


Friends With Financial Benefits

by PointyObjects



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dic Out Fic Out Friday, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tropes On Tropes On Tropes, Unrequited Love, one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 94,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointyObjects/pseuds/PointyObjects
Summary: When Kagome and Kouga find themselves ineligible for Financial Aid,  they must pair up to make a believable married couple. But the only ones they're fooling are themselves...Nominated for Best Drama in 2020 First Quarterly Inuyasha Fanfiction Awards!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 136
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

'This cannot be happening', Kagome thought, a sharp pain growing in her stomach. She knew she should have stayed for lunch, but when she heard the voice-mail from the Financial Aid office, she ran home as fast as she could. One hand pressed against her eyes painfully, while the other held her phone against her ear. She willed herself to breathe and not become hysterical. She wouldn't get any help if she didn't stay relatively calm, even as her life was falling apart.

"It was my understanding," she began, her voice only shaking slightly. "That my Financial Aid package was to last the duration of my schooling. I...I haven't even looked at my paperwork since sophomore year."

"I understand, Miss Higurashi," the voice on the other end started. She identified herself as 'Denise' at the beginning of the call. "But as our Aid qualifications have changed, a review of your package was made, and unfortunately...you've been deemed ineligible for any further benefits-"

"I...I'm sorry, but that doesn't make any sense! I qualified as a freshman...and, not to feed you some sob story, but I didn't qualify for any scholarships, and only one grant, and I come from a low income household. How could two and a half years of schooling somehow disqualify me?"

"Miss, I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you…"

Kagome exhaled and felt hot, angry tears pool in the corners of her eyes. "No, I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you, I'm just...upset."

Kagome heard her front door unlatch, but ignored it. Only a small handful of close friends had a key to her apartment, and she trusted that they were either smart enough to see her state of distress and leave her alone, or wait her out quietly. Glancing up to see who entered, Kagome exhaled, knowing that Kouga had the good sense to do neither. She waved him in anyway, and the door, which was prone to get stuck at the worst times, slammed loudly. The walls seemed to shake in the rickety apartment, making Kagome feet even more like her life was figuratively and literally falling apart around her.

The long pause must have alerted the correspondent on the other end of the phone, because she cleared her throat. "Would it be better if I called back at another time to discuss possible unsubsidized loans?"

"Um, sure. I have classes tomorrow until 3:30, and then I work until-" she began, shaking her head and trying not to focus on Kouga rifling through her meager stash of food. He settled on a bowl of cereal, probably about to eat the last of it.

"Perhaps you'd be interested in one of our loans for parents, or those returning to school at a later age?"

Kagome tried to look at the olive branch being extended. Before their conversation commenced, she had to hand over her information, including her date of birth and any dependents. Denise knew she was too young and not a parent, and such loans wouldn't apply to her, but the offer was appreciated. "No, I don't qualify for those loans."

"Do you qualify for the 'Most Boring Shopper' Loan?" Kouga asked around a mouthful of cereal. "What is this? _Oat Bran_? I'm pretty sure my grandma is only one who eats this crap."

Kagome snatched the bowl from him, the contents spilling over the rim and onto her secondhand table. She huffed again, and pointed him toward the roll of paper towels on the other end of the table.

Moving the receiver away from her lips, Kagome mouthed ' _I will kill you_ ', before taking a deep breath. "I'd be glad to talk to you Wednesday, if at all possible. I just...there has to be something I can do."

"We do have a loan arrangement for married students, wherein, if you qualify, you would be eligible for a full tuition, room and board, or compensation for an appropriate living situation and-"

Kagome palmed the table with one hand. Married? She could get a loan just for being married? She understood the loan if she had a kid; they were certainly expensive enough, and if someone had the energy, time and mental dexterity to handle a college schedule and a kid, they probably deserved some money from the state. But, married? That was almost the same as having a roommate, as far as she knew. Her experience in the matter was severely limited, but it couldn't be that hard.

Launching herself from her seat, she rushed to her front door, and yanked at it eagerly. "Oh, hey honey! You...you're...here!" She said, pulling the phone away from her mouth to talk dramatically into the doorway. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kouga watching her, very clearly confused. "Wha...did you get my favorite cereal from the store? Oh my goodness, you are just...too sweet!" She kissed at the air near her phone's receiver, the sound loud and exaggerated.

"Miss Higu-"

"Oh, Denise! Denise, I'm so sorry, I almost forgot I was on the phone…" she drawled. "My...fiancee just got home, and I just...I see him and I just gotta...kiss that face."

"This is horrifying…" Kouga whispered to himself, his eyes glued on her, walking around her apartment, obviously deranged.

" _Fiancee_? I had no idea you were-"

"Engaged? Yes. I am. It's new, but, you know.. _.I am_." Kagome cringed, trying to think of how all her friends acted who got married straight out of high school. Well, the _one_ friend who got married straight out of high school. "I can't believe I haven't mentioned it; I feel like it's all I can talk about right now."

"What are you _doing_?" Kouga asked, moving from the table to stand in front of her.

"Is he there?"

"Is who where?"

"Your fiancee?" Denise asked, eagerly.

"Uh…" Kagome looked up at Kouga and swallowed a loud gulp. "Yup. Right here."

"Would you mind if I spoke with him?"

"With who?"

"Your fiancee?"

"Oh yeah...um, sure. He's right here. And he's..a man…" Kagome continued, biting her lip. "Just, he...just went into the bedroom, so let just go get him." Muting her phone, she shoved it into Kouga's chest.

"Kagome, what are you doing?!"

"It's the Financial Aid lady...you have to talk to her for me!"

"Wait...are you _lying_ to the Financial Aid office? I'm pretty sure that's a crime, Kagome!"

"No, I'm not...it's not a _big_ lie, I just…" she said, and dropped her head."They're gonna cut me off."

"Cut you off-"

"I don't qualify for FA anymore. I can't afford school without it." Kagome pleaded with him silently, and he snatched the phone from her and unmuted it.

"Yes, hello? Hi, how are ya?" Kouga smiled into the phone, placing one hand on his hip. Kagome was slightly shocked at the casual tone of his voice. He almost always spoke sharply to her, even as they shared the same circle of close friends. She couldn't shake the feeling that he just didn't like her, and she couldn't figure out what she did to earn the distinction. "Well, thank you. I am a...very lucky man." Kouga looked up at her, still smiling, and she wondered where this Kouga was for the past year and a half or so.

"We got engaged-"

Kagome jumped up and down, gesturing with her fingers. "Last week!" she whispered harshly. "No, a _month_! We got engaged last month!"

"-two months ago," he answered coolly, pausing to listen to Denise. "You know, there's a lot of planning involved, and I definitely wasn't prepared. We haven't even picked out stationary yet...you know, you'd think so, but I think _I'm_ the problem. I have some very strong opinions about font."

Kagome fought the urge to be charmed by the man in front of her. He was lying, and even though it was for her benefit, she wanted to be more involved in the lie. It was for the sake of her financial future, and it was going seemingly well, but not because of anything she was doing. Falling back on her old, stiff couch, Kagome listened as Kouga gave false details about their "relationship", and she tried to remember the particulars in case they came up again.

Minutes later, he hung up and tossed her phone onto the couch next to her. "Well, you're welcome."

"What's the deal? Did she buy it?"

"Of course she did. I'm great at this."

Kagome gripped her hair at the scalp and fell forward until her weight was supported by her elbows on her knees. "What did I just do?!"

"I think you just lied to a federal employee."

"No, I didn't!"

"Financial Aid is a government program...and your new friend Denise is employed by the federal government."

"But...I didn't mean to...I wasn't thinking…"

"Sure, that'll hold up in court."

"Okay, so what did I do? What did she say to you?"

"You're asking me? You throw your phone at me to help you lie to get money from the government, and you now ask what you should do? Three words: Hire a lawyer."

"Well, if this is a crime, then that makes you an accessory to a crime."

"...well, crap."

"So, you'll help me?"

"How? You told her you were engaged and the sexy voice of a separate individual confirmed it. Just fudge the rest of the marriage information , and go get your loan."

Kagome blinked at his tone. Not five minutes earlier, he was funny and charming. Now he was dismissive and rude again, and she was the only reasonable factor as to why.

"Why are you always mad at me?!"

Kouga looked bored, and it only infuriated Kagome more. "I'm not mad, I just didn't come here for this."

"Then why _did_ you come here? To eat the last of my cereal? Because I _definitely_ didn't need to eat breakfast this week!"

"I'll buy you another box of your gross cereal. And I came here, because your friends saw you leave lunch, a lunch where you ordered a small, side salad, that you didn't finish. And when you left, you looked like you were going to cry. For some reason, everyone thought it would be a good idea for me to come after you. So, here I am, on a fool's errand to comfort you, and instead getting yelled at." he said, combatively. Even so, Kouga wasn't yelling at her, and for that she was grateful. She might have actually cried if he was truly mean to her.

"I'm sorry. I don't care about the cereal." Kagome slumped against the back of the couch. Trying for the third time that day not to cry. She was barely getting by as it was, and the strain of watching her bank account was exhausting and even her friendships were beginning to wane. She managed to keep her grades from falling, but she knew that was the next thing that would suffer. "I didn't mean to attack you."

"Whatever," Kouga replied, taking a seat on the other side of her phone.

"I just panicked and...I shouldn't have made you lie for me. I was desperate."

"Gee, thanks."

"Ugh, you're insufferable! I'm trying to apologize!" Kagome wanted to hit him, but after skipping her side salad lunch, realized that her energy was at an all time low. Her head was pounding from hunger and frustration.

"You're doing a hell of a job."

"Don't act like you're offended, because I know you're not."

"Offended that you were so desperate that you had to ask me for help?"

"This is not about you or your easily bruised ego! "Believe me when I say I would have asked any of my friends to help me. If Sango were here I would have asked her."

"Oh yeah? What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome felt heat rush to her face. Why did he have to bring Inuyasha into this? Wasn't she thoroughly embarrassed enough for one day? "What does he have to do-"

Kouga pushed himself off the couch, and approached her. Though not afraid of him, she walked backward up until she hit the wall of her cramped studio apartment. "Would you have asked _him_? If he were here instead of me?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"Yeah, I thought so…" he muttered under his breath, turning to walk out of her door.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, her voice echoing off the thin walls. She stomped after him angrily and only stopped when he turned to face her again. "What is your problem with me?!"

"Problem?" He asked, stepping back to appraise her from head to toe. Kagome didn't like the look he was giving her. He was always so smug, and in her grubby apartment, wearing hand washed clothing, having lied to a financial aid employee because she couldn't afford her education, Kagome already felt small. Kouga's piercing blue gaze only made her feel worse. "Nah, I don't have a problem with you. It's just...you're still holding out for this guy, and you're so bad at hiding it."

"I am not!" Kagome said quickly, realizing that she should have been defending Kouga's accusation at her feelings and not her inability to hide them. "I mean, I don't have any...feelings for him. He's my friend."

"Keep telling yourself that…"

"Why did you even bring him up?!"

"Because I know how you are with him. I'm not an idiot."

"I'm not any way with him-"

"Had _me_ fooled." Kouga laughed dryly. "Everyone can see it. Just own up to it, and...I don't know, live your truth."

Kagome stammered, her headache advancing from pounding to near blinding. "I don't...I don't have anything I-"

"Listen, Sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that."

"-I'll make a deal with you: If you ask Inuyasha to help you and if he says no, I'll step up."

"You will?"

"Yeah. I may or may not have some friends who have gotten a similar calls from the FA office last week, and they weren't as quick with a lie." Kouga rubbed the back of his neck, his hard facade cracking for the first time since entering her apartment.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

Kagome waited a beat before broaching the subject again. "And if he doesn't?"

"Then you've got yourself a husband, Sweetheart."


	2. Let's Make A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome calls on a friend for a favor and Kouga remembers...

Friends With Financial Benefits  
Chapter Two: Let's Make a Deal

_"Baby with me I'll make you feel free,_

_Drop on my knees and give you the peace._

_Tell me you won't forget about me,_

_Wanna live inside your head forever._

_Value the lies I've always been told,_

_Lucky for me I haven't got old,_

_I don't believe that anything's gold._

_Never gonna find the happy treasure."_

_HOLYCHILD feat. Kate Nash_

_"Rotten Teeth"_

* * *

Kagome raked a hand through her hair, and assessed herself in the slightly warped bathroom mirror. When she first moved in, she tried washing it with a standard glass cleaner, followed by an industrial strength cleaner, and neither produced the results she was looking for, namely to remove the film of grime that blurred her reflection in the mirror. As a result, she all but abandoned the notion of wearing makeup, knowing that she couldn't really see where she was putting it. If Kagome stood close enough she could almost tell if her shirt were untucked or even if it had a stain, but little else.

She normally didn't put too much thought into how she looked; with few social engagements between work and school, there weren't many people in her life that she needed to impress with her clothes. And since new clothes were expensive, she felt better about making due with the clothes that still fit her instead of buying new ones too often.

The outfit she chose for the day was nothing special, but was clean and would keep her cool for the warm day ahead. Kagome normally didn't like wearing shorts, but the day promised to be humid and she didn't feel like peeling her sweat-soaked clothes off at the end of the day.

She sighed and searched her apartment for her wallet, phone and keys. Making the trek into campus would be easier if she carried as little as possible. And the less that she carried, the less she could fidget with. Unfortunately, Inuyasha knew her too well, and any nervousness would give her away.

The walk into campus wasn't long, but the heat made it more stressful than usual. Ducking underneath awnings, and crossing the street to walk on whichever side was shadiest, she finally made it to the tree-lined street where the fraternity and sorority houses were located. It was considerably cooler than the first part of her walk and a light breeze picked up, lifting her mood.

She convinced herself that she could do this. She wasn't asking for an exorbitant amount of money, or a vital organ. Inuyasha would have to tell a lie, and maybe repeat it once or twice. Even if they had to go as far as getting a marriage license, she committed herself to asking nothing more after that. They could go through the entire transaction and speak nothing of feelings.

Kagome paused, just a few buildings away from his fraternity house. Kouga's accusation from the afternoon before still pricked at her. She could openly admit that she once had feelings for Inuyasha. They were old friends, and saw each other through some of the darkest times in each other's lives. It was only natural that she felt some attachment to him. But, Kouga was out of line, bringing it up so much. Couldn't he see that she was just asking for help, and not an interrogation?

The pristine lawn of the frat house never ceased to surprise her, given the nature of the parties that went on inside. Inuyasha once told her that the college was more strict about the outside of the frat houses than the inside. Once she reached the top of the steps, Kagome rang the doorbell and tried to keep herself from rocking on her heels. The door opened lazily after a few moments, and a frat member she didn't recognize looked her from head to toe, before yelling back into the house.

"Yash! For you!" he shouted before leaving her in front of the open door. How he knew who she was there to see, Kagome didn't know, but it somehow made her nervousness triple. Before she could take a deep breath, he appeared, effectively preventing her from doing so.

"Hey! What are you doing on campus?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe.The ache in her chest was dull, but present.

"Just doing some tutoring over at the library...thought I'd pop by and say hello." The lie came to her as she walked, realizing that she couldn't explain her presence at his home, nearly two miles from her apartment in any other way, that didn't make her look desperate.

"People need tutoring on Sundays?" he asked, glancing back into the house, before shutting the door behind him. The breeze that shook the treetops ruffled the longer tufts of his hair, and Kagome found herself missing the long, silver strands that he had when they were younger. He'd cut it a year prior, citing testing from his frat brothers and their threats to cut it themselves while he slept. The strands were shorter at the nape of his neck, and longer at the top, and Kagome fought the urge to run her hand over them. He guided her to sit next to him on the steps and she followed, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"The English language alludes many," she teased. "Are you busy?"

"Not right now, just getting stuff together for tonight."

"Are you guys having a party?" It wasn't unusual for the frat houses to host theme parties at random.

"Yeah, it's actually…" he stalled, sweeping the hair from his face. "It's a going away party...for me…"

Kagome sat up, the goosebumps over her arms having nothing to do with the errant wind that picked up. It had been months since she was privy to the details of Inuyasha's life, but she thought that something this big wouldn't have slipped by her.

"Oh, you're moving? That's cool," she stammered, staring at some spot in the distance and nodding.

"It's kind of complicated. My half-brother is offering to put me up until I graduate."

Kagome's eyes widened. The offer was generous, and she couldn't see herself turning it down either. Even so, she knew the relationship between Inuyasha and his older, half-brother were strained, to say the least. "That's great."

Inuyasha huffed. "I guess. He's kind of controlling. Thinks if I live off campus I won't get into trouble…"

"What kind of trouble does he imagine you'll get into?"

"I don't know!" he said, falling back on the porch, hands behind his head. "I'm not an idiot! I'm not gonna...quit school and get married to some stranger or something!"

Kagome looked down at him, tempted to lay down as well, like they used to as kids. Before everything changed between them. "Quitting school would be a bad idea…" she said, looking away to bite at her lip. This wasn't how she wanted to broach the subject but she had to eventually. "And as for getting married...I suppose a _stranger_ wouldn't be a good idea, either…"

The breeze around them stopped, and Kagome felt a bead of sweat at her neck. Inuyasha didn't speak, and the only sound between them was out of sync breaths.

"Kagome, I-"

She exhaled through her nose. Kagome hated that tone of his voice. He sounded exhausted and sorry. Sorry that he wasn't telling her what she wanted to hear and exhausted at having to say it. Standing up without looking back, she didn't let him finish. "But no rent for the rest of your education, that's good. And I'm sure you'll have a bit more privacy at his place than here with so many guys." She took one step down the porch, then another before she turned. "I think you should take him up on his offer."

Inuyasha sat up, pity still lingering in his eyes. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Will you be alright? I'll be pretty far from campus…"

"Don't worry about me," she told him, willing her voice to keep from cracking.

Inuyasha didn't look like he believed her, but changed the subject anyway. "So...about the party tonight. If you want, you're welcome to come."

By then, Kagome was back on the concrete path, and if she had her way, she would have run away already. She didn't feel like making the trek home, only to venture out again after dark, but she also wasn't sure when she would see him again. "Maybe." She waved before anything too embarrassing tumbled from her mouth, turning to leave. She made it to the edge of campus before a sob escaped, and she leaned against a tree to cry.

* * *

Kouga stood outside in the cool night air, watching people pass him on the street and meander on the lawn. He didn't often frequent other frat's parties; rivalries were old and dead, but the crowds of unfamiliar people were enough of a turn off. Better to stay at his own frat house, nurse a beer with people he mostly liked and turn into bed when he was good and ready without anyone giving him grief about it.

He thought a time or two about going inside, but the night air wasn't too cold, and there was no guarantee of anything interesting going on indoors. The invite to Inuyasha's "going away" party was a four word text two hours before, from none other than Inuyasha himself:

**party 2nite. u in?**

He almost ignored it altogether, and even considered blocking the number from his phone, but an ulterior motive came to mind. Instead of waiting for Kagome to break the tough news to him, he would wait for her to come (she was most definitely invited), and watch her interaction with the dumb dog. If they talked all night, following each other around like the other dopey couples inevitably milling around the party, he'd take it as rejection enough. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Kouga thought about their conversation the day before. He shouldn't have been so hard on her, but what did she expect? For him to be excited that he was her only choice and last resort? Kagome never showed him any special attention from their group of friends, and it ate at him every time they met. She was so preoccupied with Inuyasha, that she wouldn't have recognized his feelings if he hired a sky writer to fly over her apartment.

To be fair, she didn't _reject_ him, initially. They met at the end of freshman orientation, and some friends decided to have a barbecue at the end of the week to mingle, in hopes of making a few new friends before classes started. The party wasn't packed, but there were more people there than Kouga usually liked to be around on any given night. He was two seconds away from abandoning the party, when he saw her. Or more accurately, ran into her.

_Kouga was slowly making his way to the exit when a body collided with him from the side. He only lost his balance, but the other person, obviously smaller than him, was splayed on the ground. A crowd was already gathering around them, and Kouga, though still wanting to leave, didn't want to appear completely heartless, moved closer as well. Elbowing a few nosy bystanders out of the way, he paused momentarily, taken aback that he had not noticed her before._

_Kagome was almost up by the time he extended his hand to her, already having waved away assistance from one or two other men who gathered around. Giving his arm a once over, she finally grasped his hand and let him lift her off the ground. She brushed off the back of her pants, sliding her hand from his. She didn't step back though, only looking at him quizzically with those big brown eyes. Kouga usually didn't have a preference as far as eye color was concerned, but now he couldn't imagine himself staring into any other pair._

_"My bad," he finally said, discreetly taking her in. She was much shorter than him, dressed for the warm weather in a cropped and flowy blouse and dark jeans. She brushed her dark hair away from her face and shrugged._

_"It's okay, I was trying to see if any of my friends were here, but I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked around the hallway, her eyes widening once she realized that she essentially told a stranger that she was alone at a party. "I mean, they're definitely here. My friends, that is," she told him, smiling nervously. "Definitely_ here _, and very tall. And strong."_

_"Relax. I'm about to leave anyway. Have yourself a good night," he said, turning to the door again, but moving slower. If she was really alone at the party, it would be easier to strike up a conversation with her, something he had no intention of doing when the night began. Something about the sound of her voice made him want to keep her talking._

_Kouga was almost to the door when her voice cut through the din of the party. "Not having any fun?"_

_He chuckled and turned back to her. "I don't really know anyone here."_

_She extended her hand, mirroring his action from a few minutes ago. "I'm Kagome. Now you know someone here."_

_The smile he gave her was genuine, his first of the night. He took her hand, his fingers reaching her slim wrist. He felt her grip his hand and try to shake it, and even though he stood tall over her, Kouga saw a brightness in her. He couldn't explain why but it drew him to her._

_"Kouga," he finally said, his fingers lingering over her pulse. "You know, it's getting kind of stuffy in here…"_

_Kagome nodded slowly at first, and he guessed that she was trying to follow his line of thinking. She eventually grinned, and resumed their long handshake. "I have noticed that."_

_"And there's a nice little grassy knoll just outside." He slipped his hand from hers, shoved it in his pocket, and walked out of the door, satisfied with the sound of her footsteps behind him._

_The evening wore on and the crowd outside and inside the party thinned. Kouga noticed the passing of time only vaguely, sure that at some point, the bubble would burst and Kagome would realize that she sitting alone, with a man she'd just met in almost complete darkness (save for the streetlamp casting both of their faces in deep shadow), with not a friend in sight._

_But as they shared stories and laughed at the ridiculous behavior of their peers, that moment never came, and Kouga was thankful._

_"So, what's your major?" he asked, watching Kagome's face wrinkle. She seemed to do that whenever she didn't want to answer one of his questions, which wasn't often. It did not make her any less beautiful, and made him want to know her answer even more._

_"Would you think I was a total idiot if I said I don't have one?" she asked, cringing. They say cross-legged on the grass and through the layer of his jeans and hers, Kouga could feel her warm thigh next to his. He wanted to reach for her hand as reassurance, but settled with his words._

_"Of course not," he told her, her shoulders falling in relief. "I think it's a little ridiculous for us to know what we wanna do right away."_

_Kagome nodded next to him. "Yeah, I kind of know what I want to do, but there's a lot to think about. Do I go with a major that makes me a lot of money right out of school, or one that I enjoy, but doesn't make a lot of money? I don't know…"_

_"Hey," he reassured, moving his arm behind her. He was prepared to put his hand over her shoulder in a gesture of comfort, but questioned whether she was prepared. "There's no need to rush something like that."_

_"Thanks." Kagome smiled and he felt her lean back, her long hair brushing against his arm. "What about you? Do you have a major?"_

_"If you must know, I'm studying Architecture. "_

_"Really?"_

_"You sound surprised."_

_Kagome shrugged, and Kouga could swear he felt her move closer. "I guess not. What made you want to study that?"_

_"Well," he began, intentionally moving his arm against her back. When she didn't retreat, he took a moment to lean in and take a long whiff of her hair. Something about her was so intoxicating and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I grew up in a big city. There was this one area that was kind of touristy.. y'know, near the water, with hotels and fancy restaurants and stuff. But three or four blocks away was the poorest part of the city. All these buildings were boarded up and abandoned. I never liked that...knowing that a mile away somebody was paying a small fortune for a meal, while people were living in squalor._

_"So, I started learning about city planning. How houses can fit into a city and...it just went from there."_

_Kagome's lips were pressed together, and Kouga thought maybe he said too much. He always seemed to talk too long about his time in the city; the perception of him based on where he grew up was one he didn't like, and given the opportunity, he wanted to do something about it._

_"That's...really admirable," she said, finally looking at him. They'd been talking for hours, and more than once she'd rendered him speechless. Usually it was something he said that sent her into peals of laughter, but this time, she only looked at him. The sounds of the party they'd abandoned disappeared behind them, and the harsh lighting melted away, making her glow._

_Kouga told himself that he was prepared to back off. She'd only just met him, alone and by accident, and if he made a move, all progress could be lost. She'd come to the party in search of her friends, and met a stranger, and Kouga, for one, didn't want to ruin anything by moving too quickly. But she was so beautiful, and funny and smart. She smiled easily and made him do the same. Just the scent of her was sending him to war with his own consciousness and Kagome had no idea._

_She kept staring at him, the air around them warm and still. When her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, he took it as a cue to act. Her lips were perfectly rounded and Kouga could already feel her breath over his chin._

_"Oy! Kagome!"_

_Kouga fought the snarl in his throat, and had he not known better, he would have sworn Kagome whimpered at the sound of her name. She backed away from him and looked over her shoulder, tucking a tuft of hair behind her ear._

_"Hey…" she said, shakily, rubbing her hands over her pants. With a sad look to Kouga, she stood and walked over to the man who called her name. Kouga stood as well, though far less excited. If it were anyone else, he would have been across the lawn already, with their throat in his palm._

_"What are you doing here?" he heard Kagome ask. She stopped just short of the white haired youth, shoving her hands into her back pockets._

_"It's a party, right?" Inuyasha glanced over to Kouga, and looked away just as quickly. His arm circled Kagome's shoulder. The look was enough for Kouga to crack his knuckles, knowing Kagome wouldn't catch the sound. "You alone? Where's Sango?"_

_Kagome looked back at the house and the thinning crowd around it. "I couldn't find her. But, I met-"_

_"Kouga," he finished for her, finally looking him square in the eye._

_"Inuyasha," Kouga said, barely greeting him._

_Kagome looked between the two men. "You guys know each other?" she asked excitedly._

_"Something like that…" Kouga responded, taking a step closer to let Inuyasha know he was not intimidated by him or any previous connection to Kagome._

_Inuyasha responded with nothing more than narrowing his gaze, and addressed Kagome. "You ready to go inside?"_

_Glancing at Kouga, then her watch, Kagome shrugged out of Inuyasha's weak embrace. "Actually...I've already been here way longer than I planned. I should be heading home."_

_"I'll walk you…" both men began to say, and Kagome smiled and shook her head._

_"Don't worry about it; the bus stop is right there," she pointed across the street. "Have a good time, Inuyasha...and I'll see you tomorrow, Kouga." She finished her statement by biting her lip, and for the first time since he appeared, Kouga ignored Inuyasha completely._

_"What's tomorrow?"_

_"Kouga is taking me to this coffee shop nearby. I haven't been able to find a place I like since I moved here." Kagome explained._

_Inuyasha stepped closer to the two, shadows falling over his face. "Sounds...nice. We should all go." He addressed Kagome, but looked Kouga in his eyes, daring him to do anything but agree._

_Kagome, in her innocence, stood in the middle of the two, not realizing that they were all but squaring up over her. "If Kouga doesn't mind…" she started, looking up at him._

_He wanted to grit his teeth. Inuyasha put him in an awkward position in front of Kagome and he had no choice but to relent...for now._

_"Of course," he smiled, compensating for the loss of an afternoon with Kagome, by palming the middle of her back. The evening was growing cold, and he knew that his warm hand on her back would at least catch and keep her interest. Whether or not their date included a bevy of her friends, he wanted her to know that he had no intention of being a 'friend' to her._

_"Great! See you guys tomorrow, then!"_

_Kagome disappeared down the street, but Inuyasha and Kouga waited until she was just out of earshot._

_"See you tomorrow," Kouga said, walking off. He could tell that Inuyasha wanted to continue the conversation, find out how long he and Kagome had been talking and what about. Even though he wanted to glean the same information from him, he knew there would be time for that later._.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here…"

Kouga didn't mean to scare her, but if he hadn't said anything, she would have walked by without seeing him. He meant to wait until she told her that Inuyasha took her up on her offer, but part of him wanted to get it over with. Stop pining and forget about her for good.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, a hand still on her chest. She looked around as she approached him, and Kouga wondered if Inuyasha was going to approach from some dark hidden corner to yell at him for talking to his woman.

 _His_ woman. Kouga huffed at the thought. He flicked the remaining butt of his cigarette away, the ember disappearing into the grass. A few wisps of smoke signaled where it fell before it was snuffed out. "Oh, you know...having the time of my life. You?"

"Pretty much the same." Kagome rubbed her arms and looked away to where his cigarette fell. "You know, you really shouldn't smoke."

"I've heard it all; trust me, I'll quit when I'm good and ready."

Kagome kicked at a stone in front of her. "Just make sure to get around to it before September?"

"Why September?"

"Because that's when the new semester starts, and I need to qualify for an unsubsidized loan as a married person before then. After that you can do whatever you want," she replied, trying her best to stare him down. Her eyes, were too soft and brown to scare him, but perfect for softening his limited frustration. 

Kouga was surprised that she was meeting his sarcasm with some of her own. He'd never known Kagome to be anything but sweet, demure and a little bit of a pushover. Perhaps she was growing a backbone. Before he allowed himself to get too pleased with her confession, he had to ask her.

"What about Inuyasha?" he asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. It wasn't how he ever saw himself with Kagome, but they would have to grow closer at some point. They would be getting _married_ , after all.

"What about him?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm guessing he didn't take you up on your offer."

"You could say that…"

Kouga knew she was hurting but chose not to address it. " _Idiot_ …" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm not an idiot!" Kagome shrieked, drawing the attention of several people around her.

"I meant _him_ ," he said, finally meeting her eyes. "He should be thanking his lucky stars, if there's any sense in that head of his."

"Well there isn't, apparently," Kagome replied, not sounding like she believed it herself. "So, if you are still willing to help…"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Kouga asked, as tenderly as he could, without giving himself away. He wanted to wrap his wounded Kagome up and tell her that he'd be there for her, even if Inutrasha wouldn't be. Extending his hand, he moved away from the tree he was leaning on. "Let's do this."

Kagome stared down at his hand, then back up at him. "That's it?"

"What's it?"

"That's how you're gonna ask me? ' _Let's do this_ ,'?" she mimicked.

Kouga blinked. Of course he wanted to give her some grand romantic gesture, but he questioned if that was something _she_ wanted. Clearly he bet on the wrong pony. "Well-"

"It's just, I always thought, when someone asked me to marry them, it would actually feel like they wanted me to."

Kouga sighed, barely keeping himself in check. If only she knew, but he couldn't let her know the extent of his feelings, not when he'd been so cold to her. The warming up process would have to start immediately. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Kagome shook her head, looking confused. "Wait, wha...what abou-"

Closing the space between them, Kouga moved his hand over the soft curve of Kagome's jaw. Her eyes began to slide shut before widening, and the desire to press her closer to him grew.

"You think," he began, his voice dropping to a deep baritone. "I'm going to propose outside of some frat party? Tsk, tsk, tsk…"

"I didn't think you were much of a romantic," she countered, and Kouga smiled at her attempts to defend herself against his charm.

"Oh, Kagome," he whispered, bringing his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "You have no idea…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter....slowly introducing more characters and relationships. Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Cold Feet, Warm Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In interview takes a sharp left, but Kouga is always right.

_"Are you the one who will take me there?_   
_Are you the one who will treat me right?_   
_I'm not afraid of your bluest flame,_   
_Been burnt before, but I'm roaring inside…"_

_Walk the Moon_   
_"All Night"_

**Friends With Financial Benefits**   
**Chapter Three: Cold Feet, Warm Hands**

* * *

In her apartment she was calm. She could assess her choice of attire, planned responses and breath with only minimal criticism.

The walk to the Financial Aid office was a little more harrowing, but Kagome's nerves were intact. The day was bright, but clouds moved swiftly and the treetops on campus swayed and bent in the wind. The cool air on her face helped relieve some of the stress of the meeting to come.

But as Kagome paced the ill lit hallway, she shook her hands and tried to catch her breath. Every time she thought she was starting to calm down, her mind would go back to the lie she told, the holes she would have to fill in her story, and the hyperventilating would begin again.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Kagome looked to the only other occupant of the hallway, and fought back another sigh. She was close to tearing her hair out, and Kouga was busy playing some game on his phone. He offered to accompany her to the Financial Aid office for moral support, and so far, had only managed to find a place to sit and watch her as she paced.

"I think I'm going to throw up…" she finally said, tapping her foot nervously. The bottom of her shoes (the only pair that were not sneakers) were so worn that if she flexed her toes, she could probably see them. Kagome added "dress shoes" to the bottom of her long list of things to buy if/when she ever got the money.

Kouga did not look up from the screen of his phone. "Please don't. Not near me."

"I thought you were here for _support_."

"I am. In as much _support_ as I can offer, I'm asking you to please not vomit on me."

Kagome stomped over to where he sat, and plopped down next to him, resigned to wait out her nervousness. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can," Kouga told her, finally abandoning the game on his phone. "Just lie. You said it yourself, it's not even a big lie."

"It's still a lie."

"So, make it...less of a lie."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome reminded him of the details she gave Denise over the phone. "I told her that I was engaged, and so in love with my fiancee that when I see him, I can't help but kiss his face."

Kouga stilled next to her, moving his phone to the spot next to him before turning back to Kagome. His hand slid into the space between her back and the wall, and Kagome wasn't sure when her body angled itself toward him. He leveled his gaze to her, not breaking, even as her eyes darted around the corridor for onlookers. Kagome looked back, trying to meet his eyes with the fervor in his. She found herself at a gun fight, holding a butter knife. Kouga was well equipped with a pair of clear blue eyes that left her wondering why she hadn't really noticed them before. They also managed to strip her of any defenses, making her feel even more self conscious. She told herself that she wanted to back away, but the hand at her back and his strong gaze on her made her face tilt up towards his.

The stretch of a heartbeat passed between them before she found her voice. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Kouga laughed, his warm breath falling over her. "Making this look like less of a lie..."

Kagome wasn't sure when her eyes fell shut, or when Kouga's hand came to cup the side of her face. Whenever it happened, she was beginning to forget where she was, and the sound of her name made her jump.

"Kagome Hig-oh, I'm so sorry!"

She jumped away from Kouga, taking in a lung full of much needed air, and blinking furiously. She stole a glance back up at Kouga, and the expression on his face was unreadable. He wasn't angry, but the vein at his neck pulsed in time with her heartbeat. His jaw was clenched and the hand at her back was a fist, but his eyes remained closed, as he took deep and steady breaths. She wanted to ask if he was alright, but the voice at the end of the hall coughed, and began uttering her name again.

"Ms. Higurashi…?"

Standing quickly, and brushing the back of her pants, Kagome smiled nervously and stepped around Kouga. She wanted to apologize, but didn't know what she'd be apologizing for, exactly. And the thought of looking back into those bright blue eyes already sent her knees shaking. A new wave of nervousness washed over her, nothing like the one she felt before.

"Yes, that's me," she said, finally reaching who she assumed was Denise. She was a cheery looking blonde with a bob haircut and a smart navy blue pantsuit. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Denise replied. "And I'm assuming this is your fiancee." She looked over to Kouga, who managed to stand and join Kagome, reaching over her shoulder to shake hands with Denise. He returned pleasantries and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you'll follow me into my office…" Denise said, turning to usher her in.

"Sure," she breathed, looking over her shoulder quickly. " _Honey_ , I will see you at the apartment...later-"

"Actually," Denise began from her doorway. "I would like to question you both, if that's alright. It would speed up the process."

"That sounds _delightful_ ," Kouga drawled, smiling at Kagome as he passed her. She guessed that he sensed her nervousness and was trying to diffuse it. His efforts had the opposite effect, as she found herself more anxious around him than before. She was used to the Kouga who teased and frustrated her, but this new Kouga, who seemed to be trying to woo her (or at least make a good show of it), would take some getting used to.

Seated in Denise's office, Kagome clenched her fists and released them, while Kouga scooted closer to her and relaxed in his own hard wooden chair. The room was painted dark green with a window behind the woman's desk. The desk was nearly free of accouterments, giving her an imposing silhouette, even though she had been nothing but kind to them so far. The first portion of the conversation focused on Kagome, her application process and a review of the financial benefits she'd already received. Reading the list of benefits that Kagome felt slipping away made her sad, and Kagome thought she was hiding it well. Kouga, however, saw through her facade, and reached out to lay a hand on her knee. The gesture released a squeak from Kagome, who hid it behind her hand, urging Denise to continue.

"So, onto the matter at hand...congratulations are certainly in order."

"Thank you," Kouga and Kagome said in unison, but only Kagome blushed and looked to Kouga,  
embarrassed. The temperature in the room felt like it was increasing by the second, but Kagome noticed that no one else seemed bothered. The left side of her head began to throb; it was her second day without coffee and the withdrawal was making her feel sick.

"How long have you been dating?"

Kagome blinked. And blinked again. Instead of making goo-goo eyes in the hallway, she should have prepared them both for an interrogation. She reasoned that she would have been ready if she had a cup of coffee that morning.

"A year and a half. We met at freshman orientation. Well, that night." Kouga moved his hand up her thigh until it closed around her hand. Kagome laughed out loud, a strained sound that she clasped her mouth to stop.

Denise scribbled something on a non-descript forum, and looked up. "Wonderful. And your first date, if you don't mind my asking?"

"The next day," Kouga answered again. "I asked her out for coffee."

"Oh! My first date with my husband was coffee!" Denise gushed, a hand over her heart.

"Coffee is... _great_ ," Kagome answered, trying to add to the conversation. Her hand scratched at her neck as she tried to discreetly pull her shirt collar away from her neck. She wondered if she was the only one in the room sweating, and guessed that maybe Denise was seated under a vent, or something.

"I was so nervous, I actually invited a bunch of her friends to come with us." Kouga admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dates in groups can be fun…" Denise sang, having immersed herself in their fictional first date. She'd set her pen down momentarily, but quickly picked it up, remembering her job.

"Well, lucky for me, they all bailed on us."

" _Really_?!"

"Every one. But, in the end, it was better that way. I don't think we would have gotten to know each other with so many people around. It was…perfect," Kouga squeezed her hand at the last statement.

Kagome gulped at the truth he managed to hide in their lie. He clearly had a penchant for storytelling, and in that moment, she was glad to have him at her side.

Kagome very clearly remembered Kouga asking her to coffee, their quiet conversation on the lawn, and the interruption. She often wondered in what state their relationship would be in if Inuyasha hadn't interrupted when he did. Her nerves were doubled when Inuyasha arrived; she felt self-conscious, caught snuggling up to some guy she'd just met while her childhood friend watched on. Inuyasha was always protective of her, even when she told him that he didn't have any right to be, not after stating the nature of their relationship in such firm terms. When he asked to make their date, if that's what it was supposed to be, into a group hangout, she almost resisted. Getting to know Kouga in a group setting would be harder, she reasoned at the time, but it was better than nothing. And, she realized, she didn't want to look desperate in front of Kouga the way she always found herself in front of Inuyasha. If she begged for a date, when his intention was for something more casual, she knew she'd never live it down.

Looking back, she wished that it was just the two of them. Maybe they wouldn't have to fake a close relationship if she'd managed to speak up.

"It was," she finally said, squeezing his hand in return.

"And any dates set for the big day?" Denise had stopped taking notes and seemed as excited for them as if she were their non-existent wedding planner.

"Well, we were thinking sometime in the summer? Before the new semester starts," Kagome offered. She never actually thought about when she wanted to get married, and hoped that her answer was not too unorthodox.

"So _soon_?"

Kagome suddenly remembered why Denise was interviewing them. She couldn't come off as too eager, because the alarms would certainly go off and fraud was a crime punishable by jail time. The guilt over her lie and the weight of carrying their untruth was growing heavy. Kagome tried to talk herself out of a downward spiral of emotions. Denise's office was too hot, and the carpet in the room was clearly messing with her allergies.

"My parents were married in the summer, and we wanted to...honor them, since they won't be able to make it…" Kouga told her. He was somber and slightly detached, but finished with a slow, respectful nod.

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the man next to her, hoping they were from emotion and not errant carpet fibers. She heard that Kouga lost both of his parents at a young age, but never from him directly. She'd never even heard him speak about his family, and felt shame at the fact that she never really asked. Instead of agreeing, she just nodded, hoping her sympathy came off as sincere.

"That's really lovely…" Denise said, sniffing quietly. Kagome moved forward to push the box of tissues closer. After dabbing at her eyes, Denise straightened and spoke again. "Well, it seems as though you both check out. If you choose to file for Financial Aid, Kouga, you can give your caseworker my phone number once you start your paperwork."

A rush of cool air flooded Kagome's face and neck. "So...that's it?"

Denise tilted her head and chuckled. "Not quite. The college will need a copy of your Marriage License, signed by two witnesses. And, a little tip? They love when you bring in pictures of the ceremony, as well." Denise wrote the notes on a standard Post-It, and handed it to Kouga, wiggling her blonde eyebrows at mention of the ceremony. Kagome wondered briefly if Denise was hoping for an invitation, and even thought about giving her one, until she realized they had neither invitations nor ceremony planned.

The heat was back with a vengeance. " _Pictures_?"

Denise picked up a stack of papers, tapped the shirt side of her desk and returned them to a neat pile in front of her. "Now, not to scare you, but this is a serious change in your eligibility, so the board will want to make sure everything is on the up and up. That means home visits, application reviews and they might question some of your friends."

"Our friends? Why?" Kouga asked the question with as much calm as the rest of their conversation, but Kagome felt the hand in hers go stiff.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that there have been reported cases of couples...well, faking a romance to gain eligibility into the loan program."

Kagome squeezed Kouga's hand tighter, but he didn't react. His slight tilt of the head, taking in what Denise told them, but not reacting, helped her stay relatively calm. "Oh no, _really_?" Kagome said, trying to look shocked.

"Unfortunately. Honestly, it's a shame people even have to go to such measures. But, I have a good feeling about you two," Denise said, standing and reaching to shake both of their hands. "I can't wait to see those photos."

Kagome's heart was beating so hard, she didn't hear the exchange between Kouga and her Financial Aid officer, and the thumping in her ears didn't abate until they were outside. The day was warm, but breezy, and Kagome had a hard time keeping her hair in any manner of organization and away from her face. Kouga, who had the sense to keep his long, black hair in a neat ponytail, had no such worries. The air in the common was an annoyance, but a mile better than Denise's hot, dark office.

"She's onto us. Did you hear what she said?" Kagome began, as soon as they exited the building. Her panicked words came out only when she managed to breathe. "She said that people have tried to pull this off before. Why would she mention that unless she knew we were lying?"

"Hey, hey," Kouga consoled, gently gripping her shoulders. Once she stopped speaking, his hands didn't leave her arms, but made a slow, comforting pass over the skin. "Just relax."

The gesture calmed Kagome down enough to silence her, but she found herself looking back into the clear, blue eyes that so easily disarmed her. She almost wished that he pulled her into a hug, blushing at the thought of such contact, but reasoned that at least he couldn't stare her down like he was. Her head went back to throbbed and she almost wanted to cry.

"What if we get caught?" Kagome whispered, sadly. She wanted to lean her head on his chest, but was already feeling so flushed, she didn't know how he would react.

"We won't." Kouga spoke with such confidence, but it did little to quell Kagome's mood.

She tried to adopt Kouga's optimism, but Kagome was too guarded. A thousand questions flooded her mind; whether or not to tell her friends and how to break it to her mother, among the most disconcerting.

Kouga standing so close to her wasn't helping to align her thoughts, but he shielded her from the worst of the wind whipping around them.

"Hey, Kagome," he whispered, his hands stilling over hers, but his eyes looking just over her head. "That lady's office...end of the hallway, right?"

"Yeah, why-"

"Don't look, but the blinds in there are moving. I think she's watching us."

Kagome grimaced and stiffened up, nervousness rolling off of her in waves.

"Just... _play along_."

She knew it was coming. He'd been inching closer, even the night before when his breath was so warm on her face that she forgot to be frustrated with him. Kagome knew that, eventually, this would come. From the moment she asked him, she realized that, if this relationship was going to fool anyone, it would have to be done.

Kouga's kiss was _not_ a surprise.

The hand that spread wide over the small of her back was. His other hand at her jaw, molding her face to fit against him was a little more unexpected, but not unwelcome. Even the day-old smoke on his breath, something she had no expectation of enjoying, somehow helped lower her guard.

The biggest shock was how Kagome found herself responding. Under her hand, she found a warm bicep, somehow both firm and pliant under her touch. Kagome's chest fit against his, and the heat from his body made her neck redden and the toes in her worn out shoes curl. The heat from Denise's office swept over her from head to toe, but this time it was welcome, warming parts of her that lay dormant for too long. Without thinking, her lips parted and her tongue touched the smooth underside of his top lip.

Kouga moved away from her, and Kagome wondered if she'd done something wrong. Instead of backing away completely, Kouga moved his hands back to her arms, locking her in place. His head hung low next to hers and she could hear him taking deep drags of air, like he just emerged from too much time underwater.

"Kouga, I-"

"Come on," he rasped, taking her hand and pulling her across the campus.

"Where are we going?"

"To get coffee," he said, as if stating the obvious.

"Coffee?" Kagome questioned. It was nearly noon, and even though she was sadly in need of a jolt of caffeine, it was an odd segue. Kouga's lips had done for her what usually took four cups of cheap coffee from the diner downstairs.

"Yeah," Kouga answered, smiling over his shoulder as he pulled her along. "Our first date, remember?"

Kagome bit back a grin, hoping her excitement wasn't too noticeable.

* * *

"Hey!" a voice echoed across the commons, catching the attention of the group of young men, though briefly. "I'm not paying you guys to stand around!"

"You're not paying us at all!" one shouted back, emerging from the back of a small moving truck. Instead of heading straight for the frat house, the moving van was required to check in at the head office everything it came onto or off of campus property. Inuyasha found it to be a stupid rule, one that held up his move considerably, and distracted the few guys he recruited to help him. Wasting time in the commons on a windy day meant too many young idiots waiting for a skirt to go flying.

"Hey Yash, isn't that your girl?" a dark haired youth asked, shielding his eyes from the midday sun. Inuyasha assumed he was talking about the blonde he spent most of his going away party talking to, and moved to the open truck bed to catch a glimpse of her. He had no real intention of calling her, but pocketed her number anyway.

He was not prepared for the sight of Kagome walking hand in hand with Kouga, moving swiftly toward the parking lot. He instantly regretted mentioning anything about Kagome to his frat brothers. His assessment of her and their relationship was not kind, and he found himself having to defend her more often than he cared to.

If he ran, he thought quickly, he could catch them before they disappeared into the crowd of other students.

"We got the okay!" came the voice from the driver's seat. "Let's move!"

Inuyasha climbed into the passenger's seat angrily and angled the rear view mirror to pan across the parking lot. All he could see of the pair was a bike, shiny and black, disappearing in a cloud of dust down the road leading away from the college. The bike held two riders, the one at the back with their arms tight around the torso of the front rider, and the long trail of black hair that followed could only be Kagome's.

"What are you up to, Wolf?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a segue into the meat of the story, and I'm actually really excited for the next. Hope you liked this!!! Comment and let me know! Mwah!
> 
> -PO


	4. We Talk Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Kouga have the date that should have been, and Sango drops truth bombs.

Friends With Financial Benefits

Chapter Four: We Talk Too Much

  
  
  


_“You know I talk too much,_

_Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up._

_We could blame it all on human nature._

_Stay cool; it's just a kiss,_

_Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?_

_I talk too much, we talk too much…”_

_Coin_

_“Talk Too Much_

  
  


Kagome sat silently across from her friend, moving her cup of coffee from side to side slowly. She thought it better to take some time before speaking again, lest she say anything too alarming. To be fair, _everything_ Kagome had just told her friend was probably alarming, and there was little chance of her outgoing herself. Still, she wanted to be careful, just in case.

"So…" Sango started, looking up at the ceiling. "You guys are... _dating_?"

"Yes," Kagome gasped, finally putting down her own cup. It was her second, and while Sango was accustomed to seeing her friend down several cups at a time, the speed with which she was ingesting her coffee was near breakneck. 

Sango blinked at her and spoke again. "He asked you out...and you said 'yes'?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows and nodded wordlessly. She worked with the belief that, being as close as they were, they would never lie to each other. But she was having a harder time than usual, lately. She kept her grades in order, but little else seemed to be going right for her. It was no secret amongst her friends that her living situation was not ideal; Kagome lived over a failing diner, in a studio apartment that barely deserved the name. She could barely afford rent, even with a part time job, and in recent months, resorted to skipping meals and going without, in order to save money. Kagome knew that Sango and Miroku made it a habit to drop a few dollar bills into her purse when they could, and after a while she even stopped calling them out for it. She recently sold her last nice handbag online (Sango wasn't supposed to know about it at all, but Kagome ran into her at the post office as she was packing it away), and now only carried a wallet at any given time, making their charitable donations more difficult. The last time she saw each other, they were sitting down to eat lunch, when Kagome got a distressing voicemail message and abruptly left the table, leaving her friends stunned and a five dollar bill to cover her food. 

Now, only four days later, she was _dating_. And it was Kouga, of all people.

Kagome couldn't remember Sango ever having anything bad to say about Kouga. He was nice enough when he wanted to be (at least to everyone else), but never revealed much of his past or home life. Kagome never bothered to pry, even though she was curious, but now she had a myriad of questions that all needed answering. Sliding her hand across the marble tabletop, Sango held Kagone's hand gently. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Kagome shuddered at the tender moment, and slightly crumpled at Sango's expression. She had to know something was wrong.

"I know," Kagome replied softly. 

Kagome kept her hand enveloped in her friend's, and when Sango sighed, she knew her walls were coming down. It would be too hard to go through the stress of keeping up a lie that grand 

"The Financial Aid office called me over the weekend to tell me...that I'm no longer eligible for FA," Kagome explained, leaning in close.

"What about-" Sango began, before Kagome cut her off, shaking her head quickly.

"I _tried_. I tried everything." The shame that seemed to cover her like a veil felt heavier than ever. Sango knew that she was skipping meals and watched as she contemplated a second job just to afford groceries or textbooks. But the desperation in her eyes was unlike anything Kagome showed her before. 

Sango gave her friend a moment to collect herself. "...I'm sorry, Kagome. I wish I knew some way to help."

"I don't think there's anything anyone can do, but thanks. Not even organ donation. Apparently kidneys aren't worth what they used to be."

"Not to be rude, or anything," Sango started. Kagome could see a shift in her stance that meant she wasn't quite off the hook yet. "I don't get how dating Kouga has anything to do with FA...is he set to inherit a large sum of money, or something?" 

"Not that I know of."

"Is he…how do I put this?" Sango said, retreating her hand to tap on her chin. Kagome was prepared for her best friend to be brutally blunt with her, and watching Sango weigh her words was somewhat disconcerting. "Is he paying you to...hang out with him?"

Kagome blinked. Then blinked again. Someone must have slipped something into her second cup of coffee. "Sango...are you asking me if I'm an escort?"

"There's not as much stigma tied to the profession as there used to be, ya know. If I said I didn't consider it once or twice myself, I'd be lying." She made a face and took a long sip of her drink, while Kagome let her anger drain away. 

"No, I am not an _escort_. To be honest," Kagome began, drumming her hands on the tabletop. She seemed to weigh her words before speaking again. "He's...I've...we've been talking…"

"Yeah?" Sango's eyes narrowed, and Kagome knew she'd have to tiptoe into these waters with caution. She wasn't afraid of her best friend. But once, Sango saw a guy trying to lead a drunk girl into a bedroom at a party, and, the last Kagome heard, he still didn't have function in three of ten of his fingers. 

Kagome sat up straight and cleared her throat. "And, we've kind of both liked each other for a while, but, I was a freshman when we met, and I didn't want to...rush into anything." 

Sango nodded. So far, her logic checked out in her mind, and hopefully to Sango too. 

"But now...he's single, and I'm single…he likes me, I like him-" 

"You _like_ him?" her friend interrupted, eyebrows curved and high on her head. Sango seemed more shocked than Kagome expected, and a sudden rush of something she could not name came over her. She felt immediately defensive of Kouga and her mind came up with a number of admirable qualities. "Sorry, not that you shouldn't. I think Kouga is great, and if you wanted to date him _last_ year, I wouldn't have tried to talk you out of it."

Kagome had never asked Sango what she thought of Kouga but now she wondered. Did all of her friends secretly want them to get together. " _Really_?"

"Of course. I just thought you were still hung up on Inuyasha." Sango answered, relaxing against the back of their booth. "I mean, it's not like you guys are going to run off and elope."

* * *

_"We could always skip town and elope…"_

_Kagome had finished her beverage long before Kouga had, and he lingered over his coffee as it grew lukewarm between his hands. Kagome agreed to go out with him, but Kouga seemed to be stretching out the evening, not wanting it to end when their mugs were empty. Instead of answering, he nodded, and dipped his head to take another slow gulp of coffee._ _"You don't like that idea?" she asked, frowning._

_Kouga sat up and licked his lips, while Kagome's eyes watched his mouth and then quickly looked away. She could only hope that he didn't notice. The coffee shop was dimly lit, and Kagome turned her face closer to the window and the scant light that it provided._

_"If you want a real proposal," he began, smiling and fingering his mug. "I think there should be a real wedding."_

_Kagome blew air between her lips and wrinkled her nose. "But real weddings cost_ money- _"_

_"Don't worry about that."_

_Kagome wished she could be as concise as Kouga. He could say in three words what took her at least ten. And the fact that he was usually so convincing only bothered her more. "Really? 'Don't worry about that'? That's like..._ all _I worry about. And my mom. And my brother. And how the shrine is doing. And my grades."_

 _"Well, worry about all of those other things, and_ not _money." He finished his coffee after that, exposing the tanned lines of his throat to her as he finished his mug. Kagome tried not to recount their impromptu kiss in the middle of the commons. She wasn't expecting it to be the worst kiss of her short life, but she was not expecting it to be of the best, either. She had to remind herself, more times than she cared to consider, that he was faking, and maybe in addition to Architecture, he was seeking a minor in Theatre Arts. She could still feel his warm hand at her jaw. "I didn't know you had a brother."_

_Kagome shook her head to clear her mind. "Oh, yeah. He'll be fifteen this year. Taller than me already." Someone across the coffee shop was playing video on their phone, and the noise temporarily distracted them both. "Do you have any siblings?"_

_"No, it's just me," Kouga replied, shaking his head. Kagome nodded to acknowledge what he said, but didn't respond audibly. She guessed that she nodded a little too much, because Kouga chuckled, and spoke again. "You okay over there? Too much caffeine?" he asked, with a crooked smile._

_"Um, yeah, something like that...hey, can I ask you a question?" Kagome began, biting at her lip to forget the feel of his mouth over hers. "That...stuff you said back there…"_

_"Yes?" Kouga asked, almost expecting her line of questioning. He settled back into his seat and set an arm over the back of the chair next to him. Kagome tried not to think of the feeling of that arm over her shoulder._

_Kagome struggled to articulate her thoughts. "How did you...make it up so quickly?"_

_Kouga shrugged and looked around the room. "Easy: I didn't."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's all true."_

_Kagome opened her mouth to speak, snapped it shut, and tried again. "But, you told her about our first date."_

_"Yes?"_

_"We've never been on a date."_

_"We are_ now _."_

 _"But we haven't_ before _."_

_"Do you want to?"_

_"Do_ you _want to?"_

_"Of course." Again Kagome was taken aback by his quick, short answer. She wished he would just explain himself, but she knew better than to ask. "Okay, let's try something: I'm going to leave, come back in, and we're going to pretend that this is our first date. The one we were supposed to have. Okay?"_

_Kagome looked around the small cafe, wondering if anyone overheard their preposterous idea. "Okay..."_

_Kouga stood to leave, and Kagome heard the door chime at his exit. She knew her face was flushed from Kouga's kiss and the ride over, and Kagome almost wished she had a mirror or at least some lip gloss to freshen up her face. She ran a hand hastily through her long bangs, and tried to smooth down her hair. There wasn't time for much else, as the door behind her opened, and Kouga appeared at her side. He looked exactly the same as he had minutes before, only his smile was not mysterious and slightly brooding, but genuine and wide, and Kagome could only smile in return._

_"Hey Kagome." She stood to greet him, and her clothed thighs hit the edge of the table. She scooted sideways to get from between the table and chair, and Kouga held out a hand to stop her. Instead he took her hand in his, and brought her knuckles to his lips. Kouga maintained eye contact and released Kagome’s hand, making his way to the opposite side of the table, where his mug sat, half-filled._

_"Hi,” Kagome responded finally, resuming her seat._

_Kouga took his seat again, lacing his fingers and leaning forward. His stance was somewhat intimidating, but his words were honest. "You look really nice today."_

_Kagome gulped. "So do you." She meant it. Even at his most infuriating, Kouga was unmistakably good-looking, and it wasn’t just the shoulder-length dark hair that Sango always said was Kagome’s soft spot. He could somehow disarm Kagome with a smile, a funny little quip, the feel of his hand on her shoulder or back, even if just for a moment._

_"Of course, you looked beautiful yesterday as well."_

_"You don't remember what I was wearing-" Kagome began, rolling her eyes. The look Kouga fixed on her reminded her that it was a year prior, and she huffed before continuing the charade. "-yesterday."_

_Kouga looked unbothered by her lack of faith in him. "I actually do."_

_"Okay, what was I wearing?" she challenged._

_"You were wearing a light blue, flowy type shirt...blouse? It had little black flowers on it, and it showed a little bit of your stomach. And black pants with very comfortable looking black shoes."_

_Despite the caffeine in her system, Kagome felt her movements slow to a stop. The music in the room faded and the hum from the tables around them dulled to near silence. The heat she felt over her face and neck in Denise's office came back, contrasted by the hairs of her arms standing on end. It was a feeling she was unfamiliar with; remembering something as small as what someone was wearing was something that she'd only seen between couples that were deeply devoted to each other, and as much as she wanted to make her own assumptions, Kagome felt the question tug at her lips._

_"How do you remember that?"_

_Kouga's eyes softened, before looking down at the table between them. "I remember everything about that day, after you ran into me."_

_"_ You _ran into_ me _!" Kagome shrieked. The abrupt change in subject helped quell the heat on her face._

_"Same difference."_

_"But why?"_

_"I liked talking to you. I_ still _like talking to you." Kagome was unsatisfied, and the look on her face told Kouga as much. "Let's just say that I have a really good memory."_

* * *

"You're right about _that_!" Kagome grinned, lacing her fingers together. "We are not...going to elope."

"Good, because that would be crazy-"

"But we are getting married...very soon." Kagome winced and bit down, the nail of her thumb already between her teeth. It was a habit she was trying to break, but she would beat herself up about that later. 

Sango blinked. "I'm sorry, _what_?" Her voice was raised; not quite a yell, but loud enough to command the attention of the patrons in the booth behind Sango. Kagome looked around her and mouthed an apology, before focusing on her friend. 

"We're getting married." Kagome meant to sound excited, like the brides on those wedding dress selection shows she tried so hard not to watch. Instead she sounded entirely unsure, like the bridesmaids on those wedding dress selection shows when the bride picked a truly awful dress. 

"To who?" Sango asked, leaning over the table. 

"Whom," Kagome corrected, without thinking. Her friend's lowered brows let her know that she made a serious misstep.

" _Kagome_."

"To each other, of course." 

Sango squeezed her eyes shut, and pressed a hand to her temple. "Kagome, that's...that is... _why_?"

"Isn't that kind of the point? Date, find someone you wanna marry, and you...marry them." Her logic was so thin, Kagome could see through it. She definitely needed Kouga to teach her how to lie with more confidence. Though, he admitted, he wasn't always lying. Maybe if she injected some truth, it would flow better and she would sound more sure of herself.

Sango shook her head at Kagome's answer. "Yeah, but you've been dating for an _hour_."

"Not true! We went on a date yesterday." Kagome smiled at her truth. 

Sango crossed her arms, and settled back into the booth, clearly not convinced. "Oh yeah? Where? Where'd you go?"

"We went for coffee, and it was actually quite nice."

"You sound surprised that your fiancee was nice. If you're marrying him, I should hope that you like him a little." Kagome thought about the senior and his mangled, broken fingers, and hoped Kouga wouldn't share the same fate. 

"What if I told you, there's another reason we're going out?" she asked, frustrated with herself. She went from being a terrible liar to spilling the entire truth in a manner for minutes. 

"Are you naming them after me?"

"No! I mean, no, that's not why!" She pointed a look at Sango that meant to convey that she had one more incorrect assumption left before she got truly mad, but Sango seemed unbothered. "There are, apparently, unsubsidized loans for people returning to school at a later age…"

"Okay…"

"Or students with kids…"

"Alright…"

"Or...married students."

"There it is." Sango pointed at her from across the table and Kagome rolled her eyes as she laughed. She seemed more relaxed, knowing that her friend was not being coerced into anything as an unwilling participant, or without getting something in return. "So are you dating him or marrying him?" 

"We are telling people that we're dating," she answered, her face already in her hands. 

"But you're actually getting married."

Kagome looked up, her face red from embarrassment. "Yes. Eventually."

"When?"

"This summer."

"That's not 'eventually', Kagome, that's in a few months."

"Is this the craziest idea ever? I feel like a crazy person." Kagome asked, dropping her voice and looking at the other patrons of the coffee shop suspiciously. Her eyes darted around and only fell back on her friend when she was sure that she wasn't being watched. "Seriously, I feel like some spy from the FA office is going to watch me through binoculars, waiting for me to slip up or something."

"First of all, that's silly. They don't have time to check on _every_ applicant for _every_ loan." Sango told her, ever the voice of reason. Kagome still eyed the couple walking in the establishment with suspicion. 

"Yeah, you're right," she said, making circles on the tabletop with her finger. 

"And you could do a lot worse than Kouga. I mean, at least you didn't pick some rando."

Kagome rolled her eyes, upending her coffee cup, and setting it down. "I might as well have. He's been really strange since he agreed to help me."

"How so?"

Kagome struggled to explain his attitude. Now that Sango knew why they were together, she could be honest. Even so, she didn't want to make him out to be a bad guy, and even if she wanted to, he hadn't given her much ammunition to work with as of late. "I mean...he used to be kind of mean, I guess. Maybe not 'mean', but annoying? But suddenly, he's laying it on really thick. Like, maybe he thinks _he's_ being watched and wants this to look believable." Kagome nodded, wholly convinced that she explained herself correctly. 

Sango, however, started at her like she'd grown a second head. "Are you being serious right now?"

"What?" 

"You think he's _faking_?"

"Of course, he practically hates me." Kagome knew she was exaggerating; he didn't hate her, but the word for how he treated her was a mystery.

Kagome watched Sango's eyes widen, and when she finally spoke, her voice was lowered. "Oh, honey...you have no idea, do you?"

Kagome was growing red-faced with frustration. "What?!"

Sango stayed calm, despite Kagome's outburst. "He _likes_ you. He really likes you, Kagome."

The two women sat motionless, staring at each other from across the table. A waitress walked up to their booth, offered to refill their coffee, and left when neither acknowledged her or answered. 

"Nuh uh…" Kagome finally responded, wrinkling her nose.

After an exaggerated eye roll, Sango went on. "Yeah, friend. He _does_ ; trust me."

"But, he's always...weird to me?" Kagome pulled at her jacket, starting to warm again. She wondered briefly if she was coming down with something.

Sango looked unconvinced. "Define 'weird'."

"He makes fun of me," Kagome began, counting on her fingers, dramatically. "And teases me about Inuyasha all the time, and he barges into my apartment, uninvited, and eats the last of my cereal. Which he has not replaced, by the way." Only one of those offenses actually got under her skin, but Sango didn't need to know that.

Kagome's shoulders fell as Sango shook her head. "Kagome, _I_ make fun of you, and _I_ tease you about Inuyasha-"

"See! And you don't like me... _romantical_ styles…that is clearly just...friend-type behavior," she explained, beginning to sweat.

Sango shrugged. "True, but _he_ does like you. He likes you real hard." Kagome could tell that he friend wasn't going to let her deny this too vehemently.

Nevertheless, Kagome tried. She looked around the table as if inspecting a complicated math equation. "No... _no_. You're wrong."

Sango paid her no mind and continued. "And as for coming over to your place, are you talking about last week, when you ran out on lunch?"

"Yeah, that's when I got the call from the FA office."

Sango only shook her head and smiled, her long dark hair falling over her back and shoulders. "That makes _so_ much sense, now."

"What does? What does everybody know that I don't?" 

"I already told you: he likes you." Sango waited for Kagome to give in and accept her words as truth. When the pause between them stretched on, Sango rolled her eyes. "Do you know why _Kouga_ came to your apartment that day, and not me, or Miroku or Inuyasha?"

"...I haven't really thought about it…"

"I _was_ going to go after you. Miroku told me to give you a minute to cool down, and Inuyasha...well, he just finished his fries and didn't say much. Kouga, on the other hand, asked me for your spare key, left his food and chased after you like a madman."

"...I didn't know that…"

"You don't wonder why he always hangs around with us? Accepts every invite for lunch or coffee, or comes to parties at Inuyasha's obnoxious frat house?"

"You guys are his friends, too."

"We're _casual_ friends. He asks me how my classes are going and I ask him something random about his bike. Same for Miroku."

"But-"

"Admit it, he treats you differently than the rest of us." Kagome was starting to hate the smugness Sango exuded when she was right. She also hated that Sango was actually right.

She was right. He liked her.

Kagome tried to think of their interactions since they met. He was always around, just close enough for her to enjoy his company, but not smothering. He and Inuyasha were far from friends, but she reasoned it was just machismo causing them to square up whenever they met, but she noticed no such interactions with Miroku. And when she was faced with her Financial Aid dilemma, he was quick to help, even if he had to drag her over the coals before agreeing. 

Her elbows hit the table a little harder than she anticipated, and Kagome clutched at the hair on her head. "Oh God, he likes me," she groaned.

"What! You don't say!" Sango said, leaning across the table at her distressed friend. 

Kagome looked up through the curtain of her hair, desperately. "Why aren't you freaking out? Or trying to talk me out of this?"

"Well, I'm not the one marrying him, so...there's that."

"I did not sign up for this…" Kagome complained, sitting up, and fanning herself. "Why do I feel like I'm the only one who's barely holding it together?"

"First of all, you’re not the only one barely holding it together. That’s where we all are, at least some of the time,” Sango assured her. “And as for talking you out of it...if you’re crazy for going along with this, then I must be crazy for thinking that it’s kind of, not a bad idea.”

Kagome stopped fanning to gawk at Sango. If her friend told her she was making a huge mistake, she would trust her judgment and back out. “You don’t?”

In reply, Kagome got another shrug from her friend. “Kouga is a good guy. He’s a little rough around the edges, but there’s not anything wrong with that. A little mysterious, but that can be hot, sometimes.”

Kagome scratched at the side of her neck, hoping that she looked like she was thinking pensively about Sango’s words, and not like the mention of Kouga being at all “hot” was messing with her blood pressure. Again. 

“And as much as you might not want to hear this," Sango began, standing up and exiting the booth. "He’s a lot nicer to you than Inuyasha has been lately-”

Kagome was following after her, and stopped at the mention of Inuyasha. She had enough on her mind, and the realization that she would have to tell him was not something she was looking forward to. “Sango-”

“And if you really don’t believe that he likes you, I suggest you ask him for yourself.” Sango pushed the door to the coffee shop open and a rush of cool air brushed the hair back from Kagome's face and neck. 

“Ask him?” She pulled her coat closed around her neck, and squinted at her friend.

Sango shrugged and zipped her coat up to her chin. “You’ll never know for sure if you don’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” The air felt like it was crawling up her pant legs, and Kagome contemplated the walk home. Sango opened her arms for a short hug, and Kagome stepped in, savoring the warmth from her closest friend.

Stepping away, Sango spoke again. “And if you ever feel like you need to get out of this arrangement, you can always call me, and _I’ll_ marry you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but sad to say, I think Miroku would be really into it, and not just because we would split the rent three ways.”

* * *

_“I had a nice time with you.” Kagome turned on her heel as Kouga exited the coffee shop behind her. It was a safe enough phrase; she was telling the truth, but hopefully didn't sound too eager._

_“Don’t sound so surprised.”_

_Kagome looked away as Kouga shrugged on his coat, a leather jacket. The material looked soft, and she would have found a reason to touch it, but her brain was already buzzing from their conversation. “I’m not; you’ve always been nice, you just try really hard to hide it.” On the street, passersby walked around them, and without thinking, Kagome stepped closer to him._

_He nodded, running his fingers through the shaggy hair that fell over his face and looked down at her. “Maybe I’ll be a little nicer from now on...so, dinner?”_

_Kagome licked her dry lip and bit at it. The idea was tempting, but her empty wallet came to mind first. “...maybe…”_

_“Maybe?”_

_“I kind of have some bills I need to take care of first.”_

_“Okay. But I did ask you. So I have no intention of making you pay.” He was smiling, but Kagome couldn't read the meaning behind it. She had a feeling that, no matter her answer, Kouga certainly would make her pay. She didn't like the chill that went down her back when she thought about that._

_“Kouga-”_

_“It’s just one dinner, if you want. You don’t even have to stay for the whole thing.”_

_She looked at him sideways again, and tilted her head. “Okay.”_

_In a single step, he was standing in front of her, one hand sweeping Kagome's thick hair away from her face. Her breath stilled as he bent down, and she only exhaled when he stood up again, the soft kiss on her cheek, warming her down to her toes. “Good. I will give you a call.”_

* * *

Kagome stepped out of her bathroom and winced at the cold linoleum under her feet. She weighed the cost of turning on her portable heater for the night, against wearing an extra layer to bed. By the time she made it to the tiny kitchen area, her mind was made up. She would unplug the microwave before she went to bed, and plug in the heater, so she didn't flow the fuse. It was a common mistake she'd made when she first moved in and the diner downstairs never let her forget it. 

Ignoring the need to replenish her refrigerator, Kagome fished out some leftovers and removed the lid. The cold plastic was cracked and faded from age, and the food inside still smelled good. She set it in the microwave and set the timer for a few minutes, hoping the center of her leftovers wouldn't be cold. The machine hummed behind her, as Kagome made her way to her laundry basket of clean, folded clothes to look for a sweatshirt. If she wasn't going to turn on her heater, she figured she would need something to stay warm until then. As she found her favorite dark blue sweatshirt, someone knocked on her door. It wasn't unusual for delivery men to leave packages for the restaurant downstairs at her doorstep, and even though it was getting late, Kagome opened the door without looking out of the cracked peephole first. 

Upon opening the door, she wished that she had. Perhaps then, she may have put on her sweatshirt first, or at least a bra. Both of her arms covered her chest, both from the eyes of the man at her door and the cold of the hallway. 

"What are you doing here?!", she asked. As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew why, and she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.>  
> It's getting good, y'all.


	5. Winner, Winner, Steak Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome learns to like her steak, her men and her love stories rare.

**Friends With Financial Benefits**

**Chapter Five: Winner, Winner, Steak Dinner**

_ “Science and reason will tell us so, _

_ The blood in our veins are just chemicals. _

_ Better believe I keep my demons to myself, _

_ Better believe it's getting harder. _

_ But I'm never gonna stop until it's broken _

_ Never gonna stop until it's broken…” _

_ St. Lucia _

_ “Dancing on Glass” _

* * *

Kagome sat on her couch, her hands fidgeting on her lap. She managed to pull on her dark blue sweatshirt, but still felt exposed. She wanted to get up and change into nicer pajamas, or sweep the floor a little. But, Kouga was stern in telling her to have a seat, and she didn't want to test him. He stood under her roof, and still managed to intimidate her.

After opening the door, she stood gaping out of her doorway, before Kouga laughed and walked in, his hands heavy with plastic grocery bags. She tried asking why he was there, for what purpose, and for how long, but he ignored all of her questions, and went about filling her cabinets and refrigerator. Initially, she felt shame at the empty cupboards that looked back at him, and sensing her unease, he told her to relax on the couch as he made dinner. 

_ "You  _ did _ agree to dinner," he stated, putting away a few boxes of brand name cereal on top of her fridge. "Or were you expecting someone else?" _

_ "I already have dinner," she told him, defensively. _

_ "Ramen doesn't count. It's not filling." Kouga did not even glance her way as he stocked the fridge with fresh produce, leaving a few vegetables on the counter. _

_ "It can be," Kagome countered. _

_ "Oh yeah? How much did you make?" _

_ "...half a packet." _

_ "Exactly." _

Had she not downed two full cups of coffee before coming home, she might have been able to listen. But the caffeine and Sango's revelation was too much, and kept her mind buzzing. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in every dust bunny and piece of dirty laundry, until she couldn't take it. The broom leaned against the bathroom door, and Kagome grabbed it, and began sweeping. She saw Kouga begin to object from the kitchen, but he let her be and resumed cooking.

"When you asked me to have dinner, I thought it would be a bit more formal," Kagome said, after a moment. Admittedly there wasn't much to sweep, but her anxiety always seemed to ease after cleaning. "Not that I'm not grateful, I just…this place is a mess, and I'm a bit of a mess-"

"You're not a mess. And don't worry. I'll dress up and take you out for dinner...next time."

Over her shoulder, Kagome couldn't tell what Kouga was making, but the chopping from the kitchen came to a stop. She turned to find him leaned against her ugly, yellow counter, wiping his hands on an equally ugly dish rag. The sleeves of his dark blue shirt were rolled up, revealing his tanned arms, covered in dark hair and taut over his muscles. The shirt offset the light blue of his eyes, and try as she might, Kagome could not help but look at them. There he was, standing in her hastily cleaned kitchen, cooking meal of indeterminate deliciousness, and she had to ask him, in her state of dress, if he liked her. If he did, she wondered,  _ why _ ? What could she offer to him?

At the same time, he was in her home, cooking her a meal. And she couldn't think of any reason why he would be there except if he liked her. The whole situation reeked of "snake eats tail", and Kagome didn't pay enough attention in her psychology class to work it out in her head.

Abandoning the meager pile of dust that she collected, Kagome tried to make her way into the kitchen casually, before remembering that she didn't need a reason to enter her own kitchen.

"What are you making?" she asked, not wanting to come in too hot and heavy. He  _ was _ making a meal for her, and from the smell, alone, it was far better than anything she could come up with.

"Just some steak, a little asparagus and potatoes, with a chimichurri sauce."

"What's chimichurri?" she asked, even though she knew she would like it. There weren't many foods she didn't like, and she always told her friends she was too poor to be picky.

"It's just cilantro, garlic, vinegar and some other stuff. I like mine blended, but this one is a little more coarse. So you can taste everything in it."

"Is it spicy?" The question came out more breathy than she meant to, but the small corner of the apartment was hot, and Kouga was not helping. Kagome wanted to ditch the sweatshirt, but thought better of it. She needed to clear the air, then her head, and then maybe think about disrobing in front of him.

"Do you like spicy?" Kouga didn't seem to sense her nervousness, and responded with a question close to her ear.

"Yes," she answered, trying to forget everything he did that, and how it made her feel. She struggled to maintain her composure, but her eyes fell closed, and she leaned against the counter for support. 

"Then it's spicy." Kouga spoke into her ear, and slowly moved away, resuming his motions. If she wasn't already the consistency of melted butter at his speaking to her, she might have said something else. 

Instead, Kagome pushed away from the counter as he continued cooking. He moved about her small space with such ease, and it reminded her of the mom. She could look in their pantry, and make delicious meals out of whatever they had. Kagome blinked away her homesick tears and squared her shoulders. Before she could speak, however, Kouga beat her to it. "Something on your mind, Sweetheart?"

Kagome huffed, putting a few feet between them. "I hate when you call me that."

"No, you don't," he said quickly, dropping a handful of cut red potatoes into a pan of sizzling onions and garlic. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I was talking to Sango today…"

"Ask her to be your bridesmaid?"

"Not quite. I told her everything...about why we're…" she trailed off, pointing between the two of them. 

"And what did she think?"

"She was surprisingly supportive." When Kouga looked at her expectantly, she felt the need to explain herself. "She thinks you're a good guy."

"Really?" 

Kagome nodded as his hand hovered over a cast iron pan. She didn't recognize it from her meager arsenal of cooking equipment and figured he brought it with him along with the food. 

"And what do  _ you _ think?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"I think I've got some questions." Kagome was proud that her voice didn't quiver, but she also wanted to sit down. She knew the power stance was standing, so she shifted her weight to one hip and crossed her arms.

Kouga didn't seem intimidated by her, shooting a toothy grin in her direction, as steam wafted through the air behind him. "Fire away."

"First things first...do you...like me?" Kagome's jaw hurt with the force that she bit down, narrowly missing her tongue. "Because she's under the impression that you like me, and-"

"What impression do you get?"

"I...don't know." Kagome lamented. "It's like there are two Kougas, and one is pretending to be my fiancee, and I...like him. Because he's funny and quick and charming, and I can sit over coffee with him for hours. And then the other one is kind of harsh and frustrating, and dodges questions because he likes being mysterious."

"And you  _ don't _ like him?"

"No, I like him too!" Kagome wanted to bang her head against a wall, but went on. "He calls me out when I'm acting crazy, and even when he's being kind of mean, he's also kind of right."

Kagome's eyes widened as Kouga dropped two ridiculously large steaks into the cast iron pan. The sizzle drowned out all sound in the small kitchen area, and he waited to speak until after the sounds of cooking died down. 

"So, what exactly is the problem?" He leaned one arm on the counter, and Kagome got the sudden urge to punch him. And then kiss him. 

"I don't know who I'm dealing with from day to day," she sighed. "It's exhausting."

Kouga turned away from her slightly, to turn the heat down on all burners, and put a square of butter on each steak. He wiped both hands on the same towel, and deposited it on the counter, before moving toward her, purposefully. It reminded Kagome of a wolf stalking its prey, and she didn't know whether to run or submit. "For that, I apologize. I will try to be more genuine...under one condition of course."

His apology surprised her so much, she almost missed the end of his statement. " _ Condition _ ? Wha-"

The hand around Kagome's was large and warm, pressing against her skin with enough pressure to command her attention without making her feel trapped. She looked at his hand over hers and back into his eyes. His gaze on her was serious and firm. 

"You have to let your friends take care of you." Kagome opened her mouth to object, but Kouga was clearly having none of it. "You have to. You have people who love you, and it's killing them to watch you struggle. Let them in, and let them help."

The angry pinpoint of tears formed behind her eyes, but Kagome didn't want to cry in front of him. "So, I'm just supposed to let you guys buy me groceries everyday?"

"No, you've got enough to last you a week, maybe two," he told her, smiling. "But you're not alone and you're not a burden. And I know that you would do the same for any of us. So, let us help you. Please."

Kagome exhaled, and let her shoulders fall. She didn't want to admit it, but Kouga was right. Sango and Miroku were always trying to help, and she refused more often than she relented. And Kouga, without prompting, not only replaced the stolen cereal, but more food than she ever had in her apartment at one ttime.It was treatment she wasn't used to, and she hated the thought of growing complacent, waiting for someone to take care of her. 

Even so, she could already feel the weight ease off of her shoulders, and she quietly thanked him. One less thing for her to worry about actually felt nice.

"So, I will try to be slightly less...abrasive-"

"And you'll actually answer my questions when I ask them?" She smiled, the tension of the room broken, but her hand stayed in his.

"Are you thinking of a question in particular?" he asked, squeezing her hand and motioning for her to help him. Kagome ignored the cool air over the space where he held her hand and moved toward the cabinet where she kept her dishes. Though seldom used, Kagome did have actual dishes, and decided that a nice meal, like this one didn't belong on a paper plate. When she handed one to him, she gave him a pointed look. "Oh yes,  _ that _ one. Do I like you?"

"Well?"

"Like you?" he asked, taping his chin and taking one of the plates from her. "Of course. In fact, I think 'likeable' might be one of your most defining qualities."

Kagome almost groaned out loud, but she was too busy inhaling the smells that filled her small home. "I mean," she began. "Do you  _ like me  _ like me?"

"Are we in the seventh grade? Should I keep my hands on your shoulders at the school dance tonight?" he joked.

"You're laughing at me," she told him, trying to arrange her plate to look as nice as his. The asparagus stalks were lined up nicely and he didn't let his potatoes fall all over the plate the way she had. "You know what I mean. The way Sango and Miroku like each other. Or how our parents liked each other."

Kouga let out a sad laugh as Kagome followed him to her couch. She normally sat on the floor, her secondhand coffee table taking the place of a dining room, but the couch was more comfortable, and cleaner, than the floor. The couch cushion sank next to her, and Kagome waited for him to explain.

"I don't know how your parents got on," he started. "But, no, Kagome. I do not care for you as my parents cared for each other."

Kagome was at first taken aback; once again, she lamented Kouga's short, succinct answers. She began her meal, relishing the food in front of her. She rarely cooked, but even when she did, her food tasted nothing like what Kouga prepared. The steak was a little more rare than she would have preferred, but with each bite, she enjoyed it more and more. It was by and large the best cut of meat she ever had, and any thoughts of saving some over for the next day disappeared. "You spoke very kindly of them at the FA office."

"They were fine, as parents. I don't begrudge how they raised me." 

Kagome stabbed a stalk of asparagus. "How did they meet?"

Kouga chuckled, and Kagome asked herself why the sound ever annoyed her. It was low and a little rough, and matched his speaking voice perfectly. "It was, in short, a marriage of convenience."

"That seems to run in your family," she said, happy that she could return the joke to him for once.

"Doesn't it?" he joked, nudging her arm with his. "It's perfectly unromantic, if you must know. My paternal grandfather wanted to do business with my maternal grandfather, and offered up his son. They were married on the heels of a lengthy business contract."

"Did they love each other?" Kagome asked around the fork in her mouth.

"They had a tremendous amount of respect for one another. I think that respect eventually became love, or something very close. But, not at first, and not for a long time."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I don't blame them. They didn't have the opportunity to  _ find _ love...it was kind of thrust upon them." Kouga sat back on the couch, and Kagome remembered the last time they shared the seat, with her panicking over asking him to lie for her. Now, she was so relaxed, she questioned if that day ever actually happened. He cleared his throat, capturing her attention. "So, I guess you could say, no, I don't feel about you the way my parents felt about each other. What I feel for  _ you _ , Kagome, is very different."

Kagome felt immediately exposed; her skin pricked all over like she'd been sunburned. The apartment around them was quiet, and she was sure that he could hear her heartbeat. Even as she willed herself to look away from his eyes, her gaze was steady. There was no jest behind them.

He was finally being genuine, and Kagome was not prepared.

* * *

Kouga was getting too close, and he knew it. The idea of bringing her a few groceries was noble in theory, and Kouga knew his intentions were good. He could remember doing it for his other friends on a number of occasions. As he browsed the aisles of the nearest grocery store, his idea was to buy a few basics, no more than two or three bags, and leave them on her doorstep. She wouldn't even have to know they were from him. 

Before he left his place, he made a call to Miroku, a number in his phone that got seldom use. It wasn't that Kouga didn't like Miroku; of all of Kagome's friends, he was high on the list, of not a bit perverted. He merely called to ask if Kagome had any food allergies, and naturally, Miroku wanted to know why. When Kouga found out the truth behind her living situation, he knew a few groceries wouldn't be enough, and since his evening was free, Kouga decided to go a little overboard. He wasn't, however, expecting to exit the store with six bags, heavy with food. 

He also wasn't expecting to find Inuyasha waiting for him on the sidewalk outside.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Well," Kouga began, looking at the lit sign over his head. The sidewalk was still wet from rain, and the neon lights bounced off the concrete. "This store sells food, and since I like to sustain myself by eating, I thought I'd pick some up."

Kouga watched Inuyasha's jaw tighten. "You know what I mean...Kagome's apartment is a block away."

"And if I remember correctly,  _ your _ new penthouse is across town. I could ask you the same thing." He stepped closer, clutching the bags in his hands tighter. Just enough space lingered between them that they didn't look like they were preparing to fight, but the anticipation hung in the air just the same.

Inuyasha raised a finger level with Kouga's face. "You stay away from her."

"I'll do my best," Kouga replied, smiling. He raised a hand in salute. "Gonna be hard, though...staying away from someone you're having dinner with…" he said, walking off. He was confident that, although he was basically unarmed, carrying so many bags, Inuyasha wouldn't follow or further confront him. He was stupid and blind and probably a bad friend, but he knew better. The two had an unspoken rivalry over Kagome, and Inuyasha would no doubt bide his time.

Kouga told himself that he would be ready.

Once at her place, he told himself that he could still just drop off the food. She might be tired from a.long shift at her job, or have studying to do. And he didn't like the thought of leaving so much food outside of her door, in case she was already asleep. He told himself that the milk would spoil, or rats would get into the bread, or someone would come along and take it. Knocking on her door was absolutely necessary. 

When her door opened, Kouga knew he should have run. He wondered if Inuyasha did actually knock him out, and maybe he was lying on the cold, wet sidewalk, having a wonderfully descriptive fever dream. Kagome stood before him barefoot and bare-legged, in what he could only assume was her version of pajamas. Her long, dark hair was captured in a messy bun on the top of her head, and as soon as she recognized him, her hands moved over the thin fabric of her top. Kouga wanted to drop the food at her doorway, sweep into the room and pull her into his arms. 

Even as her eyes softened in recognition, he knew it was too soon. She was too unsure of his feelings and even hers. Just a few days ago, she was prepared to ask some other guy to marry her. He was ready and willing to give her time, if that's what she needed. Kouga immediately went about filling her empty cabinets, ignoring her state of undress, and instructed her to let him take care of dinner. Her pantry was painfully bare, and as much as he wanted to lovingly chastise her for not taking care of herself, but her shame was palpable in the tiny apartment. Everything he opened another cabinet, she would fight to look anywhere but his direction.

She eventually began cleaning (though he could not argue that her apartment was dated, but not unclean), and within a few minutes came to stand by him in the kitchen. She peppered him with questions, first about the food, then to deeper topics. Topics he wanted to address over a nice dinner, maybe at a fancy restaurant. But her kitchen with late night groceries would have to do. He also wanted to further explain the chimichurri sauce recipe (leaving out that he found it on the internet), just to render her speechless again. If she was beautiful with no makeup, hair up and in an old sweatshirt, she was stunning with no makeup, hair up, in an old sweatshirt, and trying desperately not to react to him. Having more experience in staying calm in the presence of a crush, Kouga was convinced he would have to teach her. After he tortured her a little more.

Kouga wanted to tell her that, yes, he did like her. He liked her very much. And when she caught him off guard, showing up at a party when he wasn't expecting to see her, or on the rare occasions when she didn't realize he was staring at her, his feelings went far beyond liking her. They were dangerous, especially because he did not know how she felt. 

When she told him, rather vehemently, Kouga had a hard time keeping the grin from his face. Though not as strong as his feelings, something was there. Something he could nurture and help grow, if she let him, and if he didn't get in his own way. He had to admit, she was right. He liked pushing her buttons, but Kouga never really told her why. He told himself that she was cute when she was mad (which he stood behind), but he also knew the truth. It was his way of having something that Inuyasha could not touch. He would never know her as long as Inuyasha did, and as far as he knew, until she told him otherwise, she didn't have feelings for him. But their banter and little quarrels were the only conversations he could have that no one try to intrude on. The rest of her friends treated Kagome like she was fragile, and Kouga reasoned that in some ways, she was. But, she was stronger than they sometimes gave her credit for, and Kouga was determined to prove it to them, and her.

He agreed, however, to go about it in a gentler way, and saw the opportunity for her to make some changes as well. When Kouga called Miroku earlier in the evening, he was both nervous and relieved to learn that Kagome told Sango the truth about their relationship, and Sango passed it on to her boyfriend. They would need as many allies as possible, and he could think of no better two than Kagome's closest friends. Miroku shared that Kagome might reject his gift, citing that he and Sanggo tried to do as much on multiple occasions, with only limited success. The conditions of their agreement were simple: Kagome would accept help from her friends (but mostly him) and he would ease up on her.

She agreed reluctantly, and his mental list of ways to begin spoiling her was already growing. He'd begin with leaving the cookware he brought along at her place, and just move on from there. Kouga was not well versed in giving gifts to women, let alone one who had to be convinced to accept them. So far, the sight of her eating was proving more satisfying than he would have imagined. The slide of the silver fork between her lips was its own reward, but knowing that she would fall asleep with a full belly, satisfied a primal need in him that Kouga didn't know was lacking.

Kouga wanted to return the favor, and ask her questions as well, but somehow they started talking about his parents. He had no ill will against them, especially since their deaths, but Kouga always felt detached. Even as a young child, he felt more like a transaction that his parents entered into, than a member of a loving and close family. His family was made up of the friends he chose, not just his blood relations. He wondered if his attentions to Kagome would be different if he saw normal family interactions in his home.

"What about your parents?" Kouga asked, eager to change the subject and shift the focus away from him. "How did they meet?"

Kagome paused in her eating, and Kouga was shocked to find that more than half of her plate was finished. He reasoned that she was more famished than he guessed, and even if she did refuse, he would make sure that she stayed well fed. Having cleared his own plate, Kouga lazily leaning back, and lifting his arm to rest behind Kagome's head. The wisps of hair at the nape of her neck that escaped her haphazard bun called to him, but he decided to keep his contact to a minimum, at least for a while. 

Kagome rested her fork on her plate and spoke. "My mother worked at my grandparents' shrine, and my father would come there to pray." 

"Surely there's more to the story than that." If Kouga knew one thing about Kagome, it was that she could be long-winded. He didn't mind it, at all; her voice had a way of calming him down. 

He nudged Kagome's shoulder from behind and her smile was worth it. "My father was sent to the shrine once a week to pray. His parents had a little farm; carrots and potatoes, and watermelons in the summer. Nothing very big. So, he climbed the steps of the shrine once a week, every week. And that's when he met my mother.

"Once a week became two times, then three, then everyday. My mom was too shy to say anything to him at first, but, when he started coming everyday, they became friends. One day, she asked him what was so important that he had to come and pray everyday."

"What did he tell her?"

"He said, 'I'm praying for bountiful crops, good rain, and for the most beautiful woman to sit next to me and ask what I am praying for.'"

The way Kagome told her the story made him smile in a way he hadn't in too long. She clearly held a lot of love for both of their parents, and no doubt, with such a beginning to their life, their family was infused with affection. Kagome was open and loving, and he wasn't surprised that people were drawn to her. Against his blossoming feelings for her was the twinge of jealousy and hopefulness that he would be enveloped in that familial embrace, in time.

"I was not expecting to like your story as much as I did," Kouga admitted. The desire to wrap her in his arms was growing by the minute.

When Kagome sighed and her head fell back on his arm. "It's one of my favorites," she sighed. She stretched her neck and Kouga got a good look at her long, pale throat and the stretch of skin her sweatshirt hid. Kagome hid a yawn behind her hand, and laughed sleepily, embarrassed to be caught.

"Well, if you have any more stories you'd like to share," Kouga said, riding a wave of boldness, and moving his hand to her shoulder to press her body against his. He almost sighed when she fell flush against him, fitting into the curve of his arm and side seamlessly. Kagone was all soft lines and warm planes, and only the threat of imminent death could pull him away from her. "...I am more than willing to hear them."

Kagome's face fell slightly against his chest and she smiled. "You do realize...that you  _ still _ haven't answered my question."

"Let's just say, that I like their story a lot more than my parents'. I like to think stories like that still exist." A faded blanket sat on the back of the couch, and with some maneuvering, Kouga pulled it out and spread it over Kagome's exposed shoulder and legs, without disturbing her. He thought she'd fallen asleep until she spoke up, stretches and yawns punctuating her words.

"Is that the kind of love story you want?"

"Absolutely." Kouga squeezed her shoulder for good measure.

Kagome arched her back, making room for Kouga's hand to move from her shoulder, between the couch and her back, and to finally rest on her hip. When she didn't object, his fingers made circles on the exposed skin of her side. He sighed at the softness of her skin, and let his eyes fall shut as well, dreaming about the feel of her in his hands. 

Kagome smiled and chuckled in her sleep. "Maybe you should start praying."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My. Favorite. Chapter. So. Far.
> 
> I hope you love it as much. 
> 
> Every chapter is dedicated to the best Discord homes (and honestly some of the best people I know, period), but this one is especially for Maddie-san, who I firmly believe helped shape this little corner of the Fandom, along with some prolific and seriously talented writers. You guys are amazing, and I love you all.


	6. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha manages to dig his own grave, only to find, it's not much to his liking.

**Friends With Financial Benefits**   
**Chapter Six: Withdrawal**

_"I'm shaking from the withdrawal, baby_   
_I gotta know if you're gonna save me_   
_I'm shaking from the withdrawal, baby_   
_It's so, so hard,_   
_I'm waiting on your phonecall, baby_   
_I gotta know if you're gonna save me_   
_I'm shaking from the withdrawal, baby_   
_It's so, so hard..."_

_"Withdrawal"_   
_Max Frost_

* * *

Lecture Hall dragged by with the speed of an octogenarian driving class. It seemed like the closer it got to the end of her class, the slower time moved. Kagome tried to focus, but she had too much on her mind. Even glancing over the shoulders of the students in front of her had lost some of its luster.

Finals were coming up, and Kagome needed to spend at least an hour that day in the library to study. She was considering asking for the week of finals off work, even though she still needed the money. Kagome reasoned that her meager savings would cover whatever time she missed. And after that, she could pick up more hours and get back on a normal schedule, and maybe even take time to rest. 

On the other hand, she was feeling better than usual too. The weather was finally warm enough to venture out without too many layers, and the warm sun on her face was a comfort. It was early afternoon, and instead of disguising the sound of her grumbling stomach, she was holding off, having eaten enough lunch to fill her belly, and then some. At first, the sight of a full pantry was daunting; Kagome had never had so many options, and she didn't know what to make. She settled on what was supposed to be a simple salad, until the arsenal of vegetables became too much, and she found herself with one twice the size of the salad she planned. Even so, it sat nicely in her stomach, relaxing Kagome's nerves and making her afternoon lecture that much harder to sit through. Not having to worry about her next meal, and fulfilling her promise to let her friends take care of her was already doing wonders for her mood.

She wanted to send Kouga a text to say 'thank you', and hoped it wouldn't sound too desperate. She hadn't seen him since the night he came over with dinner. Kagome didn't expect to fall asleep so quickly; it usually took at least an hour, trying to find a spot on her pull out couch that was comfortable, and even longer, if the apartment was too cold or too hot. Nestled into Kouga's side she was perfectly warm, and even though she forgot to actually pull out the pull out couch, she still slept through the night. When she awoke, she was alone and surprised at the disappointment that this fact left. She shook her head and let loose the messy bun on her head. Of course Kouga wouldn't stay the night at her place, she reasoned. His generous gift the night before, and the toasted bagel and fruit that waited for her when she woke up left her blushing, even without his presence.. It also precisely answered the question of whether or not he liked her.

Thinking back on their conversation, she was sure she did have her answer. Kouga took to the story of her parents' romance better than she thought, especially since it wasn't one that she was accustomed to telling. It was her favorite story for her father to tell before bed, and perhaps hearing it so often jaded her to the fact that not everyone got to have such stories in their lifetime. Kouga's parents certainly hadn't, and while she hoped that a deep and abiding love came later in their marriage, she knew that it was not certain. And as she grew older, she realized that the same might be true for her. She lamented that she might not ever have someone devoted to her the way her parents were for each other.

In the same light, Kagome could not forever ignore Kouga's advances. Even before Sango told her plainly that he had feelings for her, she could sense it. At first she could simply label him a flirt, and assume that he paid such attention to any unattached female he knew. Once she even tried broaching the topic with Inuyasha, who all but told her that Kouga had many bedfellows, and she was better off at an arm's length from her. Still, he never treated her disrespectfully, and she didn't give the accusation much mind after that. On occasion, she found herself wondering what it would feel like, being wrapped up in Kouga's strong arms, and now that she had, she wondered how soon until she felt it again

**my eyes have seen the glory of kale, and I have to thank you 😁**

A hand covered her eyes as she hit send, hoping he would get the reference. A long, agonizing minute passed and her phone finally pinged. Looking around the lecture hall, she turned the volume down to a vibrate, and opened the message eagerly.

**_of all my offerings, I didn't think the kale would be the one to make you wax poetic_ **

Kagome bit her lip and began typing, only to erase it. She did this two more times, before the statement on her phone sounded good enough to send. Thankfully, Kouga was so quick with a reply that she didn't have much time to lament over anything that she wrote.

**it'll take some getting used to, but I think I like it 🥰**

Kagome was usually the first to use emojis in texting, but all of them seemed too suggestive. She rolled her eyes, deciding that Kouga's coarse mind was rubbing off on her. Her favorite and most often used, was "winky face, tongue sticking out", but she worried that Kouga would read too much into it. Kagome hated how bad she was at flirting, but was distracted from her self-loathing by the vibration of her phone.

**_your class is *that* interesting, I guess?_ **

**very boring. 😭 please come save me**

She found herself typing quickly and was glad that she didn't have to wait more than a minute for a response. 

**_how should I do that?_ **

**I guess a bomb threat would be too extreme? 💣💥🤷🏻‍♀️**

**_Absolutely. I don't want to get arrested. Maybe an urgent family matter?_ **

**Perfect, i'll tell my prof that my fiancee needs me 💍**

Kagome cringed at the message and hit send before she could think too much and regret it. If this was flirting, she clearly did not have the mental stamina to do it too often.

**_Well, you're not wrong_ ** **😏** **_but maybe your prof doesn't need to know how exactly_ 😉**

Kagome whispered a barely audible, "Oh my god", and covered most of her face with her free hand. She was going to be permanently red by the end of their first week as a couple. His innuendo was not supposed to have such a strong effect on her stomach. She was shaken out of her musing when her phone shook again and she realized she forgot to respond. 

**_How long until you're free?_ **

Kagome glanced at the clock in the corner of her phone screened and answered. 

**Ten minutes, but I need to to study and then another lecture after that for extra credit**

Kouga's response was swift and brought a smile to her face.

**_I'll meet you outside the commons in fifteen, Sweetheart_ ** **😘**

**thanks 😙**

Kagome was the first out the door when they were dismissed, taking in the notes she needed to study for the final and even taking a sheet from the professor's desk, in case she decided to do an extra credit assignment. The hallway outside the lecture hall was crowded, especially around bulletin board and community sign-up sheets, but Kagome weaved through the crowds without much trouble. Outside the building, the sky was mostly clear, and the sun was shining. 

The commons and its accompanying courtyard were halfway between herself and the library, where she wanted to spend an hour studying, so Kagome made her way there, anticipating Kouga to find her somewhere in between. Kagome pulled her phone from her back pocket and started a text to Kouga, before running into a stationary body, knocking the phone from her hand.

"Oh, sorry...oh,  _ hey _ ," she began, recognizing the cropped hair and stern face, once she looked up. Kagome noticed it took a minute for her mind to recalibrate from texting Kouga to unexpectedly running into Inuyasha. The two sides of her mind were fighting for control, and she wasn't sure who would win. The gruff voice with which Inuyasha greeted her made the decision for her. He was obviously in some foul mood, and Kagome thought it was better to avoid it than try to mend it. "How are you?" she asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, and looking around the courtyard as she read her phone. 

Inuyasha's face eased as he shrugged his shoulders. "Eh," he answered, shoving his hands into the pockets of a red hooded sweatshirt. Kagome wondered if he was hot with such a thick layer on, but didn't bother to ask. "You in the mood for some lunch?"

"Oh, thanks, but I don't have any more meal vouchers left for this month." Realizing that he might offer to pay for her, she added, "Besides, I already ate."

"Maybe we can sit and talk?" he asked, motioning to a nearby bench. Kagome didn't want to just rush off; if Inuyasha of all people was asking her to chat, it was serious. But she was set to meet Kouga in a matter of minutes. She resolved to give Inuyasha a few minutes of her day, and then rush across campus. "What? You got someplace to be?"

Rolling her eyes at his gruff voice, Kagome lifted her heavy bag to the space between them. "I  _ was _ going to do some studying before my next lecture."

"I could walk you there-"

"No!" Kagome said, too quickly. "I mean, you don't have to...how's your new place?" She changed the subject so swiftly, she almost impressed herself. 

Inuyasha huffed and leaned back, crossing his arms. "It'd be better if Sess weren't so controlling. He's like the RA from hell."

Kagome frowned at his ingratitude. If a benevolent, though overbearing, older, half-sibling offered to let her live rent free for the next two years, she wasn't sure anything would set her to complaining less than a week in. "Well, it is  _ his _ house…"

"Whatever…" Inuyasha seemed to ignore her logic for the sake of being grumpy. After years of knowing him, Kagome knew better than to try and change his mood when he was determined to be unhappy. 

Kagome's shoulders fell, and she wondered if it was time to make her exit. How she managed to make conversation with Inuyasha on a regular basis with such replies was a mystery to her. "I'm sure it's miles nicer than the frat house...ya know, I really have to be goin-"

"You should come by and see it sometime."

Kagome ignored the brief tenderness in his voice, probably a result of being embarrassed about his attitude. "Um, maybe. I don't have a lot of free time, with finals coming up, and after that I was thinking of picking up some more hours at the bakery-"

Inuyasha stood as she spoke, the shadow falling over his face making him look imposing and harsh. "And riding on the back of Kouga's bike...that seems to take up a lot of your time."

Kagome looked up slowly, a chill replacing the warmth she felt. Embarrassment fell around her like rain. "Excuse me?" She wanted to run away or maybe hit him, but the shock of his statement rendered her immobile. 

Inuyasha continued on, unbothered by Kagome's apparent anger. "I saw you two together, and then him, sneaking around your place...what's with that?"

" _ That _ is none of your business, Inuyasha." Kagome choked out, snatching her bag from between them, and throwing it over her shoulder. Her stomach, floating from anticipation only minutes ago, was sinking. "I have to go."

"I thought we were  _ friends _ ," he retorted, standing as she gathered her things

Kagome didn't have to look at him to know he looked at her with disdain, and it made her shake her head. Each time he spoke the word, it meant less to her. Kagome always thought the worst thing to happen to their relationship was that he didn't return her feelings. She was discovering, however, it was far worse with how little regard he held any relationship with her, romantic or otherwise. "We are.  _ Just _ friends. A fact you've made abundantly clear, Inuyasha."

"So you're hanging out with him to get back at me?" 

Kagome was taken aback by his audacity. She had a total wonderful two dates with Kouga, and Inuyasha managed to make it about himself. "What I do, and who with, has  _ nothing _ to do with you."

"Kagome, listen-"

"No,  _ you _ listen!" Kagome felt her chest constrict as she tried not to cry. "I have watched you flirt and date and... _ be _ with whoever you want, because you're my friend. What you do isn't my business, even when it hurts me. And whatever silly, childish feelings I held for you...that didn't mean that you owed me anything. You still don't.

"But, that means that  _ I _ don't owe  _ you _ anything either." She stared him down for the length of a breath, and whirled to leave. 

From behind her, Inuyasha called out. "You don't know him the way I do."

"And I could say the same thing," she shot back, refusing to turn around. She knew how he would interpret it, and found that she didn't care. 

"You need to be careful!"

"I can take care of myself…" she said, her voice fading as she moved further away. By the time she registered Inuyasha's quick footfall behind her, he was already at her side again. His face was flush with either exhaustion, anger or some combination of the two. 

His arm fell to her shoulder to stop her, and Kagome felt her anger spike. The gesture felt patronizing, like he was trying to calm an angry animal. "I'm just tryin' to help you."

"I didn't ask for your help." she said, shaking his hand off of her.

He replied with an infuriating sound, halfway between a bark and a huff. "Well, maybe if you'd use your brain, you would." Before Kagome could do more than drop her jaw in shock, Inuyasha went on. "I'm being serious. He's possessive as hell and he's always had a thing for you. Stay away from him."

Ignoring the possibility of drawing a crowd, or even campus security, Kagome, backed away, gesturing broadly. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Somebody has to!" he said, stepping closer to her.

"Ya know, you're a lot more like Sesshomaru than you think," Kagome told him, knowing it would get under her skin. It wasn't her fighting style, hurtful little jabs, and it made her angrier tha Inuyasha drove her to be mean when it wasn't her way. "You have yet to give me one good reason to stay away from him. Do you think I'm stupid or something?!"

"You're not stupid, but you're being naive," he told her, condescendingly. "Who are you gonna trust more, him or me?"

" _ Him _ ! Wanna know why?" Kagome fought the sting in the back of her throat from shouting and the brief embarrassment at having drawn a small crowd. "Because he's nice to me, he doesn't treat me like I'm an idiot, and, here's a big one, he  _ likes _ me!" 

Inuyasha began to back off as Kagome's voice rose, and she suspected it was more because he was afraid of how he looked, yelling at a woman in public, than he was concerned with her feelings. Out of habit, she gave him the benefit of the doubt, until he spoke. 

"See?  _ Naive _ ."

It was her turn to growl, though the sound was admittedly, a little forced. "Why is that so hard for you to believe? That because you couldn't don't love me, no one possibly can, either?"

"That's not what I mean-"

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, bravery in her voice as she stood close to him. "Because, if you must know, my 'friendship' with you is not in danger. Kouga has no intention of being my  _ friend _ ." 

"I know that, it's why-"

"And I don't want to be his  _ friend _ , either." Kagome's voice was so low, it was almost a whisper, and she had to fight a smile. She didn't want to hurt Inuyasha's feelings, but it was a language he knew well, and one he did not hesitate to use against her. Her face hardened again in an instant. "See you around." Kagome turned again, only for an angry hand to clamp around her forearm. Her breath was labored as she spoke through her clenched teeth. 

"Let. Me. Go."

"I need you to promise me," he threatened, hovering over her. 

His grip was growing slightly painful, and Kagome tried to jerk away. "Inuyasha, you're hurting me," she whined. The harder she struggled to move away, the more forceful his stance. 

"I said, promise m-"

Kagome blinked, and felt the air rush around her. It felt like she was falling, her bag dropping to the ground and her hair moving over her face. An arm snaked itself around her back and Kagome nearly swung an arm on Inuyasha, but she stopped herself. Instead of being pressed against his side, she found him on the ground, his wrist turned at an uncomfortable angle. Her chest was flush with Kouga's, who held her against him securely and the other hand subdued Inuyasha. The vein at his neck throbbed in time with her breathing, and she focused on that instead of the writhing Inuyasha on the ground in front of them, gritting his teeth in the dirt.

"Kouga-" she breathed, trying to warn him, but happy to be free and no longer alone with her former friend. 

"If you  _ ever _ lay a filthy hand on my woman again, I will rip your sorry arm off and give it a personal tour of your colon," Kouga threatened, his voice more rough than Kagome had ever heard. It was more growl than speech, and she ran her hand down his firm back to bring down his ire.

Before she could speak any more, Kouga released his wrist, flicking it away from him like a cigarette butt. He didn't allow Inuyasha to say a word, instead leaning to pick up Kagome's bag and turning her to walk away from him. Kagome heard Inuyasha's grunt from behind them, but Kouga was guiding her so quickly across the lawn that she couldn't have turned, even if she wanted to. His hand at her waist was firm, and strangely comforting, and Kagome leaned into him as they rushed off, past the shocked onlookers and around the nearest buidling.

* * *

"You're late.  _ Again _ ."

Inuyasha angrily pulled a chair away from the table, the scrape of wood on aged carpet the only sound in the room. "Like you care…" he drawled.

"Actually I  _ do _ . To you, my time may not be valuable, but I assure you, I do have other things I could be doing."

Inuyasha grunted and pushed his chair away from the table, wanting to put his feet up on the tabletop, but thinking better of it. The librarian was already all too ready to write him up for any and everything. The study group portion of the library was his least favorite; it smelled thickly of dust and old books, and if he could avoid it, he usually did. Miroku only agreed to meet and tutor him there because he thought Inuyasha wouldn't be so easily distracted, even though it was the only area that allowed talking between students.

"I heard you had some trouble outside..." Miroku already had his thick book open, and was adjusting his glasses to look between his written notes and the pages of the book. Inuyasha wanted to make a joke about him looking like an old man, but it died on his lips. 

"Peeping through windows again? I thought Sango cured you of that," he said, wanting to talk about anything else. His wrist throbbed in response. 

"You are a master of few things, Inuyasha, and dodging questions is not one of them." When no answer or retort came, Miroku went on, scribbling equations down on a piece of graph paper. In the weeks of their tutoring Inuyasha had watched him write on little else. "Care to explain your mood, then?"

"I'm not in any  _ mood _ ." Kagome always told him that he wore his emotions on his face. He hated that she said he was anything like his half-brother, but not in any way that would help him. Even so, Inuyasha cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Kagome's hanging around with Kouga, apparently."

Miroku barely paused in his writing, and Inuyasha blanched at having to decipher his writing. "We  _ all _ hang around with him, I don't understand why you're so bothered."

"I don't trust him alone with her." Inuyasha tried to sound detached, but Miroku knew him too well, and still didn't look up to survey his face. There was no hiding from him, but the attempt was worth it. 

"I guess dinner was a success, then-" Miroku began before he was interrupted. Inuyasha was suddenly standing, both palms flat on the library table. 

Inuyasha couldn't help but snap at probably his closest friend. "You know about that?!" he asked through clenched teeth, practically foaming at the mouth. 

Miroku, who was often the target of Inuyasha's anger due to being a close friend who didn't let him get away with anything, merely looked up, removed his glasses and set them on the table. "Of course. He called me a few nights ago, asking if Kagome had any allergies," he explained, lacing his fingers and sitting back.

"Why wouldn't you tell  _ me _ , you idiot?!"

"I didn't see how it concerned you, honestly. Do you not trust Kagome's judgement?" Miroku asked, ignoring the insult.

Inuyasha pushed away from the table and began pacing the small room, his hands balled into fists as he walked. "She doesn't know him like I do. She's too trusting."

"She's also an  _ adult _ . I think you ought to give her a bit more credit." Miroku picked up his pen and pointed it at his friend. "And Kouga is nice enough as suitors go; I can't imagine she'd be in any harm."

Inuyasha stopped to stare at his friend with disbelief in his wide, golden eyes. He gestured dramatically, throwing his arms up and nearly striking a grey cart, heavy with books. "Are you hearing yourself?"

"Are  _ you _ ?" Miroku asked. "Listen, I don't know the extent of your relationship with Kagome…"

"Watch it-"

"But, she is incredibly guarded. She doesn't seem to be one to jump into things without careful consideration. And, it is my understanding, that only one other person has been the object of her affections. And  _ that _ person rejected her." Miroku cooked his head to one side and raised his eyebrows. He was not often a fan of nuance, preferring to be direct whenever possible. With Inuyasha, however, direct accusations could sometimes be met with broken furniture, and Miroku did not have any intention of writing any more checks to the school. "It sounds to me like she's well within her rights to seek out companionship...elsewhere."

"...I still don't trust him…" Inuyasha paused, but ignored the direction of the conversation.

Miroku balanced a pen on his hand, moving it between his fingers deftly. "He is a bit more upfront, I'll give you that. But, that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Kagome could use someone in her life who isn't so...encumbered in expressing himself." He handled the pen with more care than he did his friend's bruised ego.

Inuyasha walked over to the table again, trying to look as imposing as possible. "You tryin' to tell me something?"

" _ Yes _ ." Miroku replied, pointedly. "We've been sitting here for a quarter of your tutoring session talking about a young woman you've gone through great lengths to keep in a platonic relationship. Trust her to handle her own affairs, and open your textbook to page 188."

* * *

Kagome struggled to catch her breath against the wall of the art studio. She wasn't sure where they were headed at first, until Kouga roughly pushed open the wooden door. The floor of the studio was littered with oil paint stains and easels were still erected around the room. Kouga was next to her, sitting on a chaise lounge, no doubt used for drawing classes. He was hunched over, his head on his hands and muttering something under his breath. Kagome wiped her wrist under her nose, and moved to sit next to him. Her hand rested over his shoulder, and she tried making a comforting shape over the ridges of his back. When he didn't react, she angled her body toward him.

"I'm sorry-"

" _ Don't _ ," he began, sharply. "Don't apologize for him."

Kagome withdrew her hand and pressed it to her neck, which was rapidly warming. The pressure in her chest was heavy, and her breathing hitched.

"I should have stepped in sooner."

Kagome looked to him, but Kouga was still bowed over, looking to the floor. "You were there? For how long?"

"Long enough. When I saw him reach for you, I...I shouldn't have waited." Kouga ran a hand down his face angrily and sat up. The murderous look on his face was slowly disappearing, but he still looked stern and tense.

"I wish you didn't have to hear that," she told him, ashamed that she ever defended Inuyasha to him. She wanted to say something to ease Kouga's mind, in case he overheard Inuyasha's baseless accusations, but nothing came. Even so, Kagome knew that Kouga was not easily wounded, and it was a nice change to not have to deal with such delicate moods.

"I'm sorry," Kouga began, interrupting Kagome's train of thought and reaching for her arm. Kagome extended it toward him, and sighed as he tenderly thumbed the angry red marks on her arm. "I'm more sorry for making this about me. "How is it?"

Kagome's eyes fell shut under his ministrations. She wanted to fully relax, and suddenly felt tired all over again. But, her shoulders and back felt tense, and her answer came out too quickly to be genuine. "Fine."

Kouga's hands moved over the smooth planes of her arm, the bend of her elbow, and ghosted across her upper arm. The tension in her body eased, and the lure of resting her head on Kouga's broad shoulder was tempting. "And how are you?" he asked, their knees touching. 

His soft contact over her arm and warm look in his eyes finally made Kagome's head drop. Her shoulders shook, and Kouga pulled her into an embrace, kissing her temple through her thick hair. His soothing touch made her voice crack. "I thought he was my friend," she whimpered quietly into the folds of his shirt. Kagome felt Kouga release a breath over her and thread his fingers through her hair and down her curved back.

"Among other things," he began, after giving her a minute to breathe. "His anger has made him stupid. Not that there is any defense for him. But don't take everything he said to heart. He probably also thinks his haircut looks nice."

Despite her sadness, Kagome chuckled into his shirt, swiping at her eyes. "Thanks." The art studio was chilly and abandoned, but Kagome felt warmer the longer they stayed.

"I mean it. I don't want you to pay attention to what he says." Kouga sounded serious, and Kagome thought about the threat he issued to Inuyasha. She didn't doubt that he would deliver if provoked again, but a small part of her wept at the deterioration of their friendship. She knew things would have to change as her friends found out and she and Kouga, but the transition was swift and it hurt her heart.

"But, he's known me longer than anyone." Her reasoning would have held some truth, if Inuyasha didn't refute it minutes before. He proved, in no uncertain terms, that he didn't know her, or what she needed. His ignorance to that was almost worse than his words. 

"Longer, maybe. But not better." Kouga's hand over her arm was firm and comforting. His other hand found Kagome's and gripped her fingers. The gesture brought her eyes back to his, and a mischievous glint cut through the softness of his face. "I could argue that he doesn't know that you look adorable when you're sleeping."

Kagome sighed and fought a smile. His arms around her reminded her of the night in question, and she instinctively moved closer to him, bringing their thighs together. "You're not going to let me forget that, are you? You fed me  _ steak _ . A really big steak."

The hand at her arm moved to caress her hip, and Kagome tried not to think about how easy it fit there. "Won't be the last time, Sweetheart."

"Is that supposed to be innuendo?" Kagome asked from the haze of her mind. 

"Only if you want."

It took the space of several heartbeats for Kagome's mind to clear. She tried to blame it on adrenaline, but the shiver down her spine at that accompanied her rapid heartbeat had nothing to do with running across campus, and even less to to with Inuyasha. Kouga was steadily wearing at her resolve to keep their relationship without complications, and Kagome wasn't sure if she minded it. 

"Well, thank you for rescuing and subsequently comforting me, but I have some studying to do." She reached for her bag, but the hand at her hip remained firm. 

"And what better place to study, than a quiet, abandoned art studio?" Kouga asked, gesturing to the room around them. The midday sun made it bright and almost airy.

"A library?" Kagome suggested. 

"Overrated. Plus, I'll be here, and I can keep you from getting distracted."

Kagome's laugh came out more like a bark, but she fished a textbook out of her bag anyway. When she sat up, Kouga's hands were already at her shoulders, kneading the tense muscles all the way to the base of her neck. Against her will, Kagome's eyes rolled and her head lulled to the side, her sigh the only sound in the room. She felt him shift to give her more room on the seat, his leg moving behind her as she was pulled in between his legs. Both of his large hands rested gently over her covered belly, and Kagome gripped the side of the seat for support. He was barely touching her, but she still wanted to arch her back, rest her head on his shoulder and give in. She knew it wasn't fair; any encouragement on her side would only be half of what Kouga was feeling. 

Kagome's stomach fell when Kouga's breath ghosted the column of her neck, and she released a shaky breath in return. Her head turned toward him, and Kouga's hand moved over her jaw to hold her in place. 

"Ms. Higurashi...I think you're getting distracted," he told her as Kagome licked her lips and leaned forward.

* * *

Kouga didn't remember making his way across the vast lawn. One moment, he was rereading Kagome's texts for the fourth time, and the next he heard raised voices from across the courtyard. Turning the corner around a brick-covered building, Kouga watched Kagome snatch her bag angrily from a bench, turning to walk away from Inuyasha. Frustration immediately flared under his collar; he didn't know for how long the pair sat or what they spoke about. Jealousy came too easily to Kouga, and he fought against it regularly. It was a garment that he wore too often, having watched Kagome pine for who he considered the stupidest man in any given room, and Inuyasha's rejection of a woman far too good for him. 

Even so, he didn't want to undermine Kagome's ability to take care of herself; he recognized the small blow to her ego that came from accepting a simple meal from him. To have him swoop in too quickly would only make her feel worse. 

Inuyasha's hand around her arm sent him sprinting. It didn't take long to reach them, despite the handful of passersby who stopped to watch, but not intervene. He barreled through the small crowd, snatching Kagome away, hoping that he didn't do more harm than good. His second matter of business was to break Inuyasha's neck, but the feel of Kagome in his arm tempered some of his anger. Kouga settled with putting him on the ground, and keeping him there, twisting the joints at his wrist so hard, he was certain he heard a few cracks. 

His amped down harder at the threat, and by the time he took in a lungful of air, he'd already been moving across the campus with Kagome in tow, to the one room he knew would be abandoned at that time of the day.

He'd never been so blinded with anger, and guilt followed swiftly after. Kouga finally understood the expression "seeing red", and the adrenaline high was addictive. It wasn't until he focused on something other than his own heartbeat that he heard Kagome's ragged breath next to him. Snapping out of his daze, he apologized for focusing on himself and set to treating her wounds from Inuyasha's hands and thoughtless words. 

Inspecting her arms was strangely comforting to him, and even after she declared that she was fine, his hands didn't leave her body. Kouga told himself it was for her sake, and that he wasn't good with words. But as her ease around him grew, he took advantage of their time alone. Kagome's body thrummed with nervous energy, and Kouga had several ideas how to relieve it. She dressed for the warm day, her long legs and supple thighs calling to him. He didn't want to scare her off, and instead focused on the expanse of her pale arms, massaging them until he felt her relax against them. He was touching so much of her body; their thighs flush next to each other, her shoulders under his hands, but it still wasn't enough. The heat from earlier returned, but not fueled by anger, and Kouga only found relief in wrapping himself around Kagome. Her shoulders were firm under his hands and Kouga barely contained himself when she moved back to press against him. He wanted to grasp her hips, lift her up and over his thigh, and nestle her on top of the growing bulge he was fighting to hide. Instead, he slid his leg around her, surrounding her on all sides. If his intention was to relieve himself of some tension, having Kagome between his legs was having the opposite effect. She was all soft lines and long curves, warmth and softness, and Kouga released a shuddering moan into her hair. He heard her breath hitch as he teased her with his voice and body, trying to convince her to stay with him. 

When Kagome arched back against him, Kouga exhaled and tried to fight the images assaulting his mind. He'd imagined it more times than he could count, but something about Kagome in his arms, relaxed and writhing over him, made every fantasy more tangible. His mind flashed to her wrapped in his sheets, her neck and chest red and panting with exhaustion, the swell of her hips flush with his, and his large hands palming and squeezing her soft breasts. Kouga's hands settled on the silky skin of her stomach, as he slowed his breathing and cleared his mind. Even so, he found the smooth curve of her jaw and turned her face toward him. Kagome's eyes looked into his, and then fell lazily closed.

Kouga reasoned that there would be time for patience later. Another day, he would hold himself back. But his Kagome, wounded by a friend and in need of comfort, leaned into him in a way he only dreamed about. Her soft lips fell open around him, and when she reached a hand behind his head, grazing her fingers over the male of his neck, Kouga dived in without restraint. The hand at her hip was demanding, pulling her hips as close to him as he could. Kouga released a moan and reminded himself that Kagome was someone he cared about, and as much as he wanted her to satiate his release, she was more than that. She was a beautiful soul, with a big heart and more fire than even he realized sometimes. She was generous and smart, and it was no wonder he was so in love with her. 

Kouga struggled against his feelings to no avail. Everything about her was light, and he couldn't help but be drawn in. Even as he sorted out his feelings and encouraged hers, Kouga remembered the long game, for which he would need patience. With one last roll of his hips, Kouga drank in Kagome's moan, and tried to suppress what the delicious sound did to him. Leaving her reddened lips with a final kiss, he pulled away reluctantly, but found himself moving his lips over the range of her neck and shoulder. Logic pulled her boy away from his, but the draw of her skin was too much. Her trembling hand falling over his told him that he left her as satisfied as he planned.

"So, Sweetheart," he panted against her neck, smiling at the whine she let escape. "What are we studying?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things:
> 
> \- I absolutely adore Miroku...he miiiiight be one of my favorite characters, and I want to get him right. Like...more than anyone else. I just love him.
> 
> \- Check out the song at the beginning; this guy is legit. Much more Max Frost to come. 
> 
> \- That's all, really. Hope you liked this.
> 
> PO


	7. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome battles with homesickness, and Kouga finds an unlikely ally.

Friends With Financial Benefits 

Chapter Seven: Homesick

  
  


_ "I think pain is waiting alone at the corner, _

_ Tryna get myself back home, yeah, _

_ Looking like everybody. _

_ Knowing everybody lost somebody. _

_ I'm standing here in the cold, and _

_ I gotta get myself back home soon, _

_ Looking like everybody. _

_ Knowing everybody lost somebody." _

_ Bleachers _

_ "Everybody Lost Somebody" _

* * *

"Can I have a large iced coffee with caramel and...what do you want?"

"Just a black coffee with sugar, please." Kagome refreshed the email on her phone and groaned, disappointed in the lack of new mail from the last time she checked, three minutes before. She looked up to find Sango staring at her. Kagome checked her shoulder for the growth of a second head and asked if her friend was okay.

"You're actually gonna let me  _ pay _ ?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes, but understood Sango's surprise. "Yes," she mocked, pocketing her phone. Sango paused next to the bakery display, and Kagome ignored the pastries on the other side of the glass. If Sango saw her staring too longingly, she'd probably offer to buy one of those too.

"But, you  _ never _ let me pay. Seriously, the reason why I ask you  _ now _ , instead of when we get to the counter is because we argue so long about who  _ is _ paying, that the line usually turns into a riot."

"Well, maybe I don't feel like fighting today." Kagome offered.

Sango, on the other hand, was unconvinced. "Something tells me there's more to it than that."

Kagome ignored her until they fought the crowd and made their way to the seating area outside. They found a free table just as a couple was leaving, both glad that it was open on such a busy Saturday. With college classes winding down, there were far more people milling about, and Kagome cursed her height (or lack thereof) as she avoided being stepped on. "I thought you called me because you had big news…" she said, sliding into her chair. The wrought-iron chair and table were shaded by an umbrella, staving off some of the heat from the day.

"I do." Sango said excitedly. She took a long drag from her straw, and smiled. "So, as you know, I've been trying to get an internship with the zoo forever…"

"Yeah?" Kagome leaned forward, enticed by the idea of some good news.

"I mean,  _ forever _ ; last year, I think I was really close, but I didn't have enough references-"

"Okay…?"

"And apparently, they never take in freshman interns, anyway-"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I reached out this year, aced my course, got an amazing recommendation letter-"

"Sango, you are genuinely torturing me-"

"You are looking at the newest intern at the zoo, in the big animal park!" Sango's smile was so wide, Kagome thought her face might split in two.

Standing up as best she could within the booth, Kagome reached to hug her friend. It was exactly what she was expecting to hear, and Sango's excitement was contagious. "That's amazing!" 

"Thanks, I mean, I'm sure they're just gonna make me shovel poop, or something, but it's a start, right?" She tried to shrug and be casual about it, but her happiness was palpable. Kagome tried to smile, despite the cloud following her around. Sango's news was overwhelmingly happy, and she didn't want to bring down the entire mood. "And I get free tickets for the whole summer, so if you need a date idea…"

"I'm really happy for you," Kagome said, sincerely. "Thanks."

Sango, however, was too vigilant, and Kagome tried to smile a little wider, hoping it reached her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kagome answered too quickly.

"Inuyasha still hasn't apologized?"

"No, but, I was almost expecting that." Kagome sighed. She had only thought about Inuyasha in passing, since their encounter over a week ago. Without the benefit of unrequited feelings, she still knew he didn't mean to hurt her. Inuyasha was never the best communicator, and even when she could overlook most of his faults, she couldn't look beyond that. His behavior was small and childish, and she surmised that he knew it too. It was how she explained his goading and taunting, and why he hadn't tried to reach out to her since. Kagome wanted to ask if Kouga had seen or heard from him, but the subject never came up. "I kind of have a lot on my mind right now."

"So spill," Sango said, simply. 

Kagome shook her head. "No, I just want to celebrate your good news. I'm sure everything will work out."

"Just tell me."

Kagome turned her coffee cup in her hand, and sighed. "...I got fired last night."

Sango almost spit out her beverage, and her friend's wide eyes expression startled Kagome. "What?! Fired? Why?"

Kagome smiled awkwardly at the passersby, hoping they didn't hear her confession. "I asked for a few more hours a week, since finals are over and I'm not interning anywhere this summer. But my boss said he already hired staff for the summer and there aren't enough hours to go around."

Sunlight swept in between the bright yellow umbrellas of the outdoor eatery, and light fell over Sango's face. The joy she felt moments ago was stolen and replaced with sadness and pity for her friend, and Kagome felt bad for having said anything. Once she got a job, and a little extra money, she promised herself she would get a really nice gift for Sango to celebrate her internship. 

"I'm so sorry, Kagome-"

"It's okay! I already have a few applications sent out, and I think something is going to turn up." The smile she offered was genuine. The few jobs she looked into and qualified for seemed like much better jobs than the bakery.

Sango sat up straight, looking somewhat serious. "Well, if there's anything I can do, let me know. You can even stay with us for a while." Kagome looked at her friend, grateful for the offer, but not keen on taking advantage of it. "Hey! You should come over for dinner tonight!"

"Um...okay," Kagome replied, nodding her head from side to side in thought. Maybe she could find a way to give Kouga the night off from dinner. Or invite him along, if Sango and Miroku were okay with that. 

"What, do you have a date, or something?" Sango asked, leaning back in her wrought-iron chair, taking a long and loud sip from her plastic cup. 

"It's more of a standing engagement."

"Is that a pun I just heard?"

"I think so." Kagome tried not to elaborate, but Sango's pointed brown eyes from across the table were having more influence than she wanted. "Kouga has been...making me dinner."

"He  _ cooks _ ?!" Sango asked, abandoning her cup. She extended her long legs out to the sidewalk, seeking the sunshine. When her ankles and toes found it, she sighed and closed her eyes, and wiggling down into her chair comfortably. 

Kagome nodded.

Without opening her eyes, she pointed across the table, jabbing her finger at Kagome with each word. "Marry. Him. Today."

"Because he can cook?" she asked, scoffing. 

Sango scoffed in response, mocking her best friend. "Not just because he can cook. He can also beat up bad guys for you, your friends like him, and he loves you-"

"Hey!" Kagome interrupted, feeling her face heat up, and not from the warm day. "A week and a half ago, he  _ liked _ me, per your advice!"

"Well, that was before I knew he's been using  _ my _ key to come over and make you dinner. Does he have a brother?" Sango asked, shrugging at her friend's distress. 

"No, he's an only child," Kagome answered, not realizing that Sango was joking until she spoke.

"Are you gonna tell him you're out of a job?"

Kagome paused. She'd definitely considered it, but thought it better to keep it to herself for the time being. She already worried Sango; no need making Kouga worry about her unnecessarily, she reasoned. "I can't. He'll do something crazy, like...I don't even know." 

Sango didn't disagree, but she looked skeptical. “Do you think he’d try to get a new apartment for you, or something?”

“I don’t know; he’s unpredictable.” Kagome let her head fall back until she hit her chair and shut her eyes. 

“Sounds like love to me.”

Looking up quickly, Kagome's head spun for a moment. “You’re having too much fun with this.”

“Don't try to change the subject. A home cooked meal sounds pretty serious.” 

“I don’t know; I’m trying not to read too much into it.”

Sango deadpanned at her friend. “Here we go again…”

“No, really. I know what I’m getting out of this relationship. But, everytime I ask him about his FA application, he doesn’t say anything.” Kagome didn't want to pry into his personal business, but sometimes she felt like he was deliberately hiding his financial aid status from her. She was almost certain she heard him mention his application, but not often, and not lately.

“Isn’t that, like...a normal response from him?”

“I just need to know what  _ he _ gets from this.”

“Maybe he just likes you and this is a good way to get to know you. I mean, you guys aren’t really  _ fake _ dating anymore.”

“Why would you say that?” Kagome asked quietly.

“I mean, you’ve been on dates, right? Maybe not anything fancy, but dinner every other night counts. And you like him?”

“Yeah...”

“And not that this makes or breaks a relationship, but you’ve been physical, right?”

“What do you mean it doesn’t make or break it?”

“Kagome, you don’t have to be physical with someone if you don’t want to.” Sango took a long, loud drag to get the last sip of her drink. 

Kagome marveled at how simple she made everything sound. “But, you just said we’re dating, for real.”

“Yeah,  _ okay _ , and that doesn't mean you have to do anything you don’t want to.” Her cup was empty now, save for a few small ice cubes that clicked prettily against each other as Sango set it down. “There are plenty of people in romantic relationships, where nothing physical or sexual is required.”

“Like a reverse Friends With Benefits?” Kagome didn't know of anyone with a relationship like that, but it made sense. She'd dated a guy or two who were pleasant company, but didn't exactly send her running for the bedroom.

“You could say that. More than friends, but no ‘benefits’, in the traditional sense. Is that what you want?”

“Uhmmm…”

Sango's eyes went wide, and Kagome scrambled to answer. “Oh my goodness, you  _ don’t _ !”

“I don’t know what I want-”

“Oh, yes you do! You wanna  _ bone _ him!"

"Sango!" Kagome spoke through her teeth.

Sango waved a hand at her friend. "Admit it; we're all friends here."

"We are in  _ public _ !"

"You don't think adults talk about this stuff in public? But, seriously; you do, don't you?

"No, I don't want to," Kagome began, dropping her voice to a whisper. "...bone him."

"Why not?"

"'Boning' sounds like something you do in an alley, with someone you don't care about."

"So, we agree that you care about him…" Sango teased, tenting her fingers in front of her face and tapping them against each other.

"I care enough that I don't want to bone him…" Kagome said under her breath.

"Even so, something about him has caught your eye. What is it? Does he have really nice hands? Maybe a nice set of abs? How's the butt?"

Kagome rubbed her temple. "Sango, I don't know anything about his abs or his butt."

"Not  _ yet _ ."

"Okay, we have been physical, but nothing...not-" Kagome substituted coherent speech for hand movements and gestures. 

"You haven't had sex." Sango finished as Kagome pursed her lips together, but didn't speak. "Kagome, that's  _ fine _ . He's liked you for a while, you've been friends for more than a year, but this whole new relationship is...well, it's new. You have plenty of time to figure out what you want."

Kagome felt the need to say something. She hadn't jumped into bed with Kouga, but she wasn't "I mean, he is gorgeous. And very forward, but not in a bad way." Kagome released a shaky breath. One day, she reasoned, she would run out of tears, and be able to have a normal conversation without wanting to cry. "I just feel like I'd be playing catch up."

"Catch up? Why, you're not-" Sango began, looking skeptically across the table at her friend. When she was met with a reddened Kagome, fingering the sides of her coffee cup, she stopped. "Kagome, are you-"

"It's fine; I know I'm making a bigger deal out of this than I should be-"

Sango's tone was suddenly free of jest. "Kagome, if you need to pump the brakes, then do it. Kouga will understand."

"I know he will. He would. He would be a perfect gentleman about it." Kagome replied, leaning back in her hard iron chair.

"Why am I sensing a problem with that?"

"I just don't want him to think I need to depend on him for everything: my meals, and where I live…affection."

"Okay, I get where you're coming from. He's kind of swooped in and...taken care of a lot of things in your life right now. But I do think you should talk to him about what your needs, wants and expectations are."

"I don't know if I  _ have _ any expectations...sexually." 

"Of course you do. You just don't know what you like yet." The table at which they sat was round and Sango slid closer to her friend, scraping the metal against the sidewalk loudly and dropping her voice. She wasn't ashamed of their conversation, but knew that Kagome was shy about such subjects. "Okay, here's a question: what have you guys done so far?"

Kagome straightened her back. "Um, just kissing and...making out?"

"Did you like it?" Sango smiled.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, not realizing how emphatically she answered. 

"Why?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Why is making out with him enjoyable?"

"Um, his hands?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"His hands." Kagome said with a little more authority. Just mentioning his hands was making hers sweat. They were large and tanned, with a light dusting of dark hair at the knuckles. Kagome liked to think he had some odd hobby that required very skillful and precise movements, like needlepoint. "He knows...where to put his hands."

"Okay-"

"And I don't feel like...he's kissing  _ at _ me," she blurted out, bringing her hand up to her mouth to bite down on a nail. Sango leaned forward quickly and caught her hand, keeping her from her nervous tick.

"Okay, explain that one for me," Sango said.

Kagome lowered her hand. "Like...I don't feel like he's trying to eat my face." For all her inexperience, Kagome was no blushing virgin, per se. She'd dated a little in high school, and far less in college. She guessed that she was too quiet to command too much attention, and as such, only did so from other equally quiet people. When she did find herself alone with a guy, they were either too shy or too eager, shaking at the thought of holding her hand, or attempting to perform a full dental exam with their tongue. As such, Kagome all but stopped accepting dates, content with the notion that she might just have to wait to find a partner who awakened anything akin to lust or even attraction. 

Kouga was a different beast altogether. He was somewhat pushy, a little demanding, but in a way that made Kagome's stomach clench. He had the habit of pushing Kagome farther than she thought she could go, and then backing off. It was infuriating sometimes, partially because it left her wanting more. Even though she could admit making out in an abandoned art studio wouldn't have been her first choice, after twenty or so minutes of acrobatic making out, Kouga abruptly stopped, moved her hips away from him, and stood up. Kagome was left panting alone on their once shared seat, wondering how he managed to push her beyond her comfort zone without offending her sensitivities. 

"See? You already know some things you like. You just need to tell him that, and take it slow. Or don't. Whatever works for you both." Sango made Kagome feel like the conversation would go smoothly, but knowing herself (especially around Kouga), it would be long, awkward and only slightly excruciating. 

"That sounds like such an uncomfortable conversation," Kagome said, dropping her elbows to the table and covering her face.

"That's kind of what relationships are," Sango told her, sympathetically. "Uncomfortable conversations, sandwiched in between Netflix documentaries, body odors, and discussing whether or not you should get a cat."

"Are you guys thinking of getting a cat?"

"Like I said, we're  _ discussing _ it."

Kagome took her time redirecting the conversation. Her face was still focused on the table, and her head suddenly felt heavy. The temptation to bang her head on the tabletop was strong. "This seems a lot bigger than a cat."

"Absolutely. I mean, you're trying to decide if you wanna have sex with your fake fiancee; that is  _ huge _ ." When Kagome's head finally did meet the table, Sango paused. "Wait, you've decided, haven't you?!"

"Can we talk about anything else…" was her only response. 

"Kagome, there is nothing wrong with  _ wanting _ it." 

"I know; it's the talking about it with him that's going to kill me." Her head fell to the side, the cool iron tabletop welcome against her bright red cheek. "I wish there was some way to get around that, and still...you know, have fun."

"Well, there is, but you need a Prime membership and rechargeable batteries."

Kagome looked at her friend with a blank expression, fighting the blush creeping up her neck. "And, with that, I take my leave."

Sango gestures widely, her arms catching rays of waning sunlight. "What? We were just starting to talk about fun stuff!"

"My mom is coming into town tomorrow, and I wanna get some rest."

"Tell her I say hi." Sango said. "Oh, and one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Me and Miroku's anniversary is next Saturday. I was thinking of going to the mall to find something for him tomorrow. You wanna come?"

"I don't know…" Kagome pondered the state of her bank account, and Sango seemed the know the direction of her thoughts.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine," she answered, gathering her things and saying goodbye. The walk to her apartment would be long but pleasant, with the sun barely beginning to set. The bus at that hour was sure to be too crowded and hot, and Kagome didn't feel like rebuffing the advances of someone who would stand too close to her and undoubtedly saw deodorant as an option. 

A block away from her apartment was a small grocery store, where she usually picked up something cheap for dinner. Lately, though, that meal (and almost all of her other ones) were covered by Kouga and his continued generosity. Even when she had a meal planned, mostly with ingredients that he purchased, she would find him on the other side of her door, with a grin and some new recipe to try out.

Outside of the grocers usually sat a vendor of some kind, sometimes a local charity asking for spare change or signatures, and even more often as of late, fruit and vegetable farmers with fresh produce. The sight of bright red radishes set her mind to her father, and the garden he tended together when she was a child. The radishes were dotted with specks of dark brown soil, and the wet, earthy smell as she walked by made her homesick. Kagome tried to walk away before she got too emotional. She nearly passed by the other vendors and their wares, when one caught her eye. 

On what looked like a small card table were display stands of necklaces in various colors and finishes. Kagome smiled and fingered a few delicate golden necklaces, each accented with a rough cut gemstone at the center. Spread on the table were bracelets in similar styles, the chains thin and gossamer like a spider's web. She wanted to look into her wallet to see if she had enough cash for something small; it'd been so long since she bought something just for herself that was not a need. She knew that it would draw the attention of the vendor (who wasn't seated behind the table despite the valuables laid out on it), and she couldn't take the inevitable disappointment they realized she had no money. 

"See something you like?" 

Kagome turned to find an older man, bent slightly at the hip. He was a few inches shorter than her, and only struggled for a moment before standing. His seat was behind the row of root vegetables that Kagone was inspecting earlier, though she didn't notice him beyond her nostalgic musings. 

"Oh, just looking." Kagome smiled genuinely; he looked a little like her grandfather, except clean shaven and a little taller. After seeing him, she really didn't want to disappoint him.

He made his way toward her slowly, and Kagome was almost thankful for the distraction. "You look like someone's who's had a long day…" he said, kindly. 

"A little bit." As he approached the smell of upturned soil and summer grass grew stronger, and Kagome's nerves eased. "Your jewelry is very pretty."

A wrinkled hand waved at her. "You don't seem the type to need trinkets and baubles. But, I've had a long day as well, and these old bones are feeling generous today." Before Kagome could object, a finger wagged in her face. Knowing the signs of an insistent grandfatherly-type, she only smiled and offered her thanks. Looking again at the table, she was again caught by the simple beauty in every piece. Some stones she had never seen before; soft pinks with veins of black over the surface, and deep blues with rainbow flecks reflecting back at her. 

On the corner of the table sat a brown leather cuff, the hide thick and twisted in an intricate braid and finished with a tight knot. It was clearly meant for a wrist larger than Kagome's. Once in her hand, the weight felt familiar and the smell of the leather reminded her of one person. 

"What about this?"

* * *

Kouga was surprised at how quickly he figured out Kagome's tight kitchen area. Every utensil, pot, and dish had a place, and if one part of the intricate puzzle of her home was out of place, it showed. He marveled at the restraint she must have had; he imagined that she calculated the cost of any purchase not only monetarily, but with the real-estate it would make up in her small home. While not a shopaholic himself, he certainly didn't take as much stock of his belongings before buying something he thought he needed. He could learn a lesson from her in frugality for sure.

The more time he spent in her home, the more she endeared herself to him, even when she wasn't present. It helped that her very essence was in every corner, literally and figuratively. The smell of chili and cilantro was in the air, but Kouga's thoughts centered on Kagome. 

While his original intention was to have their almost daily dinner date, as usual, a surprise awaited him (or more accurately her), when he showed up at her apartment. He introduced himself as openly as he could, and when he saw her shoulders ease and relax, a part of him was genuinely relieved. He could convince a Financial Aid advisor, who knew neither himself or Kagome, but this was another matter. His lie could very easily come back to bite him at the smallest misstep. 

His concerns, however, were unnecessary. Where he could have made an enemy, Kouga found an easy ally. They talked longer than he planned, with her asking questions about himself and his relationship with Kagome. The answers came easily, most were true or manifestations of plans he had for them together. The feeling of pride that settled in his chest was new and he wanted to bask in it for the rest of the evening.

That lasted only about another minute. The handle of Kagome's front door jiggled and the door opened stiffly. Kagome all but fell in, dropping her bag next to the door. When she turned to look at him, there was no trace of surprise on her face. She could probably smell the food from the hallway, he guessed. Instead, she looked at him with a combination of tiredness, relief and mild affection. He memorized the last one, hoping it would grow in time. The waiting would be hard, but worth it. Or so he hoped.

He wanted to reach for her. Pull her into the space between his ribs and his chest, until she settled there and her shoulders fell in relief. Kouga wanted to know what it meant to take her tiredness from her at the end of a long day and be the ear to which she turned when the world got too heavy. 

Damned impatience. It gnawed at him like a wolf on a bone, and as hard as he fought it, he could not abate it. 

Time, he reminded himself. They both needed time.

The only other door in the cramped apartment creaked and opened, and Kagome immediately reached for Kouga's arm. He wanted to savor it, the first instance of her reacting to him without thought, but he knew it was fleeting. Kouga knew, despite what her hand on his arm told him, that he didn't hold a candle to the person behind Kagome's bathroom door.

Knowing who shared the limited space of Kagome's apartment, Kouga was satisfied to watch her face instead of theirs. He'd taken the last few hours to memorize their face and hands and they way their mannerisms matched Kagome's. 

Nothing prepared him for the stunned look on Kagome's face. Kouga heard her breath catch in disbelief, and she stood frozen until he ushered her forward, a hand chastely on the small of her back. Kagome's hand came up to her face, and she choked out a sound Kouga had never heard from her. Not when heartbroken by a thoughtless friend, or stressed beyond her limits. He surmised, and she stepped forward and collapsed against her mother, it was something akin to a heart under repair, shards of something precious and delicate finding its way back together.

Kagome stood a whole head above her mother, but rested her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. He guessed it was a gesture that began years ago, too deeply ingrained to be shaken by something as simple as a few years time and a change in height. 

Kagome's mother, if it were at all possible, was a kinder soul than even her daughter. Kouga recognized her immediately from one of the few photos in Kagome's apartment. She seemed smaller than he would have guessed, or the graduation cap in Kagome's photo throwing off the proportions. 

Nevertheless, the woman on the bus station bench a stone's throw from Kagome's apartment could only be her. He had to approach with caution, unaware of what or how much she shared with her mother. Kouga began with taking a seat, and simply introducing himself, as if making small talk. Ryo seemed wary, and Kouga shared that he was waiting for someone special, and hoped that he could find some shelter from the midday sun on the bench with her. She relaxed then, nodding and adding that she too was waiting for her daughter, who lived "nearby". Kouga motioned over their shoulder at the building behind him, intentionally betraying the fact that his friend was, in fact, not just his friend and that she lived in that building. Feigning surprise, he finally asked if she was Kagome's mother, and a look of happy surprise bloomed on her face. It didn't hurt that he also carried with him a bag of groceries and a bouquet of white daisies.

A pang of guilt struck him in his side; he knew that oversharing would elicit a similar response from Kagome's mother. The desire to make a good first impression was stronger than he realized. Her eyes were grey and honest like Kagome's and when she smiled at him he felt it deep in his chest. Kouga often wondered at how Kagome could be so beautiful and caring and every good thing in the world, and he finally knew how. 

Hugs and more pleasantries were exchanged, and Kouga invited her to wait up in Kagome's apartment. She didn't seem to balk at his owning a copy of her daughter's home key, and followed him up. Their conversation continued as he walked her up and unlocked the stubborn door. Kouga wanted to look as comfortable in her home as any boyfriend would be, without sending the wrong signals and jeopardizing the support from Kagome's mother. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I...was going to start dinner." The plastic bags he set on the counter lost their shape and spilled food onto the surface. Kagome's mother moved to pick up the groceries at the same time Kouga reached for them.

"Let me help you with that," she offered, taking foodstuffs out of the bag and attempting to organize them on the meager counterpart they had at their disposal.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Kouga said, bending to retrieve a pan from the oven, where Kagome kept them. "You should relax; I'm sure Kagome will be home any minute."

Ryo ignored his offer, and inspected the carrots she pulled from the bag. Kouga briefly worried that he should have asked the grocer if they were really organic before leaving the store, but Ryo only nodded and set them aside. 

"How long have you been making my daughter dinner?" she finally asked, sming. Her voice held no malice or even mischief, as Kouga would have assumed. She seemed genuinely curious and pleased.

"Well," Kouga began, running water from the sink into a pot for boiling the noodles. "Freshman year, our...study group would sometimes work well into the night. We thought it would be a good idea for us all to take turns making something to share. Somehow, my name kept getting pulled to make dinner." Kouga paused in his contrived tale, and Ryo filled the space with laughter. 

"You must have done something very right." A weathered cutting board sat against the wall behind the faucet, and Ryo gestured for Kouga to hand it to her. "It's nice to know that my daughter has such a nice man willing to make meals for her."

"The pleasure is all mine." Kouga was enjoying the evenings together. Since finala ended, Kagome would sometimes make it to her apartment first, and begin a meal. Her skills were improving, though she had a few things to learn about the accuracy of cooking temperatures. She tried to imitate his steak recipe and nearly burned herself on a searing hot cast iron skillet. "You have raised a remarkable daughter, and son, I'm certain. You must be very proud of her."

Ryo stood silent, a pause in her cutting of the carrot in her hand. "Thank you. And I am proud. More than you know."

Kouga ignored the part of him that wanted to weep for the maternal pride he rarely felt. His parents, in their brief time with him, put little stock in sentimentality. Their pride in him came from tangible accomplishments: high marks in school, praise from tutors and teachers and the approving nods from cold men in crisp suits at business dinners. He was rarely commended for his kindness to the household staff, or generosity to his peers, and even without encouragement, felt he still possessed some of those same qualities from his youth. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when Ryo pressed him for details about himself, and Kouga wrestled with honesty, not revealing too much of himself (especially the parts that even Kagome had yet to discover), and well-intentioned lies. What met in the middle were mostly embellishments, and his conscience didn't bother him too much about that.

In no time, the meal was finished, earning Kouga a long hug, complete with a motherly pat on his back. She released him and went to the bathroom to wash her hands, as Kouga promised to set out dinner. He pondered whether to take out three plates or two, unsure if he should leave Kagome to dinner with her mother or stay.

Her entrance and reunion made the answer clear. 

Ryo smoothed a hand over her daughter's head and hair, quieting her soft crying. As Kagome calmed, she pulled away to look at the face of her eldest child, a line of worry forming on her forehead. Kagome swiped at her reddened face and attempted deep breaths.

"What is it?" she asked, softly. 

"Nothi-" the lie died on Kagome's lips as fast as it sprang up, and Kouga was glad that none of his untruths were clear to Ryo. He did not want that withering gaze set in his direction. "I'm just...a little homesick."

Instead of chastising her, Kagome's mother cupped her face and smiled. Kagome seemed comforted by it, and smiled in return.

"And I'm sure a home-cooked meal by a handsome young man makes you miss your mother a lot less," she offered, winking over Kagome's shoulder and turning her daughter to face him. Kouga had to guess that the redness on Kagome's face was now only partially due to tears. 

"It certainly helps, " Kagome said, her eyes fixed on Kouga in a way that wanted his chest. 

Resisting the urge to reach for her, Kouga decided to remove himself from the path of temptation. He was choking on unexpected jealousy, and he hoped it did not show. Kouga wanted Kagome to set her eyes back on him, laugh and open up to him. He wanted to be hee consolation. And from her mother, he craved approval, a hand at his back and an encouraging word.

His mantra to be patient was slowly falling on deaf ears.

Setting two identical bowls of hot pad thai on the counter, Kouga made a show of brushing his hands together. "Well, you ladies have a wonderful evening. Mrs. Higurashi," he began, bowing slightly and presenting his hand. "It was a pleasure finally meeting you."

His outstretched hand was ignored, and Kouga found himself enveloped in a tight hug around his middle. An ache in his chest that he hadn't felt in many years reopened, and he was slow to return the hug. For such a tiny woman, he thought, her embrace was solid and familiar. Kouga decided then that if Kagome chose him, he would never pass up an opportunity to be slightly crushed by her mother, if ever he could help it.

Once released, he held out his hand to Kagome, who allowed him to press his lips to her soft knuckles. It earned him a discreet chuckle from her mother and a deep blush from Kagome. "Until tomorrow," he said into the skin on her hand, smiling at them both before turning to leave.

It wasn't until he was on the darkened street, juggling his keys, that he noticed the sound of footfall behind him. Kagome approached him, a light jacket on her once bare shoulders. Kouga didn't doubt that it was a "suggestion" from Ryo.

"Kagome-"

"You don't have to leave." She was panting from the short distance she ran, and Kouga's thoughts turned wicked. He liked too much the sound of her breathless, and anticipated the next time he would hear it. In two long strides he was in front of her, watching her chest rise and fall as she stared up at him.

Kouga brushed an errant lock of hair from her face and sighed. The yellow of a nearby streetlight washed out her blush, but she was still beautiful. He had yet to see in any state other than completely ravishing from the moment he met her. 

"Your selflessness is admirable. But, go spend the evening with your mother. I'll wager she misses you as much as you miss her."

"But-"

" _ Go _ ." He was insistent, fighting his selfish tendency to keep her for himself. Despite his words, his hands ghosted down her shoulders and arms, massaging the skin just past her elbows. He tried to ignore how her eyelashes fluttered closed and the lump she tried to swallow in her throat. Kouga wished to see the same unfolding in the privacy of his home, plush sheets at her back as he moved over her warm skin.

Patience was nowhere to be found, and a new chant echoed in his mind:  _ Soon _ .

Kouga stepped back, in need of distance. Kagome looked almost disappointed, and Kouga spoke to break some of the tension. 

"I started making dinner for you last year. We were in the same study group," he said, too quickly. "In case she brings it up."

Understanding flashed across Kagome's face, along with something he could not name exactly, but it told him that he said the wrong thing. She was opening up to him, albeit slowly, but it was genuine. Reminding her of the lie they were living was a misstep on his part, and Kouga knew it.

Kagome smiled, a sad little smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and she ran a hand over his knuckles. 

"I think I would have liked that."

Kouga squeezed her hand, reluctant to let go. Her smile turned genuine when she began patting the pocket of her shorts with her free hand. 

"Before you go," Kagome began, freeing her other hand to adjust whatever she pulled from her pocket. "I got you something." She held his wrist, and slid a brown leather cuff over his large hand. With some difficulty, she finally had it adjusted to fit his wrist and turned his hand over to admire her handiwork.

Kouga held her hand, inspecting the leather bracelet in silence. It was well crafted and tightly braided. The inside of the hide was soft, and the outer side was buffed and had a noticeable sheen to it. It couldn't have been cheap, and though he didn't want her using her limited funds on him, Kagome was waiting for a reaction, and Kouga didn't have it in him to rebuff such a genuine gift.

"I love it." 

They weren't the words he wanted to speak, but they were close. Kouga knew he would have to settle for close for a while longer. Kagome beamed up at him, clearly happy to do something thoughtful for him.

"Your mother is probably worried sick and attempting to reheat dinner. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can we do lunch instead?" Kagome asked, and Kouga was glad she no longer resisted his making dinner for her daily. "I told Sango I'd go shopping with her."

"Of course. I have something I wanted to show you in the afternoon."

"It's a date," she told him, stepping forward to close the distance between them. 

Kouga wanted to revel in the moment for longer, said the first time that she came to him willingly and without audience. And even in her eagerness, her breath fell over his face without rhythm and the hand in his held a slight tremor. Making up for where she still lacked in boldness, Kouga pressed forward. He called on every ounce of restraint in his body, and still Kouga's hand found the curve of her jaw. His Kagome was all sweetness and light, her lips soft and pliant under his. He wondered how and why he was so lucky.

Kouga's desire coiled low in his stomach, and before he could drag her away, he left her with one last small peck. He drew away only enough that their foreheads touched. Kouga drew in deep breaths to calm himself, drawing in Kagome's scent as he did. 

" _ You should go _ ." His voice was gravelly and deep. He didn't want to scare her off by being too possessive, but his hands at her hips spoke of other desires. She nodded and reluctantly placed her small hands over his. It took a long moment before she could fully extract them. When she did, she only backed away slowly. Kouga watched a streetlight flicker overhead as Kagome walked toward her apartment, pausing every few steps to look back at him.

"Goodnight," she called, having reached the door that led upstairs to her home.

"Sweet dreams…"

When the ugly metal door fell shut, Kouga turned back to the sleek black car parked on the corner. From his pocket, he pulled out his phone. He needed to make a few calls before heading home. One to Kagome's friend, Sango, whose support he was hoping to gain almost as much as her mother's. 

The second call would be to his landlord, who was usually pretty accommodating, even late at night. He needed to schedule a tour as soon as possible.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) I don't know Kagome's mom's first name, and if you do, please share it with me. She is based strongly off of my own mother, who is the best one to have ever walked the earth, even though she is very silly and doesn't fully understand her iPhone.
> 
> B) I keep leaving the steamy bits for the end of the chapter, and that is no mistake.
> 
> C) I love you all. Happy Dic Out Fic Out Friday, as coined by UnderwaterOpheli and monophobian, two of the bestest writers I know ;)


	8. Upper Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga's got a big bank account, and he's not afraid to use it. Kagome, on the other hand, very much is.

Friends With Financial Benefits 

Chapter Eight: Upper Classes

_ "I thought by now, I’d be 5’11”, _

_ I’d be hanging out with the top banana _

_ Executive access to upper classes... _

_ Run and get me some of them big sunglasses…" _

_ "Big Sunglasses" _

_ Dragonette _

* * *

Kouga answered emails from the driver's seat of his car. His brow was curved in concentration, and he tapped furiously over the screen of his phone. It seemed like he was always inundated with urgent emails right as he was set to do something with Kagome. He hated to even glance at his phone when they were together, and was probably being a little discourteous in replying to some of his coworkers. They wouldn't give him any trouble about it; it was a Sunday afternoon, and he wasn't obligated to answer them at all if he chose not to.

After their lunch, Kagome needed to use the restroom and Kouga offered to bring the car around for her. His choice of vehicle was a good one; the day was bright and sunny, but he couldn't imagine Kagome wanted to be whipped around in the sun and heat through the crowded streets of the city on the back of his bike. She was initially shocked to find that he even owned a car, and he admitted that the bike was a gift to himself, better suited for joyriding than dates.

Their modest lunch of fish tacos at the nearby pier was Kouga's favorite so far. He still longed to take her on a proper dinner date, outside of her home, wherein neither of them was wearing shorts. But in the shade of a rented beach umbrella, laughing and wiping guacamole from her chin, Kagome was as beautiful as she would be across a well adorned table, lit by candlelight. Anyway that Kouga could spend time with her, he would happily take. 

They walked the pier, enjoying another warm day. She thanked him profusely for making a dinner that he didn't even get to enjoy, and passed on her mother's compliments. Kouga tried not to buzz with excitement at Ryo's kind words, but Kagome caught his grin and teased him relentlessly about it. Her compliments went far beyond his cooking; she commented on his manners, the way he talked about Kagome, and even his good looks. That latter made Kouga blush harder than he had in his life. After some cajoling, Kouga was able to reveal that Kagome's mother offered her wholehearted support, and then some.

_ "So, she's in? Just like that?" _

_ "I kind of might have said that we've been dating for a bit longer. But, yeah. She's in." _

_ "I was so nervous…" _

_ " _ My _ mom made you nervous?" Kagome asked, amazed. "She's so sweet and tiny!" _

_ "She's your  _ mother _." He said simply. "I have to somehow impress the mother of the most amazing person I know. That's a lot of pressure." _

_ Kagome stared at her hands at his words. Kouga knew she struggled to take compliments, and silence from her was much more agreeable than an objection. Kouga wanted to ease her thoughts, but she spoke.  _

_ "Well, you don't have anything to worry about. She wants to know why I haven't proposed yet." _

_ "That's a very good question, Kagome," Kouga noted, glas that the weight of his confession didn't bring down Kagome's mood. "It's the twenty-first century; all you ever need do is ask me." _

_ "If I see any big shiny diamonds at the mall tonight, I'll be sure to pick one up for you." _

_ "Is that what you like? Big, shiny diamonds?" _

_ Kagome laughed, and Kouga followed the long column of the throat down to her chest, and made a fist at her back. The sound coming from her was as light as air and clear as a bell. _

_ "I probably wouldn't know a diamond if it fell out of the sky and hit me in the head." They continued walking, and Kagome slid an arm under Kouga's wrapping her hand around his arm. "You know me. I like simple." _

_ Kouga weighed her words. He should have known. He assumed she would want something big and flashy, but that wouldn't be his Kagome. She had simple tastes, and would want something similar. His tastes were simpler, but still more extravagant than hers. _

_ "And as for being nervous," she started, moving her hand down his arm. "Now you know how I feel all the time." _

There was one more place he wanted to take her, and he hoped she wouldn't mind. She was set to meet Sango later, and if the first portion of the day continued as planned, the end would be a fun night out with her friend. Kouga suspected she didn't often get many of those.

As he tossed the phone onto the leather of the backseat, Kouga watched Kagome leave the small cafe, the only restaurant nearby with a public bathroom. In her hands she carried two to-go coffee cups both layered with cream and other flavors. From their first 'date' he remembered how she took her coffee, iced or otherwise, and wondered if an eager barista talked her into trying some new concoction. He leapt out of his seat to open the door for her and waited until she settled into the seat next to him to close it. Once back inside, he tried to ignore the expanse of Kagome's thigh open to him. Her outfits were always so simple; soft looking tee-shirts and shorts, now that the weather turned, but she was no less alluring. Tearing himself away the night before was hard enough, but with hours of time ahead of them, and the knowledge of their next destination, Kouga again called on the restraint he almost lost.

Pulling away from the curb, he navigated deeper into the city, and noticed Kagome holding out a coffee cup to him. The ice inside sloshed around and made a dull clacking sound against the plastic cup. 

"You remember how I take my coffee order?" 

"How could I forget?" Kagome asked, handing him the cup, as he drove. "How you've managed to maintain such a high blood sugar level is beyond me."

"We can't all take ours black as midnight, Sweetheart." 

"Black, with sugar. And don't call me 'Sweetheart'."

"Sure thing. So what is  _ that _ ?" Kouga asked, nodding his hand to the cup in her hand. By the color of her beverage it was not a black coffee at all.

Kagome looked fiddly for a minute before answering. "They had Thai Tea." 

"Never heard of it."

Kagome balanced her cup. "I don't know how to explain it. Its tea, condensed milk and Boba. Actually, I get mine with extra Boba."

"Ugh! You mean those fish eye things?!" Kouga said, looking as disgusted as he could without making her feel bad. He still enjoyed annoying her, but the result of getting Kagome riled up was very differently than it had been months ago. They turned down a tree-lined street of well built homes, and Kouga was glad that Kagome was too preoccupied with debating him to notice where they were going.

"They're not fish eyes!" she whined, flicking his arm with her free hand. 

"Listen, if you didn't want to kiss me, you could have just said so. No need to poison yourself."

"Are those my choices for today? Fish eyes in my drink, or kissing you?"

Kouga smiled at her flirting, happy to be on the receiving end of it. "Unfortunately."

Kagome tapped her chin, looking thoughtful for a few seconds. "Well, I've already finished most of this, so...maybe better luck tomorrow?" She grinned and took a long drag from her drink, dark brown spheres dotting the line of her wide straw. 

Kouga shook his head and palmed her bare thigh, earning him a squeal in response. Her small hand fell over his, gripping his wrist as he gripped her thigh. 

"You think you're funny, don't you?" He threatened. 

"You're funny too," she began, eyeing the steering wheel he was maneuvering with just one hand. "But looks aren't everything."

Kouga's fingers nearly wrapped the span of her thigh as he squeezed the flesh under his hand. Her smooth skin hid a leg of muscle,, and Kouga had to resist the urge to slide his hand closer to that junction of her legs. His organic cotton sheets were nothing on the softness of her thigh, and he drew in a shaky breath, contrasted by Kagome's peals of laughter. The pulse under her hand was thumping erratically, and he hoped she wouldn't notice. The smile on her face was as wide as he'd ever seen it. With her reddened face, she erupted into another fit of giggles And Kouga found that he liked the sound. 

He wanted to continue his teasing, but a stiff sheet of paper brushed against his knuckles. It was folded several times and wedged between Kagome's beautiful thighs. 

"What's that?" 

Kagome looked down and then back up, a shadow falling over the vehicle as it turned into a covered parking garage. 

"Just a job application," she offered, smiling.

"Something happen at the bakery?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm just looking for something a little more permanent."

"Like a Bubble Tea Cafe?"

"Okay, maybe not  _ permanent _ , but better pay, at least. I'm interviewing for a few paid internships, but those are so competitive."

"I know a place looking for interns."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of working there for the summer. When we get inside I'll text my...boss." Kouga found a parking spot, and turned off the car's ignition. 

"I'd really appreciate it...wait, where  _ are _ we?"

"It's a surprise." Kouga opened his door and exited, rounding the back of the car to open Kagome's door for her. He offered her hand and after a moment, she took it. He helped her out and led her to an elevator, keeping her hand in his. In the elevator, his nervousness increased. Kouga knew he was being impulsive; even in their pouring over the Financial Aid qualifications, they hadn't spoken at length about  _ this _ . The subject hung in the air between them like a cloud. Kouga knew it was a risk, but it was one he had to take. 

The elevator opened to a small vestibule, instead of a hallway. Kouga huffed quietly; he told his landlord he wanted to look at something spacious, but modest. The style of the apartment was definitely more to his taste, but Kouga wasn't sure if Kagome would like it. 

"Kouga, where are w-"

Instead of answering her, Kouga dragged her into the living room. He tried to memorize the layout from the tiny picture on the building's website, but in person, everything was larger and farther spaced out. They entered the apartment into an opulent living room area, with high ceilings and a single tall, brick wall. Windows spanned the space between floor and ceiling and a sweeping view of the city laid before them. It was carefully furnished with simple couches, chairs and tables, arranged to look lived in, but still pristine. 

The living room opened to a stark white kitchen, and Kouga grimaced at the brightness of the room. Marble countertops stood at Kagome's waist, and the stainless steel appliances winked at them, set into the walls for maximum space and efficiency. As he led her out of the kitchen, Kouga stamped down his disappointment, and hoped that the next rooms would be more agreeable.

"Kouga, whose apartment is this?"

The next room was the master bedroom, and Kouga breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome's hand grew clammy in his, but even she quieted at the sight of the room. It was spacious and beautifully decorated, a queen-sized bed at the center, over a plush, dark blue rug. Twin windows flanked each side of the bed, bringing in more light than he'd seen in a room that size. It was painted a soft grey, and Kouga wished the same treatment was taken in the kitchen. Ignoring the attached bathroom, Kouga pulled Kagome back into the hallway and into another, smaller room. This one was outfitted as an office and library, one wall dedicated to rows and rows of books. 

For the first time, Kagome walked in first, drawn to the tomes and knick knacks stacked on the mahogany shelves. Kouga followed her in, mentally measuring the room, and taking in the views from the window, as they compared to the ones in other rooms. He looked back at Kagome, still enraptured with the books.

"Do you like it?"

"The books?"

"The _apartment_."

"It's magnificent." Her hand dropped, and she turned to fully face him. "You still haven't answered what we're doing here."

"We're touring an apartment. I thought it was...something we could tell the FA officer...if they ask."

"You think they'll ask about us touring apartments?"

Kouga tried to breathe through his nervousness. "I think they'll ask if we've found a place. Our applications would have to have a shared address, so-"

"Yeah, but there's no way I could afford _this_. Even with Financial Aid."

"We could split rent."

"Kouga, my current place could fit in the bedroom. There's no way I could afford a quarter of this apartment's rent." Kouga didn't mean to, but his disappointment must have shown on his face. Kagome looked apologetic, and tried again. "I'm not mad. I just...we should give them an address that's actually believable."

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be this…"

" _ Huge _ ?" she offered with a smile.

"Yes, actually. My landlord didn’t tell me it'd be this big-"

"Your landlord helped you find an apartment?" Kagome asked. "Are you that behind in rent that he's trying to get you out of the building?"

Kouga stilled. The room grew silent, and flecks of dust floated in the air between them. Kouga knew it would come out eventually. Either when they were moving into his place, or when se finally asked what he paid for his place. "Kagome...my landlord helped me find this place because...this is my building."

"What do you mean 'your building'?"

"I...live here." Silence gripped the room. "Not in this exact apartment. I specifically asked for something modest and rustic. That kitchen is anything but. But, I do live here."

"You live in an apartment like  _ this _ ?" she asked in a whisper.

"Kind of."

"Bigger or smaller?"

"Um, well, I haven't really looked at the floor plan-"

" _ Kouga _ ."

"I don't know, honestly. Mine only has two bedrooms."

"How many rooms does  _ this  _ apartment have?"

"Um, three, I think. And this office. And a media room."

" _ A media room _ ?!"

"Listen, I know it's a lot, but hear me out. I think this could work."

"Kouga, I told you, this is way too much-"

"Let me take care of that." He knew that she was tired of him telling her that, but there wasn’t any other way around it. "I mean it. This could work. You would have your own room and bathroom. You could come and go as you like, and...you wouldn't have to worry so much."

"Why do you care if I worry?"

Kouga tried to calm himself down. She must have thought he was just being protective and maybe a little bit overbearing. He hadn’t exactly told her otherwise. But, revealing why he was truly worried; the deep, abiding need to take care of her, that was only abated when he knew she was well-fed and sleeping well, was too much. The intensity of his feelings was hard for him to deal with at times, Kagome would no doubt run for the hills if he tried to articulate them to her. "Because I see what it does to you. You stop eating, you avoid your friends...why live like that if you don't have to?"

Kagome seemed somewhat satisfied with his answer, even though he still felt like he said too much. "Because I don't want to depend on everyone else. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, I'm not trying to take your freedom away from you." Kouga had already crossed the room to be closer to her, but now he stood before her, unsure of what to do with his hands. The desire from the night before to take her into his arms was doubled, but Kouga thought it better to gauge her feelings first. "But, if we do this, if we...get married, I want to take it seriously. And I take care of what's mine."

Kagome paused, taking in deep drags of air. “You’re right. You’re right, about...everything. The FA office is going to think something is up if we have separate addresses, and my apartment is...awful.”

“I have to say, it’s very well organized.”

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I mean it, you even have a little box in your kitchen for batteries.  _ Batteries _ .”

“I like to know where everything is. Which would be very difficult in this apartment.”

“Is it really  _ that  _ bad?”

“I would get lost finding the bathroom.”

“I’ll see if we can install one of those maps they have in the mall, with a little ‘You Are Here’ sticker on it.” Kagome stepped forward to push at his chest, but Kouga caught her arm and pulled her in for a hug. He dodged a bullet, but just barely, and his heart was finally starting to beat in a normal, calm rhythm. He didn’t yet want to reveal the extent of his wealth, but knew that such a conversation was forthcoming. “Any other requests?"

“I'd really like to see your place, actually." Kagome tilted her head up, resting her chin on his broad chest. 

"Mine?" That wasn't the answer Kouga was expecting, and he grew quietly nervous over the thought of having her in his home. He hoped she wasn’t equally anxious when he first started dropping by, unannounced.

"Yeah. You've been in my apartment so many times, you know where I keep my secret stash of candy."

"Does a rice cooker actually fool anyone? I mean, it's right there on the counter-"

"I wanna see your home. Figure out what you're about." Kagome punctuated her request by wrapping her arms around his middle and clasping her hands around his back. The motion was so familiar, and Kouga was suddenly less scared to have her in his home, if they could enjoy more moments like this one. "And if you have a secret candy stash, I'd like to find it."

"Mine's not in a rice cooker." Kouga dropped his voice and moved to whisper in her ear.

"That's the first place I was going to look,” Kagome answered with a slight shiver. Kouga laughed, and pulled her back to the elevator. The chrome doors opened for them immediately, and they stepped inside. He smiled down at her and hoped that she wouldn't notice the direction of his thumb on the shiny numerical buttons, or the sinking feeling as the elevator moved. Kouga tried to distract her with a hand at the small of her back, making comforting circles. Even as she visibly relaxed under his touch, he saw her eyes flicker to the numbers above the door.

“I thought we were going to your apartment?”

“...we are.”

“Your’s is  _ upstairs _ ?”

Kouga exhaled, knowing he would have to tell her anyway.

"Kagome," he began, slowly. “Mine is the  _ penthouse _ .”

* * *

"Wait, so like...he's  _ rich _ ?"

"I think so…" Kagome and Sango entered the mall, glad to find it mostly deserted. A rival shopping center had opened a few miles away, complete with multiple restaurants, arcades and a casino. Kagome had yet to visit; she didn’t have money to burn anyway, and a mall was already too great a lure. 

"How did we not know that?" Sango asked.

"He doesn't like to brag. He got an inheritance when his parents died, and he says he only uses it for his apartment, and his bike."

"What about that fancy car he dropped you off in?"

"And a car, I guess." Kagome stepped aside to let a group of women pushing large strollers walk in between herself and Sango. "But, we've known him for a long time. He's never suggested a fancy restaurant after bowling or walked around with a huge wad of cash."

"Maybe he just doesn't like being ostentatious." Sango suggested, looking to her friend. "Why do you look so down? I thought you were all about that minimalist, Billy Cundiff lifestyle."

"It's  _ Marie Kondo _ , and she's not a minimalist. I just never had much, so I don't  _ need  _ much. I don't fault him for having a big place and a nice car, because those things don't hurt anybody."

"True. So, are you gonna move in?"

"We're gonna look for someplace a little more to both of our tastes. Though I don't really know what my tastes are."

"It's cool he's willing to give you your own space. So you can figure each other out, and everything."

"Yeah," Kagome was still trying to figure out herself, apart from Kouga, but the lines were beginning to blur. "Okay, enough about  _ me _ ; what are we shopping for?"

Sango sighed, and stopped walking. "Miroku has been asking for lingerie for ages."

"Ugh." Kagome blanched, before catching herself. Just because she was unschooled in the ways of a relationship, she didn’t mean to say anything bad about Sango and Miroku’s. Theirs was probably the most normal one she could think of off the top of her head. "Sorry, that was-"

"No. No, you're right. I hate it. I mean, I'm just gonna take it off anyway. Why be itchy and uncomfortable for no reason? I should just buy myself some really comfortable sweatpants, just to spite him."

"I've never seen a point for it...not that I've ever really needed it." Kagome shrugged. 

"Not  _ yet… _ " Sango teased, as they approached a darkened store with sultry music wafting out. "I'm just going to drop in, see if there's anything I like, and if not, I'll figure something out. Like a candle.”

The lingerie store, oddly named Hidden Treasures, was an overly stocked shop, filled with an odd amalgam of actual underwear, lingerie and what looked to Kagome like costumes, as well as smaller gifts. Sango headed straight for a rack of lacy black slips of fabric, while Kagome lingered near a display of lotions at the front. The samples all smelled too syrupy sweet for her liking and she soon abandoned her post. 

"What about this?" Sango asked, holding up a hanger to her tall, toned body.

Kagome thought it looked more like a mangled animal harness than something to wear in front of one's significant other. "Um...I mean, I wouldn't know how to wear it...or how to take it off."

"You're right; simpler is definitely better." Sango looked through different racks and shelves, and answered politely when a sales associate asked if she needed help. Settling on three pieces, she dragged her friend to the back of the store, where the fitting area sat behind a curtained off part of the store. Kagome and Sango waited for a fitting room to be unlocked. Kagome looked for a comfortable place to sit and wait, and found a set of pink ottomans in a neat circle. She sat back as Sango was ushered into a room, and began undressing.

Her first one she picked was a simple black slip of a nightgown, with black lace around the low neckline and bottom hem. Kagome liked how simple and comfortable it looked, but Sango complained that she already had something like it. From inside her fitting room, Sango struggled into the second one, but called out that it wasn’t the right size.

Kagome leaned back on her perch, moving to alleviate the pain forming in her lower back. She noticed that hanging from the door of all the fitting rooms were other lingerie sets, probably pre-selected by the store to show off new arrivals. Kagome stood to inspect one of the hangers that caught her eye.

The material was thin and soft, and the color of her skin. The bottoms were high waisted and the top had boning that finished halfway down the torso. It was modest compared to some of the store’s other offerings, but what kept her attention were the tiny details. Both pieces were embroidered with gossamer thread, soft and shiny in an array of colors. Bright shades of green weaved in and out to create intricate vines and delicate leaves. Flowers were made with tones of red and pink, some in full bloom, and others were small buds. Kagome fingered the soft fabric, as Sango’s door cracked.

“Hey-” she began, as Kagome turned around quickly. “Oh, that’s pretty! You should try it on.”

“What? No, I couldn’t-” 

“Yes, you can. Come on; have some fun.”

“No, really. I just thought it was interesting.”

“Well, there’s a little call button in this room with me…” Sango started, ducking back into her fitting room. “And look at that; I accidentally pushed it. My bad.”

Before Kagome could object, the same well dressed sales associate came back. “Do you need anything, ladies?”

“My friend would like to try  _ that _ on, please.” Sango pointed to the hanger over her friend’s shoulder, revealing a bare arm and only partially covered chest, and laughed as a fitting room was unlocked for her. Kagome snatched the hanger off the hook and stepped in, wincing at the harsh light overhead. The door closed behind her, and she began to strip in the narrow room. If Kagome knew that she was going to be trying on anything, she would have worn something easier to get out of than her stiff denim shorts. Pulling them down her legs and shimming out of her top, Kagome looked again at the beautiful set she brought in with her. It was leaps and bounds above anything she ever owned, and it wouldn’t exactly fit in with her usual undergarments. Thankfully, the underwear she currently wore was already the color of her skin, so when she pulled the embroidered pair over her underwear (she didn’t want to take any chances on who might have tried it on before her), they nearly disappeared. 

Kagome turned away from the mirror to remove her bra, and didn’t turn back until she snapped the last clasp in the back of the corseted top. Before she could admire or scrutinize herself, there was a knock on her door.

“It’s me,” Sango said, whispering in case there were rules against sharing fitting rooms. Kagome turned the handle and opened the door to let her step in, but nearly fell backwards against the mirror instead. 

"Too much, right?"

Kagome was speechless. Sango was probably her closest friend, and she's seen her body on numerous occasions. But the garment fit her friend like it was painted on, and Kagome reconsidered balking at the thought of Miroku's gift. 

The ensemble was all black lace and delicate straps, but was anything but modest. Sango’s bottoms began low on her hip and almost transparent against her tanned skin. Over that, she wore a garter belt with a lacy waistband and twin straps falling down and over her thighs. The top was a shallow cup bra, as sheer as the bottom. Kagome wasn’t even wearing it, and she couldn’t stop blushing. 

"Sango, don't take this the wrong way...but,  _ damn _ girl."

"Whoa. I don't think I've ever heard you swear."

"And I've never seen you look like _that_ ," Kagome said, gesturing to her friend. She reached for her shirt, and though it wasn’t very big, it covered enough of her front. 

"Hey, come on; I wanna see yours." Sango leaned against the door, somehow looking sexier than before.

"No! Not with you standing there in  _ that _ , like some...gorgeous Amazon!" Sango pleaded again, stepping backwards out of the room and waiting for Kagome to follow her out. Reluctantly, Kagome did, tossing her shirt to the floor, and stepping out slowly. Somehow, she forgot that the waiting area outside of the fitting room also had mirrors, and now she could criticize herself from multiple angles.

"Kags! You look so good!"

Kagome curled her lip. It was always her most attractive friends who thought everyone else was as attractive as they were. "I do not..."

"You do, just," Sango began, moving Kagome to stand in front of one of the mirrors. "Stand up straight, arch your back a little, lift from the chest."

"What does that mean?"

"That means your girls should be looking forward, not at your knees."

"What  _ girls _ ?" Kagome asked, turning to motion to her friend's generous chest. She felt like a prepubescent boy in comparison.

"Oh shush, they're nice." Sango stood next to her, tugging at the straps at Kagome's top. The motion made her shoulders roll back. "I think you should get this."

Kagome wiggled at the sight of her chest looking as good as she's ever seen them. Her hands moved over the fabric covering her torso. The boning over her ribs made a smooth curve down to her hips. "Why? I don't have any reason to hear this." Even so, she imagined Kouga's face if he ever saw her in anything like that. It made the breath in her throat catch.

" _ Really _ ? Because you're moving in with a super hot guy, who is attracted to you, and who you are attracted to, and I guarantee if you wear this, there will be nothing fake about your relationship." Sango knew she wasn't wrong, and walked back to her respective room to change back into her clothes. Kagome stepped away from the mirror, looking over her shoulder. The back barely covered her bottom, and she blushed again, thinking of Kouga seeing her in such a state of undress. 

"What is he going to think if I walk around like this in front of him?"

"Whatever you want him to think," Sango called from behind her door. 

"I don't know..." Kagome sighed, stepping into her room and changing. She and Sango exited their rooms at the same time, and Kagome held up the lingerie, weighing whether or not to buy it. It was far from a necessity, and she was still working through her feelings for Kouga. The lure of a frilly pair of underthings wouldn't help her much.

"What are you so scared of?" Sango aaked, as they approached the cash register.

Kagome's hand dropped to her side. She'd been asking herself the same thing for days, and didn't like the questions it left behind. "What if this is just me jumping from Inuyasha to Kouga? Going for the first guy who likes me, because the first guy I liked didn't want me?"

"Is that how it _feels_?" Sango asked, stopping suddenly. Kagome knew she had a listening and sympathetic ear with her friend, but Sango was also one to give it to her straight. She didn't make her feel bad, per se, but she also didn't mince words.

"No, but I do feel like I'm... _ using _ him."

"How so?" she asked skeptically, inspecting a nearby shelf of massage oils.

"I don't feel bad when I'm with him. And it makes me want to be with him a lot. And I want him to feel like that when he's with me."

Sango looked at her like she just asked if the world was round. "That's not  _ fake _ , Kagome. You  _ like _ him. And he  _ likes _ you. He makes you feel good. That's what someone important in your life is supposed to do. Like...like an Emotional Support Titty."

Kagome nearly choked on her own breath. "A  _ what _ ?!"

"Okay, have you ever been sitting alone, watching TV or whatever, and without even realizing it, your hand is on your boob? Just holding it?"

Kagome thought back to a few nights ago. The evening was warmer than usual for the year, and she started watching a movie on her phone. The apartment didn't have air conditioning, and Kagome found herself on her pull-out couch/bed with her phone in one hand and her boob in the other. She'd done it a hundred times, and it was almost never intentional. "...yeah. all the time. What is that?"

"That's your Emotional Support Titty. Sometimes you just need to hold something soft and warm that makes you feel good. It's not bad that you just wanna sit around sometimes and have a little handheld comfort. Ya know? Just...if you wanna hold your titty, hold your titty."

"Are you saying Kouga is my titty?"

"He could be. If you'd let him."

_ "I think I need to apologize." _

_ "For what?" Kagome asked. The pair toured Kouga’s home much slower than the former apartment. While he didn’t have much in the way of decorations, Kagome was interested in the little details of his home. His silverware drawer, for instance, was meticulously organized. There were separate compartments for spoons and forks of different sizes. When she asked about it, he said that he received the silverware as a prize in a raffle, and they were organized as such when he received them. He didn’t know why, but didn’t see any reason to break order without reason. In every room they entered, he would explain its use and let Kagome walk around and inspect as much as she wanted, asking questions all the while. When they finally finished, they settled on his couch, a light brown, leather sectional covered in large, soft pillows. The sky was only beginning to darken, and Kagome would have been very satisfied to spread out on the couch and take a nap. The view from his tall windows was even more spectacular than the previous apartment. Kouga moved in next to her, draping an arm around her back and stretching his legs out over an ottoman.  _

_ Despite his relaxed posture, he still looked worried and Kagome inclined her head, beckoning him to answer. "I thought I was helping...showing you that apartment. I acted thoughtlessly, and I'm sorry." _

_ "Kouga, there's nothing wrong with your apartment, really. Or the other one, either. They're two of the most beautiful homes I've ever seen." Kagome took in a deep breath, and rolled her shoulders. During their tour, she admitted the real worry in moving in with him: her lack of current employment. Kouga assured her that she would be perfect for the internship and promised to email his boss as soon as possible, but her worry was palpable. "I didn't want to tell you about my job because you've already done so much, and I didn't want you to think I was...expecting anything from you." _

_ "Expecting anything?" _

_ "Expecting you to...I don't know, take care of me or whatever." _

_ "But what if I  _ like _ taking care of you?" _

_ "That's fine...to an extent. But I don't ever want to  _ expect _ it." Kagome pressed a hand to her face. "I feel like I'm not making any sense." _

_ "I think I understand. Your independence and agency are very important to you. If I were to...step in and solve all your problems, you would feel like a part of you was lacking." He gripped her shoulder reassuringly. "I would like to inform you, however, that you can have it both ways. I can help you, without making you feel like you've lost yourself. If you let me." _

_ Kagome let her head fall to his chest, and instantly, Kouga's arm pulled her in to tuck her closer to him. She sighed at the feel of him, strong and warm against her side. "Why do I feel like this is an excuse to shower me with gifts and attention?" _

_ "Because it is. But only if you want it." Kagome's eyes fell shut. His voice was deep and velvety, but she enjoyed it even more against his chest. "Admit it; you're kind of in love with the bathroom, right?" _

_ "I didn't even know heated floors were a  _ thing _ ," she replied, keeping her eyes closed. Kagome's toes curled at the memory of the tiles warming them as she walked into the room. _

_ "They are, and they're wonderful." _

_ "How do I return the favor?" _

_ "What do you mean?"  _

_ "What do you want...in exchange?" _

_ "I hope you're not accusing me of anything nefarious." Kouga fought the heat creeping up his neck. If Kagome was thinking that he wanted anything sexual in exchange for a nicer place to live, he would have to correct that immediately. Of course, he dreamed of Kagome sharing his sheets, but Kouga would never...unless she came willingly. _

_ "Of course not; I trust you." The reaction came without thought, as did her trust in him. Of course Kouga would never ask anything of her like that. He was as honorable as anyone she knew, and while spending the night with him wasn't off the table, she only wanted it if she were invited as a guest, and not a paying one. When she did think about it too long, Kagome felt her body heat in a way that was not exactly uncomfortable. Kagome decided to change the subject as quickly as she could. "But, you know me. I can't cook. I can't afford to pay half." _

_ "Let's just say this is more like a roommate arrangement. Clean up after yourself, contribute to the general upkeep of the apartment, and donate what you can. I'll cover the rest." _

_ "That still feels like I'm getting the better end of the deal."  _

_ Kouga shrugged and Kagome’s head moved with the motion. "Well, you haven't seen me first thing in the morning, yet. You might run away screaming on the first day." _

_ "I doubt that." Kagome rested a hand on his thigh, and was surprised at the strong ripple of muscle she found. She wondered if he was flexing his muscle for her, and her breathing grew labored. "Sorry...for earlier." _

_ "It's understandable. I was pretty scared to show you this place. Probably why I showed you that one first, instead of my apartment." _

_ "Why would you be scared?" she asked shakily, trying to keep her hand relaxed. She was sure that the sweat on her brow would find its way down her face and eventually her arm, only to pool on the material of Kouga's jeans. He would reason that even if he wanted her in his bed, she was clearly too inexperienced to be any good.  _

_ Despite her erratic and irrational thoughts, Kagome could not help but keep her hand on his thigh, just above the knee. She relaxed a little, when Kouga's hand closed over hers, as he spoke. _

_ "Kagome, you are the least materialistic person I've met. I mean, I told you that I live in a giant apartment, and you're not replying like anyone I've known. I guess I didn't want to scare you off." _

_ "Money doesn't scare me. Or tempt me. I like working hard. Not that you  _ don't _ , I just...like it. I like knowing that the things I buy for myself or for my friends are the result of hard work. I know I'm not always balanced with that, but I'm working on it." _

_ Kouga squeezed her hand and she squeezed his thigh, in return. Kagome nearly jumped as her belly clenched so tightly, it almost hurt.  _

_ "Does 'working on it' include renting an apartment that doesn't require you to unplug your TV at night?" Kouga asked. _

_ "Maybe. But this is still a lot. I think I'd be more comfortable in something a little smaller." _

_ "Smaller," Kouga said, nodding. "Consider it done. I suppose I have a confession as well." _

_ "Yeah?" Kagome hoped it had nothing to do with her blunt fingernails digging into his pant leg. _

_ "I didn't want you to think I was expecting anything either."  _

_ His voice was slowly dulling her senses, and even more so when he spoke so genuinely. Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She apologized for what she said in the lower-level apartment. Kouga stopped her, knowing she wasn't accusing him of anything bad. _

_ "I give you things because I care about you. I want you to have enough to eat and a place to live so you're not worrying all the time. You deserve to have a home and a full fridge, and everything else. But I never want to...that is, I hope I never gave the impression that I expected any sort of...repayment." Realization flashed in Kagome's mind. As her eyes widened, she lifted her hands to stop him, but his large hands closed over hers. "I care...very deeply for you. But if all you want from me is a friendship and qualification for Financial Aid, then I will respect that. You don't owe me anything." _

"Will this be everything?"

Kagome slid the lingerie across the counter, nervously. She nodded, and ignored the tiny screen at eye-level; she had one final paycheck coming from the bakery, and Kouga seemed confident about the internship, even though she forgot to ask what exactly it was for or where. She reached into her wallet, to hand her card over before the sales associate could say how much it was out loud. When her fingers slid into the pocket where she usually kept her bank card, she only felt the threadbare fabric that lined her wallet. She swept her fingers around the narrow area again. Again, nothing. 

Turning away from the cashier, Kagome searched the rest of her wallet. Her cash was gone. Her emergency credit card was gone. A folded receipt, her college ID, and her license were the only things left. She turned back around, embarrassment marring her face.

"Can you excuse me for one moment?"

Stepping frantically out of the store, Kagome fished her phone out of her back pocket. She immediately checked her bank account from the app on her phone. The last charge was at the cafe for Kouga's coffee and her Thai Tea, earlier that afternoon. She was relieved that, if she did lose her cards, at least they weren't being used. She found Kouga's number and was glad that he picked up after only one ring.

"Hi, Beautiful."

"No 'Sweetheart' today?"

"I knew you liked it," he teased, and Kagome felt herself relax a little more. 

"Hey, can I ask you something? I think I lost something in your car earlier today. You wouldn't happen to have seen my bank card…"

Kouga was silent for a moment. "You know, I think I did see your bank card. I can bring it to you tomorrow, if you want-"

"Um, okay. That's fine." Disappointment bloomed in Kagome's chest, and she hated the thought of trudging back in the store and having to void her purchase. "I don't even remember opening my wallet in your car…"

"Me neither…" he said, slowly. 

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his odd tone. "And my cash is gone, too; that's weird, right?"

"I certainly hope you're not accusing me of stealing, Kagome."

"Of course not!" she laughed. "I mean, you hardly need my spare change…"

"I'd hardly call thirteen dollars spare change. You can buy a fine lunch at the downstairs cafe for less."

Kagome's eyes widened and her breath left her. " _ You took my money _ ?!"

"Well, you did leave your wallet right there in my car…"

"You took my money!" she squealed, glad that the corridor of the mall was mostly empty. "Why would you do that, Kouga?!"

"Would you believe me if I said you will receive all of your cards and cash back tomorrow?"

"That doesn't answer why you have them! You can't expect me to believe you need it! What if I wanted to...offer Sango some gas money. Or buy something?"

"Sweetheart-"

"-don't call me that-"

"Check your wallet again. You know I wouldn't leave my girl in the lurch."

Kagome held her phone between her shoulder and face, reaching for her wallet again. Her hands moved in and around the interior of her wallet. She was about to yell at Kouga again, when her fingernail caught on something. Pulling out a thick card, she turned it over a few times.

"Kouga…"

"Yes, Sweethe-"

"What is  _ this _ ?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, I can'texactly _see_ you. Please elaborate."

"There's a credit card in my wallet, with  _ your _ name on it!" Kagome held up the card, as if Kouga could see it. His name on the bottom was shiny against the black matte of the card.

"So,  _ that's _ where I put it…"

"What...what am...what-"

"Full sentences, love."

" _ Why _ ?"

"I told you: I take care of what's mine."

"But, I-"

"Wouldn't have taken my card if I handed it to you."

Kagome sighed in resignation. "Probably not."

"And you were looking for your card so you could buy something for yourself, right?"

"...maybe…" Kagome thought back to the sweet and sexy little slips of fabric, and realized why Sango and Miroku would consider lingerie to be a gift for them both. Her mind drifted to what Kouga's hands would look like ghosting over her covered chest, undoing those little clasps one by onee...

"So hand the nice lady, and or gentleman my card, and get yourself something nice."

"But that's  _ you _ getting me something nice!"

"Even better!"

"Kouga," she whined into her phone.

"Listen, I can't _make_ you use my card. I'll bring you your cards to you tomorrow, and you can give mine back as well." Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat at his dejected tone. Before she could apologize, he went on. "But, I've provided Sango with a duplicate card if you choose not to. She knows your sizes, what you like, and what you need."

Kagome looked back into the store, wide eyed. Sango waved as if on cue, sending her a thumbs up. She thought back to the 'secret handshake' Sango and Kouga exchanged as she exited his car.

"So, what you're saying is, I  _ have _ to use your card?"

"I'm saying that's the  _ easier _ option." Kagome let her head fall back, too exhausted to continue arguing. "Have a nice time shopping, love."

Kagome stared at her phone in disbelief. Turned and steiding back into the store, she walked right up to Sango, who stood in her same spot, grinning.

"Really?  _ Really _ ?"

" _ What _ ?" she replied, shrugging. "We both knew you wouldn't go easily, so the two of us came up with a little contingency plan."

"You _conspired_!"

"We both know you didn't walk back in here to give me a lecture." Sango said, rolling her eyes. "Give the nice man your credit card so we can leave."

Kagome fingered the card, and bit her lip. The card's weight was different than her bright red bank card, and Kouga's full name etched in silver, called to her. The cashier took it without delay, and in the matter of just a few seconds, the transaction was complete. Kagome took the bag held out to her, and exited with Sango at her heels.

"I can't believe I did that."

"Yes you can."

"We're done, right?" she pleaded from behind Sango. "We can go home?"

Her friend walked on in confidence, looking into store windows as she went. "Not a chance! You've got your hot Sugar Daddy's credit card, the mall doesn't close for hours, and I am craving a soft pretzel."

Kagome followed behind, the card in her wallet pressed against her thigh. She felt like she was exaggerating about using his card. For the first time in a long time, she didn't agonize whether or not her card would get declined. And the last time she held a shopping bag was when she bought a gift for her brother some months prior. It was a little nice having something for herself, even though she secretly hoped Kouga would like it too.

She wanted to call him back and ask what his favorite color was. Or if there was something he needed. Kagome thought about his apartment, and the walls completely free of decoration. It wouldn't be the same; buying him a gift with his own money, but maybe he was of the opinion that "it's the thought that counts". 

Instead of asking, she thought about what she knew of him. She was sure that something in the mall would catch her eye, she just had to keep an eye out for it. Sango's long legs carried her down the corridor faster than Kagome, and she had to jog for several yards to catch up. When she arrived at her side, Kagome put a hand on her friend's shoulder, panting. 

"Wait, what do you mean 'Sugar Daddy?!'"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Out of My League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Kagome is good with kids, Miroku is good with words, and Kouga looks good in a suit.

Friends With Financial Benefits 

Chapter Nine: Out of My League

_"You were out of my league,_

_All the things I believed,_

_You were just the right kind,_

_Yeah, you were more than just a dream._

_You were out of my league,_

_Got my heartbeat racing;_

_If I die, don't wake me,_

_'Cause you are more than just a dream."_

_Fitz and The Tantrums_

_"Out of My League"_

* * *

_"I care...very deeply for you. But if all you want from me is a friendship and qualification for Financial Aid, then I will respect that. You don't owe me anything."_

_Kagome stilled. Her hands were pressed to Kouga's firm chest and his hands were soft over hers. Every silent moment between them felt like ages, and Kagome's breath came out unsteadily._

_"I've never thought...that you wanted anything from me…" she told him, her eyes darting from his clear blue eyes to his parted lips._

_One of Kouga's hands left hers to thread his fingers through her hair, starting at her temple. His hand fell to the side and brushed her bare shoulder. Kagome shivered, but her gaze didn't waver._

_"Sometimes you look at me...like you're scared." Kouga looked to her hairline, then her jawline._

_Kagome waited until he looked back at her eyes before speaking. "I've never been scared of you."_

_"Then what?"_

_"I…" Kagome began, her mouth falling shut. She didn't want to tell him that it wasn’t him that scared her. It wasn't even the thought of being intimate with him. The blossoming affection for him, easily disguised for months as purely physical, was stronger than she could have imagined. She thought that if she kept her heart guarded, it wouldn't be affected. But, Kouga climbed every wall she built with ease. She couldn't argue that having him closer to her was much better than keeping him out._

_Her fear came from what he would find. A fatherless, unemployed nobody? Inuyasha's cast-off? These thoughts kept her up at night, and tortured her throughout the day._

_"Please tell me," Kouga whispered, and had Kagome not been watching his face, she wouldn't have caught the shudder in his voice._

_Kagome took a deep breath and pulled her hands from his. Disappointment and confusion flashed across his face, as Kagome adjusted her position on the couch. Extracting herself from his side, Kagome closed her eyes and willed herself to move without thought. Tilting her body, she anchored both hands behind Kouga's head, caging him between her arms. After another moment, she slid her leg over his and seated herself on his lap. She had never straddled anyone, and Kagome's thighs shook nervously._

_Kouga's eyes were wide open, and Kagome watched them move from her collarbone, past her jaw and face in shock. She settled into his lap, leaning her full weight on him. Kouga's eyelids fluttered, and some of her trepidation disappeared. When his eyes steadied, she spoke._

_"You tell me that you care deeply for me, and I believe you. I really do." Normally, Kagome would have jiggled her leg or fidgeted somehow, but given her position, she thought better of it. Kouga's hands on her thighs both kept her in place, and made her want to fly away at the same time. "I don't know the words for what I feel for you. I would say that 'I like you', but that's not enough. And I wish I could...I'm not where you are. But, I want to be."_

_Kouga's hands brushed up to her waist at the same time that he lifted her. In an instant she was on her back, a soft, beige pillow at her side. Kouga fell over her gently, resting his weight over her middle and between her thighs. Kagome gasped at the feeling of being pressed on and opened, clutching the edge of the couch. It took a long moment for her to adjust and find her bearings, and when she did, Kouga was staring down at her. The look in his eyes was unreadable, but it bordered on lust and made her knees clamp together against his legs._

_"Then, by all means, allow me to take the lead."_

_Kouga waited a breath before dipping his head to capture Kagome's lips. The rough scrape of his fingernails on her exposed thighs made her jaw fall slack, and he wasted no time angling his mouth to fully taste her. Kagome was shocked at his ardor, but matched it after a beat. Releasing the couch under them, her hand found the hem of his shirt and lifted it. She was rewarded with warm skin stretched over firm muscle, and moaned into his mouth at the discovery. In return, Kouga's hands slid into the space between her lower back and the couch, and Kagome felt herself held tightly against his warm thighs. At her leg, his jeans bulged, and when Kouga slid his leg over the clothed heat at the apex of Kagome's thighs, she pulled away from his mouth to moan out loud._

_Taking advantage of her now exposed neck, Kouga lapped at her pulse in time with the movements of his hips. Kagome's words echoed in his head, spurring him on. She was falling for him, albeit slowly, and he couldn't be happier. He'd focused heavily on wooing her through kindness and respect, but was nearly blind to her physical attraction to him. He didn't want it to be the guiding basis for their relationship, but now that she revealed her budding feelings for him, he could explore the sexual chemistry with more freedom. His findings were not exactly surprising, but definitely pleasant._

_Kagome was all softness but responded to him with passion. He wanted to slide his hands over her stomach until his palm closed over her heaving chest. When Kouga moved his body against her, an apology bloomed on his tongue. He didn't want to push her too far, too quickly, but her reaction told him that no push was needed. He repeated the motion, and a shiver went down his spine when she pushed herself up and under him. Their dance continued as he kissed at her jaw and neck, willing himself to stop, or at least slow down, before he took her right there on his couch._

_Kagome finally relaxed back into the couch, her breathing shallow and slightly labored. Kouga still rested himself between her thighs and over her torso, but she only stared at his high ceilings, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. The last time she was dressed with someone over her like that, was her junior year of high school. But instead of spread out on a luxurious sofa in an equally lavish penthouse, she was crammed into the backseat of a station wagon, her thoughts darting from when it would be over, to the grade on her most recent Calculus exam._

_Kouga, however, left no such room for wayward thoughts. He was clearly as concerned with her pleasure as he was with his. Kagome bit back a whine when he began extracting himself from her, but sighed as his hand caressed her thigh from a seated position. His weight over her was a comfort, and she was glad that his extraction from her was slow._

_"Don't look so down, Sweetheart. There's plenty more where that came from."_

* * *

Kagome sat on a hard metal bench in a nearly bare hallway. The weather outside was warm, but inside the building felt cold. She only had a moment to spare, and didn't know where to go to relax. She'd only been shown the restrooms since the elevator doors opened up on the fourth floor, and she didn't exactly want to spend her fifteen minutes of free time in there. Checking her phone for the third time, Kagome sighed, wondering if she made some terrible mistake.

The entire day had been a whirlwind. She received an email two days prior to arrive at the Hitsujikai International building for an internship interview. She was excited about the prospect of getting on the job experience with pay. Kouga also mentioned having an internship there, and she hoped they would run into each other. Not that she needed an excuse to see him; since the day of her shopping trip with Sango, the two had been nearly inseparable. Kagome asked how he managed to hold on to his internship while still having lunch with her nearly everyday, and dinner every night. He mentioned that his job as an intern depended on keeping his boss happy, and he was blessed with an easily amused employer. Kagome wasn't complaining, and hoped whoever she worked with would be just as agreeable.

He was not.

After an hurried interview with Human Resources, Kagome found that she was hired, and immediately put to work. Ushered past cubicles and conference rooms, offices and a large cafeteria, she was finally shown to the fourth floor. Every inch of the building was beautifully maintained, but the fourth floor had a distinctive smell that was not unpleasant...just odd. It triggered a memory that she could not place, until the H.R. associate guiding her turned a corner.

Kagome took in a windowed room filled with children. The glass doors and windows must have been soundproofed, because she could only see them running, jumping off of furniture, and supposedly screaming at each other. The associate gestured to the door and turned to leave so quickly, Kagome didn't even have time to say 'thank you'.

Opening the door, her ears were assaulted by the sounds of childish screaming, some from play, and a few from sadness. Most of the children, varying in race, were toddlers, with two teenagers occupying the only couch in the room and an infant sat on the floor, wailing. Kagome immediately went for the smallest child, picking him up. Kagome adjusted him on her hip, and tried rocking him to reduce his crying.

"He's not gonna let you put him down…" sang one of the teenagers, without looking up from the rapid tapping on her phone. 

"What?" Kagome asked, exasperated.

"He cries all day, until somebody picks him up. Then, he cries if they try to put him down." she explained. "Be ready to hold that kid all day."

Kagome wanted her to be wrong. But three hours later, when someone, who didn't bother to introduce himself, opened the door to announce that she had fifteen minutes to take on a break, she was still holding the infant. He'd fallen asleep, and without a free place to lay him, Kagome wrapped him in the blazer she wore to her interview, and forced the two older kids to let him rest on the couch. They moved over begrudgingly, and Kagome trudged out to the hallway to commiserate. 

She had three minutes left before her break was over, and while she didn't know who would enforce her break if she didn't report back on time, Kagome walked the length of the hallway to stretch her legs.

At the end of the hallway turned another corridor, and from that way came a group of people, all chattering over each other. Kagome looked around for somewhere to hide away; the mob didn't seem to be moving in any way that looked like they would stop for her. She was flanked on all sides by offices, and decided the best course of action would be to press herself against the wall as much as she could. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the crowd to pass. When they didn't, Kagome opened an eye, and immediately straightened up.

"Kouga! Hi..." she said, pulling at her blouse to rid it of wrinkles. She was sure there was a stain somewhere on her pants as well, which would make them easier to part with. They were at least a size too small, and while Kagome didn't remember shrinking them in the laundry, she had been eating more full meals than in the year prior. 

Kouga didn't seem to notice her shambled state, and only smiled at her lovingly. Kagome motioned toward him but the crowd behind him wore faces of trepidation and curiosity. She stood in her place and extended her hand to him. It was only her first day, and maybe being seen fraternizing with other interns would look bad. Kouga glanced over his shoulder, and took her hand. 

His suit was crisp and perfect, every seam and stitch making the garment look like it was made especially for him. Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if it was; he said he only used his inheritance money for the basics, but she couldn't see anything wrong with spending money to look nice at work. And if he did spend money, Kagome thought, discreetly eyeing him from toe to top, it was worth every penny. She asked herself how he managed to look good in everything, but especially dressed up like that. Kagome fought a blush and released his hand. 

"I'll meet you guys upstairs," Kouga said casually, and the group tripped over themselves and each other to proceed down the hall without him.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked, still looking at the retreating group.

"Oh," Kouga began, rubbing the back of his neck, and Kagome tried to keep her eyes on his, and not his broad chest stretching the clean cotton of his shirt. "Just some other interns."

Kagome shrugged and looked past him at the room where she spent the better part of her morning. She wasn't excited to go back in there and corral either lazy, defiant or clingy children. "I tried texting you; I got the internship!"

"That's great. Where'd they stick you?"

Kagome nodded toward the room bustling with children, and Kouga looked at her, confused. She walked past him to the room, with a fierce mix of feelings. She was grateful for the opportunity, thankful for the slight pay increase, but already exhausted by the job. Opening the door for him, Kouga stepped inside slowly, looking to the crayon scribbled walls, the stained floor, and the number of children in such a small space.

"What is this?" he asked in horror.

"I was told it's the daycare room."

"We have a daycare room?!"

Kagome shrugged. The infant on the couch stirred, and she rushed forward to soothe him before he woke up.

"Whose children are these?"

"The people who work here, I guess." Kagome laid the infant over her shoulder and patted his back gently.

"This room is...entirely inadequate…it looks like an emptied out conference room." Kouga began. "I have to do something…"

"What can we do? I have some old books at home, and-"

"Uh, yes," Kouga said, inspecting the room. "That would certainly help."

The toddlers in the room had finally tired themselves out, and one by one searched for their respective lunches. The teenagers finally came to life, opening juice boxes and unwrapping packed sandwiches as the younger children ate sloppily. Kagome was relieved that the children at least had food, if not toys and books for distraction. She tried to think of the secondhand shop around the corner from her apartment and if they would have any toys in good condition. 

"For now, I think you should head home," Kouga told her.

Patting the back of the child sleeping on her shoulder, Kagome shook her head. "But what about the kids? And what about H.R.?"

"Their parents will be down soon to pick them up." He gestured for her to pass him the infant, and she did so with care, so as not to wake him. "And I'll explain if H.R. comes looking for you."

Kagome wasn't sure what sway he held, but assumed he worked for someone very high up in the company. She looked around the room for the portfolio she brought with her, and upon finding it, she offered him a smile as she moved to leave. 

A hand wrapped around her wrist gently, and Kouga held the child in one arm. "I'll...I'll see you-"

"Saturday," she finished, with finality. She looked to him with a confidence she only hoped to have, the kind she prayed would grow in her chest between that moment and the day in question, and envelop her thereafter. 

"You can tell me...if you're not ready." 

For the first time, Kouga sounded almost unsure, and the crack in Kagome's heart threatened to deepen. 

"We don't have much time," she reasoned. Their first trip to the courthouse was a short one, and ended with the understanding that they had thirty days to get married, instead of the ninety they were expecting. Both looked to each other in quiet surprise, signed where assigned, and spoke nothing of it since. 

"We can figure something out."

Kagome smiled at his earnestness. She was sure that Kouga would pluck every star from the sky if she asked. It made her grateful that he was the one who would be waiting for her at the end of the aisle, even if it didn't quite quell the disappointment she harbored. "I'm ready. I know what I want."

"You deserve more," Kouga told her, almost immediately. "I promise, one day. I will give you the wedding you deserve...if you want-"

"If I-"

"If we...if you..."

The hand at her wrist moved to clasp around her hand, and the breath Kagome released was shaky and unsteady. She nodded and wagered a smile, hoping it was enough. Kagome didn't quite trust her voice not to crack if she had to speak.

One last squeeze of her hand and Kouga let her hand slide from his, and Kagome left faster than she wanted to. The nearest elevator was within eyeshot of the room, and as the shiny chrome doors closed, Kagome looked back and watched Kouga bounce the child in his arms, while his thumb tapped deftly over the screen of his phone.

* * *

"Dude, was that, like, Shakespeare or something?"

"No, _idiot_ ," the young girl on the couch said, with an exaggerated eye roll. "They were quoting one of those old romance movies from when my parents were kids, like Casablanca or Clueless."

" _Oh_."

* * *

Kagome sat as formally as ever, on a couch that normally felt like home. She wanted to lounge and let her muscles mold against the weathered fabric at her back. Wincing at the seam that bit into her side, Kagome was glad that she didn't put off borrowing a pair of work-appropriate pants. She was sure that eating healthier and more often would inevitably expand her waistline, but she wasn't prepared for the weight to come on so quickly. Most of her tops were loose enough, but Kagome's pants hugged her hips and butt in a way that made her uncomfortable. As she contemplated pulling at the seat of her pants for the third time, Miroku emerged from the kitchen, holding two glasses, filled to the brim with lemonade and ice.

Kagome reached for the glass presented to her and fought back a sigh when it met her lips. The day was another hot one, and the walk to Sango and Miroku's apartment was longer than she anticipated. When Kagome texted her friend to ask about borrowing some clothes, Sango didn’t mention that she wasn't home. Kagome didn't mind being alone with Miroku, but she was secretly hoping to have someone whose mind she could pick for an hour or so.

"Thanks," she sighed, finally coming up for air.

"It's a warm day; what are you doing walking around?"

"I started an internship downtown today," she explained.

Miroku offered his congratulations with a lift of his glass from across the room. The armchair in the corner was his favorite, a non-negotiable piece of furniture he kept over from his old apartment. He told Sango it was where all of his best thinking was done. "Sango told me you were looking. It's good that you found a program so quickly."

"I'm kind of surprised; everything moved a lot faster than I expected." Kagome thought about the rushed phone call confirming her interview and even the interview itself was so quick, she hardly felt hired at all.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your internship?"

"Hitsujikai International." Miroku hummed quietly, nodding to himself in silent understanding.

"What's that for?" Kagome asked, pausing.

"Nothing much. I'm sure you and Kouga will have a lovely summer interning together."

"How did you know he was interning there too?" Miroku shrugged and smiled in a way that made Kagome want to wring the answer from him. Possibly by literally wringing his neck. "Fine, since you're so committed to being vague and mysterious around me, I guess that means I'm free to ask you as many questions as I want."

"Ask away."

"What do you think of him?"

"I like him," Miroku answered solidly, after a long wait. "I enjoy talking to him, he seems well read-"

Kagome interrupted. Miroku was a close enough friend that she could do so without worrying about causing offense. "So, what you're saying is, intellectually speaking, he's a catch?"

"You didn't let me finish. He seems loyal, immune to artifice, and he's direct. Which I imagine you find...refreshing."

Kagome thought about the moments spent on his couch before he dropped her off at the mall to meet Sango. She hoped she wasn't blushing too hard, and if she was, played it off as a result of the heat. Kouga's honesty and directness might have been one of her favorite things about him. "I do."

"And yet you doubt." Miroku spoke with such surety, Kagome almost chucked her glass at him.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Only sometimes."

After a pause, Kagome took a deep breath. "When you and Sango decided to move in together, how did you... _know_?"

"Know what?"

"That it was a good idea? That you were ready?"

Miroku laughed dryly. "That's easy: I didn't."

Kagome's brow creased. "You didn't know if you were ready? Why'd you do it?"

"If everyone waited until they were perfectly ready to do...anything, nothing would get done." His explanation sounded simple enough, but Kagome still fought the doubt that sat heavy on her chest. "You have to ask yourself how much you trust him, and yourself."

"Everything just feels so...quick."

"That, my friend, is an understatement." He said, lifting himself up from his favorite chair to stand next to the bookshelf in their apartment. The books were arranged in a pattern that only Miroku understood. Sango tried to organize them once and it resulted in more confusion than the pair bargained for. Fingering a few tomes, he spoke again. "I'll admit, time is not on your side. There will be compromises; things you'll lose, and things you'll gain."

"I don't feel like I'm losing _much_ -"

"Because you don't want to. You'd rather keep your pain, small as it might be, to yourself, and not let it sour whatever is blossoming between you and Kouga. But, it's there. You don't do yourself any favors by ignoring it." Pulling a book from the shelf, leather bound in a deep red, he flipped through a few pages. "Long ago, there was a custom, among young women devoting themselves to a life of holy servitude, to go off, with a number of close, unmarried female friends, for upwards of ninety days. The woman would mourn her maidenhood; release sadness over the life she was about to undergo; knowing she wouldn't marry or have a family. And her friends would go along to remind her of the life she was yet to discover. Had she ventured off into the mountains alone, she may never come back. Perhaps leave and find a town or city where she was unknown and start a new life. And had she chosen the _wrong_ friends, ones who were small and jealous and focused only on ninety days spent in the mountains trying to comfort someone they only cared half for, she may come home and decide to renounce her vows. There is much to be said about the environment in which you place yourself, and the people you chose to fill that space."

Kagome stared at her friend in thinly veiled wonder. His point was made so precisely that she was shocked to find them coming from him. "Has anyone ever told you that you're smarter than you seem?"

Miroku chuckled. "Not often enough."

After a brief moment of levity, Kagome spoke again. "How did you...how do you stop feeling like you don't deserve it?"

Tapping his hands on the bookshelf, Miroku slowly replaced the book with one hand. It slid back into place with a quiet shuffle of leather on leather. "We all deserve a modicum of happiness for the most part. I have enough humility to know that, while I _want_ to be worthy of her, I am a far cry from what Sango deserves. So, I try. I fail a lot, but I try." His look to Kagome was softer than she had ever seen him."I guess that's all any of us can ask for. Someone who tries."

"That sounds very reasonable." Kagome released a breath, and stood. She had much to think over and not enough time to do so. Miroku nodded again, and she made her way to the door. "See you Saturday."

"I'll see you Saturday."

* * *

Thrift stores always reminded Kagome (as many things often did, even after her homesickness was mostly snuffed out), of home. After the death of her father, the shrine fell on hard times, and Kagome's mother took her two children to the local secondhand stores three times a year for "new" clothes. As a child, it was an adventure; hunting for certain brands, marking the calendar for days when the biggest discounts applied. It wasn't until Kagome was a teenager, and an especially cruel girl at school claimed that Kagome's shoes were her castoffs from the year prior, and identified a particular scuff on the sole as proof of her former ownership, that she ever saw those trips as anything less than fun. The incident still made her flush with embarrassment, but Kagome never told her mother about it. Ryo did all that she could for her children, and Kagome bore the shame on her own. As an alternative, she taught herself to sew, mending her thrift store finds into altered garments. She learned from old books how to change a hemline and use the extra fabric to line a sleeve, or sew darts into a dress to make it fit better. In more recent years, she managed to maintain the clothes she wore, instead of buying new ones. Even so, the thrift store between her apartment and her new internship was full to the brim with clothes, and Kagome skimmed the aisles, despite her inability to purchase anything. 

The toys and books were easy to find, and to her surprise, in very good condition. Kagome found as many books as she could for toddlers and young children, as well as puzzles, board games and stuffed animals. She mused over a box of mostly intact crayons, but didn't want the inevitable task of cleaning wax off of the walls when the wrong child got a hold of them. Between the toys and the long line of registers were racks upon racks of clothes, and Kagome thought there would be no harm in taking a look.

Most of the clothes were in good condition, and a few even tempted her. There was a beige sweater with black beading that still had the original tags on it. Kagome blanched at the original price; the store named was known for its inflated prices, and she fingered the intricate beads lovingly. Without another thought, she tossed it in her basket, and ignored the pull at her to return it to its place. She reasoned that she could wear it to her new job, or to see her mother, who regularly lamented that her only daughter wore too many t-shirts, and never brought a sweater along to cover her shoulders from the cold, and could stand to sit up a bit straighter. The image of her in a sleek black dress across a table from Kouga with that sweater draped over her chair flashed in her mind as well. 

Kagome didn't want to demand a "nice date", especially since Kouga managed to woo her without spending a small fortune, and she was thankful. His card found a home in her wallet, even though she often tried to return it or leave it with him. She resigned herself to using it only when necessary, but its presence was somewhat unnerving. 

At the end of the rack was a handwritten sign, common for such a store, listing the items that qualified for an additional discount. Kagome checked the tag of the sweater she picked up, and shrugged that it wasn't marked down any more, even though the price was still very good. Due to the summer season, prom dresses were on sale, and Kagome ran a hand over the stiff taffeta and soft chiffon in bright pinks and muted greens. 

For the first time, she thought of Saturday for what it really was. She was getting married, and Saturday would be her wedding day. It wouldn't be the one she imagined, for many reasons, and encouraged by Miroku's odd fascination with history, one that she could both mourn and be happy with, in their respective measures. The planning one would traditionally do for their wedding didn't plague her, but there was something to that productivity in brides and grooms that she always envied. Sango would wear the nicest dress she owned, but the color was unknown to her, Miroku would wear a tux he had for some reason, and Kouga would inevitably surprise her. 

The one decision she most wanted to make, but had the least resources to do so, was a dress. Kouga promised a wedding she would not regret, but she still imagined taking her mom and a bevy of close friends to a boutique, sipping champagne and weighing the benefits of a fitted dress against something flowy, debating the cut of a bridesmaid dress versus the color. In the long run they were inconsequential, but she missed them nonetheless. Perhaps there would be some other equally important occasion she would enjoy, but nothing to replace it. 

Amidst the fluorescent colors and prints, Kagome spotted a gown, almost completely white, save for the pearl beads sewn onto the front. Kagome's nose wrinkled at the addition to an otherwise nice dress, and she examined the rest of it with a critical eye. A lining of tulle made it flare out at the hips, and stiff boning made it sit ramrod straight on the hanger. 

Kagome considered Miroku's words again, satisfied to mourn the things that her hurried wedding day would be without, but with a sense of hope for what she would have. 

Ideas thrummed in her head for the day to come, and the miniscule ways she could infuse the odd story of herself and Kouga into them. The cashier looked at her card in wonder, and the pang of using Kouga's money was lessened than in the weeks before.

It was their wedding. Not the timing either of them planned, or under the ideal circumstances, but it would be their's. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter is dedicated to Nikki; I hope it eases the stong of this hard time, in some small way. And Marissa, who keeps me cackling. You Know Who's hands helped inspire the first bit of this chapter. *wink*
> 
> \- I just love writing Miroku. I just LOVE HIM. 
> 
> \- My greatest thrift store find was a White House Black Market sweater that retailed for $159.00 (WHET). It was marked down to $7.99, and I got it on a Blue Tag Day, making it a whopping $3.98. I still have it, and it is my pride and joy. I mean, other than my kid. Obviously.


	10. Something Old, Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day has arrived: the shoes are borrowed, and Kagome is blue, but Kouga has something to say about that.

**Friends With Financial Benefits**

**Chapter 10: Something Old, Something New**

_"Do you want a model or a real guy?_

_Friends all probably see you with the GQ type,_

_But they're photoshopping; I'm the real life,_

_You know that i’m down to split the french fries._

_Let’s not get caught up on reputation,_

_Forget what you heard cause now them days are done._

_You don’t gotta keep me on surveillance,_

_No I ain’t a preacher but I pray,_

_You know I pray, yeah yeah…"_

_"Perfect Man"_

_Max Frost_

* * *

The car ride to the courthouse was silent. Sango picked at the lint that her plum dress gathered, and Miroku drove slowly through the city streets. The day was cloudy but warm, and traffic on the street was only partially slowed by the many pedestrians milling about. 

Kagome and Sango shared the backseat, but not many words. The broken sunlight that filtered through the windows warmed the interior of their car, and helped the mood of everyone inside. Kagome took a few deep breaths as the car neared the courthouse. The boning in the bodice of her dress made it somewhat difficult, but she managed to do so evenly, with the aid of a hand over her chest.

In the days leading up to their wedding, Kagome saw less of Kouga than she had in weeks. In a roundabout way, she asked him for a bit of space, and in his own way, he'd given in. The ingredients for a healthy meal were always left outside her door in a small, locked cooler, his thoughtfulness unhindered by her request. The meals were always appreciated, but so was the distance. She spent the better part of the past week quietly packing away her apartment, fueled by nutritious meals from someone whose care for her she did not doubt. And while she wasn't sure where they would be moving to, Kagome was confident that her new home life would be comforting, even if the days ahead were not.

Despite their separation, Kouga checked in on her everyday, including that Saturday morning. Sometimes their conversations were easy and went on for hours, and at other occasions, he merely checked in to make sure she was okay. That day, his message was a simple "Good Morning", which Kagome answered in kind. She wanted to spill herself out to him, voice her every concern and fear and disappointment, but she thought better of it. There would be time for that later, when her emotions were not so high. She dressed and readied herself in Sango and Miroku's bathroom, having spent the night at their apartment, instead of alone at her place. Sango stayed awake with her, watching old movies and avoiding the elephant in the room. 

The dress she bought from the secondhand store was only a bit snug at the top, but the length finished just below her knees in a wide circle skirt. There were several layers of tulle that made sitting more uncomfortable than it should have been, and Kagome was more than happy to cut a few of those itchy layers away without forsaking the integrity of the dress. From one of these layers, she fashioned for herself a sort of short cape; it covered her shoulders enough that her sense of modesty was satisfied and once she removed the gaudy pearls from the front of the dress and affixed them to her new addition, she felt the whole dress looked a little more vintage and a little less "thrift store clearance rack". 

Miroku, who was not always known for saying the right thing at the right time, exited the car with only the promise that he would check in with Kouga, and make sure everything else was in order. Sango waited until his door shut, reached across the upholstered seat for her friends hand and squeezed it when they met. 

"Wanna talk?"

Shaking her head, Kagome straightened her back, and forced a smile. "I'm just glad you're here. Thank you."

Sango shook her head in return. "Of course. I know it's not the same."

"But, you're my best friend. I would be heartbroken if you weren't here."

"But I'm not your mom. I'm not Souta."

Kagome's heartbeat stuttered in her chest. She went over in her mind every way that she could tell her mother that she was getting married. As a relatively young bride herself, she knew her mom wouldn't be disappointed in her. But she still couldn't resolve how to tell the heroine of the greatest love story that she knew, that hers was a farce, at least partially. She was going to get married without the support of her family, and when she thought about it too long, her sadness was too intense to handle.

Another presence in her life would be absent that day, and Kagome's feelings about it were more conflicted. The weeks that passed gave her time to assess her feelings for Inuyasha, and even though a romantic relationship was entirely off the table, she still mourned the loss of her friend. If she wanted to look out into the small audience of their gathered wedding party, it was the face of one of her oldest friends she would most like to see. 

"You're more than enough." Kagome's smile finally met her eyes, and Sango nearly lunged across the car to wrap her in a long hug. The bodice, combined with the crushing squeeze from her friend was enough to make her go breathless again, but Kagome couldn't find it in her to mind. After separating, Sango touched up Kagome's makeup, and left her with a few moments alone. In that stretch of time, she attempted to empty her mind of her sadness, and focus on the task at hand. She stepped out of the car, and shook her feet, willing Sango's shoes to fit a little better. Just inside of the courthouse Sango stood talking to a woman in a well-cut blue pant suit. She was animated as she spoke, shaking her head of bright red hair, and Kagome walked a bit faster to find out who she was. The pair turned to greet Kagome, wearing wide smiles.

If it were at all possible, the red headed woman's smile grew wider. "You must be Kagome! I'm Ayame, and I'll be officiating your ceremony today." She stretched out her name in a way that had Kagome nodding, her infectious smile and voice piercing the short hallway. Reaching into her pocket, she flicked her wrist into the air and rained down on Kagome a handful of white confetti. "Happy Wedding Day!"

Kagome looked to the floor at the fine cut tissue paper, and offered a smile in return. "Uh...thanks?"

Ayame walked the same way she talked, quickly and only a little hard to follow. As they weaved through the building, down corridors and up stairwells, Ayame spoke quickly, filling Kagome and Sango in on some details of the ceremony. Once outside of their respective room, she turned, her grin as wide as ever.

"Now, do you have something prepared in the way of vows?"

Kagome looked to Sango, who only shrugged. "I...I didn't know...I-"

"Don't worry about it!" Ayame told her, holding a clipboard that she hadn't noticed before. Turning to Sango, but not looking up from her list, she asked, "And I'm assuming you'll be walking our bride in?"

Kagome smiled at her friend, but found a look on Sango's face that she couldn't identify. It dashed between pity and remorse, and Kagome couldn't figure out why. 

"Actually…" Sango began, slowly sliding her hand from Kagome's arm. "I think I'm going to head in solo…"

Kagome, however, was quick to latch on to her friend's bare arm. "But...you promised-"

"Way to make a guy feel left out, 'Gome…"

At the sound of her old nickname, she whirled. Only one person in her life called her that, and while the voice was a half octave lower than the last time she heard it, Kagome would know it anywhere. The combination of moving too fast, and wearing shoes a size too large caused Kagome to fall, quite literally, into her brother's arms. His were heavy on her shoulders, and when she inhaled, Kagome took in the smell of detergent laced in with an overly musky deodorant. The scent of home was there, lingering under the surface, and before she knew it, she was crying again.

"Hey, this is my one _nice_ suit," Souta pretended to complain, but patted his sisters back just the same. 

"You have hair on your face…" Kagome said, smiling, backing up and reaching to feel the stubble on her brother's cheek.

"Yeah, so do you," Souta replied, poking her upper lip and barely dodging a pinch from his older sister.

Kagome stepped back, dabbing at her eyes, as her mother stepped from behind your brother who stood almost a foot taller. Before she could recover from seeing him, Ryo wrapped her daughter in a long hug, rocking her from side to side in a comforting gesture. The two parted with tears in their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome finally asked, drawing in quick breaths and gingerly wiping at her face.

"I was told you were getting married today…" her mother said, sweetly, trying to hide her own tears as well. She quickly looked over Kagome's shoulder, hoping her daughter wouldn't catch the glance. 

Turning slowly back to her friend, Kagome felt heat rise in her chest. "You...you _told them_ ?" Anger over the betrayal was thick in her voice, and the sudden shift in emotions was threatening to give her a headache. "How _could_ you?"

Sango seemed saddened by her friend's reactions, but not entirely shocked. "I...we thought…"

" _'We_ ?'" Kagome began. "Is _he_ in on this too-"

"Kagome-" her mother tried to interject, but voices were flying in the small corridor. 

"He knew you wanted them here-"

"He was wrong! You _both_ were!"

"Wait, you _didn't_ want us to come? Harsh, 'Gome-"

"Kouga was just trying to do something nice for you!"

"You guys are always just 'trying to do something nice' for me! Maybe one day, you'll bother to tell me before just... _doing_ it!"

"Maybe I should just go check on the groom-"

"Is it _really_ so terrible having people who love you, and wanna help you?!"

"This doesn't _feel_ like help-"

" _That is quite enough!_ "

The small crowd stilled at the authoritative voice coming from the smallest among them. Ryo straightened her jacket and dress, a copper-colored set that Kagome always said made her mother look like a sunset. As she approached her daughter, Kagome thought she looked much more like an oncoming storm.

"Kagome, I understand that today is not exactly a...traditional wedding day. I'll admit that I was shocked when Kouga and Sango told me _why_ you were getting married-"

"You told her _everythin_?!" Kagome gritted through her teeth. Ryo cleared her throat and waited to continue.

"-but, your friends only had good intentions in telling me. I only wish that I didn't have to hear it from _them_."

Kagome's face and stance softened as she looked down at her mother. "Mama, I...I wanted to tell you. But, it's not.." The words sat on the edge of Kagome's tongue, and while she couldn't say that she was marrying Kouga because she was truly, madly, deeply in love with him, something about telling her mother that it wasn't "real" felt like even more than a stretch. Instead, she deflected, and hoped her mother wouldn't be offended by the comparison. "You and Baba...you were so in love and-"

"Oh, my sweet," Ryo said, tilting her head and cupping her daughter's face in her hand. "Your father and I loved each other very much. And you are also so loved; don't make an island of yourself when you don't have to."

Kagome looked to the faces around her. Sango tried to hold her gaze but her brown eyes held a bit of sadness. Her mother looked stern, but understanding, and Souta, on the cusp of manhood, tried to look unmoved by the display before him, despite the slight sniffle Kagome heard coming from him. And Ayame, who she only knew for a matter of minutes, was dabbing her eyes with a facial tissue that no doubt came from her seemingly bottomless pockets. She thought back to Kouga's words about how her staunch independence affected him. How he hated watching her skip meals and outings with friends for an ascetic life that could have been avoided, if she only asked for help. Kagome finally felt the weight of his words, reflected in the faces of some of the people she loved most. Her resolve to avoid being a burden was taking a toll on the people closest to her, and she felt her well-armed shell begin to crack. 

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, softly, her nose wrinkling as she tried not to cry.

"I only wish...I wish I could give you more-"

"You're perfect, Mama. Thank you. For everything."

Ryo only shook her head and began gently telling everyone where to stand, straightening loose hairs and crooked bowties. Sango moved toward Kagome, an apology on her lips, and pulled her into another hug, and went to work repairing her friends makeup for the second time that morning. In a matter of moments, Ayame moved into the ceremony room, Sango was ready to go in, once given the cue, and under his mother's watchful eye, Souta was silencing his phone.

"You look beautiful. Your father would be so proud." Ryo released a shaky breath, and Kagome, gripped her mother's fingers. She nodded and moved to stand next to Sango, when Kagome gently tugged her back.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you'd want Souta to walk you down…" she began. Kagome’s mother looked to her as if she’d told a joke. "You can't have _two_ people walk in with you."

Kagome looked from her brother to her mom, brows furrowed. 

"Why not?"

* * *

The hand on Kouga's shoulder shook him out of his daze. He didn't mean to jump, but Miroku didn't look to be bothered. The two men nodded and chuckled in quiet solidarity. Kouga tried to fight the urge to bounce on the balls of his feet. It was a habit his mother absoutely _hated_ ; he remembered her bony hand on the back of his neck, his father's voice booming as he introduced himself son and wife to some prospective business partner, and his mother's silent warning: 

_Stand up straight, don't fidget; you are being watched._

Kouga never quite shook the thought that he was indeed under constant scrutiny, either in business dealings, and even in his personal life. He took an unmarked car to the courthouse that day, in case some business rival was keeping tabs on him, and decided to follow too closely. He would have to explain his slight paranoia to his Kagome some day, and hope that she heeded his caution without losing her sense of wonder. 

_His Kagome._

After that day, it wouldn’t be an empty platitude that Kouga said to himself as he fell asleep. She would be his, at least by law. The rest, he hoped, would come later. Kouga looked up quickly when the door to the ceremony hall opened. 

Ayame slid in the double doors, waving as she tip-toed up the aisle. Her arms were spread before he realized it, and she wrapped him up in a hug that Kouga didn't know he needed. She was one of his oldest friends, and one that he could trust beyond measure. Kouga knew she wouldn't say a word to the press, or around work. It also helped that she was ordained in four states. Her bubbly nature would help infuse the day with levity that he knew they would need. 

Kagome asked for some space in the days leading up to their wedding, and Kouga complied, even though he was sure it caused him physical pain at some point. After welcoming her into his home, he tried to ignore the pull to keep her there, wrap her in his world and use it to protect her. But the sadness in her voice wasn't from a lack of food, or a crumbling apartment. She wanted her mother and brother there, and perhaps even Inuyasha. The last name made his blood boil, but even he had to admit to having one or two absolutely useless people in his life that he kept as friends for the sake of sentimentality. Against his better judgement, he tried reaching out to Inuyasha, with little success. If Kagome's oldest friend was trying to avoid him, he was actually doing a decent job. He only did so for the sake of Kagome, and couldn't say he was disappointed when Inuyasha didn't show. 

Getting her mom and brother there was no small feat. He had to first explain and apologize for his lie, and then try to justify it. He told Ryo that save for dating for a year and their initial meeting at a study group, everything else he told her was genuine. 

_"So you and my daughter have only just started dating?" Ryo asked, lowering her cup of tea slowly. She didn't seem angry, and Kouga guessed that she either kept her ire very well hidden, or he was being lulled into a false sense of security._

_"Yes, ma'am." The kitchen of Kagome's home was comfortable and homey, much like the rest of the shrine that he'd seen. He wanted to come here for the first time with Kagome, but something about having this conversation with her mother over the phone didn't sit right with him. The train ride was long enough for him to get his nerves in order, but Kouga found himself still worrying._

_"And if she marries you, she can finish her schooling?"_

_"I'll make sure of it."_

_Ryo was silent from the other side of the dining table. He suspected she was trying to figure out how he found her, obviously without Kagome's knowledge. He didn't want to rat out Sango, but it was impossible to avoid. He couldn't very well ask Kagome for her old home address without drawing suspicion. Still, the silence rang in his ears._

_"And you care for her?"_

_It was Kouga's turn to be silent. "Very much, Mrs. Higurashi."_

_Ryo hummed before going on. "I suspected as much. She is a hard person_ not _to love, and I could see it in you the moment you sat next to me on that bench."_

_Nearly dropping his own mug, Kouga tried to stammer a defense. "Ma'am, I...my intentions-"_

_"I have no question about your intentions," Ryo told him with an air of finality. "Take good care of my daughter. She is...very precious to me."_

The door opened again, and Kouga heard his breath catch in anticipation. Sango appeared first, in a floor length gown of deep, matte purple, and Kouga glanced over his shoulder to briefly see Miroku's face erupt in a smile.

Looking back down the aisle, Kouga saw Kagome's mother appear and watched her gently coax Kagome through the door, linking their arms as they began to walk. The last through the door was her brother, who repeated the gesture with Kagome's other arm. Kagome took a few tentative steps before looking up to find him. The smile on her face was timid compared to his, but genuine. She blushed prettily under his gaze, and he admired her attire. Kagome was always stunning, to him, but in white, she looked radiant, and happier than he expected. Kouga thought on his earlier promise. One day, if she allowed him, he would give her the wedding she deserved. 

Kagome and her family slowly closed the space between themselves and the end of the aisle, and before they met Kouga, all turned to face each other. Kagome's lip quivered once, twice, before Ryo pulled her into a long hug. Their love for each other seemed to fill the room in an instant, and Kouga heard Ayame sigh behind him. Souta took the opportunity to step forward and extend his hand. His features mirrored Kagome's for the most part; he suspected that his warm brown eyes came from Kagome's father, and he was only a few inches shorter than he. Kouga took the hand and shook it firmly, happy to find a willing ally in Kagome's brother.

They parted, and Ryo took Souta's place. Kouga was expecting a hug, and was not disappointed in the one offered to him. It was warm and motherly, and every bit the kind he needed. Inuyasha's lack of support was easily forgotten with Kagome's mother being there.

Ryo and Souta took their place in the pews to Kagome's left as she approached Kouga. He reached for her hand without thinking, and revelled in her small fingers squeezing his.

"Hi," he said, breathing the word through a smile.

Kagome's eyes moved from his, down the side of his face and settling on his smile. 

"Hi," she replied, relief in her voice. Her other hand found his, and Kouga watched her shoulders fall. Even as he stood in front of her, in what was probably a simple gown, Kouga could not think of any more that he could want. A few more close friends, perhaps a lavish wedding reception afterwards, where he could show her off to every unimportant person in his social sphere. But, Kagome was enough for him. He avoided looking about the mostly empty room, saddened that she might not feel the same. 

"Are you upset?" Kouga asked, his voice dropping so low that Kagome almost didn't hear him. Something akin to mischief sparkled in her eyes.

"Only a little," she replied, taking a moment to hold his hand a little tighter. "But, thank you."

"It was the least I could do," he told her, sincerely. Kouga's next words swirled around in his mind and sat heavy on the tip of his tongue. There was so much more he wanted to tell her in that moment; how beautiful he always thought she was, what it meant that she was slowly growing in trust for him. Had he a day or an hour, even, he would have expounded on the way the world faded when he saw her. How he was barely keeping it together having her at an altar, willingly holding his hand. There were too many things that Kouga wanted to say, and not enough at the same time. 

Ayame bit back a squeal (or failed to, seeing as Kouga heard it, clear as a bell), and pulled a hidden pair of glasses out of her pocket to begin reading the customary vows.

Kouga breathed in and out through his nose, trying to focus on the words of his friend. He had to admit that never gave much thought to the words of a typical wedding vow. The only weddings he attended as a child were those of his parents' colleagues and distant relatives. They were formal, stuffy affairs; little more than living, breathing business contracts and opportunities to brandish one's wealth in a public setting. Kouga accompanied his parents up until their deaths, and even after that, he would attend and usually find a reason to leave early.

Now, standing at the ceremony for his own nuptials, the weight of his vows fell on his shoulders. Courting Kagome was not easy, but Kouga maneuvered it well enough. He managed to keep his wealth from her for a time, and his attraction to her hidden under a thick layer of sarcasm. But, in time, each was revealed for what it truly was. And while his secrets were fewer and farther in between than before, he still had one or two things he needed to admit to her. Kouga knew the time for such truth would find itself. Whether or not he could convince Kagome to fall in love with him before then, would be the true feat.

"And now," Ayame said, removing her glasses. Her face split into a wide smile as she looked from Kouga to Kagome. "The groom would like to read the vows he has written for the bride."

He watched as Kagome's eyes widened, and a part of him wished he'd just gone with the cut and paste ones that most couples read to each other. But more than a big dress, and a sparkling ceremony, and a fancy reception, Kagome deserved to know how loved she was. 

Taking a deep breath, he tried not to focus on the lingering question in Kagome's wide grey eyes.

* * *

"So, now that all the cards are on the table, so to speak," Ryo began, setting her glass back on the table. Kouga had an extravagant meal catered to his apartment, and after a short tour (requested by nearly everyone except Kagome), the small group sat to eat. No expense was spared: the food was impeccable, and the wine clearly top shelf, even though Kagome's mother had stopped drinking hours ago. "When exactly _did_ you begin falling for my daughter?"

Kagome brought a hand to her mouth to keep its contents from escaping. "Mom-"

"I think it's a fair enough question to ask," she said calmly. "There is a...what do you call it, origin to this tale of how you two came together, and I wouldn't mind hearing it."

"Please, no…" Kagome groaned from behind her hands.

"Tell...us," Sango began to chant, a willing receptacle for the vintage wine Kouga purchased. Her face was red, her eyes were wide, and her chanting slowly sped up as her fists came down on the table in front of them. "Tell...us, tell us, tell us, tell us, _tell us_!"

While Miroku tried to calm down his giggling girlfriend, Souta made a face from across the table. The lights over the rest of the apartment were dimmed and the hanging light over the dining room area made everyone look like they were under investigation. "Mom, I dunno if I wanna hear how some guy fell for 'Gome. No offense."

"None taken," Kouga shrugged.

"We're _waiting_ ," Ryo sang.

"It wasn't easy, I'm sure," Souta said around a mouthful, using the nail of his little finger to pick something out of his teeth. He only stopped when his mother swiped at his hand. "Probably took a while before you got used to the smell, huh?"

Kagome curled her lil and contemplated throwing a roll at her brother. "Whose side are you on, exactly?" 

Motioning to Kouga, her brother spoke. "He said I can come over and use the salt water pool."

"Oh, I've hear those can be very relaxing," Ryo commented, momentarily distracted.

"You're gonna take a bus _two hours_ to use a salt water pool?"

"I'm gonna take a bus two hours to use a _free_ salt water pool, and a hot tub and a sauna."

"You're ridiculous."

Ryo ignored her bickering children and pointed her eyes at Kouga again. " _Kouga…_ "

"You don't have to answer that." Kagome interjected, subconsciously wrapping a hand around his arm. The movement was so natural, Kagome didn't realize she'd done it until she felt the warmth of his arm under her fingers. "Or _anything_. You don't have to say anyt-"

"I'd have to say...almost from the moment I met her."

Kagome froze in her seat, waiting for the inevitable blush to spread from her exposed chest, up her neck and across her cheeks. When no such heat came, she was shocked to find goosebumps across her arms. Her eyes slowly moved toward Kouga, who was as motionless as she was. His jaw was clenched, but Kagome couldn't sense any anger from him. If she were honest with herself, Kagome thought he almost looked nervous.

Her reverie was broken when Sango loudly cooed in their direction, leaning her full weight on Miroku. Kagome noticed her mother smiling as well, and it made her want to do the same. "And you?" she asked her daughter.

Giving in, Kagome strugged for an explanation. "I...was kind of too stupid to realize he asked me on a date, and invited-"

" _Me_! Me; I was there!" Sango said, raising her hand. 

"Yes," Kouga began, chuckling to show that he wasn't mad about the interruption. "I think there were about five too many people on our 'date' that night."

"We figured it out," Kagome finally said, forgetting the other people in the room. 

"And when should we expect an addition to the family?"

" _Mother_!" Kagome clutched Kouga's arm so hard that she felt her nails pierce the fabric of his tailored shirt. Once the laughing and gasping around the table subsided, she spoke. 

"I know your education takes precedence right now, but please don't leave your poor mother waiting too long."

By this time, Kagome's face was hidden in the bend of Kouga's arm, avoiding the looks on her friends' faces, even as she couldn't escape the laughter that enveloped the room. 

"Mom, I think you're killing her."

"I'm...I…" Kouga began, stammering as he briefly held Kagome's hand. He started to stand, and Kagome already missed the space that he occupied next to her. "Would anyone care for some coffee? Anyone? Kagome? Black with sugar? I'll be right back…"

Kagome watched her mother push her chair away from the table. Following after Kouga sha announced, "I'll help you."

Waiting until her mother was out of earshot, Kagome leaned forward toward her brother. "Since when does mom want _grandchildren_?!"

Tearing at a piece of roll, Souta tossed it across the table, and laughed as it bounced off his sister's head. "Since you met someone worth giving her grandkids with, I guess."

Looking behind her into the kitchen, Kagome groaned. Her mother and Kouga stood shoulder to shoulder in front of an ornate coffee machine that Kagome had yet to master. 

"I should go save him…"

"Do it...go gets your _man…_ " Sango said, lifting her head up from the table to speak, and setting it down again.

"There's not much more you can do. Besides, I think you've 'helped' enough. "

" _Me_?"

"She said 'grandkids', and you weren't all, "No way, mom! I totally don't wanna have kids with this guy.'"

"I didn't know I was supposed to-"

"He's right, you know…", Miroku chimed in, rubbing Sango's back, as she slumped over the table. 

"What?!"

"You gave her the only motivation a potential grandmother needs… _hope_."

"I cannot do this right now…" Kagome said, stretching to pull Sango"s half full wine glass over to her. Unending it, Kagome finished off the glass and winced.

* * *

Sango and Miroku ended up staying long into the night, and even when invited several times to take advantage of the guest room down the hall, they declined. Kagome hoped that Kouga didn't notice the indiscreet and alcohol-fueled winks they both shot at her, and bid her goodbyes at the door. Kouga made the same offer to Ryo and Souta, and after finding out that they booked a hotel room, not far away, he immediately began typing something on his phone. Kagome tried to look over his shoulder, but could only make out a few words on the screen, including "upgrade", "suite" and "complimentary room service". After thoroughly embarrassing her daughter, Ryo seemed a bit more subdued, and left with only a kiss on the cheek for both Kouga and Kagome. 

Kagome sighed as she closed the door behind their guests. Her dress felt too tight after the extravagant dinner Kouga had catered, and Kagome was growing tired of pulling up the neckline every few minutes. The sooner she could get out of it, and into a pair of comfortable pajamas, the better.

Kagome froze when she realized the direction of her thoughts. For the first time all day, she was alone. With Kouga. In his home. As husband and wife. She couldn't possibly ask for a ride back to her place, but did he expect her to stay? Did he want her to?

Carrying the empty glasses into the kitchen, Kagome found Kouga already stationed at the sink, shirt unbuttoned at the top, and sleeves rolled up, washing the dishes from the night. She moved in next to him, silently offering to dry and put them away.

"Did you have a good time?"

Kagome hoped he didn't see her jump at his voice. "Yes, thank you."

"I'm glad." Kouga spoke solidly, and Kagome wished for the side of him that spoke openly, filling any small space with easy conversation. Kagome began to regret asking for space prior to the wedding. If he saw it as any shred of doubt on her part, she feared it might ignite some doubt on his. 

"Thank you for getting my family here. I meant to say so earlier…"

"I hoped you wouldn't be too upset. I'm not very good at those kinds of things, surprises and all." Kagome scoffed and held her hand out to accept another dish. "What was _that_ for?"

"You're _very_ good at 'those kinds of things', and you know it," she told him after a moment. "I don’t know why you insist on modesty."

Kouga was so silent, that Kagome almost thought she offended him.

"I...am aware of my wealth, and what I can do with it. I'm also aware that not many people live the way that I do. Growing up, my parents didn't _flaunt_ their wealth, but they didn't go through great lengths to hide it, either."

"But you don't _have_ to."

"Says the most modest woman I know. Pray tell, where did you get your lovely wedding dress? There's a boutique downtown that serves champagne and macaroons to the bride as she makes her selection, but I understand it takes months to book an appointment," he goaded, looking more smug and sexy than Kagome saw him in a while. She easily blamed the blush over her face on the champagne he ordered with dinner.

"I got it from the thrift store near my old apartment," she answered, matter-of-factly.

"I see. And that little cape that you abandoned once we got hom...got here?" Kouga corrected himself quickly, but it didn't stop the drumming in Kagome's chest.

"...I made it from the lining of the skirt."

"Ah-"

"But I didn't have any other choice. What other options do I have?"

Kouga paused and "You could let me spoil you."

"But, where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, my Kagome…" he began. She watched his hands still in the warm soapy water. The quiet spaces in their meetings were as thrilling as conversations. Kagome's heart pounded so loud in her ears that all other sound was drowned out. She found herself wondering at his opinion on nearly everything, and the list of questions to delve further into his mind grew longer, even as she learned more of him. 

Kouga was etching himself onto her heart, and instead of a block of granite, she was handing him a mound of putty.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes," Kagome answered quickly. "Actually, no."

"I should apologize...for not telling you that I invited your mom and brother."

Kagome sighed. Her anger from the morning was long abated, and when she sat quietly and really thought about it, she wasn't mad that Kouga invited them. Relief like a cool breeze swept over her when she saw her family, and her mother's advice rang in her ears when anger threatened to rise up again in her chest. She did need help, in more ways than one. And allowing her friends to do so wasn't a sign of weakness, even if it felt like it. 

"You don't have anything to apologize for," she finally told him, turning to lean her back on the counter. "I'm glad they were there."

"I wish I could have seen your face…"

"No, Its a good thing you didn't. I was a sobbing mess. Sango had to do my makeup all over again." Kagome paused, weighing her next words. "I just didn't know how to explain it to my mom, ya know?"

"This may sound strange, but I do."

Kagome paused and thought on her words, before turning back to Kouga, wide-eyed. "Kouga, I'm _so_ sorry; of course...I forgot-"

"It's no problem, really." He stepped forward to place his hands comfortingly on her shoulders, and if Kagome wasn't so wound up from bringing up his deceased parents, she would have had the wherewithal to be nervous. "I know what it's like to...not want to disappoint your parents. It's a lot of pressure."

Kagome shook her head. "I...I didn't _not_ tell my mom because of you. There's nothing... _disappointing_ about being with you." She struggled with an explanation for her hesitation. Kouga was, more or less, everything that a mother would want for her daughter. He had his own home, well-educated, gainfully employed. He was loyal, smart, funny...if their relationship was real, if he'd fallen in love with her without the need for Financial Aid or as a last resort, Kagome would be more than happy to introduce him as her fiancee. But time was not a luxury they had, and everything felt rushed. Even though she didn't doubt Kouga's feelings, as she was becoming more sure of her own, Kagome still didn't quite know the word for them. Love felt too strong and too sudden, but they were a far cry from 'just friends'. "I just wish...I wish-"

"I know," Kouga said, bringing his hand up to cup her face. "Me too." 

Kagome released a sigh, and leaned further into his hand. They'd been in the kitchen for close to an hour, and she thought, as she often did, about his home. His little place in the world that he carved out for himself. She'd correctly put away every dish he handed her, and the counter and sink were clear and spotless. Kagome thought about other moments they could have in that room. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can I...um, stay here?"

Kouga seemed to stutter on a lack of words, and Kagome fought a smile at making him lose his composure. "Of course," he answered, more calm than Kagome expected.

She followed him down the hallway, trying to breathe evenly. In her mind, she was as comfortable in Kouga's home as if it were her own. In person, she was a nervous mess, and terrible at hiding it. They stopped at a door, and Kouga's hand stilled over the brass knob.

"Don't be alarmed, it's furnished and...there are clothes inside...if you need them," he told her, pointing a pair of nervous blue eyes at her.

Kagome sucked in a breath, anger beginning to form. He spoke of devotion and commitment, but was offering the clothes of a former fling for her to sleep in. She remembered the circumstances of their engagement and marriage, and tried to quell some of her ire. "Um...whose... _whose_ clothes are-"

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Kouga interrupted in defense. "Oh, oh no! No! Nothing like that!" Swinging the door open, he revealed a darkened room, furnished with a bed, twin nightstands, a desk and chest of drawers. Two doors were also in the room, leading off to a closet and bathroom. "I bought them. For you. I didn't...I figured you might need them or, I don't know..."

Kagome released a breath and smiled into the room. Briefly she thought he might have been presumptuous to think she would eventually spend the night, but this was no extra toothbrush and an empty drawer. She had her own room, in his home. He wanted her there, and made it abundantly clear. It lifted her heart in a way she wasn't expecting to enjoy.

"This can be my room?" she asked, shakily.

"Of course, and the bathroom is all yours, don't worry about cleaning up, I can-"

"I mean," Kagome began, trying not to lose her nerve. "Can I... _live_ here?"

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Why'd You Have to Go and Make Me Like You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are based on many things, including the notion of sharing: thoughts, feelings, and when necessary, a bedroom.

_"I was fine before I met you,_

_I was broken, but fine._

_I was lost and uncertain,_

_But my heart was still mine._

_I was free before I met you,_

_I was broken, but free._

_All alone in the clear view,_

_But now you are all I see…"_

_"Make Me Like You"_

_Gwen Stefani_

* * *

Kagome sat wedged between a family consisting of five kids, and an older couple in full tourist regalia. A Hawaiian print umbrella hat was threatening to put her eye out, and she dodged it skillfully, while keeping her attention on the glass enclosure in front of her. The shaded parts of the seating area were packed with families, but the microphone in her friend's hand drowned out the chatter around her. Kagome leaned forward in her seat, excited to finally see Sango in action. She was commanding the attention of nearly every person crammed into the small space, and Kagome couldn't be more proud. In head to toe tan canvas, Sango gestured to the big cat enclosure behind her. The walls were steel-enforced brick on all sides but one, and Sango stood in front of the glass portion. She was explaining that the animals have as little human contact as possible, unless birthing, injured or in rehabilitation, so that they can be introduced back into preservation parks. 

"She's doing really well…" Kouga told her, leaning to whisper in Kagome's ear.

She nodded and smiled in his direction, almost forgetting the warm arm behind her and at her shoulder. She blamed it on being distracted by Sango's speech, but in honesty, Kagome was so used to the gestures after a long weekend together, they hardly rattled her nerves anymore. She couldn't admit to missing the butterflies Kouga gave her, because she knew that he would inevitably find a way to bring them back. 

Sango finished her speech, and the crowd applauded, and began to disperse. Kouga left to get refreshments, and Kagome went to find her friend. Weaving through the crowd as she made her way to the front of the enclosure. Kagome stood back as Sango answered questions, and even bent to talk to a younger guest. After a few minutes, it was finally clear, and Kagome leapt forward to wrap her friend in a hug.

"You did great!" Kagome told her, finally stepping back to release Sango. As much as she missed her best friend, the weather was too hot for anything more than a brief embrace.

"Thanks; I'm trying to answer as many questions as I can without deviating from the script." Sango wiped at the sweat forming on her forehead, pushing the tan hat further back on her head. "People watch _one_ 'documentary' about some weirdo in Florida, and suddenly they're experts on tiger preservation."

"I think he was from South Carolina, actually," Kagome corrected after a moment.

Sango narrowed her eyes and stared at her friend. "E tu, Brutus?"

"Sorry," Kagome shrugged.

The pair began walking, and Kagome trusted her to know where she was going. She hadn't been to the zoo in years, and it was nothing like she remembered. She scanned the crowd briefly for Kouga, but knew that if he had trouble finding her, he'd simply call. 

"So how was the _honeymoon_?"

Kagome pulled her thoughts away from Kouga just in time for them to rush back. "Um, it was nice. We got back yesterday." Kagome's hands found her pockets, and made the shorts hug her hips even more. She tried doing some lunges before leaving the apartment that day to stretch them out, but to no avail. They were old and somewhat faded, and fit a little too snug for comfort.

"I can tell by the tan. Did you have a good time?" Sango smiled as innocently as she knew how, which Kagome noticed was hardly sweet at all, and mostly very devious.

"I know that little grin-"

"So you know what I'm going to ask…"

Kagome stopped walking and let her shoulders fall. " _Sango-_ "

"Did you tap it?" Sango asked excitedly. When her friend winced, and continued walking without her, she called after her. " _Please_ tell me you tapped it…"

Kagome turned, but kept walking, narrowly avoiding other guests of the zoo. "There are _children_ present."

"Did you-"

"No, _okay_? I didn't!" Kagome whispered harshly, snatching her hands from her pockets with some difficulty. "I chickened out the first night and, I just...never recovered."

"What _happened_?" Sango whined. "I gave you a kickass pep talk after the wedding."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You said the word 'listen' seven times in a row, and then told me to, and I quote, 'climb that man like a tree before the next full moon'."

"...like I said, a solid pep talk…"

Kagome fidgeted with her hands, and Sango slapped at them to make her stop. "He reserved two rooms at the resort. I mean, they were _adjoining_ rooms, so that's something, right?"

Sango tried not to look exhausted, but Kagome could see it in her face. "Did you at least visit his room? In a lacy little slip of nothing, perhaps?"

"We played cards and watched movies in my room a few times." When Sango wasn't satisfied, Kagome tugged at her final straw. "Besides, we dropped by the shrine on the way home, and it would have been….weird."

"How?!"

"We were in my childhood home, Sango."

"' _We were in my childhood home, Sango’…_ " she repeated, in a high, nasally voice. "So what? Don't tell me your shrine has paper walls."

"Not anymore. I just, we ended up helping my mom with some Spring Cleaning, and I was just too tired." Kagome's excuses sounded weak, even to herself. While the chores her mother asked her to do were somewhat tiring, on more than one occasion she caught a sliver of torso when Kouga helped Souta replace the door frame, and worse, when he decided that chopping wood was a job done best shirtless. Rivulets of sweat moving down his back and chest made her feel lots of things, and none of them could be described as "tired". 

Sango blinked. "You've been married a week, Kagome, not several decades."

"I wanted to...share a room, but I didn't want to be pushy, and he was being such a gentleman, and what was I supposed to say, 'Hey, can I just stay in here uninvited even though my room is over there, also I'm wearing lingerie, what a coincidence?'" Kagome asked her, resisting the urge to cover her face with her hands. 

"That would work." Sango told her, dropping her hand from her brow, where it was serving to shield her eyes from the sun. She held Kagome's wrist and dropped her chin and her voice. "Or...you could grab his wrist after he escorts you to your room, and without saying a word, pull him inside, and shut the door behind him."

Kagome exhaled loudly, and not just from the heat. Sango's lowered tone made it sound so easy, but she knew it was not. On more than one occasion, her wedding night included, she Kagome found herself lingering in the hallway outside of Kouga's room, too scared to knock and too frozen to run away. "That sounds...terrifying."

"It could be, but how will you know otherwise?" Sango placed her hands on her hips, and looked entirely logical in a way that made Kagome feel even sillier. "Listen-"

"Again with the _listening-_ "

"-I say give it a shot. But that's just some advice from me, your meddlesome best friend who has the best interests of you, your sanity, and your libido at heart."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but was grateful for the push. "Thank you, as always."

After a beat, Sango spoke up again. "Hey, I know you're an old married woman now, but we should do something Saturday."

"I would, but we're going to a gala that night," Kagome replied, wrinkling her nose.

"A gala?"

"Apparently his job throws one every year. It's like a big costume party for the shareholders and owners and rich people."

"So, how'd you guys score an invite? Please tell me you're not schlepping mashed potatoes onto some big wig's plate in a tuxedo?"

"Kouga says every year, they let the interns submit ideas for the theme of the party, and whoever's idea gets chosen, gets two tickets."

"And Kouga won?"

"Actually, _I_ did."

"Nice! What was your theme?"

"Greek Mythology. I thought it was broad enough that couples could go into costumes together, but single people wouldn't be left out either."

"Aww, you always think of everybody," Sango said, throwing an arm around Kagome. "You should go as Aphrodite and...whoever Aphrodite was married to."

"Hephestus."

"I've never heard of him," Sango watched Kouga approaching with a paper tray, heavy with lemonade and nudged Kagome's arm. "But something tells me you could ask that man dress up as a jar of strawberry preserves, and he'd do it."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kagome answered back, right before he got close enough to hear them. Kagome glanced at the tray and addressed him. "What's this?"

"I thought we were all a little overdue for some refreshment. Sango," he said, bending to offer her the first drink. Kagome thought it was only appropriate; she was the one standing in the heat, reciting a script and answering questions. The small gesture made Kagome smile, and she took the plastic-covered cup offered to her next. Sango obviously enjoyed the gesture as well, thanking Kouga and nearly downing her cup in a single pull.

"I've gotta get ready for my next round of incessant questions and unrelated ramblings from perverted strangers." Sango turned to hug Kagome, pressing a hand to her friend's sweaty back, and repeating the gesture with Kouga. "Thanks for the lemonade, and don't have too much fun this weekend…"

Kagome wrinkled her nose at her friend as she left, and turned to fund Kouga offering her his arm as they moved to the exit of the zoo. The day was already long and hot, and neither wanted to linger in the sun any more than necessary. Sango had offered free tickets and Kagome wanted to take advantage of them to support her friend, but hadn't meant to choose the hottest day of the summer so far to do so.

"Your boss is very generous with you." The chatter of people around them was finally quiet enough for Kagome to attempt conversation with Kouga.

"How so?" he asked, taking a long drag from his own cup. Kagome tried to ignore the bobbing of his throat over the neckline of what had to be a perfectly pressed shirt. Along with a pair of shorts, it was the most of Kouga she'd seen at one time, and lucky for her, they were currently walking. If she were sitting next to him, like when they watched Sango give her presentation, Kagome wasn't sure if she could keep her eyes off of this muscular legs. They seemed somehow smooth and firm at the same time, and on more than one occasion, she wanted to rest her hand over just to feel the muscles under his gorgeously tanned skin. The thought alone was terrifying, but just as thrilling. 

"Long lunches, days off...it sounds like you work for the most important guy in the building, and here you are with me...strolling through a zoo." Kagome watched the tone of her voice, willing it to stay steady. Kouga was best at breaking down her walls when he wasn't actively trying to do so.

"It's my reward for managing his very busy schedule," he responded, standing up straighter and pretending to preen like a proud bird.

"I imagine that you get a lot of calls at odd hours of the night…"

Kouga dipped his head closer to her's, not missing a step in his stride or the conversation. "Have you _heard_ any calls at odd hours of the night?"

"I'm a heavy sleeper…" Kagome answered simply, her breath escaping in short puffs. She couldn't resist the draw of his blue eyes looking into hers, and if she lamented that she wasn't more generous with herself to indulge in staring at his eyes more often. One day, Kagome promised, she would take her time, and let her eyes and hands linger over every inch of him that he would allow. She would dive deep and long, and let the results wash over her like a cool wave.

"You'd be surprised; he actually does a good job of keeping work at work." 

Kouga sounded proud of his boss, and Kagome wanted to find out more about him. "Does he now?"

Again, a grin lit up Kouga's face, but without a trace of wickedness. It was genuine, and that somehow scared her more. "Also, I _might_ have spilled the beans that I have someone waiting for me at home who takes precedence over work…"

The hot air around them wasn't to blame for the dryness of Kagome's mouth. Something about his use of "home", the place where he lived, where she lived only recently, and a place he was actively trying to make into a 'home' for her. "Really?"

"Of course. He's a very family oriented man, and I like to think he appreciates that about me."

"Well, I think I'd like to meet this magnanimous boss of yours one day."

"I'm sure you will." Kouga said, raising his eyebrows at her. "So have you finally decided on a goddess for the gala? Not that you aren't one already…"

"Very cute…" Kagome replied, faster than she meant to, and she distracted herself by tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "My favorite has always been Artemis."

" _Really_? Not what I would have expected."

"Well, I did a bit of archery in middle and high school-"

"That's where those muscular arms came from; don't think I didn't notice..." Kouga began, lifting a hand to rest on her upper arm, but stopping himself, and making a fist as he dropped his hand.

Kagome struggled to form her next words, anticipating Kouga's touch and disappointed when it didn't come. "And she, you know...walks around in the woods barefoot and helps women through childbirth. Plus, there's a story where she kills a man who tries to rape her."

"Yes...well deserved, of course. But as I am your date, I'd prefer a story where I'm _not_ required to show up at a fancy party with a sword in my back."

"She filled him with arrows, actually."

"Good to know."

Kagome kicked at an errant stone in front of her, trying to think of another story. "I've always liked the story of Cupid and Psyche…"

Kouga moved the straw of his beverage in and out of the plastic cup before looking back at her. "Do tell…"

Kagome paused, trying to remember the more important details of the tale. "So Psyche is born to a poor family, and grows up to be more beautiful than Aphrodite, and people start worshipping her. Aphrodite gets super jealous, and sends her son, Cupid, to kill her, but he falls in love with her instead. Or...no, wait, she sends Cupid to make her fall in love with a hideous beast,, not kill her. Anyway, Psyche's family visits an oracle and he predicts that she will marry a fearsome creature, and her family basically...abandons her on the side of a mountain."

" _Really_? Just like that?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, they have a funeral for her and everything."

"Wow." Kouga made a face that Kagome couldn't quite name, and went on. "Sorry, continue."

"Cupid finds her, whisks her away to an abandoned castle, or something, and marries her, but only visits at night, so she can't see who he is. Through a course of events, she finds out who he is, he's injured and taken back to his mother, and she has to pass several tests to see him again. And by the time she passes all of those tests, she realizes she loves him." Kagome finished her explanation with a shrug, trying not to nitpick over the details she omitted and the parts she probably got wrong. 

Kouga waited a moment, nodding to himself. "I say we go with that."

"Yeah?" Kagome was prepared to lobby for her choice, and if absolutely necessary, give other options. Kouga's more agreeable nature was on full display in the recent weeks, and it shocked her how much she liked it. 

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, I like the story, and the costumes could be a lot of fun."

Kagome had never thought much of costumes, and blushed at the thought of Kouga in what most people imagined as Cupid's daily wear. She coughed into her hand to hide her face. "Where would we find costumes by Saturday?"

"Let me take care of that."

Exhaling through her nose, in what was her sound of frustration, Kagome looked at him pointedly. "That means you're going to spend an exorbitant amount of money."

"'Magnanimous'...'exorbitant'...you and your big words." He chastised, shaking his head for good measure. "Here, let's strike a deal: I will spend whatever I need to make sure that that you and I are the best dressed couple in the room, and you can take me shopping."

The pair approached the exit of the zoo, and families filed in faster than they left. Kagome paused as a child ran between herself and Kouga, face painted with an intricate pink and purple butterfly. She giggled wickedly as she evaded her parents, and Kagome extended a hand to halt her chase. The little girl stopped just short of Kagome's hand and turned back to her parents, who were not far off, but breathing deep all the same. Both parents lifted a hand in thanks, and softly scolded their child for running off.

"You're really good with kids."

"A prerequisite for being an elementary school art teacher, and daycare intern, apparently."

"How's that going?" Kouga asked. 

"Better now that I actually have an overseer, and not just some guy down the hall listening for a fire alarm to go off. I guess I should thank you, and your endless connections for that," she said, squeezing his bicep. The hairs over the smooth skin of his arm moved under her fingers. 

"It was the very least I could do. That was kind of a sad playroom; I'm not sure how it escaped my...bosses' notice."

"Well, it's definitely not sad now. There are chairs and desks and little designated areas for sleeping and eating. It's like a different place." Kagome thought about the rapid changes to the daycare center and smiled. The demeanor of the kids was much calmer; they enjoyed the secondhand books and toys she brought to entertain them, as well as the playmats and activities Kouga's company provided. The older kids appreciated the numerous charging stations and wireless internet.

"Glad that everyone is enjoying it," Kouga told her with a smirk. 

Kagome didn't know why he always smiled like a cat who caught a bird, but she could admit that she liked it, most of the time. "Hey, don’t change the subject. Why do you want to go shopping?"

"Why _don't_ you?" he countered. 

Kagome wished he wasn't so good at keeping up with her. She'd been spoiled by Inuyasha, who was somewhat slow on the uptake and not as quick with a comeback. Kouga was a different beast altogether. "Kouga, shopping means spending _money_ , something you clearly enjoy doing. And what do need to go we shopping for, anyway?"

Kouga shrugged before answering, but Kagome knew he had his answer locked and loaded. "Anything you want: groceries, new clothes, housewares."

"But, we don't need groceries and new clothes and housewares."

"Au contraire, _Sweetheart_ -"

"Don't call me 'Sweetheart'."

"-we haven't been home in almost a week, so anything in the fridge is probably spoiled, you have admitted to wearing the same clothes since high school, and while I'll never complain about what you choose to wear, I think you can stand to treat yourself a little bit."

"I already did, remember? I used your card at the mall with Sango," Kagome replied quickly, bumping her shoulder against his. It was rare that she was so free with physical contact in public, but something told her that this was harmless, and should her nerves get the better of her, she could play it off as friendly banter, and not flirting.

"Ah, yes. The mysterious charge on my credit card was...interesting to say the least; and while I'm counting the days until I can see you in the fruit of your spoils, that was some weeks ago, Kagome." 

Kagome wasn't expecting him to check his account, and tried to tamp down the nervousness in her stomach at the thought of him speculating on what she bought. It was her first impulse purchase in a long time, and if she thought too long and hard about _why_ she bought it, a blush was sure to form, that Kouga would not let her live down. " _Fine_. I do kind of need some clothes."

"And housewares," Kouga added.

"What for? You've already furnished the entire apartment."

"Wouldn't you like to make your room a little more... _yours_?" This time, her anticipation over whether or not he would touch her was satisfied. The hand on her arm was warmed by sunlight, and made her stomach fall in the best way. 

Without thinking, the words fell from Kagome's lips. "Why furnish a room I'm not even-", she began, snapping her mouth shut so quickly, her teeth clicked against each other. Sango made her request sound easy to give, and easy to achieve, but Kagome had (mostly) kept her distance from Kouga for a while. If she showed too much interest too soon, he could label her as wishy-washy.

Kpuga looked at her curiously from over the hood of his car, and Kagome thought her best way to distract him, was to humor him.

" _Whatever_ I want?" she asked, dipping her chin to her chest.

"Whatever you want," he repeated, with a sense of finality. Kagome swallowed at the tone of his voice, hoping that their train of thought was going in the same direction.

"And I can shop the clearance rack?" she questioned. If she had to spend his money (she already anticipated Kouga shoving his credit card at some unsuspecting cashier, and didn't want to have an argument in front of a stranger), she would spend as little of it as she could get away with.

Kouga answered her first with a satisfied smile, and then with his voice. "To your heart's content."

"Fine. Let's get to Costco before all the free samples are gone." 

"I'll drive." Kouga smiled wickedly, bounding around the car and opening the car door for Kagome. 

"You actually shop at Costco? I'm impressed." Taking her seat on the passenger side, Kagome almost laughed out loud at the ease with which she slid into his car. 

"As you should be." Kouga teased, slamming the door behind her and rounding the back of the car. Kagome watched as he paused behind the car, and pulled out his phone. She could only hear him faintly from inside the car. "Alexa, show me directions to the nearest 'Cost-co'...also, what is a 'clearance rack'?"

* * *

A bell rang overhead as he entered the small diner. The air was thick with the smell of bacon and slightly burnt, greasy food. The floor beneath his feet was sticky with a substance he couldn't name. He'd never ventured inside the small restaurant, and if he wasn't otherwise occupied, he never would.

Approaching the counter, an older man with grey stubble and a stained apron, turned and regarded him briefly before speaking. 

"What'll it be, Slick?"

Inuyasha sneered at the nickname. "What's with the sign?" He asked, motioning to the dirtied window. He saw it a few days prior, and tried to call Kagome about it. She didn't answer, but it was probably because he only allowed it to ring once before giving up on the venture.

"Gotta studio apartment upstairs for rent. Why; you interested?"

"What happened to the last tenant?" Inuyasha asked, without answering his question. 

"Dunno. Up and moved out. Shame, too. Paid on time every month," the man said, running his hands down his apron. Inuyasha was unsure if it made his hands clean or not. "Crazy thing about it...paid for a whole month after and left the place squaeky clean. New coat o'paint, hardwood floors and everything."

Inuyasha's brow bent in frustration. Kagome was as clean and organized as anyone he knew, but she didn't have the money to fix up an apartment like that. If she did, she would have months ago. Wherever she was now, Inuyasha had a feeling that she wasn't hurting for money.

Living with Sesshomaru kept him abreast with the more elite members of the city, but only one of those people knew Kagome too. 

"...anyways, the rent is…"

He barely registered the voice behind him as the bell above the door chimed, signaling his departure. With one last glance up at the diner and the apartment above it, Inuyasha walked down the hallway with determination and a bit of ire.

"Where _are_ you, Kagome?"

* * *

"I come bearing pizza puffs," Kouga said, directly over Kagome's shoulder. It sounded more sexy than necessary for the setting of a wholesale food store in the middle of the day, but Kagome wasn't necessarily going to complain.

Since they entered the massive warehouse store, Kouga was enraptured with everything he saw. The variety of products on display and for sale delighted him, and he boasted that there was probably nothing they _couldn't_ find there. Most exciting for him, Kagome found, were the free samples. The first table they approached was an assortment of cheese and cured meats. Kouga expressed his wonder and immediately asked the price. The older lady with a surprising streak of purple in her dark grey hair, laughed sweetly at him and told him all of the samples were free. In the span of twenty minutes, Kouga and Kagome sampled smoked salmon, organic banana bread, seaweed chips and mango salsa on blue corn tortilla chips. 

"I'm okay, thanks," Kagome told him, her stomach in too tight of a knot to eat any more right away. 

"You okay?" he asked, around a mouthful of food.

Kagome stopped in front of a display of large jars of pickles. She and Kouga had no need for them, and the frugal side of her mind tried to outweigh her reasonableness in not purchasing something she did not need, despite the incredible price. "Can I tell you something...weird?"

Kouga paused, tasked with pushing the shopping cart, and managing to do so as he ate. "Go ahead, though I'm sure I've got you beat by spades."

"You're...kind of adorable." Kagome clenched her jaw, even as she said it. If this was her sad version of a confession, she knew Sango would be more than disappointed. "I know that sounds crazy, but I really like being around you. Your energy is nice, and...I dunno. I like you."

"Kagom-"

"That's so dumb. I don't know why I said that. I'm just trying to say, we're at a bulk food store. And we're eating mini burgers and smoothies and pizza puffs and this is the best time I've had in a while. And, yeah, I'm _dying_ to have a real dinner date with you-"

" _Dying_ ? You're _dying_ to have dinner with me?" Kouga looked genuinely shocked, before his smug grin came back, and Kagome wanted to both stroke his ego, and maybe smack it in the back of the head.

"Don't read too much into it-" she began, holding up a hand between them.

"You are _dying_ to go on a date with me! This is amazing!" His smile was wide and infectious, and to Kagome's chagrin, contagious.

Kagome glanced down the wide aisle and found no one watching them. "Can you keep your voice down?!" She wanted to scold him properly, but knew it would be watered down by the childlike grin on her face.

"I will do no such thing! You went from hating me to falling for me in no time!" he told her, brushing his hands over one another and shaking the crumbs from his fingers. Kagome ignored his large hands and the thoughts that almost always followed when she stared at them too long.

"Okay, you're _definitely_ reading too much into this," she lied.

"Uh, _no_. I'm not."

"Uh _yeah_. First of all, I said I wanted to-"

"-were _dying_ to-"

"-have dinner with you. I enjoy your company. And I haven't had a proper dinner date in a while." Kagome tried to mimic his smugness, and without the aid of a mirror, thought she did a pretty good job. Lying was not a talent of hers, as evidenced by the situation she found herself in, and it was even harder under the careful scrutiny of his pointed blue eyes. She maintained her gaze, while Kouga seemed to inspect her from neck to hairline, seemingly satisfied with what he saw.

"Okay, _Sweetheart_. Whatever gets you to bed at night." Kouga stepped forward, bringing a hand to Kagome's warm elbow, urging her to close the space. "Though, I have a guess or two what helps you fall asleep…"

Kagome's jaw went slack as she. tried to look offended, but could only muster a question. It came out as a rushed whisper. "Who told you I hated you?"

Kouga shrugged, the corner of his mouth falling slightly. "No one had to tell me."

Kagome's eyes flicked to his parted lips, then back up to his eyes. "I never hated you. I thought _you_ hated _me_."

"The thought never crossed my mind," he told her softly, shaking his head gently.

"But you were always bugging me and making fun of me."

"What can I say; I can be emotionally constipated sometimes." Kagome's only response was to knit her brows together and look sad. "I thought it'd be easier to, I dunno, get you to hate me than get you to like me. At least I'd be on your radar."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said after a moment, though she couldn't explain what she was apologizing for. It felt like she missed out on time to know Kouga beyond his incessant teasing of her.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." Kouga's hand found the space between her jaw and shoulder with less thought than before, and when Kagome's eyelids began to fall, he gently pulled her toward him. Her sweet little lips were only slightly parted, and it would be so easy to capture her mouth with his, even if she was shy in more public settings. He bent to whisper in her ear, and felt her lean into him. "Besides, it's kind of worth it."

"What is?" Kagome asked breathlessly. 

"Knowing that you're falling for me."

Her answer was little more than a harsh breath as she turned her head away. Kouga easily kept a hold on her, forcing Kagome to look him in the eye. "Who says _I'm_ falling for _you_ ? Maybe _you're_ the one falling for _me_..."

"Done and done, Sweetheart…"

Kagome's voice dropped and fell to a serious tone. "Don't make fun of me, and don't call me 'Sweetheart'." Looking down at his empty hands, Kagome teased the skin of his palm with her fingertips. There were dozens of questions on her mind. Each one felt too deep and personal, and better suited for the privacy of their couch than in public. Kagome blinked, realizing she referred to something as 'theirs'. His eyes almost completely distracted her again, as she finally asked her question.

* * *

"Did you eat all of those pizza puffs yourself?"

Kouga swallowed thickly, and he felt his body still. He didn't realize that he was slowly bringing Kagome closer to him until her abrupt question came out, breathless and impatient. "I didn't know you wanted any…"

Kagome blinked prettily, and wagered a small smile. "It's fine, I'm saving my appetite for pizza and a hot dog."

"What?"

Pointing a thumb over her shoulder, Kagome motioned to the area where lines were forming at the front of the store. "They have a restaurant, sort of. By the registers.. You can get pizza and hot dogs and salad. Stuff like that."

"But I ate so many pizza puffs…" Kouga whined, smiling all the same.

"Don't worry about it. You can pay me back later." The playfulness in her voice was doing something to the deepest part of him, and Kouga found it hard to keep his hands to himself. 

"Oh, really?" Kouga asked, walking behind her and twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. The scent of her was intoxicating, and Kouga took a deep breath in.

"Yeah; this is _me_ taking _you_ on a date, and next time, you can...take me on one." Kagome looked proud of her boldness, and bit her lip as she smiled up at him. 

Moving as close to her as he could in the aisle of pickled foods, Kouga took in the delicate press of her white teeth on her bottom lip. He wanted to press his thumb to her chin, part her mouth and dive in himself. "Does the Gala count?"

"Absolutely not." Kouga fought not to whine at her objection. If a dinner in a fancy gown counted as a date, nothing could quite beat the gala. Extravagant was an understatement when it came to the attire of his business contemporaries, some of them bordering on gaudy. When she stopped to offer him a mischievous grin, Kouga moved to catch up with her. "It's practically a work event. I bet your boss is going to need you by his side the whole night, to help him remember names, or something."

"I'm sure I'll be able to escape." Her mentioning his boss still managed to make him chuckle to himself. "The Gala is Saturday, then how about Sunday?"

"It's a date."

* * *

"Insert Tab F into...Slot... _H_ ? _F to H_ ? What happened to _G_?!" Kagome asked from the floor of her bedroom. Already clad in her pajamas for the night, and sitting cross-legged on the floor, she tried to decipher the directions in her hands. Kouga insisted, after she mentioned that having a desk would make studying easier, that she needed a real desk for her room, and a chair to go with it. In return, she rejected any help in constructing it (since she didn't help pay for it), and was presently sitting on the floor with half a desk built. The rest of the floor was covered in various pieces of partially constructed furniture and housewares that Kouga bought for her, and on her bed, the mountain of clothes he purchased. There was little room to walk or move, let alone sleep. Kagome set the pieces of her desk down, and listened to the quiet on the other side of her door. She wanted to make sure Kouga was asleep (he usually was before her) before venturing out to the living room. The couch was the only place she could think to stretch out and sleep, without disturbing Kouga. The spare bedroom was just past his, and she didn't want to risk a squeaky hinge giving her away. And asking to sleep in his bed was the option most desired, but also out of the question.

Cracking the door, she saw that the hallway was darkened, save for the "runway lights" as she called them, of recessed lighting set into the hardwood floor, lighting a path to the end of the hall. Kagome stole a blanket and pillow from her bed and crept into the hall toward the living room, when something thumped from the floor below. Jumping, Kagome caught herself against a wall and stilled so as not to make any more sounds. 

She could have sworn that Kouga told her no one lived on the floor below them, but now a myriad of possibilities ran through her head. Maybe the landlord told them that, but was really running a drug cartel, or illegal goods for the black market? Dropping her linens and pillow, Kagome rushed to the elevator and entered, pushing the button to go one floor down. It wasn't until the door chimed overhead that she realized, _if_ the landlord was mixed up in some illegal activity, she was hardly prepared to confront him in her new cotton pajamas (courtesy of Kouga) and no weapons or fighting prowess to speak of. Before she could press the button to return to the penthouse, the doors parted, and Kagome found herself in a dimly lit apartment, clearly under construction. The floors were unfinished concrete and the dust clung to her bare feet. There was painters tape and tools everywhere, and lightbulbs swinging from the dark ceilings, proving only minimal light. The further in she walked, the warmer the room grew, until a bright spot of light beckoned to her from around a corner. Peering around the bent, Kagome was shocked to find someone bent over a sketching table with his back to her.

Kagome knew the slope of those shoulders, but wondered why Kouga was in a seemingly abandoned floor of their apartment building late at night.

After a few minutes of contemplation, she called out to him. "Kouga?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, and seemed to scramble to cover whatever she was working on. She hadn't meant to pry, but her curiosity briefly clouded her manners. 

"Kagome...what are you doing down here?" he asked, his voice as nervous as she ever heard it. 

"I could ask you the same thing…" she said, stepping forward. Her feet still weren't used to the cold floor, and it crept up to her legs and arms. 

Backing away from the desk piled high with drawings and tools, Kouga clapped his hands to free them of dust." This is kind of my work area...it's how I keep work at work...while at home."

Kagone looked around and finally up at the empty drop ceiling. She couldn't imagine working in a place so dark and cold, but Kouga's mind clearly moved in a different way. She guessed that he would get so engrossed in his work that his surroundings were of little consequence. "It's a nice little set up, you have…" she told him, looking around the room. 

"It does what I need it to do." Kouga abandoned his work area and approached Kagome, taking in her sleeping attire. Kagome didn't wither at the perusal, but the cold was giving her more goosebumps than Kouga's gaze. "Now, your turn."

Kagome palmed her neck and looked away. "I heard something, and thought...I don't know what I thought."

"Don't worry; I purchased the floor from the building owner when none of his plans for it sold, so it's just me down here."

"You _bought_ the thirteenth floor?! All of it?!" Kagome tried looking around the unlit area and found what looked like an endless sea of unfinished space.

Kouga immediately made a move to mitigate the direction of Kagome's very frugal mind. "I know what you're thinking, but people are very superstitious, and he was practically giving it away."

"Do you have plans for it?" she asked, realizing it was none of her business what Kouga planned to do with the floor he purchased with his money. 

"A few ideas. Maybe an apartment I can sublet, or just some more bedrooms or offices...play your cards right, and you might get a whole floor all to yourself," he finished sadly.

Kagome shook her head so slightly she could barely notice it herself. "I don't think I'd like being that far away from you."

Kouga's smile was as genuine as she'd ever seen, and as he approached, extended her hand, beckoning for her to take it. "I think that's enough work for tonight." His large fingers laced with hers, and they walked to the elevator and back up to their floor together.

"What were you doing up, anyway? Nervous about the Gala?" Kouga asked. Kagome expected him to release her hand once the elevator doors opened to reveal the penthouse, and when he didn't she gripped his hand tighter. 

"I'm still trying to put my desk together…" she admitted, quietly. 

"I understand your sense of independence, but if you need a hand, just let me know," told her, reassuringly. 

"Thanks," Kagome teased, raising the hand enveloping hers. "Though, I think I like this one."

"Cute," was Kouga's only response, as they stopped outside of her door. "I have to get started pretty early tomorrow, so I might not see you until the evening."

"That's okay; I understand." Kagome rocked on her heels, but stopped herself. Kouga never complained about the habit, but it felt like something she should avoid prior to a big fancy dinner. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodni- is that your pillow?"

Kagome's eyes widened and turned to see her abandoned pillow and blanket on the floor where she left them, before searching for the mysterious thirteenth floor sound. "...yes. Yes it is."

"Why is it in the hallway?" he asked, bending his head to look Kagome in the eye.

"To be honest, my room is a bit... _full_ , so I was going to sleep on the couch."

"The _couch_?"

"Yes…"

"You were going to sleep on a couch?"

"Yes, Kouga, I've slept on worse."

"No, that's unacceptable." Picking up the pillow and blanket with his free hand, Kouga led her toward his bedroom. "You're taking my bed."

Kagome dug her heels into the hardwood to stop his pull on her. "I'm not taking your bed."

"I can't sleep knowing you're on a _couch_ , Kagome. You're my-" he started, shaking his head, and walking on. "You can't sleep on the couch." 

Kouga's door opened and revealed a room nearly twice the size of Kagome's. Where she expected to see a dark room with masculine decor, Kagome found a large bed, backed against a wall of windows, no doubt ensuring bright light during daytime hours. Another wall was dedicated entirely to a bookshelf that spanned from floor to ceiling, and twin doors that were no doubt a bathroom and possibly walk-in closet. If her own room was fancy, this one was downright opulent. 

It didn't help that the entire room assaulted her senses with Kouga. The smell of his cologne hung in the air. She could tell which side of the bed he favored from the rumpled blankets and emptied glass on one of the nightstands. And the crisp black suit jacket she saw him wear to work the day prior was draped over a dark grey chair.

Turning back to Kouga, Kagome found her throat and tongue dry. "Your room is...Kouga, this room-"

"Is yours, for as long as you need it." He moved to a ledge that separated the bed from the window and handed Kagome an unlocked tablet. "I don't keep a TV in here, but this has full internet access, and it's a universal remote. You can play any kind of music you need to get you to sleep. Even audio clips and ASMR-"

"Kouga, your bed-"

"Yes, of course; so you can adjust it here as well," he said quickly, opening another app on the tablet. He directed her from the other side of the bed, adjusting the sheet and smoothing the bedspread for her. "It has a heated setting, cooling, lumbar support, and you can change the softness here-"

"Kouga, please stop talking." Kagome took the tablet from him, her hands lingering over his. Swallowing and exhaling, Kagome reminded herself of Sango's encouragement and squared her shoulders. "I was going to say, your bed is big enough...for two."

Kouga stood up straight, staring at her from across the span of the bed. Kagome so rarely rendered him speechless, and gave herself a moment to revel in the victory. 

"Kagome," he began, after taking a measured breath. "You don't know what you're asking."

"I'm _not_ asking," she countered. "But, if this is _my_ bed for the night, then I'm...inviting you to share it with me."

"Kagome-"

"You know I'm right, Kouga. By your own admission, there's no reason for either of us to sleep elsewhere. And...I trust you." She knew her final statement would be the nail in the coffin. Her trust in him was paramount to their relationship thus far. Anytime he seemed to overreach the limits of her trust, he reacted quickly, with genuine remorse. "Now, do you prefer the left side or the right?"

Kagome knew the answer would be the left, from the placement of some personal effects on the bedside table, and when he proved her guess to be correct, she walked to the right side and lifted the heavy duvet. 

"If you're sure," he said, seating himself on the other side of the bed with his back to her. Kagome slid under the covers and the mattress seemed to melt under her. She bit back a groan; no bed could possibly be this comfortable. Turning on her side, Kagome waited for some shift from Kouga's side of the bed.

"Are you alright?" 

"Of course. I'll…" Kouga started, looking over his shoulder at her. "I'll sleep on top of the covers."

"Do you _usually_ sleep on top of the covers?" 

"...no."

"Then don't start on my account." Kagome turned away from him and smiled, trying to soak in every detail to recount to Sango later. 

Kouga moved with more swiftness after that, turning off the lights with a few taps on his tablet, and setting an alarm for early the next morning. He joined her underneath the blankets, and Kagome's nervousness tripled. She wanted to feel his firm chest at her back and his fingers laced with hers again, but he was keeping a respectful distance. An idea sprang to her mind and before she could scrutinize it, she set it into motion. 

"Hey Kouga?" she asked, turning partially and calling over her shoulder. Kouga scooted closer to hear her, and as soon as his free hand was in sight, Kagome set her hand against it, and pulled his arm to rest over her torso. The action forced Kouga to lay flush against her back, with her enveloped in his strong arms. Kagome wasn't proud that the position was achieved through deception, but settled in, content that it felt right to be wrapped up with him. “Goodnight.”

Kouga chuckled into her hair, but didn't fight the position. Settling back down, he pulled her closer to him, his lips brushing Kagome's bare shoulder as he wished her goodnight.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this chapter! I worked on this for a long time, since I was focusing last month on the Sparks Fly in July Event. It feels like I've read and reread and written and rewritten this chapter a thousand times, but I still really like it. Some Notes:
> 
> \- "Spring Cleaning" in this chapter is a reference to a work of the same name by the ridiculously talented monophobian, who graciously allowed me to refer to her work. I absolutely recommend giving it a read, if you never have (I do, periodically, to lift my mood, as it is AWESOME). Link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341153?view_adult=true Please check it out! Thanks again, monophobian!!! You are truly the best!
> 
> \- To add to my long list of tropes: There Was Only One Bed! Seriously, if I dont use that trope in a fic, call an ambulance, because I'm not well. I love my tropes!!
> 
> -Thanks again, and don't forget to comment!!


	12. We're Gonna Need Something Stronger Than Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Gala is finally here! There are tables to set, gowns to be chosen, and impromptu confessions of love to declare. 
> 
> Let the festivities begin.

**Friends With Financial Benefits**

**Chapter Twelve: We're Gonna Need Something Stronger Than Tea**

_"Don't need money, don't take fame,_

_Don't need no credit card to ride this train._

_It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes._

_But it might just save your life..._

_That's the power of love,_

_That's the power of love."_

_Huey Lewis and The News_

_"The Power of Love"_

* * *

Kagome was glad that sleep claimed her quickly, comforted by having Kouga so close to her. Why she never asked to share a room with Kouga before was beyond her, but she suspected it had something to do with falling for him and being a nervous wreck whenever he was near her. She stirred lazily in the night, only to find Kouga's knee wedged in between hers, a hand flat on her stomach under the fabric of her camisole, and his light snore in her ear. 

If the bed that he provided in her room was a cloud, his bed was heaven. The sheets under her didn’t shift when she moved, and the blanket was the perfect weight to keep her asleep. Kouga’s arm over her midsection slowly became his chest at her back, until they were molded together from nearly head to toe. She fell back asleep, content with the warmth surrounding her.

When Kagome finally woke for the day, at some hour just past daybreak, the light coming in through the window behind the bed warmed her skin, but made her wince when her eyes slowly opened. She was alone, and at first, her disappointment was palpable. She didn’t hear or feel Kouga stir and wake up, but from the cool spot on the bed next to her, it was at least a few hours. She stretched as wide as she could, and still didn’t overlap the sides of Kouga’s huge bed. She reminded herself that it was 'his' bed, not 'theirs'; she had been extended a one time invite (or taken one, as it were), not given a permanent spot. Rolling over lazily, Kagome pressed her nose deep into his pillow, and took in a long breath of air. His musk was set into the fabric, and it made Kagome think that he'd owned it for a long time. Pushing herself up from the bed, Kagome set to making it, as well as she could. She didn’t want Kouga to think she was a messy houseguest, even though it was never implied, and she was much more than a houseguest. 

After smoothing the duvet, a lump remained, and from under the blanket, Kagome pulled the universal remote tablet. She only vaguely remembered the commands that Kouga rattled off the night before, and set about tapping on the screen until it lit up. There were many options and the commands seemed to be endless. Scrolling through, Kagome found options to control the lights inside and outside of the penthouse, thermostat, and even the bathwater in the adjacent bathroom. The last folder was for music, and had pre-selected playlists for working out, relaxing and something called “Dinner Music”. Kagome flipped through the playlists until she found one for 80s pop music. She hit play tentatively, slowly increasing the volume that came out of the small machine. It wasn’t until she moved around the room, that she realized the sound was coming from the handheld device, and from the walls. Kouga must have had speakers installed in the walls of his bedroom, and Kagome wasn’t sure if there was an option to turn them off. She decided to clean the room (or what she felt comfortable cleaning) and figure it out later. 

The task of cleaning any room, for Kagome, was always easier with music, giving her mind something to occupy itself with. In her old apartment, the space was small enough that her phone on half volume was more than enough to be heard throughout the entire apartment, and sometimes even earn her a knock on the floor from the diner below. 

Cleaning to music eventually became all out dancing, with the occasional cleaning, with Kagome taking advantage of the space she never previously had. Opening the door dramatically, Kagome attempted a high kick, and winced at the pain in her thigh, but kept moving down the hall, to the beat of the music. She thought about going into her room to retrieve a hairbrush to sing into, but holding the tablet and dancing was difficult enough. 

At the end of the hallway was the vast living room, and Kagome timed her jump onto the plush leather couch with the end of the song. The end of the tune was dramatic, and so, Kagome found, was her landing.

* * *

While not a morning person himself, Kouga found it was the best time for him to get any real work done. He could make himself a strong cup of coffee, fire up his laptop, and get out of the way the mundane parts of his job before heading into the office. With school on break, he didn’t have anywhere to rush to, and savored the few quiet moments he had to himself before the day really got started. He didn’t particularly enjoy waking up early, but it was a necessary evil. 

That morning it was especially difficult to pull himself away from bed. 

The night before, after Kagome proposed that they share, not only a room, but a bed, Kouga tried everything he knew to maintain a respectful distance. He couldn’t bear it if Kagome felt uncomfortable in what was supposed to be her home, especially if it was by his hand. At the same time, in an effort to make sure she _was_ comfortable, Kouga wanted to respect her wishes. She didn’t have any objections to his being there, and thinly veiled excitement bubbled in his chest. Kouga struggled to keep himself in check; she could not know how many times he dreamed off her sharing his bed, waking up covered in his sheets. He asked himself if he should use the morning to wake early and make her breakfast, or linger in bed. 

When she moved his arm to rest over her body, the urge to pull her close to him was so strong, Kouga could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. In the past, Kouga usually was able to coax Kagome into his arms somehow, using the combination of her sweetness, her trust in him, and his own desire for her, as a catalyst for the heated kisses they shared in and out of their shared home. Since moving in, she’d been closer than ever to him, yet still further away. With her in his bed, willingly, Kouga could feel the calm in her body language, and the newly discovered trust Kagome clearly had in him was as satisfying as the intimate moments they shared. 

The phone to Kouga's right woke him, vibrating violently on the glass table that served as a nightstand. Kouga knew that the message had to pertain to the Gala that evening, and he could only put off the incessant text messages and emails for so long, until they morphed into long and annoying phone calls. Giving Kagome’s soft body another squeeze, and leaving a discreet kiss on the exposed skin of her neck, Kouga extracted himself and moved the blanket to cover her. With one last glance at her from the doorway of his room (that he willed not to refer to as ‘theirs’ until she spent at least a week there), Kouga went down the hall to get to work.

The morning was mostly quiet, aside from a few hiccups with the gala. The flowers we arrived too early, and would wilt before the party began, the caterer delivered Vegetarian options, but forgot the Vegan entrees, and despite his love and endorsement of his personal designers/tailors, they were still undecided about Kagome’s outfit. The solution to each problem was simple, but Kouga was the only one that anyone turned to for the answers. He instructed the florist to put the bouquets in the greenhouse out back until one hour before the gala was set to begin and hire a last minute vegan restaurant to make entrees for a specific number of very influential guests. As for Kagome’s outfit, Kouga urged The Brothers to bring a rack of dresses for Kagome to choose from. There was one design he was especially drawn to, and he asked that they show it to her first, if possible. 

In the middle of checking and rechecking the guest list, Kouga heard movement coming from his bedroom, and wondered if Kagome was waking up. The increasing volume of music coming through his speakers answered the question for him. He was happy that she was awake and taking advantage of his universal remote. Resting back against the soft leather of the couch, Kouga tried to remember the sweep of skin under his hands, how small she felt folded into his embrace. He only had to imagine a moment longer, when, with the grace of a newborn giraffe, Kagome tumbled over the back of the couch and looked genuinely shocked to find him sitting there.

Kouga's hands were folded behind his head, and in contrast, Kagome's feet were in the air, and her long hair spilling over the couch, onto the floor. It was not the entrance Kouga would have guessed, but he couldn't find it in him to complain. After all, the soft, grey camisole she wore was lifted, exposing the skin he was only recently daydreaming about. He wanted to stretch his arm and pull her into his arms, work and phone calls and the entire Gala be damned, but Kouga schooled his features, content to smile mischievously down at her. “Good Morning, Sweetheart."

Kagome moved to sit upright, flipping hair out of her face and tucking her feet under her as she righted herself on the couch. “I’m so sorry; I didn’t know you were here, I-”

“It’s okay, really. You’re a very good dancer, though the gala tonight probably isn’t the best venue for your style.”

Kagome blushed and gestured to Kouga's laptop on the coffee table in front of him. “What are you working on?”

“Just some details about tonight.” Kouga glanced at the screen to make sure nothing too incriminating was displayed, and then turned to give her his full attention. He was happy to see that, unlike in the past, Kagome reciprocated the movement, and turned to face him as well. Kouga sat with a knee perched on the couch, and the other bent and dangling over the side, while Kagome hugged her knees to her chest.

“Your boss is keeping you pretty busy with this…" she said, an arm moving to the back of the couch, as Kagome rested her hand in her hand. Kouga contemplated canceling the Gala altogether and telling The Brothers they didn't need to stitch a thing for her. She was as radiant as could be, no trappings necessary.

“It’s the biggest event we host all year...and as for my boss", Kouga began to explain. "...Kagome, my boss is- are you _alright_?"

"Yeah…" She nodded, but her grey eyes were elsewhere. "I just realized this is...a _really_ big party. With a lot of rich, fancy people, and...I don't know how to be around rich, fancy people."

"You don't have to worry about anything. It's just a pretentious party to show how well the company is doing; the people there will mostly be trying to show off."

Kagome shrugged. "But, I don't have anything to show off."

"You will be the most interesting, beautiful, honest person in the room."

Kagome moved an errant lock of hair away from her face. "Well, thank you, I'm sure people will really be interested in all of _those_ qualities, dressed as gods and goddesses. They're not exactly known for their honesty." Kouga mentioned their attire for the evening in passing, but Kagome realized she had no details on what she'd be wearing. "Speaking of 'dressed'..."

"I have it all taken care of," Kouga said, following the direction of her thoughts. "A town car will pick you up in an hour and take you to the party venue. Your prize package is a bit of a spa experience, and then you can get dressed and join the party...if you choose to."

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"If you're _really_ not comfortable, I can have some plates brought up to your room, and you wouldn't have to see a single face the whole evening. Not even mine."

"Well, _that_ doesn't sound like any fun at all."

"Oh, I don't know," Kouga began, mischief lacing his tone. "I think we could find something fun to do away from the party."

Kagome met his eyes, not with the timidity and blushing he was expecting, but a glint almost as sharp as his own. "Well, that all depends…" she said, pushing herself off the couch. Kouga got an eyeful of long legs, as she sauntered around the couch towards the kitchen, moving with a grace and purpose she lacked upon entering the room. In that moment, he couldn't decide which was more endearing.

"On what, exactly?"

Kagome paused in front of the refrigerator, looking thoughtful. "On what you've picked out for me to wear, and how easy it is to get out of…"

* * *

“Miss Higurashi...please wake up…”

The soft voice barely registered as Kagome woke, trying to stir and turn her head. She usually hated falling asleep on her stomach, but noticed that her neck didn’t hurt her as it did when she had in the past. She also struggled to move her arms, plastered to her side, until she remembered where she was and why. She stopped her movements and waited until the kindly attendant helped her to sit up, and began peeling the rose petals from her skin.

Kagome arrived at the opulent house only two hours before, at the behest of Kouga. He told her that it was part of her prize for having selected the company’s gala theme, and in addition to seeing the party venue early, she would be treated to a full spa experience. So far, she had a full body coffee scrub, rose petal body soak, facial with a hydrating mask and a pore cleaning treatment with spring water infused with mint oil. During the body massage with warm oat milk and lavender oil, she fell asleep on the table, and was glad the massage therapist was kind enough to let her sleep for a while. 

Once the wrap was completely removed and her skin cleaned of any pink residue, Kagome was wrapped in a fluffy robe, and awaited her next treatment. At first the whole experience felt a little excessive. She tried to ask for more limited services, or offer payment to the people helping her. All were polite, but refused, and simply told her that this was part of her “prize package”. Kagome wanted to investigate further, but thought it would come off as ungrateful, and decided to ask Kouga about it later.

Instead of an immaculately dressed person, entering quietly to tell her of her next treatment, the door to Kagome's room flung open, and nearly hit the wall on which it was hinged. The area was divided into two rooms, one with a bed and full bathroom, ornate and embroidered blankets and pillows on a large, elevated bed. The bathroom was all fine marble and gold accents, and smelled of luxury soaps and fresh cut flowers. The second half of the room was a sitting area, the furniture pushed against the wall to make room for the massage tables and other tools needed to pamper her. While Kagome rinsed her skin, these were removed, and for good reason. The newest entrants to her temporary space were two men, who barely noticed her, too busy arguing with each other.

"And I'm telling _you_ , no one is going to want to wear tweed, in _Barcelona_ , in _July_!"

"And I'm telling _you_ , that you don't know the first thing about the versatility of tweed-"

"If you start again on the 'versatility of tweed', I'm going to tear out that stupid little tuft of hair. Go ahead. Dare me."

Kagome looked between the men, ready to square off in the middle of the room, and her first thought was that they had to be lost. She wasn't sure what treatment was next, but none of them could have required two men, who could have passed for brothers. One was dressed in a full suit, despite the heat outside, including an expertly tailored vest. His entire ensemble looked black, but as he passed a beam of sunlight from the wide window of her room, Kagome saw that it was actually a deep, iridescent blue. Kagome half expected him to pull a pocket watch out of his jacket to check the time. The other man was dressed just as beautifully, but much more eccentric. His platinum-blonde hair was cut into a slick mohawk, but combed and curled to fall on one side of his head. He wore a long, beaded jacket of pure white that nearly reached the floor, with a silk blouse underneath. His pants were also white and pleated to perfection. 

Kagome couldn't decide who was more striking, and just looked back and forth between them. She wasn't prepared for them to both turn their eyes to her at the same time, shifting the mood of the room.

"Oh hello there," the one in the suit stepped closer, flanked by his companion, and extending his hand to her. "Sorry for coming in so... _abruptly_."

"No problem," Kagome answered, gulping down her fear and shaking the hand in front of her. She didn't want to be rude, but no formal introductions seemed to be on their way. "Um, who... _who_ are you?" 

"We are going to be dressing you for the evening. I'm Ginta, I do most of the tailoring, fitting, and making sure everything fits perfectly," he said with a smile that relaxed Kagome's nervousness. Motioning over listlessly to the other man, he began, sounding bored. "And this is-"

"-Hakkaku," he said, elbowing his friend away, to shake Kagome's hand with gusto. "It is so nice to meet you; you have _gorgeous_ skin."

Kagome removed her hand slowly, and brought it to her flushed face. "Thank you. Are you Kouga's designers?"

Ginta attempted to shove Hakkaku out of the way to answer, but Hakkaku only smiled and kept his place. "We are! Well, _I'm_ the designer; all these lovely gowns spring from my mind...like daisies."

"You're The Brothers!" Kagome said, sitting up with renewed enthusiasm. 

"Actually, we're second cousins, but 'The Brothers' has a certain ring to it...sounds especially nice over a microphone at Fashion Week."

"You've shown at Fashion Week?" Kagome asked, humbled that anyone with such credentials would have her as a model. She suddenly wondered why she couldn't be a few inches taller. 

"Just New York and Paris…" Ginta began, with a slight pout.

Hakkaku shook his head at his cousin. "He's upset because we got snubbed by Milan-"

"-for the third year in a row; why are you not _more_ upset about this?!" Ginta said, and Kagome could tell the outburst was unusual for someone so put-together.

Ignoring him, Hakkaku waved a hand over his own shoulder. "As you can see, I am the rational eccentric of the pair, and my 'brother' is the high strung perfectionist."

"It's so nice to meet you; Kouga said he had our clothes for tonight taken care of, but I had no idea he'd be calling in a favor from his personal designers." Kagome's nervousness, eased away by the deft hands of the well-trained masseuse, returned in an instant, and she felt her stomach turn. 

"Oh Honey, this is a favor for _us_. If not for your Kouga, we'd still be stitching away in our basement. He's very generous with what he has...though I'm sure I don't need to tell you that…"

"You're right," Kagome replied, sighing and looking around the room. "He's very generous…"

Hakkaku clapped his hands dramatically, drawing the attention of the only other occupants in the room. "Now, enough musing! Time for dresses! Ginta?"

Ginta had occupied himself with the steaming teapot set on a side table, filling a delicate porcelain teacup with golden liquid, and calmly bringing the cup to his mouth. He made no motion to jump at the command, and Kagome looked between them, expectantly. "I'm not your errand boy-"

" _The dresses_!"

Ginta huffed, stopped stirring his cup, and walked into the hallway, his chin in the air. He returned some moments later, dragging a rolling rack laid heavy with gowns. The colors and fabrics all melded together, and Kagome couldn't tell where one dress ended and the next began. They all seemed to be of the same color palette, golds, peachy, soft pink and off white fabrics in different weights, all on their own thin silver hanger. The rack came to a stop in front of her, and Kagome felt drawn to every single garment. 

"Am I...should I _pick_?" she asked, every stitch of fabric catching her attention.

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged looks that she couldn't read, before looking back to her. "Well, Kouga has picked something out that matches _his_ outfit-"

"- which we also made-"

"-and falls in line with his aesthetic, which is...what would you say, Hakkaku?"

"Well, I'd never use the word 'gaudy'..."

"No, never; never _gaudy-_ "

"That one does like his fair share of gold, though-"

"Oh, does he _ever_!"

"But _you…_.you seem different...what's your deal, huh? What are you into?"

Kagome blinked. It was almost like they were one person, their conversation and words so in sync that it flowed best without any interruption. Kagome understood why they posed as brothers and twins. "Um, I'm going to University to be an Elementary school art teacher."

"She's an _artist_!" Hakkaku noted, excitedly, clapping his hands together and looking to Ginta.

"Why elementary school? You'd get much more riveting conversation from an older set of students," Ginta said with a bit of suspicion, into his neglected cup of tea.

"True...but little kids still believe they can grow up to be painters and astronauts and cowboys. Their magic hasn't been stolen away yet," Kagome explained simply. 

"Very nice answer." Ginta said, looking knowingly to his companion. There was something brewing in both of their eyes, but whatever it was, Kagome couldn't read it. "Now, let's try on the dress your date has picked out and _then_ , we'll have some fun…"

* * *

Kouga's phone was ringing all day, and he set it to "vibrate" after an hour. As it moved against his thigh, Kouga snatched his phone from his pocket, only to sigh and smile at the name on the screen.

"Good afternoon, Sweetheart," Kouga said. It had only been a few hours since he saw Kagome, and he wanted to ensure that she was being taken care of. He meant to call hours ago, but one slip up with the gala somehow turned into ten, and before he knew it, more time passed than he was aware of.

"Don't call me- ya' know what, nevermind. How are you?"

He could hear her eyes rolling through the phone, but long past were the days that the phrase actually annoyed her. Every so often, he would surprise her with "Love", or "Wife" both of which earned him some laughter, but no serious regard. "I'm fine. Just checking in on you." Kouga tapped his thumb against the fingertips on his hand, a nervous tic he did only when alone. 

"Kouga, this place is _ridiculous-_ "

"Good ridiculous, or bad ridiculous?" Kouga tried to blanket the nervousness in his voice with a cough. Her opinion of the estate was one he wanted to ask, but he wasn't expecting her to broach the subject without some prompting.

“ _Good_ ridiculous. I don't know why I imagined this event would be at a hotel, or something. I think I might need to move in here.” 

Kouga laughed at the implication, and the thought of Kagome, in all her beautiful simplicity, wandering those sumptuously gilded halls. “ _That_ good?”

Kagome took a deep breath and began listing off the services she enjoyed into the phone. “I got a body scrub, and then they soaked me in warm milk and lavender, and then I got wrapped up in this sticky stuff made out of rose petals- am I talking too much?”

“I’m glad you’re getting pampered; something tells me it’s long overdue. And I love hearing you talk.” Just then, a young man in an apron approached, a clipboard in his outstretched and shaking hand. 

“You don’t sound as relaxed...did they not do all this stuff for you?”

“A little less; I’m staying pretty busy over here.”

Kagome made a small sound of displeasure, before speaking. “I thought you said he was nice.”

“Who?”

“Your boss.”

“He _is_.”

“But he’s making you work when you won a relaxing evening…"

Kouga smiled at her defense of him against a man she'd never met, and probably never would. “Correction, Love; _you_ won a relaxing evening. I am just your plus one.”

“Something tells me you’re going to know a lot more people at this party than I will,” she pouted into the phone. Kouga could imagine her lips, pursed in frustration, and was glad that they were apart. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep the hounds at bay.”

“Hounds?”

“It's what I call the hedge fund managers who are constantly on the prowl for Ex-Wife Number Four.” He smiled at another man walking toward him, even though he wasn't pleased to see the stack of clipboards he held. The morning and afternoon was filled with looking into potential hazards, side-stepping last minute hopeful invitees, and signing endless documents.

“If _they’re_ hounds, what does that make _you_?” Kagome asked, playfully, dropping her voice. Kouga wondered if The Brothers left the room for a moment, giving her opportunity to flirt.

“A wolf of course.”

“A _wolf_? Care to explain?”

“Wolves mate for life.”

The silence on the other end of the phone initially startled Kouga, and he wondered, for the millionth time, if he took it too far. Their interactions were growing in number and even intensity. But Kouga wasn't foolish enough to think that she was ready for any declarations of affection in a public setting. Even The Brothers, who he had known for decades, and were as trusted as a lock, would be too much of an audience for her. 

“You still there?” he asked, the playfulness leaving his voice, and replaced with genuine concern.

Kagome cleared her throat, and stumbled over her words. “Yes, I um...the pins...I have to stay very still while they fit the gowns me. Ginta says you don’t bleed _on_ peach tulle, you bleed _for_ peach tulle.”

Kouga chuckled, happy to hear the ease in her voice. “That sounds like The Brothers. Mind if I speak to them for a moment?”

“Sure…" Kagome said, with a question on her tongue, and Kouga listened to some shuffling before a calm deep voice spoke into the receiver.

“Hello?”

"How’s she doing, Ginta?”

He paused, moving away from Kagome and Hakkaku. “Well, I can say I like her a lot more than I expected.”

Kouga imagined his friend taking a seat not far off, and wished he could do the same. Tables were being moved into the dining area, and abandoning the ballroom, he strode in, making sure that they were placed correctly. “What were you expecting?”

“A sparkling little airhead with an attention span the size of a walnut and the intellectual depth of a puddle in the Sahara.”

Kouga was sure that he wasn't in the same room as Kagome; his friend was a little buttoned up, especially in comparison with his "brother", but he wasn't so full of himself so as to talk badly of someone to their face. He especially didn't like to appear wrong. “Geez, harsh.”

“I’m sorry, but your judgement isn’t always sound. Remember that year your theme was ‘The Wild West’, and you insisted on wearing nearly a yard of fringe?”

“Yes, which you fixed-”

“Of course I _fixed_ it. Now, is there anything else you need, besides confirmation that your date is an utter delight? Because she is.”

“I would love to see what she picked-” Kouga began, before Ginta cut him off. 

“Absolutely not.”

Kouga rolled his eyes. “Why?”

Ginta sighed, clearly growing bored with his incessant questions. “Hakkaku is making finishing touches as we speak, and you know we don’t like showing unfinished work. And this little myth you’ve chosen...Psyche and her Cupid, is giving me more ideas.”

“You mean surprises?”

“Something along those lines…" Ginta said, before getting distracted. A hand over the receiver did not completely muffle the words on the other end of the phone. "Oh goodness gracious, am I the only cousin who knows how to sew a dart?”

“ _I know how to sew a dart!”_ Kouga heard Hakkaku whine, from farther away. 

Some movement came through the phone, and the voices on the other end were louder. “Then put it _here_ , and not in the middle of an otherwise decent bodice!”

“ _Decent_?!”

“Here take the phone…” Ginta said, clearly exhausted with his design partner. Kouga wanted to laugh and even on occasion chastise their bickering, but the work they produced was so phenomenal, he couldn't argue with their process.

“Just keep it small okay? _Tiny_ darts. Microscopic. _Invisible_." Hakkaku said, his voice muffled by a hand over the receiver. His tone changed markedly when he greeted Kouga. "Hello?”

“How are you, Hakkaku-”

“I’m sorry; you _can’t_ see the dress," he told him, and Kouga wondered again if the two weren't actual twins. 

“You two are ridiculous," he sighed, tugging at the button-down shirt he wore. It would be nice to change into his costume, even if it was a bit more revealing than he was anticipating. 

Hakkaku ignored his pouting, and stood firm. “It’s going to be gorgeous, because _le duh_ , we made it.”

“I have absolute trust in you.”

“As you should. And by the way," Hakkaku began, his voice dropping an octave. Kouga guessed he was moving away from his cousin and new muse for a bit of privacy. "She’s _amazing_. I mean, honestly, she’s just the best.”

Pride settled in Kouga's chest, even though the compliment was not really his to savor. Kagome was an amazing woman, and no garment could take away from that. “Kagome is certainly something.”

“Seriously, if you don’t marry her, I might just make a wedding dress because I like her so much.”

“Maybe we’ll give you a call.”

“Please do- I said a _microscopic_ dart; you can see that one from the Space Station! Ugh, I swear…” there was more shuffling from Kagome's end of the phone, and while Kouga was always happy to hear from his friends, he smiled when Kagome's voice came over the receiver again.

“Everything okay?” Kouga asked with a laugh.

“They’re fighting about darts," she replied simply. 

“Sounds like them.”

“I can’t believe what they made...it’s so beautiful.” 

Kouga knew better than to take credit for anyone else's hard work, and despite the fact that he was paying for the garment, he was pleased that the skill of his long-time friends was up to Kagome's standards and tastes. “ _You_ make it beautiful.”

“Have you already seen it?”

“I don’t have to; I’ve seen you,” Kouga added. While used to the silence that followed giving Kagome some well deserved compliment, Kouga grew slightly nervous as the quiet stretched on. “You still there?”

“Yes, sorry; the... _pins_...” Kagome stammered.

As much as he would have liked to continue talking to her, and not the quivering mass of administrative assistant standing before him, Kouga saw their conversation coming to a close. "Yes, well, I'll let you get back to it."

"Of course, you must be so busy...I'll see you tonight?" Kagome asked, her voice straining with nervousness. Kouga could hear her talking around the thumb that was no doubt wedged between her lips, a little habit he noticed when she got flustered. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I asked that-

"It's alright; go have your fun-"

"-okay, um-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I-okay, I'll see you later, bye, love you." Kagome's line went dead and was replaced with a low din in his ear.

Kouga stared at his phone long after the screen blackened, the muffled voice of a nervous caterer approaching from behind. It took several calls of his name before Kouga could answer coherently, and a few more repeats of the question at hand before he could understand what was being asked of him. In the back of his mind, he repeated his mantra of patience. It used to hold more sway; it was the anchor that kept him from drifting into the storm, but at that moment, it felt weak, and Kouga found himself untethered and drowning.

* * *

Kagome sighed and let her arms fall to her sides carefully. Letting her body slump made the dress she wore fit a little tighter, and she anticipated a long night of holding her breath and sitting up straight. She wanted to ask the brothers if they could loosen a seam or two, when she found them both staring at her wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I-we're _sorry-_ ", Hakkaku began, a dramatic hand over his open mouth. "We thought-"

"We thought you were a _friend_ , or at most, a casual date. We had no _idea-_ " Ginta added, stepping forward cautiously.

Kagome blinked. "No idea about what?"

Ginta smiled knowingly. "You and Kouga. I mean, I've known you just over an hour, and you have my full support, but, my…' _love'_. Who knew?"

Kagome blinked. "What are you both talking about?"

" _Honey_ ," Hakkaku began, with a comforting hand on her arm. "You _love_ him."

"No, I don't!" Kagome wanted to turn quickly at the accusation, but the dress pressed at her ribs, and kept her still. "Why would you say that?!"

"Because _you_ said it."

Kagome shook her head. She pressed a hand over her stomach, trying to take in deep, even breaths. "I...no. _No_! I said...I said, 'See you tonight'-"

"And then you said 'love you, bye!'" Hakkaku interrupted.

"I believe it was 'Bye' first, then 'I love you'," Ginta corrected, his shock wearing off enough to cause him to step forward and snip the excess thread of his microscopic dart.

"She didn't say 'I love you', it was just 'love you'. But I mean, can you imagine? ' _I love you_ '? I would melt; I would be an absolute puddle right now." Hakkaku went on, taking the scissors from his cousin.

"You're right; it was the second one. And definitely not 'love _ya_ '-"

" _No_ , definitely not that, not even close-"

"Not even close! So, Kagome, how long have you been in love with Kouga?" Ginta asked, tilting his head to look at her.

Kagome looked in between the fast-talking cousins, her mouth agape. "I...I am...I think I need to sit down…"

Helping her down from the raised dais, Hakkaku helped peel the dress away and set it aside, while Hakkaku made her a cup of tea. Kagome took a few tentative sips, and tried breathing through her nose. She thanked the brothers with a nod of her head. Normally, she would comment on the tea (peppermint from the scent coming up in soft steamy swirls) and ask where they got it, but she couldn't bear to say anything. 

"Feeling better?"

Kagome nodded again. She lowered the teacup to her lap and tried to focus on the warmth in her hands. "I can't believe I said I love him."

"Oh, Honey, it's not so bad. I'm sure he...hung up first and didn't even hear it…" Hakkaku offered, sitting down next to her on the vintage couch. He took the steaming cup from her, careful to balance it before resting it on the nearest table.

"You know the reception in these old houses is so spotty…" Ginta told her, waving his hand around the grand room.

"Oh my God, _I said I love him_!" Kagome held her head in her hand, trying to lean forward. The dress prevented her, and she groaned against the firm fabric.

"You know… my phone cuts off in the middle of calls all the time. Maybe we have the same model…"

"Do you two play tennis together? Maybe he thought you meant "love"...like in tennis?"

Kagome wagered a smile, even as her brow stayed wrinkled. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but I don't think I have any other choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to flee the country, clearly," Kagome deadpanned.

"No, oh please don't!" Hakkaku whined, taking one of Kagome's hands in his. "Listen, let us handle _everything_ , okay. Just relax-"

"I can't relax...I don't even think I can _breathe_ right now." Kagome shook her head vigorously and reached for the hidden zipper on the side of the gown, looking for the relief a deep breath would grant her. 

Ginta moved her hand away, sliding the zipper down and allowing her to step out of it. Kagome stepped out, clad in only her undergarments, and Hakkaku was ready with a fine, gossamer robe for her to wear. She mumbled a thanks, and fell back against the couch, rubbing her eyes and blocking the setting sun from its beam through the nearby window. She picked up her teacup again, wishing the contents inside were a little stronger. 

"Well, _do_ you love him?"

Kagome's stomach churned and the once fragrant tea felt like concrete on her tongue. The seconds stretched on and she could feel The Brothers' eyes boring into the top of her head. " _I think_ ? I mean, I don't know, I-it's too soon, right? It's _too_ soon! What am I saying-"

"Stay calm, dear," Ginta told her, his deep voice a soothing response to her frantic ramblings. "I know how to solve this. Hakkaku, get me a dime please."

"Oh, I love this." Hakkaku said, running to retrieve a coin, before dropping it into his cousin's open palm.

Ginta tested the weight in his hands, avoiding Kagome's questioning gaze. "Heads, you love him. Tails, you don't. Easy peasy, right?" Without another word, he flicked it into the air. Three pairs of eyes watched the coin turn and glimmer in the air over their heads. Ginta snatched it from the air as its arch completed, and slapped it over the back of his free hand. He made no motion to reveal the outcome, and only smiled knowingly at Kagome.

"What is it?" she asked, after another pregnant pause.

Ginta looked up from his hand, smiling knowingly. 

"The better question is, which do you do _want_ it to be?"

* * *

Kouga avoided the watches on the wrists of the servers. He knew there was a grandfather clock in the downstairs library that was accurate to the second. He intentionally walked away when someone brought up the hour, even if they weren't speaking directly to him.

Kouga didn't give Kagome a specific time to arrive to the party, nor a time for The Brothers to finish their work and have her come out. Even so, he glanced up at the ornate staircase every few minutes, and tried to find something in the ballroom that would keep him from doing so too often. A nervousness set itself in his neck and back; the familiar feeling of driving to work knowing he'd forgotten his phone, or the nagging feeling of being without a toothbrush on vacation. He hated that feeling, like something very important was missing, and could not be easily replaced. Well meaning guests and old family friends came over to him, commenting on his costume, the party, the hors d'oeuvres, but all were met with polite, but short words of thanks. Kouga had been somewhat of a mess since she said she loved him, and whether or not she meant it, he dressed and readied himself with an anxiety that never accompanied one of these parties. Now, standing alone in the ballroom, despite the hundreds of people around him, Kouga's hands flexed and curled into fists instinctively, and he ached to fill the need of being without her by his side. 

Movement at the top of the staircase caught his eye, and slowly, heads around the ballroom followed his gaze. A hush fell over the ballroom, and even the string quartet stuttered to a stop.

At the top of the staircase, stood Kagome, flanked by two women in bright white shifts of linen, gilded at the hips and hem with gold fabric. They held both of her hands as she stepped down the widening staircase, moving carefully as she found her footing.

The dress she wore began high on her neck, and fell past her feet. The fabric was light, embroidered with gold filigree to give it weight and movement. It was only partially transparent, and while Kouga remembered there being a bit more skin exposed in the dress of his choosing, he wasn't surprised that the brothers were willing to accommodate her with a more modest design. It suited her; he knew the lines of her body like a favorite song, but hidden under yards of fabric they held even more appeal. Kouga knew that the other side of the dress was bare from shoulder down the length of her smooth back, and that would be more than enough skin showing for her tastes. The sleeves were covered in waves of the draped and gilded fabric, and Kouga watched as she floated down the stairwell. By then, every neck was bent in her direction, and whispers rose up around the room. He surmised that his guests were trying to figure out who she was and who designed her gown. Kagome had only been in the room for a matter of moments before she enraptured everyone in it, and Kouga questioned why she still walked with such timidity. 

Once she stepped fully into the lit portion of the steps, he realized why, the premise of the legend coming back to mind. 

From what he could see, her hair was bound away from her face, a few curls falling over her shoulder. On her head was a crown of lush roses and from the roses came ascending spikes, growing in height at the front of her head, with shorter ones nearer her temple. Her makeup was little more than a dusting of shimmer over her cheekbones and a bit of shine on her lips. 

The rest of her face, those clear grey eyes that still managed to stop any coherent thought that came to his mind, were hidden from him. 

Thinking back on the myth, and Psyche's presentation to her husband, Kouga stole a glance to the railing over the stairwell. There stood The Brothers, toasting to their garment, no doubt, and offering Kouga small nods. He smiled briefly and focused his attention again on Kagome, who was pointed in his direction by one of her handmaids, and approached him cautiously, her arms already having abandoned her companions and reaching for him, even as the blindfold hid him from her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, have I been sitting on this chapter for a while. I think parts of this chapter were written months ago, so I feel like I've read them a billion times. So glad to get them out there now! Now, for notes!
> 
> \- I cannot clean a room without music, and I've given Kagome this trait as well. You can always tell if I've been listening to music by how clean my apartment is...or isn't in this case.
> 
> \- I had a lot of fun with the tiny, miniscule details of this story. Kagome's dress was fun to choose (though probably annoying to my Discord friends, who were tired of me presenting them with long lists of possible gowns...at some point I had it narrowed down to ten. Yikes). Not to mention Kagome's spa treatment. I love those tiny details, man. I live for that kind of research.
> 
> \- In the first draft of this story Kagome's designer was one person and that was...Ayame! I'm officially a sucker for first where Ayame 10000% backs Kagome and Kouga getting together and helps them out and is their best buddy. I love it. I love her. But, after reading 'All That Glitters' by the always fantastic monophobian, I had to change it, hence Ayame's appearancemuch earlier in this story in a different capacity. If you have not read that fic, go read it, and if you have, read it again. I love it so much! I JUST LOVE IT. 
> 
> Okay, thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	13. He Says, She Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you see, sister, what jewels there were in the palace, how her clothing shone, how the gems glittered, how she walked on gold? What! If she also has a husband as beautiful as she says he is, no one in the world is more fortunate. Perhaps, if his affection is deepened by intimacy, her divine husband will make her a goddess!"
> 
> -Lucius Apuleius Madaurensis

**Friends With Financial Benefits**

**Chapter Thirteen: He Says, She Says**

_"Listen, boy_

_It's not automatically a certain guarantee._

_To insure yourself_

_You've got to provide communication constantly._

_When you love someone,_

_You're always insecure,_

_And there's only one good way_

_To reassure…"_

_"Tell Her About It"_

_Billy Joel_

* * *

Kagome could feel her hands shaking. She tried her best to stop; it must have unnerved the two women tasked with escorting her into the ballroom, and she didn't want to make their job harder. But as she descended the staircase, with the cold marble seeping into the thin shoes she was given, fear rose up in Kagome's chest, and her shaking intensified. It didn't help that with every step, the ballroom grew quieter. She couldn't tell if it was intentional or planned; conversations came to an abrupt hush, silverware clattered and then came to a stop and even the small string quartet in the corner slowed to a halt. Kagome only needed one guess as to why. Even as she eschewed the gold lamé dress that Kouga picked out for her, she was still in arguably the most expensive dress she'd ever worn. She imagined standing off to the side for the better part of the evening, preferably behind a large potted plant, and trying to remain mostly invisible. Much to her chagrin, the head to toe sequins, bare back, and semi-sheer skirt probably would not help Kagome blend in, and the blindfold that Ginta used to cover her eyes and tied behind her head would only make her more of a spectacle. The fabric was a translucent strip of lace, embroidered with the same sunset-colored roses that sat as a crown atop her head. Through the gauzy lace, Kagome could make out shapes and basic figures, but little else. 

Before long, Kagome felt her footing steady, and she could tell the staircase came to an end. The toes curled at the thought of so many people presumably staring at her, and she was glad that through her blindfold, she couldn't make out any of their faces or expressions. With her stance sure on the marble floor, Kagome could feel the force for her legs shaking under her dress, and hoped that it wasn’t too apparent to the other guests in the room. Her ‘attendants’ pulled her forward gently, and she reminded herself to thank them for their guidance into the ballroom, albeit a more dramatic entrance than she would have liked. 

Suddenly, the notion of inviting Kouga to her room didn't seem as daunting as meeting him in a room full of people.

Kagome walked forward, each step made cautiously while she tried to move with her dress in mind. It didn't feel as heavy up in her temporary room, and there must have been a fireplace roaring, because the ballroom, vast as it was, felt humid and hot. 

Kagome moved until hands grasped her elbows, and she found herself standing flush against someone. In an instant, she knew it was Kouga; her hands moved over the crook of his arms and the familiarity of him holding her almost made her sigh loud enough for the whole room to hear. She motioned to remove her blindfold, when his hands stopped her, and Kouga began work at the tie at the nape of her neck. Without much trouble, the knot came loose, and Kagome felt the cool fabric slide away from her eyes. She blinked at the lights, brighter than she anticipated, coming from a dazzling crystal chandelier overhead. Her vision was taken up by Kouga; she was essentially barefoot, and at his full height, he managed to be a comforting, yet imposing figure. 

Kagome felt her blush darken when she swept her eyes down to take in his costume. The Brothers were clearly talented, but if Kagome's dress took months to construct, Kouga's took hours. Beneath a long swath of heavy, off-white fabric, gilded at the edges was... _nothing_. Kagome's breath hitched at the bare chest, torso and legs before her, and while she would have appreciated a moment to enjoy the view, Kouga's hands remained at her face, ghosting over her flushed cheeks. Kagome's head tilted up slowly.

She knew it was coming. He told her about the 'entrances'; how partygoers always tried to outdo one another. And while he knew that she was far more inclined to hide in the corner for the whole of the evening, Kagome prepared herself for being the center of attention, at least briefly. She closed her eyes, ready for another kiss meant to appease an onlooker, and tried to ignore the pang in her chest, wishing for more.

Kouga's face drew closer, and Kagome noticed from the corner of her eye, two golden wings uncurling behind Kouga's back, reaching toward the painted ceiling at a curve. Their shadow fell over her face as the whispers in the room quickly turned into murmurs, loud enough that she could make out the words clearly. She guessed that The Brothers implemented some button or pulley that would reveal his wings as needed, and if every eye wasn't on them before, it certainly was now.

When his lips fell against hers, Kagome fought back a tear and imagined a world without nosy Financial Aid officers, or overbearing former flames. No ballrooms full of people who wouldn't remember her name in an hour, or heavy sparkly dresses and gaudy headpieces.

The kiss itself was chaste, but the gasps about the room went unchecked. Kagome swore she heard the faint click of camera shutters among the voices. When Kouga stood back from her, his same wicked grin, Kagome tried to return one to let him know she was as much in on the joke as he was. Whether he noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes was another matter. His breath on her bare neck was enough to chase away her melancholy thoughts.

"So glad you decided to show up...Wife."

* * *

Kagome fingered the table spread before her. It was long and elegantly decorated, enough to draw the attention of the guests, but not so much that they could not comfortably converse with those across from them. Shallow vases were filled with blooming hydrangeas in a creamy off white, adorned with tiny twinkling lights floating in the water. In front of her were plates, glasses and cutlery in various sizes, all seemingly for a different purpose. The server was coming around, a large tray of small salad bowls balanced on one of his shoulders, and the closer he came, the more nervous Kagome grew. There were two forks to Kagome's left, and one resting horizontally in front of her place card. Her hand hovered over the ones on the side, as she struggled to figure out which to use. The guests who were already served seemed to be taking their time eating, and the few who had begun dining were too far away to see which fork they chose. Biting the inside of her cheek, she exhaled and reached for the fork closest to her plate, before a throat cleared next to her. 

"Start from the outside…" 

Kagome noted that the man to her right was intentionally keeping his voice down, and did not turn as quickly to face him, at the sound of his voice. She glanced at his namecard, a folded piece of heavy paper, with 'Mr. Leonard Shaw' in a beautifully calligraphic hand. The pad of Kagome's index finger played with the stem of the utensil, until her miniscule salad was placed before her. She paused before bringing it (and her first bite of real food in hours) to her mouth. "Thank you," she said, discreetly, after the first mouthful went down and she patted her mouth delicately with the cloth napkin in her lap.

Mr. Shaw dipped his head, and smiled. "I too once stared at this ridiculous spread of cutlery with confusion...don't worry; you'll get it."

Kagome flushed under the supposed scrutiny, her inexperience clear to the least one person in the room. She nodded again with thanks and glanced around the room for Kouga. He'd escorted her to her seat, but left quickly, after whispering something in her ear about being needed 'behind the scenes'. His hand on her shoulder comforted her, and even though it was still difficult to look him in the eyes after their dramatic meeting in the middle of the ballroom, Kagome had to admit that she preferred to be next to him and blushing madly, than without him.

"Are you enjoying the party, so far?" 

Kagome politely brought a hand to cover her mouth, and nodded. "It's very exciting, thank you."

"Yes, the young Mr. Wolfe never fails to throw a great party." He chuckled to himself, while glancing around the room himself, having finished his salad that consisted of three leaves of arugula, a thin slice of pear and a few crumbles of aged cheese.

Kagome weighed her next words. She didn't want to cause offense, but between Kouga, and his designers, everyone she met seemed to bask in the grandeur of the party, unlike herself. "Is the theme always so...opulent?"

Mr. Shaw laughed, his broad chest and shoulders shaking, and Kagome found that she liked the sound. It brought ease to her, and she felt herself relax as much as her dress would allow. A few heads down the length the long table turned to find the source of the sound. "Only in the last few years. The more prominent investors weren't too keen on some of the less...refined themes."

Kagome sighed and looked around the room, imagining a simpler party, and how she would fit in, had she been invited. "I understand. Kou- Mr. Wolfe was telling me about some of the other parties. They sounded like fun at least." It felt weird to address Kouga by his last name, especially because she hadn't heard anyone really say it since their wedding. Kouga used his mother's maiden name in all areas outside of the workplace, it seemed.

"I _thought_ I saw you enter the dining room together…"

Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and make the skin there itch, and she resisted the urge to cover her face. Even after eschewing the gilded dress Kouga picked out for her, for one much simpler, she still managed to be the center of attention. Their meeting in the center of the room, while beautiful and poetic, was clearly still a topic of conversation around the room. Kouga pulled her into a dance,, some slow sweeping movement that she was glad he knew the steps to, before the ballroom dispersed to begin dinner. By the conclusion of the salad course, she could already feel eyes on her from others at the massive table, too far away to tell if they were merely friendly and curious, or more nefarious. While she questioned the intentions of every pair of eyes that met hers, Kouga was secreted away, attending to whatever duties he had yet to finish. A single leaf of arugula remained in the center of Kagome's shallow salad bowl, and she moved it around with her fork quietly, feeling the weight of scrutiny from nearly everyone around her.

"I hope I haven't caused offense..." Mr. Shaw said, leaning forward to recapture her attention after a long pause. 

Kagome looked up, and shook her head. "No, of course not. He warned me that entrances usually draw a lot of...attention." Kagome took his earlier advice and went for the fork furthest from her plate. "So, you know Kouga well?"

Mr. Shaw waited until the usher over his shoulder removed his empty plate and replaced it with a small plate of two identical seared scallops and a few sprigs of rosemary, over a few decorative dots of raspberry puree. "Oh yes, for a few years now."

"He's a very hard worker." Kagome wasn't sure what Kouga revealed to this person, and as trusting as he seemed, she didn't want to share anything that could incriminate either of them later on. 

"As I can see by the empty seat next to you." Mr. Shaw chuckled and settled back into his seat. "Yes, a hard worker. Serious, focused...all the things one would need for his position. But, tonight...he seems a bit...oh nevermind-"

"A bit what?" Kagome asked, a hair away from grabbing his arm.

"There's a lightness to the young man that I don't often see. It's refreshing."

Kagome sighed, glad that the Kouga she watched at her home, saw only occasionally at work, and known for upwards of two years, was as hard to read to everyone else as she. From the moment she asked him to help him with her scheme, and confessed that she liked him at least some of the time, his transformation was swift and somewhat jarring. Kouga was attentive to her moods, responding quickly when she was distressed or tired or upset. Kagome was unused to much attention; growing up, her mother always had something else on her mind, and Kagome learned to be self-sufficient at a young age. Inuyasha usually gave attention in order to receive it back in some way, and he almost always expected a bit more than he gave. The first time Kagome and Kouga got into an argument, or as close to one as they could, Kagome expressed the need for time alone, and was surprised when Kouga actually gave it to her. After a few hours alone in his study (another room she had only been introduced to in passing), they were ready to talk, and Kagome told him she appreciated the space. Aside from that, it had been a few weeks since any real disagreement rose up between them, and for that she was grateful.

While Kagome appreciated the space and free reign of thought that came with it, there was an aspect of their relationship that was lacking. It was one she had trouble admitting to missing, even to herself. Before she moved in, Kouga was free and open with affection. And she guessed that the abrupt change came from his desire to let her acclimate herself to his home and surroundings. At first, she was glad for the reprieve. Kouga could render her speechless with his words, but even more so with his body, and Kagome guessed that he probably knew as much. Her trust in him was growing daily, and Kagome was happy that he gave it the room to do so.

At the same time, sleeping across the hallway from him for weeks was just short of torture. Aside from the night prior, Kouga would walk her to her bedroom door every night, and Kagome would watch him go down the hallway and disappear into his own room. On more than one occasion, Kagome would find herself awake, with some odd or obscure question that she needed to ask Kouga, only to discover that it was far too early in the morning to wake him up with some silly inquiry. If the hour was somehow less advanced, Kagome would stop herself in the hallway, just outside his door, with her hand poised to knock. Something always stopped her; reason and logic, she figured, and Kagome always wondered why they didn't kick in earlier, when she kicked away her covers to slip out of her room. She wondered, more often than she cared to admit, what would happen if she did knock, or slide into his room. What she would find scared her almost as much as lying awake, alone in the dark. 

During her musings, the soup course was served, a chilled avocado soup with a cucumber relish in the center of the bowl. Kagome chose the round spoon furthest away from her bowl, and waited until a few seconds passed to begin eating. The soup was ice cold and thick, and helped quell some of the heat brought about by her wayward thoughts. A portion of her nervousness was due to the grandeur of the room and the people in it. 

The rest was of her own doing.

While getting dressed, Kagome politely pulled on the tight corset and shaping underwear offered to her by The Brothers. The top was cut perfectly for her dress; no seams or straps showed, even with her back completely bare. They suggested a pair of shaping underwear, but given the tightness of the dress already, Kagome politely refused, informing them that she had her own underwear that would do just fine. Kagome was constantly checking to make sure the hem didn't peek out over the low cut back of her dress and the boning in the piece pressed against her ribs and was only slightly itchy. Kagome minded it less and less as the night wore on, and hoped by the end of it, Kouga wouldn't either. She'd already removed the tags weeks ago, and had no intention of wearing her lingerie for anyone else.

* * *

Watching Kagome laugh and converse with one of his most trusted VPs gave Kouga a sense of relief he usually didn't feel at these parties. In past years, he would busy himself with attending to party planners, caterers, venue representatives and the like, in order to stay away from the nosy business tycoons, scheming political advisors and eager bachelorettes. His efforts always worked, and he could appear at the end of the soiree with just enough time to accept thanks, shake a few hands, and leave quickly. For the first time in years, he actually wanted to have a seat at the table, shower his date with attention, and enjoy the meal. Unfortunately, setting a precedent had its disadvantages, and Kouga found himself needed by everyone all at once. Everytime he would move toward the table to take his seat, someone would intercept him with another emergency. 

From across the banquet hall and around talkative assistants, Kouga's heart soared everytime she smiled. He could feel her nervousness even as she was blindfolded and led to him, and despite the relief that came off of her in waves as he kissed her in the room full of colleagues and guests, Kouga knew she was worried about being seen. The dress was clearly one of her own choosing, and in hindsight,, Kouga would have kicked himself for trying to put her in anything else. 

It was sequined, though not as heavily as the gown he chose, in a soft, matte rose gold, instead of the gold he picked. The front of her dress sat high on a rounded neck, with the same sequins beginning just below her collarbone over the swell of her breast. From behind, Kouga watched the long line of her back, bare until the curve of her tailbone. Her smooth shoulders shook with laughter at something Leonard said, and she twinkled as brightly as the dress she wore. When Kouga watched Kagome rest a hand on her neck, a sure sign of her tension, he immediately broke the conversation from an assistant asking about the vegan option to the Blueberry Panna Cotta that was meant to be served as dessert.

Excusing himself and briefly greeting Mr. Shaw, Kouga placed a hand on the back of Kagome's chair. Leaning in until he could smell the scent coming off of her bare neck, he spoke close to her ear. "If you're quite done with your meal, there's something I'd like to show you outside…"

Kagome excused herself politely, and gathered her gown, following behind him. Kouga's ears were more attuned to the whispers of the room around him, and he hoped Kagome didn't hear the rise of voices around them as they exited the ballroom into the the back garden. Without hesitation, Kouga's arm reached back, and Kagome's hand grasped his, almost automatically. Once the din of the party faded away, Kouga's pace slowed to walk next to Kagome, instead of pulling her behind him, and the path through the gardens widened to accommodate him. Tucking Kagome's arm under his, Kouga pressed a kiss to her knuckles, as they strolled slowly over the cold stone path. He meant to ask about the state of her shoes, if she would be comfortable to leave the fortified steps for the cool grass just up ahead. They happened upon his spot faster than he thought, and Kouga turned to hide the small grove of trees behind him. 

He thought that he was hiding his anxiety better, but Kagome's worried eyes proved that he did not. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes moving from both of his eyes and down to his mouth. Kouga worried that his makeup would be too gaudy, even for the gaudiest party he'd thrown to date. But, Kagome, in all her goodness, didn't seem to be overly concerned with the gold flakes plastered at his neck or the wings folded against his back, or the constellations painted on his temple with a careful hand. Something kept her eyes focused on his, and he hoped, against hope, that it was a reflection of the glimmer of the goodness he saw when he looked at her.

"It's been a long night," Kouga answered with a sigh. He wasn't prepared for the weight on his shoulders, the worry about the party, coupled with his concern for Kagome. It all culminated to a tension in his shoulders and neck that he couldn't shake. 

Just as Kouga thought his eyes would drift shut, Kagome's hand moved over the space between Kouga's jaw and neck. Her touch was soft, ghosting over the gilded skin. In a moment, Kouga was both exhilarated by her touch, and craving more. Her tiny hand disappeared in his, as Kouga turned his head to press a kiss into the palm of her hand. The motion brought Kagome closer to him, closing the space between their bodies. An apology sat on Kagome's lips, not from remorse, but at the thought that Kouga was tired without the benefit of enjoying what exhausted him so.

Pulling in another breath, Kouga squeezed Kagome's hand and resumed their walk. She smiled quietly, and finally asked where they were headed. 

"Somewhere to get a little...respite from the party." Veering from the garden path, Kouga looked for the tiny lights in the trees that marked the area he set aside earlier in the day. He knew Kagome's nerves would probably be on alert, but Kouga knew the gardens well, and had for years. The path he made for them was well worn, but unmarked, and he only hoped he would actually be able to have some time away with Kagome.

A grove of willow trees stood before them, twinkle lights weaved into the delicate, falling branches, and illuminating the space at the tree's trunk. Over the bed of soft grass sat a dark grey blanket of equal softness, covered with pillows propped up against the solid tree trunk. Wide candles helped illuminate the area further, and Kouga could make out the picnic basket, glasses and plates he put out before. The area was swept by discreet guards, making sure that no inebriated party goers would stumble upon it, in their frantic search for a private place. Once Kouga made his appearance, he noticed the retreating figures, now assigned to walk the perimeter of the grounds to ensure that no one stumbled into a fountain or tried to take inappropriate photos with one of the life-sized garden statues.

"What is this?" Kagome laughed from behind him. She held her heavy skirts in one hand to keep the dew of the grass off of the hem, and Kouga found the sight of her walking through the willow leaves nothing short of ethereal. 

"Just what I said, a break from the gala," he told her, a hand on her bare back to direct Kagome toward the blanket. Once she was seated, and her skirts safe from the ground, Kouga sat down next to her, tossing the loose portion of his costume over his shoulder. 

Kagome looked around them, taking in the lights in the trees and the spread before them. Finally, her eyes settled on him, breathing a sigh and allowing herself to relax. "How did you know?"

Kouga shrugged, though he was not unsure of his answer. "The gala can be a lot...and I _know_ you. This...this isn't really you."

She stepped forward to assure him of her happiness, and with a hand on her elbow, Kouga walked her over to the blanket, beckoning for her to take a seat. He reciprocated the gesture, folding the extra fabric of his costume behind him. Kagome blinked at his bare chest, somewhat stunned before regaining her ability to speak. "Everything is beautiful. I can't imagine what it was like to plan all of this-"

"Its nothing-"

"It's not!" she interrupted him, her hand coming to rest on his thigh. Knowing that her timidity would spring up if given the chance, Kouga let his hand rest over hers before she could jump back in surprise. "You worked very hard to help make this happen. You should be proud of yourself."

Kouga's chest radiated with warmth as he squeezed Kagome's hand. "I am. Really. The night is going well, so far."

"So far? Are you expecting something horrible to happen?" Kagome's eyebrow arched playfully, and Kouga marveled that her smile could brighten the space around them so easily.

Kouga removed a bottle of champagne from a bucket of ice, and uncorked it quickly. "There are always a few bets as to which of the department heads is going to start singing on a tabletop. My money is on Accounting, no pun intended." A pair of glasses sat nearby, and Kouga filled one and held it out to Kagome.

Kagome shrugged, and Kouga took in the graceful curve of her exposed neck. "Maybe something _good_ will happen. Aphrodite can sweep in on a wave of seafoam to end the night." Kagome took a long drag from her flute, and smiled into her glass.

"That would be exciting; though not exactly my idea of a _good_ ending…" he teased, as a stray lock of hair curled at the base of her neck. The scent of her skin lingered in his mind from their embrace earlier in the evening, and the need to fill his senses with her again was making him drop his inhibitions. 

"Really?" Kagome asked, moving closer to him on the blanket, to the tune of her crinoline gown. "What did you have in mind?"

Kouga was quiet for a long moment, and he could almost hear the smile falling from Kagome's face. She was always so acutely aware of him and his feelings; regret over their lost time still sat heavy in his mind, but Kouga hoped he had forever to erase that heartache and replace it with something sweeter. 

The lights in the trees swung and twinkled, blinking and casting shadows over Kagome's face. He was happy that her makeup was minimal, accenting her already high cheekbones and lush, pink lips, without taking away from her natural beauty. His makeup artist was a little more heavy-handed, and he was beginning to regret the gold leafing on his brow and shoulders. Despite his gilded costume, it was Kagome who shined. She was radiant in every way possible, and while he meant to let her sit and catch her breath while they sought rest from the party, as soon as he saw her in the moonlight, he had to ask. The notion of going another minute without knowing how she felt about him was torturous. 

Squeezing her hand one more time, and bringing it to his bare chest, Kouga felt his breath hitch. He found that he couldn't look her in the eyes as he spoke. Instead Kouga focused on her free hand, every pretty word and phrase he practiced flew out of his mind. "I am still learning what it is to be honest and genuine. But you have taught me kindness and humility and...love, that I could never have imagined. And so, I'm begging you, please, _please_ , allow me to make you as happy and loved as you have made me."

Kagome's wide grey eyes looked at him, filled with questions. She did everything so prettily, but Kouga didn't want to be distracted. 

"What...are you asking me?" she asked, her voice just a hair louder than a whisper. Kouga promised her that they were alone, but he feared her quiet was due to uncertainty instead of timidity. 

The blanket under them was pillow soft, and Kouga moved to sit even closer to Kagome, closing the fraction of space that was left between them. His thighs pressed against hers, covered in the shimmering fabric, but Kagome did not move away. Kouga used his free hand to slide into the thick fabric of his robes. The Brothers promised two or three hidden pockets, secreted in the folds of his garments, and Kouga was glad to find the desired pocket without much searching. 

Kouga, even in his limited time with her, learned her tastes. Kagome liked crunchy peanut butter, but not water chestnuts. She arranged her limited collection of clothes by color, and changed it out every six months to coincide with the weather. Most importantly, and stressed the most often, Kagome did _not_ like anything ostentatious. He watched her balk at extravagant vehicles that pulled up next to them at stop lights; shining cars with suicide doors and booming sound systems that shook her in her seat. He knew that the ring he presented to her had to be perfect for _her_ , even as he wanted to buy the largest, shiniest, most rare jewel in the world for her to show off. When she revealed that her wedding dress was a convenient thrift store find that she patched up herself, Kouga knew just where to look.

The box was heavier in Kouga's hand than he remembered; set in antiqued gold and embossed to look a bit like a book. He held his hand out to Kagome with some unsteadiness, the breeze in the garden picking up to toss a curl over her shoulder. She fingered the ornate box with curiosity, and for good reason. It was somewhat like an old locket, with a hinge along the spine and a clasp on the other. It fit squarely in the palm of her hand, but Kagome turned it over, inspecting its details, before thumbing the latch. It opened with a barely audible 'click' and he watched as she pried it open carefully. The lump in his throat that formed from the moment he watched her descend down the stairs, sat heavy in his chest now. The hinge of the gold box whined as she opened it fully. The angle at which she held it prevented Kouga from seeing the bauble, but he watched Kagome's face as she reacted.

To his surprise, the box tumbled into her full skirts, both of Kagome's hands flying to her mouth. She recovered as Kouga pawed carefully at the tulle gown to extract the box. It was easy enough to find, antique gold against all that peachy fabric, but when he pulled away the opened container, the ring was gone. He wanted to look further, but was scared Kagome would read it as more concern for the ring than for her state. When he looked back up to her, she held the ring between her slim fingers, staring at it as if she expected it to grow a head.

"Kouga," she asked, fixing her grey eyes on him. "What exactly are you asking me?"

Taking both of her hands in his, Kouga exhaled, grasping for steadiness and courage. "Kagome, I am asking you, please... _please_ be my wife."

* * *

The rushing of blood briefly robbed Kagome of her hearing.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" Kagome said, in a breath. The twinkling lights overhead stole the air from her lungs, coupled by a heaviness in her belly and Kouga, looking handsome and hopeful and just a little bit sad in front of her. She couldn't count the seconds between his asking her and her response (or lack thereof), but she could tell it was too long. 

"Do...this?" he asked, after a pause.

The air around them was still, but Kagome felt herself choking on her words. "Because…," Kagome began, her voice dropping as she tilted her head towards Kouga. "...because of what I said earlier. I...I was just nervous about tonight, and The Brothers were pinning me in this dress- not that I don't love it; it was just...a lot, ya know?" His hands were still holding hers, and she fought to keep them in her lap, instead of pulling herself into his chest. The box was wedged between their joined hands, and Kagome wanted to hold it again, and look down at the sparkling ring in their joined hands. Before her fear took over, and sent it tumbling into her skirts, she could tell that it was an absolutely beautiful piece.

"You think I'm proposing...because-" Kouga asked, squeezing her fingers. 

"-because I said that I love you...first," she said quickly. Her chest stung with the confession,, only to be followed by relief.. Despite the interruption, Kagome kept her voice low, dipping her chin to meet her chest. The matte sequins there scratched at her chin, and she moved one hand from his to rub the offended skin.

"Kagome-"

"Thank you, of course, but you don't have to... _do_ anything. To make me feel better. I mean, I get to live in your apartment, and I got to come to this awesome party and everything. That's...enough. I'm...I'm _fine_. I really am. You don't need to get me a ring, or anything, to help me feel better."

"Feel _better_? About...saying you lov-"

"We don't have to keep repeating it!" Kagome laughed nervously, snatching her other hand from Kouga's grip to cover most of her face. She remembered the meticulously applied makeup, and pressed her hands to the sides of her face. "I know you like me a little bit, and that is fine, Kouga. That is...enough for me."

"Like you? You think I _like_ you?"

Kagome released a breath. "I mean, yeah, we flirt and stuff, and make plans for dates and all that, but I'm not...I know what _this_ is." Kagome looked down at her skirts, the lie spoiling the lingering tastes of the elegant meal she just ate. Tears threatened to ruin the rest of the night,, her makeup, and what was otherwise a beautiful moment alone with Kouga. 

If her earlier declaration was a manifestation of deeper feelings, Kagome was not prepared to address them in her own mind, let alone express them to Kouga. Especially not after he proposed with a genuinely stunning ring, that she wanted to accept more than she liked to admit. 

"I just got caught up, I promise." Her voice was so low, she could barely hear it herself, and Kagome's hands fidgeted with the sheer paneling. She quickly remembered that the dress she wore probably cost more than she would make in a year, and she abandoned the distraction. 

Wind moved through the tree branches, and Kagome shivered at the chill. If the silence stretched on much longer, she decided that she would simply leave the lovingly planned picnic, find some way back into the mansion, and hide out in her room. Possibly forever.

Kouga's hand, soft to the touch, lifted her chin until she reluctantly met his eye. For the entirety of the night, Kagome managed to escape looking Kouga directly in his eyes. His swift removal of her blindfold upon entering the ballroom only left her with a moment to take in his full form. Even when they danced, she kept her eyes on the firm muscle of his neck, or the ornate jewelry that wrapped around the curve of his ear. Enough to see him without being stunned silent by him. The paint around his eyes glowed bronze in the dim light of the candles around them, and Kagome found herself cupping his jaw and feeling the shallow stubble there. 

When his lips fell against hers, she was anticipating the move, and pulled him closer to her. The feel of the soft blanket under her bare back and Kouga's weight over her was so welcome, Kagome sighed out loud. Her dress crinkled under and around them. One of Kagome's hands slid down to grasp his neck, even as Kouga's lips peppered her jaw and neck with kisses. Holding her hand in place with his, Kagome felt her heart crack at his words and the tenderness that followed them. Their palms pressed together, and Kagome felt the pressure increase in her belly. She cursed her restrictive dress and the long walk back to her rooms.

In an instant, Kouga separated himself, cold realization on his face. "Have I never told you that I love you?"

Still winded from their kiss and the abrupt question that ended it, Kagome's eyes fell open to find Kouga stilled over her. She blinked a few times to clear the fog in her mind.

"Uhhh...well not out loud. And not...to me. So...no?" Kagome tried to keep the grimace from her face; she knew her answer wasn't what he wanted to hear, and she tried to buffer it with some kindness. "Which is fine! It's fine, really-"

Her hands still framed his face, and the look on his face was so earnest, she felt the need to comfort him. More than once she attempted to say something, and each time words failed her and she stayed silent. 

"Oh, Kagome…", Kouga said, his hands caressing the side of her face and down her jaw. Kagome's eyes began to close and she angled her face to meet his hand. "...I have loved you for longer than you could imagine."

Kagome found herself unsurprised by his declaration. Instead, relief flooded her chest, and she resisted the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She wanted to pull him close, ask him a dozen or so questions, and possibly never see the inside of the gala again. 

But Kouga, with a smile bright enough to light the night around them, closed the space between them. Kouga's kiss was a smile against her lips, and sent her into peals of unrestrained laughter. Her laughter subsided, and she looked up at Kouga, leaning on one arm, staring back at her lovingly. Behind him, through the branches of the trees and twinkling lights, Kagome could make out stars against the dark blue sky.

After a moment of happy silence, Kouga pulled her up, and the pair abandoned the small picnic, as they began to head back into the opulent house. Kagome wanted to dig her heels into the path below their feet and keep Kouga to herself a little longer, but then scolded herself for her selfishness. Of course he still had a party to oversee, and hopefully they would have more time alone later. 

On the cusp of the doorway, Kouga turned, his grip on Kagome's hand now bringing her close enough to wrap his arms around her. His voice in her ear was husky and full of want, and nearly made her knees give out under her.

"Take the stairs to the left. They should lead to the hallway where your room is. I'll meet you there as soon as I can…" His gaze was still gleeful, but he looked at her with seriousness. "...if you want."

Kagome's breathing, rapid from their hurried walk back to the mansion, became a sigh and then a laugh. Of course Kouga, who'd taken her into his home, fed and clothed her, invited her to a lavish party (where she was again fed and clothed), and proposed. He had every right to make demands of her, and yet, her consent and comfort was important to him. An ease she hadn't felt for the entirety of the night swept over her.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Down the hallway, Kagome turned to the left to go up the stairs. From behind her were the sounds of a bustling kitchen. Clanging dishes and rapid speaking. QA thought came into her head, and the moral ambiguity of possibly taking something that technically belonged to the company weighed on her. She reasoned that she was only partaking of her fair share of the goods provided, and entered the kitchen, looking for someone in charge. Each member of the catering staff wore crisp black shirts and pants, and Kagome decided to just ask the first person she came across. 

The man she saw directing others around the kitchen spoke rapidly and when Kagome first approached him, he seemed to almost ignore her. When she mentioned Kouga's name, hoping that he would be familiar with the man who essentially planned the entire party, the kitchen came to a stop. 

Minutes later, Kagome thanked the caterers and struggled up the stairs with a basket of sliced and smoked meats, an entire baguette, a few sleeves of seven-grain crackers, soft and hard cheeses and strawberries. She balanced two bottles of wine and a bottle of champagne, moving up the stairs so as not to jostle the contents of her basket too much.

At the top of the stairs, Kagome watched the guests slowly file out of the party. Some carried portions of the centerpieces, while others swayed in the arms of a partner or leaned on chairs and doorways to steady their gait. Despite their site of dress, or undress, they all wore the same look of disappointment, and Kagome wondered why so many left so quickly. Most moved slowly, taking their time in leaving the palatial estate. 

Kagome noticed one tall figure amongst the stragglers, standing in one spot and taking his time polishing off a flute of champagne. 

Though impeccably dressed, he wore no costume. His tuxedo jacket was expertly tailored and cast a sheen that could be seen even from Kagome's vantage point. He surveyed the room slowly, as if taking it in with care one last time before abandoning it completely.

Kagome shouldn't have been shocked when she met his eyes. The long sweep of silver hair should have given him away, falling down his back like a wave. Kagome had only met Sesshomaru in passing a handful of times, and she wagered that if he needed to identify her by name he'd have a hard time doing so. Inuyasha never formally introduced her to his half-brother, whether it was embarrassment about the grey-area of their relationship or his disdain for his brother, she couldn't tell. 

Kagome was about to break eye contact and retreat up the stairs, when recognition flickered in Sesshomaru's gaze, and he lifted his champagne flute in her direction. Kagome held nothing that was appropriate to raise in return, and merely smiled, before turning away quickly and finishing her trek to her room.

Worry bloomed in her chest. Would Sesshomaru tell Inuyasha what he saw that night? Would Inuyasha demand answers as angrily as their last encounter? Blinking her eyes hard in the dimly lit hallway, Kagome pushed those anxieties aside, content with the full plate she'd been served. Kouga, who loved and proposed to her, was on his way to her rooms. Inuyasha and the worries he generally brought along with him could wait. There were preparations to be made, and not much time to make them.

Sinking into the plush carpet in the hallway leading to her room, Kagome allowed herself a chance to breathe, even though the task was hindered by her dress. The evening came and went unlike anything she could have imagined, and had someone told her he would have enjoyed herself so much, she wouldn't have believed them. Her hand came to the know of her door, and was swept away from her as the door opened swiftly.

Kagome felt the errant curls move away from her face with the opening of the door, to reveal Kouga standing in front of her, looking as if he'd just run a marathon. Instead of his costume, and the large stretch of skin it left open to her, he wore a deep grey shirt, the color of her eyes, and dark denim jeans. 

Holding the basket up as high as she could manage, Kagome presented her offerings with both hands.

"Want some champagne?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know that your author is so happy to have this chapter posted. I LOVE this chapter. It was the culmination of way too much research and stress, and plot bunnies adopted and plot. Undies abandoned, and I just like where it ended. Some notes:
> 
> \- For the first time the chapter summary is not written by me. Its a portion of the translated story of Cupid and Psyche (Kagome and Kouga's costumes). The story is one of my favorites, honestly. There were a lot to chose from, but I thought this applied most to my story. Its spoken by Psyche's jealous older sisters, who upon seeing her for the first time after marrying Psyche, are overcome with jealousy.
> 
> \- To see inspiration photos and my moodboard for this, follow me on Tumblr! Same name, pointyobjects! Because I don't know how to add my moodboards to these chapters :D


	14. Nice and Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why should you wish to behold me?" he said. "Have you any doubt of my love? Have you any wish ungratified? If you saw me, perhaps you would fear me, perhaps adore me, but all I ask of you is to love me. I would rather you would love me as an equal than adore me as a god."
> 
> -Lucius Apuleius Madaurensis  
> "Cupid and Psyche"

_"Girl, you can trust I'm on my way,_

_I know you've come and called my name._

_But don't stress my stride, no rush..._

_I'm moving nice and slow…"_

_Max Frost_

_"Nice and Slow"_

* * *

  
  


"You missed quite the party…"

Sesshomaru folded his tuxedo jacket quietly and draped it over the off-white sofa in front of him. He looked around the room briefly, and Inuyasha guessed he was looking for his assistant (who, between managing his schedule and booking travel for business purposes, also sometimes hung up his coat for him), before remembering that she was dismissed for the evening. Inuyasha expected his half-brother home much later, and glanced at the clock in the corner. It wasn't even midnight.

"Doesn't look like it…" Inuyasha said over the din of the large TV mounted over the marble fireplace. "You're home before midnight...and _alone_. Sounds pretty boring to me."

"You're home and alone _all_ of the time…" Sesshomaru commented, twisting a golden cufflink at his wrist. The party was sumptuous enough that he didn't feel the need to wear a costume, but decorum demanded that he look his best regardless. "I told you I was afforded the luxury of a plus one-"

"And I told _you_ ," Inuyasha cut off. "That the last place I wanna go is that spoiled, rich kid's house for some dumb party."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Don't judge so harshly. He's no more spoiled or well off than you are." Though he usually went straight to his office after some light arguing with his younger half-sibling, Sesshomaru lingered. The night as a whole was uneventful, and Inuyasha was always good for a laugh, when one was needed. "Though not the raucous affairs I'm sure you're used to at that barbaric fraternity house, tonight's soiree was...interesting, to say the least."

"Oh, _yeah_?" Inuyasha asked, wrinkling his nose and speaking in a nasally voice. "Did His Majesty Kouga arrive with a chariot of white horses, dressed as Zeus himself?"

"Actually his entrance was rather ordinary. Came in through some back door, or something." Sesshomaru left the gold cufflink on a nearby table of glass and steel, functional and minimalist, as was his style. "No, it was his _date_ whose entrance brought the evening to a halt. You'll know her, I'm sure…'K' something or other…"

Inuyasha tried not to react so quickly, but his ears picked up on 'date' and the result was purely instinctive. "Kagome _wasn't_ there."

"She absolutely _was_. She was all anyone spoke about for the whole of the evening; even after she and Kouga disappeared for some time." His tone was cloying and nonchalant, all at once, baiting his temperamental half brother with each word.

" _Disappeared_?" The annoyance creeping up into Inuyasha's voice was amusing to say the least. He hoped against hope that he wasn't in the habit of playing poker.

Sesshomaru loosened that the top of his shirt, a crisp, white number with mother of pearl buttons. "They came _back_ , of course. Kouga swept in and rushed everyone out. I wasn't able to speak to either of them, crowded as the party was, but that Kagome? She's quite charming."

Inuyasha didn't answer, but his anger rolled off of him in waves. Sesshomaru was satisfied with his goading, and began toward the long hallway that led to his office and suite of rooms. 

"Well, I guess I don't have to tell _you_ that. They really do make the most handsome couple…" paying outside of his office, Sesshomaru shrugged and proceeded inside, closing the door behind him.

Minutes later from behind the door of his pristine white office, Sesshomaru heard the television turn off abruptly, and Inuyasha open and slam the front door angrily. Months prior, he would have worried that his half-brother was about to go do something irreparably foolish. He might even have asked his assistant to follow him at a distance for "damage control". But Inuyasha's temper proved to be explosive, but short. He would be fine as soon as he cooled off.

* * *

"Hey honey, I thought you were supposed to be at your fancy party tonight?"

Kagome folded and unfolded the square of toilet paper in her hands. She'd escaped to the bathroom only seconds before, when filling her belly with charcuterie and champagne resulted in a dress that was nearly suffocating. She directed Kouga toward the hidden zipper just out of her reach and rushed to the bathroom. He was no doubt confused at her behavior, as they were enjoying their time alone, until uncertainty crept back into Kagome'a mind. She peeled off the dress with shaky fingers and put it back on the silk hanger Thee Brothers gave her. In her hate, she threw on her old tee shirt, pulling at its hem, even though Sango clearly couldn't see her. "It…ended early. I actually need your help with something."

Sango's tone didn't change, but Kagome knew if she could count on anyone in a crisis, it was her. "For _you_? Anything."

Standing up from the closed toilet lid, Kagome tested the door knob carefully, making sure it was locked. She could only hope the wall was thick enough that sound wouldn't escape either. "Okay, so...earlier today...I might have accidentally told Kouga...that I love him."

Through the phone, Kagome could hear Sango's chair shift under her. "Whoa." 

"Yeah, so and then he proposed."

Sango paused, and Kagome practiced more even breaths. "Kagome, did I suffer a head injury, or did we _not_ go to your wedding, like... _weeks ago_. How could he propose if you're...already married?"

Kagome cupped her hand around the receiver. "He proposed like...like, let's be married _for real."_

" _Whoa_."

"Yes, you said that already. And now, we're...he's in my room, and I don't...what do I do next?" Minding the manicure she got earlier, Kagome kept her fingers out of her mouth, and worried at her bottom lip instead.

" _Next_? What do you mean? Get out there and make sure that boy walks funny for at least two days!" Sango said, as if stating the obvious.

"I don't know-"

Sango cut her off, and Kagome was sure that her friend had abandoned whatever seat she was occupying. "Kagome, you have spent this entire twisted, rom-com of a courtship being kind of indecisive, and letting homeboy take the wheel, and as your friend I gotta say, it's not a vibe. Not at all."

Kagome sighed, leaning on the long coutertop in front of her. "Okay, I can admit; I've been a little...passive, but Kouga is a big personality."

Scoffing in her ear, Sango went on. "Oh, who cares?! You know what you _want_ ; you're just so used to not getting it, that you surrender before you ever make it to the battlefield."

Kagome blinked at her reflection. Her friend was right, and thought the delivery was more blunt than she would have liked, it was no less true. "You're right. I'm just gonna go out there and...figure it out...right?" 

"Hell yes, you are!"

Doubt slid back in and made Kagome's chest burn. "Ugh, but what if he thinks I'm trying too hard? I mean, I _am_ trying hard, but like in a...desperate way?"

Kagome could see her friend in her mind, rubbing the space between her eyes in exhaustion. The excuse sounded lame even in her own ears. "Kagome, need I remind you, this is _not_ Inuyasha you're dealing with. He likes you. If you make a move, I _promise_ , he will not leave you hanging. Put on your little nightshirt, or whatever, sway your hips, and go get your man!"

Kagome pressed her lips together, looking around the large bathroom. "Actually, I didn't pack any pajamas. I have the clothes I wore here, an absolutely gorgeous ballgown, that I'm sure isn't mine to keep, and…"

"... _and_?"

"Um…" Kagome began, testing the door again. "Remember that lingerie I bought at the mall with Kouga's credit card?" Silence met Kagome from the other end of the phone, and she remembered Ginta and Hakkaku saying that these old houses lost reception often. "Sango?"

"Oh, _honey_. If you wear that, you might kill him."

Kagome sighed, biting her lip and trying to find some other solution to her problem. "So I shouldn't-"

"Of course you _should_ , you dolt! If you don't go out there, in that, _I_ will kill you!"

"Okay, okay…" Kagome took the embroidered lingerie bottoms out of her bag, and pulled them up, wiggling to get used to the fit. Setting her phone down on the counter, she bent to speak into the receiver, without putting the phone on speaker. "One more question...you know I'm not exactly experienced in all this, and I was wondering, if you had any tips…"

"Oh, definitely," Sango answered, her mood changed. "Now you're speaking my language. Okay, so here's what you do: First-"

Kagome was preoccupied with latching each tiny metal hook over her chest, when she looked down at her phone quickly and brought it back to her ear. "Sango? Hello? _Hello_?!"

* * *

"What's got you grinning over there like a cat with the canary?" Miroku asked, as Sango came back down the hall, tapping her phone a few times and sliding it into her back pocket. 

Sango was silent until she sled back onto Miroku's lap. He was initially concerned when she left the room so abruptly. She returned, however, with ease and a smile on her face, and Miroku's hand fell over his girlfriend's hip. "Oh, nothing much. Kagome called. She's having a nice time at her first fancy, black-tie party."

"Well, good." Sango settled over Miroku, her ankles crossing over the cushion of the couch.

"Yeah, she was telling me all about it, but then suddenly had to go." She said, picking up her magazine and tucking her shoulder under Miroku's arm.

"Maybe she'll call you tomorrow and you two can pick up where you left off," he suggested. 

"I hope so…" Sango smiled, mischievously. "Not too early, though. She's going to need her rest."

* * *

After trying Sango's number two more times, Kagome cringed in frustration. She'd clearly been hung up on, and possibly blocked, and without any advice to go on. 

The small metal hooks made the top of her lingerie fit snugly, though not as tight as her dress. For the first time that evening, Kagome took a long, deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. One by one, she extracted the black pins from her hair, and let it fall around her shoulders. After a wash and blow out, it was shinier and straighter than usual, and Kagome considered tying it away from her face somehow. The thought of walking out of the bathroom, wearing barely anything and her hair loose did make her _feel_ desperate. In a last ditch effort of modesty, Kagome grabbed the nearly sheer white robe The Brothers gave her earlier in the day, and wrapped it around herself. 

With her hand on the door, Kagome took a deep breath and prayed for any modicum of courage. She had only a few seconds to prepare herself to see Kouga, but there wasn't much that hadn't been spoken between them. 

Instead of around the corner, seated on a heavily upholstered couch, Kouga leaned against the doorframe, as if waiting for her. The internal pep talk that Kagome was going to give herself came out as her mouth opening and closing silently.

Kouga seemed similarly flummoxed; giving one sweeping glance down the opening of her robe with wide eyes. He recovered more swiftly than Kagome, forming words in a decisive tone, while looking her in the eye.

"Kagome, I-I should go." His hands reached for her, but stopped before they made contact.

"Oh." Kagome began, taken aback by his tone as he walked around her toward the door. With only a few seconds to prepare herself, she didn't see this outcome. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is...yes. Have a goodnight."

Kagome's hands fell to her side, and she followed him to the door. The robe, embroidered at its hem, trailed behind on the carpeted floor, and Kagome stayed a few feet behind Kouga to gather up the fabric. "Was it-"

"No, you did...you did _nothing_ wrong. I just…" Kouga whirled around to face her, taking her elbows in his hands. The motion brought her closer to him, and Kagome searched his face for a reason for such a sudden departure. "You're my wife by law. And even...after accepting my proposal, I...you're not _mine_. I don't...I would never want to do anything to jeopardize your trust in me."

Kagome's brow wrinkled in confusion. Only a few minutes before they were sharing hard cheese and fruit, laughing at something that happened earlier in the night. It seemed out of place for him to run away from her, until she reasoned that it was probably out of place for her to suddenly show up in lingerie. Even so, Kagome reasoned that maybe she could just easily change her clothes and they could enjoy the remainder of their evening. She would be embarrassed beyond belief, but at least Kouga wouldn't have to leave. "You don't have to leave, if you don't want to-"

"I don't want to! I…" he began, sighing and trying to find the right words.

"So, why are you?" Kagome asked, the question coming out more firm than she meant it to.

"Kagome-"

Stepping back, Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you think...I invited you into my room out of some...sense of duty? Because I _had_ to?"

"No...I-my mind isn't working right now, just, please, before I make you do something you'll regret." Kouga looked down at his hands, as humiliated as she felt. 

Shaking her head at the implication that she didn't know what she wanted, Kagome steeled her features. In a few seconds, Kouga would be on the other side of the door, and she could be alone to cry into a pillow dramatically. Kagome breathed out her shame, willing herself to hold any tears until after he was long gone. She didn't know where he would be staying in the massive house, but hopefully it was far away. She moved past him slowly, but steadily, and opened the door of her temporary room. He walked by her with some sadness, his feet shuffling on the fine carpet. Kouga paused at the threshold of the room, fighting with words. 

"Goodnight, Kouga," Kagome told him, her voice quiet, but stern. She looked outside of the room, briefly letting her mind wander and trace patterns on the carpet in the long hallway.

"I'm sorry-"

Shaking her head, she interrupted him. "I don't do anything I don't want to. I invited you into my room, because...I wanted you here."

* * *

Silence enveloped the pair, and stepped forward to grip the ornate door. He was barely out of her room, but the pull to return was strong. Kouga was already kicking himself for essentially rejecting Kagome so quickly, and if she asked him, he would have crawled back into her room on all fours. He wasn't sure when he became putty in her hands, but his resistance was fading. Kouga saw the slightest hesitation on her side and assumed he should push her away first, but found himself woefully wrong and on the wrong side of the doorway.

Kagome looked up at him with sadness in her grey eyes. Her earlier statement was blanketed in confidence, but now she seemed less certain. "If you want to go back to your room…" she began, trailing off as Kouga's hand found the back of her head through the curtain of thick hair. His other arm slid between the fabric of her gossamer robe and the embroidered lingerie that matched her skin so perfectly. The skin of her back was warm and pliant under his hand, and when he pulled her against him, she fell into him willingly.

Kouga felt her shiver as his breath ghosted over her jaw and neck. "The only place I want to be..." he began, palming her back. "...is right here."

* * *

Kagome's boldness blossomed again, her arms folding at his shoulders, and pulling him down to meet her mouth. Kouga stumbled back only slightly, before meeting her ardor with his own. Her lips were sweet from champagne and strawberries, and the more he tasted of her, the more he wanted. The door fell closed behind him, as they stumbled back into her room. The bed was raised, and met the middle of Kagome's back when Kouga finally reached it. Without breaking their kiss, he pulled Kagome up by her supple thighs, and set her gently on the bed. Her head fell back over the plush duvet as Kouga spread his body over hers, soaking in the heat from her skin.

Kagome pushed against Kouga's chest to pull the long, flared sleeves of the robe off her arms. The fabric was cool, and gathered at the small of her back. Kouga's arm held her at an angle, while the other thumb traced the boning from her midriff up to the curve of her breast.

"The Brothers really outdid themselves," he told her, keeping his eyes on her heaving chest and easing her back down to the bed slowly. 

"They didn't...I...I-," Kagome tried to tell him, gripping the sheets to her side. His large fingers found the line of clasps that ran the length of her sternum, and began plucking at them, one by one. 

"Something _you_ bought?" he asked, menacingly, his earlier nervousness nowhere to be found. "Remind me to get something for you myself."

Kouga's voice was insistent in her ear, as Kagome swallowed, struggling to speak. "You...already did…" she breathed, finally looking at his eyes. " _You_ bought this."

Kouga's brow creased, as he looked from Kagome's eyes, and down to her long neck and chest. The workmanship was fine; the color blending perfectly with her skin, the embroidery delicate and detailed. Similar care was taken on the matching high-waisted underwater she wore, and Kouga pressed a hand onto her hip. 

" _I_ bought this…?" he thought out loud, thumbing the seam at the top of her breast. Kouga tested the flesh, squeezing it softly, and pausing when Kagome reacted without haste. Her back arched off of the bed, and her arms flew around Kouga's back as a whine filled the room.

" _The mall_ ," were the only words she breathed into his ear, reaching up to paw at his neck and hair. He wasn't sure whether or not to leave it free for the evening, but clearly it was the better option. Her hands on his scalp were driving him insane, and Kouga wondered how he ever lived without the sensation. 

His memory came back in stark clarity. Leaving his card in her wallet. The odd charge on his account. Her bashfulness whenever he asked what exactly she bought to christen his credit card.

Pulling himself up, Kouga felt her tiny hands slide down his shoulders and rest on his arms. She already looked exhausted, shallow breaths making her chest push against their binding. Somewhere in his muddled mind he registered her thigh moving lazily against his calf.

"You bought this... _weeks ago_?" It was more statement than question. Kouga tried to count the weeks, but they all ran together. It was before she moved in, before she accepted his proposal, and long before they were married. He willed his mind not to get too carried away; this was no admission of deep and abiding love. But for some time, at least a few weeks, she bought something that he hoped was specifically for her to wear...in front of him. _For_ him? The thought at the very least crossed her mind, while it flooded his thoughts on a daily basis. Kouga tried not to count the weeks and days that could have been; the uncertainty that could have been cleared away had he known the direction of her thoughts. But thinking on such things would do him no good. She was there with him, and the past was already gone. And even if he could change it, he knew it would accomplish nothing. Watching her slowly fall for him was more satisfying and thrilling than knowing the outcome from the start.

In his musings, Kouga didn't notice Kagome's hands inching toward her face, trying to cover her embarrassment. He didn't want to be too forceful, and instead of abruptly stopping her hands, Kouga lowered himself, setting his body flush with hers, and intercepted the path of Kagome's hands to her face. His hands were broad, and covered the space she would have hid from him; Kouga cradled her jaw and tilted her face up until her eyes met his.

"Are you ashamed?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me. I didn't want to assume."

The pull and urgency in his lower belly was almost painful. He surveyed her quietly, from the tousled hair that fell over her shoulders in inky black waves, to her heaving chest. At the top of the evening, Kouga was wholly convinced of Kagome's beauty. The dress he chose for her, a sweeping gown of gold and gauzy fabric would have brought any sensible man to his knees. And on his arm, without the pull of a thousand fires to put out all night, they would have made a stunning pair no matter where they stood. 

Remnants of the night still lingered on Kagome's face. Smudged lipstick clung to the creases and corners of her beautiful mouth, and the restrictive boning of her gown left an indent in her hip that his thumb kept finding. 

His former idea of how she would take his breath away, faded like fog at dawn. There in his arms, stripped of all finery and panting against him, Kagome was the most beautiful sight he could imagine.

"I have only wanted you. Since the moment I saw you."

* * *

Kagome wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and dance and possibly break something. When Kouga told her that he loved her in the garden, she told herself that it was the lights in the trees, the ethereal atmosphere, and maybe a little too much champagne. The day was long and the evening a flurry of mingling, dancing, drinking, and being generally swept off of her feet. If Kagome stilled her mind long enough, she could focus on a single detail at a time; the smell of her meal, the cool marble under her feet as she entered the ballroom, the twinkle of laughter from some unseen guest. 

Even so, she didn't want to delude herself. She had enough evidence to know that Kouga loved her, but it took the time from his proposal, to that moment for it to find purchase in her heart.

The night was warm and splendid and as beautiful as she could have imagined. Kouga telling her that he loved her did something wonderful to her chest. Kouga _almost_ rejecting her did something evil to her stomach. Kouga's broad shoulders, naked torso, and lips at her neck were all doing something very different to every other part of her. 

Initially, the urge to cover herself was strong. After undoing each clasp carefully, Kouga only slid her lingerie off her shoulders and from under her, depositing it on the side of the bed. If she maneuvered herself correctly, she could pull the soft comforter over her now bare chest, or even reach for the garment in question. She reasoned, however, that such an action would only worry Kouga, making him think that she was pressured into their current, half-dressed state. If he sensed that she was at all uncomfortable, he would back off right away. Her comfort was too important for him to risk.

Even as her mind raced, Kagome found it utterly impossible to say anything. The moment her top was removed and she was exposed, Kouga covered his body with hers, absolving her of any discomfort or unease. He lovingly focused on her lips and neck, parts of her that were already familiar to him, until she could relax into his embrace and respond in kind. When the palm of his hand closed slowly over her breast, Kagome's head pressed against the pillow under her and any restraint she held was lost. She whined when he hand stilled and cooed when he resumed his ministrations, passing a thumb softly over her swollen nipple.

Kouga's hair, dark and unbound, moved over her chest like cool water, as he kissed the hollow of her neck and the valley between her uncovered breasts. Kagome was only just beginning to breathe at an even pace when his mouth closed over her nipple, and a stuttered cry echoed around the large room. If his intention was to distract and simultaneously bring her to previously unknown pleasure and back, Kagome was ready to declare it an utter success. Kouga peeled away their respective bottoms with such precision and ease that she didn't realize they were naked until Kouga lifted her with ease, and his heavy warmth fell over her as he resumed his earlier position. Reaching behind him, Kouga slid the comforter over his back, hiding Kagome behind a curtain of his body and the thick, warm fabric. Kagome wasn't sure how he knew, but the gesture made her feel safe and warm, and her thighs only shook a little as they spread to wrap around his waist.

The last of her nervousness disappeared as Kouga sank into her, the slow thrust stealing her voice. Her body throbbed under him, the harsh sting a reminder of the long break she took from being with anyone. She tried not to think about his girth stretching her, and his length moving inside of her at an unhurried pace that was driving her insane.

Regardless, his languid movement over and into her gave time for her mind to recalibrate. The haze that his kisses left was beginning to lift, and Kagome could focus more readily on the hand at her back, wedged between the small of her back and the soft bed beneath her. Kouga's other arm was stretched out over her head, supporting his body, the large hand hidden somewhere beneath the voluminous pillows. A vein at his neck pulsed in time with the heartbeat roaring in her ears, and Kagome bent upward to press a kiss over his heated skin. The action made her thigh rise up on the curve of his waist, and Kouga groaned long and loud as their bodies fell flush together. Throwing her head back, Kagome pressed her tongue to the roof of her closed mouth, to keep from screaming out. 

Kagome's breaths were shallow and quick, and she knew Kouga was trying to comfort her when his hand moved from holding up his own body to caressing her face. 

She wanted him to press her against the bed, covering her with his hands and body and mouth. But looking up and into his eyes, there was a hesitation she could see through the dim lighting. Kagome wanted to question his pause, but after a silent moment between them, she knew. His interruption, and the reasoning behind it made the spot that he carved out in her heart pulse and grow. Instead of cluttering the space between them with too many words, Kagome looked to the side and found his hand, buried in the soft pillows to hold himself up. Sliding her hand under his, Kagome gripped the space between his fingers with hers, and looked back at him.

"I trust you."

Relief came as a sigh tumbled from Kouga's lips, before he fell forward slowly, bringing them to hers.

* * *

Kouga's slow slide into her was an exercise in patience. It came with a pang that could have been eased, he could only guess, with some speed behind the motion. The rational part of his brain tamped down such a notion; in the middle of their most passionate moment to date, Kagome managed to assuage his fears and reiterate her trust in him. So accustomed was he to tell her he loved her in small, non-verbal ways, Kouga forgot to say it out loud before diving back in. 

Kagome's body responded exactly as he expected; she tensed up initially, her back arched even as her beautiful face was set with a slight grimace. He allowed her a moment to breathe and relax, leaving kisses on the planes of her shoulders, neck, and chest in apology. Kouga felt her muscles relax around him, and the small sting of guilt began to fade. Kagome radiated warmth from every spot where they joined, and Kouga could only fight the shaking of his own body's restraint for so long. One moment inside of Kagome was already addictive, and tried as he might to fight it, he could not resist arching up and moaning to the heavens as he pulled back and entered her again. She accepted him with more ease, her voice joining his seconds later. Their hands were still joined, her fingers holding his as best they could given their difference in size. It was easy, Kouga found, to slide the neglected ring onto her finger. His other hand found purchase at the bend of her supple thigh, and when the angle of their lovemaking changed, so did the pitch of her voice. Kouga wanted to stare down at her half-lidded eyes and heaving chest, but she clung to him fiercely, her hands at his back and neck. Incoherent mumblings tumbled from her lips, and Kouga caught each one with his. He tried to maintain his focus on pleasing Kagome, but the weight in his abdomen sat low and heavy and insistent. 

"P-Please." Her plea came with her thigh pressing over his hip, digging a heel into his calf and his body closer to hers. It was more of a demand, and Kouga was too delighted with her response to check himself.

In an instant, Kouga's hands cupped her generous backside, lifting her to him until no space was left between their bodies. Kagome gasped at the new angle, but settled into his lap, exhaling as she came down to take him in completely. One hand remained at the small of her back, rolling and pushing her to find her own pleasure against him. Kagome responded, slow and shy at first, until one thrust made her breath come out as a broken whine, and she repeated the motion. 

Sliding her hands through the curtain of her hair, Kagome exhaled at seated herself over him with more purpose. She gripped his neck to pull herself against his chest. The drag of his dick leaving her body nearly made Kouga cry out in pleasure,, before she rolled her hips and sheathed him again. Her boldness was a surprise, but Kouga welcomed it, allowing her take control of their lovemaking, even as his was slipping. His name became a breathless mantra over his neck. Kouga was caught between basking in the sound of his name on her tongue, and wanting to taste it for himself.

Her movements became more frantic, and while Kouga wanted to stretch their lovemaking out into the early hours of day, he could not fault her for nearing her end. His approached just as quickly, spurred on by the demure way Kagome was taking control of their intimacy. 

Kouga watched as Kagome came down on him harder with each thrust, and Kouga moaned at every sensation that came with it, her sweet center enveloping him, her hips undulating with each movement, and her soft breasts against his chest. Satisfied with her level of pleasure, Kouga gripped her hips and pumped into her faster and harder. Her voice in his ear was half plea, half-confession, begging for release, even as she urged him forward. He felt her orgasm begin as a flutter, then a vice that gripped him tighter. She whined into his neck as the force of her pleasure rushed over her like a wave; her movements against him stuttered, and Kagome constricted around him with such intensity that he felt his vision all at once tunnel and grow cloudy. He felt himself falling before he could right himself, resulting in Kagome over his chest with her knees surrounding his hips. 

The position was somewhat awkward, but with his hand controlling her hips, he thrust up and into her, before following her over the edge, his jaw slack as he groaned his release, and light exploded behind his closed eyes. Falling back against the sheets below them, Kouga lazily realized they were at the foot of the bed, and tried to maneuver the comforters to cover them at such an odd angle.

Kagome's heartbeat was steady against his chest, and from her position, he guessed she could hear his just as clearly. Kouga wanted to reach to the head of the bed and retrieve a pillow for himself, but settled with making sure the comforter was over Kagome's back, and pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you…" she mumbled in his chest, moving her way up until her lips reached the crook of his neck. Kouga groaned quietly, trying to resist the urge to push Kagome onto her back for another round. She exuded warmth in her every movement and word, and being tangled in the sheets with her was no exception. Never in all the years he spent in that house had he ever felt as warm or safe.

"For…?" he panted, threading his fingers through her long hair.

Kagome released a deep breath. "Everything," she said, sleepily. She reciprocated the gesture, twisting a lock of his hair in between her fingers. "So this is it...it's _real_."

Looking down at the crown of her head, Kouga spoke softly. "Do you want it to be?" Kouga tried to even his breathing. He didn't want to alarm or pressure Kagome one way or the other. 

Kagome looked up, her chin digging into the skin over his sternum, pressing against his thundering heart. Kouga watched her grey eyes stare back in confusion. "Kouga, we _just_ -"

"That doesn't matter." He told her, already knowing it was the wrong way to say what he wanted to. "What I mean is, if you tell me right now that you don't want...anything more than what we have...I will respect that."

Kagome's throat bobbed as she swallowed, and pressed her lips together. "But-"

"You don't owe me anything." Kouga swept the hair away from her face. "I meant what I said in the garden. I love you, and that means that I respect whatever decision you make. For me this has been real...for a long time..."

Kouga felt her sigh against his chest. He steeled his nerves for Kagome's answer, willing himself to have the strength to act on them. His love for her was new, and mostly untested, but Kouga wanted to give her the space to reciprocate them, if that's what she needed. Even so, when Kagome resumed her spot over his heart, Kouga's arms wrapped around her, soaking in their precious time together. She responded with a hand on his jaw, the fingers moving over the stubble that faded into the smooth skin of his neck.

"I love you too." 

The sound that escaped Kouga's throat was part laugh and part cry. Relief washed over him, and pressed a long kiss to the top of Kagome's hair. He wanted to soak in every detail of that moment, but his mind wandered away without him. So much of their odd friendship turned courtship, was spent dreaming of her with him. Comfortable enough to let down her guard and open up to him. He imagined wooing her slowly, introducing him to the facets of his life, and hers in return. Kouga neglected, however, to prepare himself for the quiet moments of being with Kagome. The way she drew shapes over the bare skin of his chest, or listening to her breathing even as she fell asleep against him.

Her hands were his first point of physical contact, and even as the afterglow of their lovemaking burned hot in his chest, they were still among his favorite. With a gentle stroke of her fingers, she could calm the storms inside of him, or send him reeling, craving for her. The press of her hand in his was something he could find himself getting used to.

The cool metal of a silver ring against his palm was especially sweet, and Kouga fell asleep with more peace than he had in years.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dont do it girl, it's not worth it."
> 
> "I'm not gon' do it, girl; I'm just thinking about it...
> 
> I DID IT"
> 
> I spent a lot of time on this chapter, and I really like it, and while its 95% shameless smut, I like it. Hope you do too!


	15. Crepes and Credit Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga gets cornered, Inuyasha looks inward, and Kagome gets comfortable with a credit card.

_"I wanna call you mine, and never let you down,_

_I wanna feel it's right, over and over._

_I wanna get inside, and take it up and down,_

_I wanna live this night over and over."_

_Smallwood_

_"Over and Over"_

* * *

Kagome picked apart the croissant in her hands. It left a buttery sheen on her fingers, and the chocolate inside was just sweet enough that she would finish it, and immediately reach for another. Kouga had already brought her a cup of steaming tea, and save for their mutual state of undress, Kagome imagined she could have stayed that way for days. As lovely as the morning was (or afternoon, possibly; she hadn't kept track of the time since waking up), questions gnawed at the edge of her mind, disrupting her peace.

"Something on your mind?" Kouga asked, dipping his head to fall into her line of vision.

"How can you tell?" she asked, tearing at the corner of her pastry and shoving it in her mouth, hoping the truth would be as easy to swallow.

Kouga touched her brow, dragging his finger down toward the slope of her nose. "These little lines give you away, Wife."

Kagome waited for the roll of her stomach that usually came with one of Kouga's nicknames. They used to annoy, even vex her, but over time, she was more annoyed with herself than him. She wanted more than anything for him to be honest and genuine with her, and his incessant use of 'Sweetheart', felt like his way of holding on to the old Kouga, who liked seeing her flustered and frustrated. After the night prior, Kagome guessed that it was just the opposite, and had her mind not been otherwise occupied, she would have asked him about it.

She offered him a small smile, hoping it would satisfy his curiosity, but knowing it wouldn't. "I was just...thinking about the party."

"Did something happen?" he asked, sitting up a little. The bed shifted under his weight and Kagome was momentarily jostled. The thin sheet slid over Kouga's chest, pooling at the bend in his body. Kagome pursed her lips and tried to focus on a solitary place on his body that wouldn't send her reeling. Kouga's collarbone seemed safe enough. 

His tone was edging towards seriousness, probably imagining some inebriated guest making a pass at Kagome while he was attending to other duties.

"No, just…" Kagome began, turning toward him and clutching the sheet around her a little tighter. There was no part of her that was a mystery to him now, but her nervousness made her bashful. "I trust you. You know that, right?"

"Of course-"

"And, if I ask you something, I know you'll tell me the truth."

"Kagome...yes, absolutely."

"So, you said you planned most of this party. And I believe you, but…"

"But, what?"

"But..how did you manage to find this magnificent house? I mean, who owns it, and why would they let _you_ , an intern, book it for a company party?"

"Kagome-"

"And how did you know about the stairs that led to my room? And the proposal in the garden? I mean, it's kind of a maze out there, and you didn't get lost at all." Pressing the sheets to her bare chest, Kagome tucked her feet under her, leaning forward to look Kouga in the face. Remnants of gold shined off of his shoulder and collarbone, catching the light from a nearby window. "This is _your_ house, isn't it?" she asked quietly. Kagome bit the inside of her lip as she waited for an answer.

His silence worried her. Kouga was always so quick with an answer, ready to volley back any question she had and smooth over her fears. "It _was_." His answer was simple, and Kagome told herself not to get angry too quickly. She had so many more questions, but didn't want her emotions to burn that bridge before she got answers.

" _Was_?"

Kouga looked from his hands, back to her. Kagome followed his eyes down, and looked at his open palms. His sadness was palpable before he said anything. "This is where I grew up."

Kagome slowly looked away from him and around the room. She tried to imagine a young Kouga walking those rooms and halls, a little boy alone in such a big house. Kouga had told her, in no uncertain terms, the childhood he experienced. He knew that he grew up with more than most; he never wanted for a roof over his head or food to eat. But his parents, business tycoons in their own right, with old money at their backs and a powerful marriage to drive them forward, were largely absent in his upbringing. Their interest peaked when Kouga was old enough to learn the ways of using the money you have to make more, but he rarely felt seen. His usefulness was temporary at best, and even in his gilded mansion he could not escape his own loneliness.

"And, you're not an _intern_ , are you?"

"Not exactly-"

"Kouga, please?" Kagome's empathy clashed with the dying flames of her anger. Her heart hurt for Kouga, but she still wanted the truth.

"I don't _own_ the company, if that's what you're asking. No one person owns it, really. But, my family bought into it a long time ago, before it was what it is now."

Kouga took a deep breath and finally met her eyes. "I never meant to lie to you. I wanted to tell you a hundred times, just...I don't know why."

Kagome's shoulders fell. "Did you think I was just interested in your money?"

Kouga turned to her, holding her small hands desperately. "No! Never! You are...the least materialistic person I've ever known. That never crossed my mind."

"Then _why_?"

Kouga's hands fidgeted around her, pressing her knuckles. "There's no excuse for what I did, or didn't tell you. I won't try to defend it." His voice was shaky, and his next words were no surprise to her. "I was _afraid_. I thought it would scare you away."

Kagome exhaled, and palmed the side of his face. His brow was bent with worry that she wanted to smooth away, and new stubble scratched her palm softly. Turning his face toward her, she waited until he mustered the courage to meet her eyes. "I'm not afraid of what you have, or who you were. I just need you to be honest with me."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

Pulling his head down to the crook of her neck, Kagome slid down under the covers until they were laying side by side. Kouga wrapped his arms around her bare midsection, his hands ghosting over the curve of her naked hip. Particles floated through the air and caught the light, as seconds ticked by.

"We can go home if you want…" she said, lazily. Kagome tried to move to emphasize her point, ready to rise and dress immediately, if necessary. Kouga responded by pulling her in closer, and she smiled at his silent plea to keep her in bed and close to him.

"You said you liked it here…" Kouga whispered, into her neck. Against her better judgement, Kagome felt her eyes grow heavy, and blamed the softness of the sheets, and the warmth of the person under her. 

Kagome slid her fingers through his dark hair, more tangled than the night before. "I do. But it's not our home."

Too close was Kouga for her to see the reaction on his face, but his firm body moving to cover hers, made Kagome turn her face into a pillow and laugh. "Yes, I think it's time to go back to... _our_ home. Maybe make some renovations."

"Renovations? Like what?" Kagome asked, her hands falling to Kouga's sides. She discovered his waist during the night, firm muscles under his tanned skin, and had to bite her lip and count sheep to keep herself from rousing him from sleep. 

"Well, our little place now has a free bedroom. What do you think we should do with it?" Kouga lowered himself to lean his weight on his elbows and forearms. 

Kagome bit her lip and fought down the lingering doubt in her throat. She knew that Kouga would never intentionally hurt her, and while it took longer than she wanted to get that kernel of truth from him, Kagome was glad she didn't give in. The sigh that escaped her throat was only partially due to the warm body over her, radiating with love. 

Kagome was finally content. She didn't think it would come from being in a luxurious house, tucked into an ornately decorated bed, with an unspeakably rich man next to her. The consciousness of her old self pricked at her, silently chastising her for accepting so much and seemingly offering so little in return. It was pushed down, the redness on Kagome's chest came from hands over her bare hips and his lips on her neck, and not her self consciousness. 

One of Kouga's large hands gripped her hip, making Kagome's back arch, while the other slid over the thigh to hold the back of her knee. Kagome panted, confusion bending the space between her eyes as her leg pressed against Kouga's firm torso and her ankle hooked over his shoulder. The position came with a sweep of cool air that even the heat if her embarrassment couldn't fight. 

Kouga paused in his movements, content with rolling her hip in his hand and using the other to steady her leg next to him. The sheets under Kagome felt soft as she gripped them, trying not to hurry Kouga along, even as she thrummed with anticipation. Sending her impatience, Kouga shot her a wicked grin, kissing the inside of her leg.

The hand that wore his ring fell over Kouga's knuckles, her body urging him to continue, even as words failed her. 

Kagome willed herself to pay attention, intent on reciprocating the appreciative moans Kouga was drawing from her. Her first lesson in true intimacy left her dazed and panting, and she wanted to see Kouga come apart at her hand as well. 

Kagome bit the swell of her bottom lip as his hand moved down her leg, and slowly parted the folds at the apex of her thighs. She nearly choked on a whine when the pad of Kouga's thumb found the swollen nub, and began rolling his finger gently. He applied more pressure as Kagome writhed and bucked against him, her head falling back to the pillow under her.

"P-Please," Kagome finally melted, her hand meeting his as the other groped along the rumpled sheets for something to anchor her.

The stretch with which Kouga entered her was patient, and Kagome was glad for it. The fullness was still new, but welcome, and came with a warmth that spread over her whole body. Kagome only winced slightly and rolled her hip to accept him.

Kouga groaned as he entered her, distracting Kagome, his breath coming out ragged and strained. Kagome whined, her pulse thundering in her ears. She tugged at Kouga's fingers, once latched to her hip, and entertwined their them with her own. She wanted to beckon him to go faster, or harder. Something to empty her mind and relieve her of her lingering doubt. 

Her own inexperience made her question what she wanted, or even if she would enjoy it once she got it. Kouga had always been patient with her and her boundaries. He spanned her every wall with finesse and kept her comfort in mind, even when she needed to be pushed beyond her limits. The slow climb that she made him endure was worth it, and though unsure about herself and her wants, Kagome's doubt in him was fading faster than she knew.

Resolute in her decision, despite the unknown outcome that awaited her, Kagome used her only free leg and hooked her knee behind Kouga's back. Her hold on him was weak, but gave her the purchase to push against him, seating him inside her to the hilt. Kouga's confusion was apparent, and she used his moment of stillness to catch her breath and ride out the sting coming from deep inside of her. 

"Kag-" he began, and for the first time, Kagome noticed the sweat beading at his brow and the breathless way he almost said her name. 

Taking in a deep gulp of air, Kagome rested on hand on his muscular thigh. "I'm not going to break," she breathed, hoping he wouldn't be offended by the critique. 

Kouga's face over her softened, and his hand moved appreciatively over the skin of her leg again. His hand found the smooth slope of her thigh and ghosted over her. Kagome's chest rose and fell, nervousness plucking at her spine.

Kouga bent forward, making Kagome's leg go to his side and felt the muscle stretch. His chest was almost flush with hers, and she could feel the waves of heat coming off of his torso. 

"Maybe," he began, threading his free hand through her loosened hair and behind her neck. "But you are precious to me, Sweetheart."

Kagome began to sigh, but her breath was caught when Kouga drew himself from her heat, only to fall back in with force. The throb of him sent Kagome moaning toward the ceiling, her jaw slack and mouth wide.

"You're...so precious...so precious, Kagome," he said, his words punctuated by the push of his hips against her, his length sliding out of her, only to return with a rhythm set to make her lose her voice. The hand at her neck was firm, but kind, a reminder of the emotions he confessed the night before.

He was relentless, driving into her with such passion that when her teeth came together, they clattered behind her lips. The first few thrusts were rough and Kagome struggled to handle him. Once she found his rhythm and could roll her hips in time with his, she found her voice outside of moans and incoherent pleas. 

Finding her voice among the onslaught of pleasure was difficult, but when she did, only one word tore from her lips, half whine half appeal.

" _Wife_ …" Kagome moaned, turning her head to hide her flushed face in a pillow.

But the hand at her throat was steady, turning her face toward the man over her, adamant to drink in the pleasure on Kagome's face. His eyes were clear as he moved over and into her, beckoning with his eyes for her to repeat herself. It only took Kagome the span of another heartbeat, to respond. For Kouga, it was still too long, and she could feel his pace slowing over her. She whined, her bottom lip trembling as her orgasm seemed to drift farther away, and the leg wrapped around Kouga's middle squeezed him weakly. 

Despite the fact that he was holding the reins, as it were, Kagome knew that Kouga was as unhappy with the rapidly decreasing pace of their lovemaking, and for a moment, she contemplated playing a wicked game of chicken, in hopes that he would give in first. 

Her resolve lasted only another second, and she swallowed her pride. She met his blue eyes, taking in the long hair framing his face, and the broad shoulders holding him nearly still over her.

"Say it again…" she said, on a shaky breath. The fog from her mind lifted with the slight confusion on Kouga's face. 

" _Call me your wife_."

Kouga choked out a sound that she couldn't identify, garbled by the warmth of the room and the sunlight behind them. His body surged forward, his hands cupping her face as his lips met hers. Kagome moaned into Kouga's open mouth, his hips pressing against hers with urgency, the sound of their skin meeting a symphony in the opulent room. 

Kagome opened her eyes to her own hand wrapped around Kouga's strong bicep, her knuckles whitening as he made the spring in her belly tighten and coil. 

On her finger, the ring he gave her, catching the light and retracting patterns on the wall beside them.

In her ear, his voice, firm but tender.

"My wife…. _my wife…_ "

* * *

"Does your ball and chain know that you're meeting me?"

Miroku looked across the table at his friend, already tired of their brief exchange. "I know that you're feeling more emotionally constipated than usual, but please don't disparage my relationship because you don't have the mental and emotional dexterity to preserve one yourself."

Inuyasha would have reacted forcefully, if he didn't actually need Miroku's help. Since the conclusion of their semester, and even earlier, when he and Kagome argued, he was essentially cut off from his limited number of friends. His frat 'brothers' were more trouble than they were worth, and on the occasions where he was desperate enough to seek out their company, he usually found himself bored, uninterested and having to stave off the attentions of someone whose name he would forget within the hour. Sesshomaru's idea of "spending time together" was sitting quietly in the same room, with some boring sonata playing over his surround sound with a glass of dry red wine in one hand and his latest financial report in the other.

He was more than ready to have his friends back, but the work to repair them might very well kill him.

"My bad."

Miroku paused over his black coffee. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You heard me. Sangos alright." Inuyasha, rolled his shoulders and looked around the diner. It was still early, the breakfast crowd not quite stirring. Around them were joggers fresh from their morning run and couples enjoying an early meal before their Sundays were set to begin.

"Are you _unwell_?" Miroku had only known his friend to apologize with sarcasm and disdain dripping from his voice. 

"Listen, I just wanted to catch up," he said defensively, and Miroku looked almost ready to believe him. But as his most perceptive friend, he knew that he could only fool him for so long. "How is….everybody?"

"She's fine."

"I heard she's working at the zoo, feeding steaks to tigers and all that-"

"That's not who we're talking about and you know that, " Miroku interrupted. Inuyasha looked at his friend and wanted to change the subject again, and ask when he started wearing his glasses when he wasn't reading. He barely noticed them before; they were ridiculously plain wire rimmed glasses, and only appeared during their tutoring sessions.

"You've talked to her?"

"No, Sango and I just pace outside her apartment, waiting for her to come out." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed from across the table. "What, that _hasn't_ worked for you?"

"I'm glad you think you're so funny."

"Honestly, you reject Kagome over and over, and then have the audacity to get upset when she isn't around when you want her to be." Miroku shrugged. It was often best to dispense truths to Inuyasha in small, easy to swallow bites, rather than all at once. 

"That's not it at all."

Miroku looked skeptical. "Oh, it's not? Then, by all means, clarify."

"She's free to do whatever she wants-"

"Agreed."

"-but Kouga is good at keeping secrets. I know there's a lot he hasn't told her."

"And I'm sure there's a lot he _has_." Inuyasha looked like he was uncomfortable with this revelation, or he was fighting to believe it. "Kagome can take care of herself. All you have to do is be her friend, which means supporting her, even when she's doing something you don't agree with."

"I bet now you're gonna try and convince me to apologize to her," he said, fighting the sarcastic whine in his voice.

"I came here with a similar goal in mind: to reconnect with an old friend." Miroku looked around the small Cafe. "If you need any encouragement to reach out to Kagome, I would be glad to offer my assistance. But if you're merely wishing to insert yourself into her personal affairs-"

Inuyasha scoffed, but even he knew it didn't hold the weight it used to. "She can do whatever she wants. So long as she's happy."

Inuyasha watched the emotions play across his friend's face. There was suspicion, interest, and after a long moment, resignation. 

"She is very happy. More so than I've seen her in a long time."

Inuyasha nodded and swallowed down the frustration bubbling up in his throat. Kagome was always happy. She exuded joy, even when she was struggling to afford rent and books and worrying about her mom and brother. She gave of herself for others so easily and without complaint, something Inuyasha struggled to do, even when he was feeling particularly generous. Of course, he reasoned, that without her burdens weighing on her, her happiness would only increase. If Kouga managed to get her to let down her guard enough to be the one shouldering those burdens, then Jnuyasha had no real cause for complaint, except that he wasn't around to see it in person. 

"And what about you?" Miroku asked, his voice laced with concern.

Inuyasha exhaled, wagering a smile at his friend, as the sun rose and painted their table orange through the diner window. 

"I'm getting there."

* * *

Kagome tugged at her clothing in the backseat of the town car, willing herself not to think about the people on the other side of the vehicle. The car glided through the streets, shiny and black, waxed to perfection like it'd never been driven. Not as ostentatious as a limousine, but Kagome was sure that with every stop they made, they drew attention. 

Inside, she was yearning to get back to the apartment and change into some more comfortable clothes. As she expected, the gown was just a loan, and was glad she wouldn't have to wear it on the ride home. Beautiful as it was, Kagome couldn't imagine taking a town car from an opulent mansion to an equally stunning apartment, all in a handmade gown that probably cost what she made in a year.

"You're fidgeting again…" Kouga said, without looking up from his phone. Somehow his workload doubled after the gala, and while Kagome was comfortable with his arm draped around her back and his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt, she could tell his attention was divided. "Eager to get home?"

"A little." Kagome said, with confidence. After their talk that morning, opening up to Kouga would only get easier. The trepidation she initially felt about his wealth was tamped down remarkably. She still had questions, namely about her Financial Aid status and the progression of their relationship, but the concentration with which he stared at his phone and tapped on the screen with one hand, made her swallow her inquiries and save them for a later day. "Is everything alright?" 

Kouga sighed, and for the first time, Kagome saw tiredness on his face. "The press wants an interview about the gala. They usually do, but apparently some live videos from one of the guests got out, and we have to do a bit of damage control."

"Why damage control?" Kagome worried about someone seeing them leaving the party and the repercussions it might have for them both.

"I'm exaggerating. But, the press likes to embellish, and all they need are a few photos and the testimony of someone who had more champagne than food."

"Sorry, that sounds stressful."

"It's par for the course with these things. Last year a rumor went around that we were giving out solid gold statues at the door."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, laughing that the notion wouldn't be too much of a stretch. " _Were_ you?"

"...they weren't solid gold, so no."

"Very funny."

Kouga looked disappointed, and pocketed his phone. "Unfortunately, that means I need to drop by the office for an hour or two."

"Oh...that's okay." Kagome mirrored his tone, and tried not to think about what she'd rather being doing in their shared home than waiting for him. 

"Are you tired? Feel free to get some rest."

"Not really. I can't remember the last time I slept in." She thought of his earlier suggestion, and was already thinking of the most effective way to move her clothing and belongings from her old room to theirs. The thought of sharing a room was still new, but Kagome liked how it sounded in her ears. 

"That's good. Because I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course. "

The town car slowed to a stop, and Kouga opened his door and slid out of the vehicle, without another word to Kagome. She watched him round the car and open her door. She took his hand and was lifted out, to find that they were standing on a street lined with boutiques. It was a popular tourist destination in their city, and Sango often begged her to visit the street with her for some window shopping. Most of the stores were far out of her price range, but it's location on the water made it a nice area for strolling during the warm summer months.

"Kouga, wha-"

"I'm taking my wife out for dinner tonight," he began, lingering over the word that was a chant to her that morning. Kagome's throat bobbed and she felt her breathing hitch as he spoke. "And I don't have a thing to wear..."

"Kouga," she deadpanned to hide the quiver in her voice. "I've seen your walk-in closet. You have _plenty_ to wear."

"But nothing worthy of wearing on our first date. And since you refused to wear the gown I picked out for you,, and had the audacity to find something even more beautiful in its place,, I'm trusting your judgement."

Kagome couldn't fight the smile growing on her face. They'd had any number of first dates, and she suspected that Kouga would carry on the tradition of calling every date their 'first' for as long as he could. Her next question was barely past her lips when he answered it for her. 

"I have a reservation at La Bohème for 7:30. The car will be back to pick you up in a few hours, and take you to the apartment. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done at the office. " 

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the nearest boutique. Just the thought of going inside of those stores in her old wares was intimidating. But to do so brandishing Kouga's credit card, without Kouga himself was mortifying. His hand on her arm brought her out of her fears in an instant.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Hearing her words from the night prior, made Kagome feel a bit more comfortable. She guessed that Kouga didn't really need anything, let alone for her to go shopping for him. If anything, she would probably find something for him that he already owned, and he would accept it out of kindness for her. 

At the same time, she and Kouga had overcome a hurdle only that morning. He sought to assuage her doubts about his wealth and for the most part, his attempts worked. Kagome didn't realize, however, that maybe there were some legitimate fears on his side as well. That her fierce independence could drive him away. She remembered her mother's advice, not to make an island of herself. Kouga's offer was the first bridge he saw that might not crumble under her.

"So is La Bohème like... _fancy_?"

"You could say that."

Kagome nodded, and tried to stand up a little straighter. "Okay, so fancy clothes. Gotcha."

Kouga's hand drifted to her back, pressing her body against his. "And feel free to grab something for yourself." 

"Of course," Kagome smiled, the shiver in her spine making her lean against him. Suddenly the thought of a shopping trip held less appeal than spending the rest of the day against Kouga's muscular frame. 

Moments later, he drove away, and Kagome pulled out her phone. Her confidence was at an all time high, and if not Kouga, she wanted to share her afternoon with only one other person.

* * *

"If you don't come out, I'm going to go get a chocolate crepe without you…"

Kagome tapped her foot, and her stomach rolled at the thought of the delicious treat. She had chocolate for breakfast as well, and normally, that many sweet things in one day would make her sick. But, as soon as she spotted the cafe at the end of the street, Kagome knew she had to try it. It was also effective in getting Sango to join her in their shopping trip, though not enough to coax her out of the dressing room. 

"My legs are long, so it takes longer for me to get dressed…"

"Are you bragging about your long legs? Really? In front of your height-challenged best friend?" Kagome laughed, and looked around the boutique from where she sat.

Kagome had already selected Kouga's clothes, the garment bag spread out on the luxurious white couch next to her. Next was her dress, and aside from a small fit issue, she selected it easily. The color was unique, and the fabric was velvety soft. Kouga had an affinity for keeping his hands on her in some manner when they were together, and she knew he wouldn't be able to resist the lure of the soft fabric. She worried at her changing body, and hoped that the slimming underwear would make her look more like the mannequin in the store window. She briefly considered going back on her promise of a chocolate crepe, when the door to Sango's dressing room opened.

In the bright white area of the boutique, Sango was a literal ray of light. The dress she chose to try on was a deep, warm yellow, low neckline and light fabric that bellowed around her in soft pleats. Sango smoothed the dress over her body and turned.

"You look amazing…" Kagome said, standing to move her toward a mirror. "I can't believe you have the audacity to be tall _and_ beautiful _and_ look good in mustard. _Mustard_ , Sango."

Sango swatted her friend and turned again, inspecting the back. "I do love it...but there's no way I'm buying this."

Kagome discreetly checked the price tag and her eyes widened. It was the perfect summer dress for her friend, and Kagome considered waiting until the fall, and returning to see if the boutique would mark the price down. 

Kagome worried at her lip, and stepped away from Sango. Her friend was distracted with her garment, and barely noticed Kagome slipping away. She easily found a shop associate, and after explaining that she needed Sango's dress discreetly wrapped and added to her purchase, and doing a quick internet search and phone call, Kagome moved back into the fitting room area. Sango, who took her time to dress herself, was similarly slow in changing back into her clothes, and followed Kagome to the front of the store. Kagome watched her leave the dress on a rack and stare back at it longingly.

The store associate wrapped Kagome's garments in white tissue paper, dotted with gold flakes, and placed each piece in its own box, with the store logo embossed on the front. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the sheer amount of waste before her, but chose not to complain. She could reuse the boxes and tissue paper when she eventually got gifts for her mother and brother later in the year. She nearly choked at the number the cashier read off to her, refusing to let her mind divide it up into paychecks. Instead, she handed over the thick black card, and tapped her fingernails on the shiny white countertop. The cashier returned her card, and handed her two bags, nodding discreetly to the second one. Kagome thanked her profusely and she and Sango left the store, heading toward the end of the avenue where the French Cafe stood.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it…" Sango said, after they were seated and their waitress left.

"See what?"

"My frugal Kagome, spending money like it's going out of style…"

"Well, don't expect to see it too often. Those price tags made my eyes hurt."

"So you're finally okay with his cash?"

"From what I gather, its old family money, and not from anything like drug or human trafficking, so...yeah?" Kagome paused to look at the menu, even though she knew which crepe she wanted. The chocolate called to her, but there was the option to add fresh strawberries, and she was sold. Sango ordered a savory crepe with cheese and mushrooms when their waitress returned. "I mean, I definitely don't qualify for Financial Aid _now_."

"You're just now picking up on that?" Sango said around a glass of water.

"No, I withdrew my application a few weeks ago. I didn't tell Kouga because I didn't want him to think this was...a sure deal."

"Okay, explain _that_ one to me."

"If I withdrew my application too soon, like the first time I saw his apartment, he'd for sure think I was a gold digger. And if I waited too long, he'd think I had doubts."

"Which you...don't?"

"Nothing is guaranteed. I'm not stupid. But, I trust him."

"Good. About time, I say."

"Thanks for your support." Kagome said, reaching under their table. She put the bag on the table in between them, and smiled around it. "They wrapped it up way too much for you to open here, so I'll just tell you. It's the dress."

Sango looked concerned, her jaw dropping, and her eyes darting from Kagome to the bag and back again. 

"Kagome, you can't-"

"I already did."

"But that...that dress-"

"Was _made_ for you, and I've been meaning to get you an anniversary/congrats on getting the internship of your dreams gift for a while now." Kagome smiled and sat back in her chair. She was so seldom able to surprise her friends in any capacity, and finally understood why Kouga enjoyed giving her gifts so much. She wasn't worried that Kouga had essentially gotten it for her, and didn't concern herself too much with explaining it later. Her best friend's excitement was contagious.

"Kagome...thank you." Sango said, more emotional than she'd seen her since she and Kouga's wedding. 

"You're welcome."

"But, I don't have anywhere to wear this…"

"What about...dinner at Sushi Rae's?" she asked. The restaurant was a favorite of hers and Miroku's, but the pair hadn't been in months.

"Kagome, you know they're always packed. Besides, they're not exactly cheap…"

Kagomr tapped her chin. "This is all true. I guess I'll just call them back and tell them Kouga Shephard's very close personal friends no longer wish to honor their reservation. You know HI has a whole restaurant division and invested a lot in their first brick and mortar? Oh well…"

Sango blinked at her friend. "You _didn't_."

"You said so in the store; with both of you working so much, you and Miroku haven't had a date night in forever. I called him already, and he can't wait to see you. I was going to send a picture of you and your dress, but nothing I could say in a text would do you justice." Kagome settled back into her seat, her excitement at a high. Their waitress returned, and Kagome bounced in her seat, warm dark chocolate and fresh strawberries assaulting her senses. Looking across the table, Sango sat, shaking her head gently and staring at her friend in disbelief.

"What?"

"Who _are_ you?" she finally asked with a smile. "Is this you getting me back for conspiring with Kouga at the mall?"

"What can I say," Kagome began, as she cut into her crepe, chocolate oozing out in a sticky puddle. "The day is young, I have my hot husband's credit card, and I'm craving a chocolate crepe."

"Well done, Friend."

* * *

The elevator doors opened to the apartment, and Kouga slid through before they fully parted. His phone was safely tucked into his pocket, emails and texts sent to his colleagues saying that he would be busy for the remainder of the night, and that any messages should be forwarded to his assistant, or expect to be answered the following business day.

The apartment was quiet, the light in the kitchen the only one he could see from the open area as he entered the suite. The hallway lights illuminated as he went down the hall, his shoes moving soundlessly over the hardwood floors. Soft music came from under the door of their bedroom, and Kouga took a moment to adjust his shirt before entering.

 _Their_ room.

Had the pull of work not gotten in the way, Kouga was sure they would have still been in that room, making up for more lost time than he liked to think about. Kagome was still new to her feelings, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off with the force of his love for her. The fact that she went along with his idea, and went shopping was proof enough of her blossoming trust in him to take care of her. Months ago, she would have written a dissertation on why she didn't need his card, and he would have understood. In her mind, such a deference may have been small, but for him, it meant the world. As a child, his parents, despite their vast wealth, fought over money far too often. Whether it was his father's gadget obsession or his mother's country club dues, there was always a reason for complaint when the finances were looked over. Seldom did they purchase gifts for each other that weren't for show rather than genuine affection, or that came without some caveat, namely, rubbing it in the other's faces. When Kouga was old enough to realize the sick game for what it was, his parents had been playing and mastering it for years. 

His gifts to Kagome, the clothes and lodging and the hundred other ideas he had for surprising her, were all motivated by the desire to care for her needs, and possibly a few wants. No longer did he want to watch her deprive herself of some small luxury just to afford a meal or bite her nails to the quick when the first of the month rolled around. If he could soothe even one of her anxieties, Kouga was intent on doing it.

"Kagome?" he called, opening the door. The volume of the music increased as he opened the door and looked around the room. Aside from a few neatly folded shopping bags on the bed, and the wrinkled duvet, there was no sign of Kagome. 

Venturing into the room, Kouga discarded his jacket and tie on the chair nearest the door, and walked to the bed. A garment bag lay on his side, the embossed name on the front from a men's boutique he frequented whenever he was in the mood to shop, and couldn't wait for The Brothers to whip something up. Smiling at the fabric bag, he moved to unzip it, when the en suite door opened behind him.

The bag nearly fell back on the bed as Kouga turned, and try as he might, his jaw fell slack. Kagome was bent to one side, adjusting her earring and balancing on a pair of high heeled sandals. 

"Hey! You're here!" she said excitedly, finishing up with her jewelry, and moving forward to embrace Kouga. He kicked himself as she planted a kiss on his cheek and backed up, knowing that his reflexes were too slow for him to return the gesture as he wanted. Kagome stepped back, still smiling, and glanced down at the garment bag. "Do you like it?"

Kouga shook his head to clear the fog, and looked down at his hands, moving the zipper down with some difficulty. Kagome stole all his concentration, and probably had no idea why. Her long hair was swept to one side and pinned, falling over her shoulder in dark waves. Kouga wanted to sink his hands into it, drawing her closer to him, but she was practically bouncing on her heels, waiting to see his reaction to her choice. 

With the bag unzipped, Kouga was again taken aback. The suit she chose was sleek and trim, a black fabric that shined iridescent blue in the light. The button-down shirt tucked under it was a deep blue, and pressed to perfection. He'd forwarded her his measurements and discreetly checked that she got them right. 

"This is perfect."

"Really?" she asked, her glossed lips turning down. "I was worried you already had something like it-"

"Kagome," Kouga said, resting the garment bag on the bed with the care a gift from her rightly deserved. "I love it."

Kagome released a breath. "Okay, _good_." She moved to turn back to the bathroom. "I just need another minute in here, and then we can go-"

Kouga caught her by the hand, entwining their fingers as he tugged her back to him. He guessed that she was expecting the gesture, because she fell against him without protest. 

"I don't think I've had a chance to tell you how much I like _your_ outfit, Love." His breath fell over her neck, inhaling the smell of her soap, soft and pleasant. Before, he'd only gotten close enough to her to get the faintest whiff, and it warmed Kouga's heart to imagine Kagome taking her favorite soap from her bathroom across the hall, and putting it in the one they shared. 

"Oh _yeah_?" she shivered, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt, and moving over the buttons. She plucked at the first one, releasing it and baring his chest to her. Kagome's fingers on his chest sent a delicious chill to the base of his spine. If she kept up her little movements, Kouga was certain they wouldn't make it to the restaurant.

Kouga's hand moved down the swell of her hip, the velvet under his finger warmed by her body and soft as the scent that came off of her skin. At first the dress, perfectly fitted to her curves looked to be a dark blue, not unlike the shirt she chose for him. But as she moved, the color shifted, first to a deep violet, then light blue against the light, and finally a bright magenta. It reminded him of an ocean wave, cresting and breaking against the setting sun, and Kouga imagined the fabric drowning him with every intake of breath. 

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut, and Kouga claimed her mouth without resistance. Palming her thigh with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, he held her flush against him. Kagome's thigh rose, and Kouga was rewarded with the discovery of her dress parting, a slit in the fabric revealing the warm expanse of her thigh. As he hooked a hand under her knee, intent on turning her toward their bed, and depositing her there for the rest of the evening, Kagome's hands fell against his chest.

Kouga couldn't tell if the whine that broke their kiss came from Kagome or himself. 

Kagome looked back at him, her face flushed, and her lips slightly swollen. Even as she tried to put distance between them, Kouga's hands stayed at her hips, moving them over the soft fabric, hopefully to coax her back into bed.

She blinked up at him, her grey eyes darkened with lust. Her hand still ghosted over the exposed skin of his neck and chest, and as much as Kouga wanted to undress her slowly and slide over her body, the pull to show her a good time was too much to ignore. 

"Give me fifteen minutes to get ready," Kouga panted, his forehead coming to rest against Kagome's. She nodded, clearly fired up from his words and kisses and hands over her body, and slid her hands over his arms to grip his biceps in return. Kouga's thumb brushed across her moistened lips, and the hand at her hip kept their bodies so close, he knew she could feel him throb against her.

"And don't worry about dessert tonight," he said, licking his lips to taste her. "I already know what I want."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fifteen! Hope you guys liked it! Some Notes:
> 
> \- I've never actually had a crepe, but my sister says they're delicious. One day, I hope to experience one myself.
> 
> \- Find me on Tumblr to see the moodboard, including the dress Kagome buys/wears in this chapter. It was super hard to describe, and I hope I got it right.
> 
> \- I've been told that when I'm shopping, I look at something I like and say "You're cute; whats your name?" And if I look at the price tag, and its too high, I say "You're not that cute." I wanted to include that in the portion of the chapter where Kagome and Sango are shopping, but my husband says it wouldn't translate. He keeps me balanced.


	16. Finer Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resignation is a hard pill to swallow, but it helps if you're taking it back with a fine wine. 
> 
> There is one reader in particular who always enjoys my summaries. after sitting at my laptop for an hour, all I can say is...I tried. I really did.

**Friends With Financial Benefits**

**Chapter 16: Finer Things**

_ "It's hot,  _

_ I think I wanna kick off both of my socks. _

_ I can feel it boilin' up in this pot, _

_ A closed mouth don't get fed; _

_ Is you hungry or not?" _

_ "Water Me" _

_ Lizzo _

  
  
  


"This is too much-" Kagome said, after pressing a crisp, white napkin to her mouth.

"You've said that already, Love." Kouga interrupted her, knowing that she wouldn’t take offense, and that the declaration was bound to be made at least two more times that evening. Looking up from his empty plate, he watched her narrow her eyes and try to look angry. "Once when the car picked us up, and again when we got here."

"It is  _ a lot _ ." Kagome leaned forward when she spoke, like she was sharing a secret, and Koug tried to focus on her words, and not the view she was unknowingly offering him. 

Kouga could tell that ever-frugal Kagome's conscience was pricking at her, but not enough to keep her from appreciating her meal. He looked across the table, the candlelight flickering off of the silverware that he left untouched. Had Kagome not been preoccupied eating, he would have reached across the linen tablecloth to take her hand in his. But he reasoned there would be time for that later. 

"But not too much. Not for you."

Kagome looked satisfied for a moment, leaning away from him, and placing her napkin back on her lap. The portion of the restaurant where they were seated was dimly lit, small candles on the table making up for the otherwise darkness that enveloped the room. Their waiter came around and filled the water glasses quietly. Kagome thanked him with a smile that sent him away blushing.

"So, this is what you do with all your free time? Candlelit dinners and wooing poor unsuspecting young women?" Kagome asked, with a bit of mischief. Kouga was no stranger to her good-natured teasing, and figured that he deserved it, after making jokes at her expense for the better part of a year. 

Regardless of the humor behind her words, Kouga fussed with his linen napkin. Even with all the manners and decorum he could muster, Kagome still ate slower than him. She savored every bite, and thanked the waiter profusely every time he visited their table. Kouga could tell that the young man was not used to such high praise; the social elite were stingy in few things, but among those were words of thanks and genuine compliments. Kagome however, looked every bit the socialite, with manners and kindness that money could not touch. 

He would have rather talked about something else, but Kagome's grey eyes grew persistent, and if he didn't answer her directly, she would be upset for the rest of the night. He could already tell that she was forming an apology, thinking she'd somehow offended him. Peeling off that iridescent dress would prove more difficult, if not impossible, if she was too upset at herself to speak to him.

"Any free time I find," he began, smiling to let her know that no offense was taken. "...is best spent with the people I care about," he told her simply, dropping his napkin to the tabletop. "Growing up, my parents spent a lot of time with each other, but not... _ together _ ."

Kagome abandoned her fork and patted the corner of her mouth with her napkin again. "How so?"

Kouga sat back and exhaled. The soft music moved between them, making his silence feel less like he was about to reveal some deep, ugly truth about himself. "We'd vacation every year, sometimes, a few times. Before cell phones and all that, it was easy for them to leave work behind for a week or two. I have memories of sandy beaches, and taking a private jet wherever I wanted, but not being  _ with _ the people I cared about."

Kagome didn't speak for a long time, and Kouga worried that she was thinking too hard on the "private jet" portion of his statement. He'd tried explaining it to no small number of friends in the past, and they all declared him the luckiest man alive to be born into a rich family that only seemed to get richer with every passing year. 

"That must have been terribly lonely," Kagome finally stated, leaning her chin on her hand, and using the other hand to move her fork around the plate. A trail of brown sauce made swirls over the long, rectangular plate.

"It  _ was _ ," he sighed, hoping he didn't sound too sorry for himself. Kagome never made him feel like the abandoned young man he once was, and he would do anything to keep her from looking at him with pity, if he could help. And even if those feelings started to creep back, Kagome was proving an antidote to his anxiety.

Kagome’s smile fell only slightly, but it was genuine. "Well, if you don’t mind, I'd like to return the favor. There’s a little part of the city I'd like to take you to one of these days...maybe after work."

"That would be nice...but-" Kouga began, taking the opportunity to lean forward. 

"But  _ what _ ?"

"We'll never get there, if you insist on playing with your brussel sprouts for the rest of the evening." Kouga punctuated his statement by flicking a lone pea from his plate across the table at her. Kagome watched it bounce away, glad that it missed her dress, and stared at him, mouth agape.

"Listen, if you ordered them, you would know!"

"I have never eaten a sprout of any kind that I found at all edible."

Without hesitation, Kagome stood, moving her chair back, and leaned across the table. Kouga's eyes widened before her intention was made known, and the speared Brussel sprout came into view. Kouga reluctantly opened his mouth, lamenting that he would have rather tasted the portion of Kagome's meal from her lips instead. 

Thankfully, she'd only given him half of the otherwise offensive vegetable, and he chewed it a few times before swallowing.

"Not so bad, huh?" she asked, pressing the back of her dress to her thighs, and taking her seat again. The whole ordeal lasted a few seconds, but Kouga could have watched her on repeat for hours. The fabric of Kagome's dress caught the light so beautifully and fell over the curves of her body in a way that made everything he ate that night taste dull in comparison. 

Wiping the corners of his mouth with his index finger and thumb, Kouga had to admit that she was right. The sprouts of his youth were often so ill-tasting that he could usually find a hiding place for them in his massive childhood home. There was one particular potted plant in their large parlor that was a favorite spot for disposing of foods he didn't want to eat. It wasn't until a housekeeper discovered his stash that he came up with more clever spots to conceal the unwanted food. 

The morsel from Kagome's fork was anything but. Cloaked in a thick maple sauce and dotted with pieces of thick-cut bacon, it was both sweet and salty, cooked to perfection so that it wasn't too hard or too mushy. He understood why she lingered over the dish, and made plans to find the recipe, or some incarnation of it, and recreate it for her at home.

"Well, I stand corrected. You have a habit of doing that to me." Kouga's only response was a smug-looking Kagome, swaying slightly to the violin music that filled the room, and sliding the silver fork between her lips. Kouga's nostrils flared, and with more urgency than he intended, he declared dinner to be over. "I'll go get the car."

Kouga stood, righted his new suit jacket, and hoped that his tone was smooth enough to go unchecked by the patrons at the next table over, but just rough enough that Kagome understood his meaning and wouldn't ask to stay for dessert.

The way her eyebrow curved ever so slightly, made him turn to the entrance with a smile. Their waiter intercepted him along the way, and after gesturing to the table, and leaving enough cash in the young man's hand to cover their entire meal and a generous tip, Kouga patted his shoulder and walked outside.

* * *

The waiter towered over their table, refilling crystal glasses with water that sparkled in the candlelight. They were seated in the most well-lit portion of the restaurant, the dim sections set aside for couples who preferred to look adoringly at each other from across their tables. Inuyasha looked across his table and fought a grimace. He wondered if anyone ever sat across from his brother and looked at him with anything but dollar signs in their eyes. Perusing the wine menu (even though Inuyasha was sure he knew exactly which wine he wanted), Inuyasha distracted himself with taking in the room, until it was his turn to speak.

The evening was warm and slightly humid, and a few patrons were seated outside of the restaurant and round, iron-wrought tables. These tables were far less decorated than their indoor counterparts, and as a result, the couples who took advantage of the area were dressed more casually. Through the glass, he could tell that they talked and laughed with more gusto than those inside. Part of him wanted to be seated outside; even with the sounds of the area in his ears, instead of the filtered violin music, Inuyasha was sure he would have felt more relaxed out there. He remembered finding outdoor eateries when Sango and Miroku first started dating, due to Sango’s hatred for cigarette smoke. Her eyes would water if she were in a few feet of someone who smoked too heavily. 

Without thinking, Inuyasha’s mind went back to Kouga and Kagome, who he was sure were welcome fixtures in the life of his old friends. He only saw Kouga smoke on rare occasions; standing outside of a party or in the alley of a restaurant. He rarely finished his cigarettes, and the smell of tobacco and tar never clung to him for long. Sango, who rarely saw him smoke, never gave him grief about it, she would merely move away quietly. Kagome would always take it upon herself to comment on it. 

After speaking with Miroku that morning, Inuyasha had time to mull over his friend’s advice. He knew he was being at least a little childish in ignoring Kagome for so long, but Miroku also accused him of poking his nose into her business. He tried to defend himself, but Miroku simply didn’t understand. Every rich family had its secrets; skeletons in the closet and enough money to make them all disappear, or at least hide them out of the public eye. Inuyasha had been privy to at least some of his father’s vices, and in comparison to most, his were tame. Having an illegitimate son was like having a racehorse in the family stables, or starting an ill-fated fragrance line: every millionaire had at least one. 

“And for you, sir?” the waiter asked, leaning over just slightly, in case Inuyasha preferred to point to his entree instead of trying to pronounce it. Inuyasha rarely drank wine, preferring harder liquors, but conceded to the finery of his surroundings, and ordered a red wine, intent on having a coinciding protein for dinner. “And your entree?”

He moved to pick up the menu, when a flash of light caught his eye from outside. A fine black limousine pulled up outside, shiny from a fresh wax and wash, slowing to a stop in front of the grand doors of the restaurant. A few onlookers stood back, waiting for their own vehicles, but Inuyasha was sure they would all pale in comparison. Whoever’s vehicle this was wanted to impress the person they were with, or at least show off. A driver hopped out of his side and rounded the car to open the door for his patrons. A finely dressed man approached and stopped him with a kind arm, and opened the door himself, his back to the window and to Inuyasha. 

The air in Inuyasha’s throat stilled when he realized who the man was, even without seeing his face. The suit was impeccable, picking up the yellow of the aged streetlights and warm light from the restaurant and reflecting back a blue color. The ponytail, always out of place, but rarely commented on, was another giveaway. But even without all of those clues, Inuyasha would have known Kouga from a mile away. Because when he finally turned toward the wide window of the restaurant, a wide smile was on his face.

And there was only one person who could be responsible for Kouga being in such a good mood.

Kagome stepped forward, dressed impeccably from head to toe, and smiled widely at Kouga, who still held the door open for her. She slid into the car in one swift motion, like she was born to be driven around in fancy cars, and leaned forward to keep her eyes on Kouga. Instead of closing the door immediately or climbing in beside her, Kouga leaned into the car. Inuyasha knew what was coming next; the affection in both of their gazes was almost more than he could take, and yet, he couldn’t pull his eyes away. 

Kouga pressed a kiss to Kagome’s waiting lips, and if he had to bet money on it, it wasn’t the first time. The gesture was so natural, Inuyasha could have guessed that the two were high school sweethearts and not a new couple at all. 

Inuyasha almost mustered the courage to look away, when Kagome’s hand came to brush over the curve of Kouga’s jaw, and he saw it. The bauble caught the light and refracted it, catching his eye and blinding him all at once. It was large and stunning, but didn't overwhelm her small hand. It was an impressive stone, and its placement on her left hand, on a specific finger, could only mean one thing. Inuyasha fought the sinking in his chest at the obvious meaning it held. 

“Something the matter, little brother?” Sesshomaru said, cooly from across the table. For all his teasing and taunting, Sesshomaru seemed genuinely confused at Inuyasha’s distracted gaze, clearly unaware of what was captivating his attention.

Inuyasha didn’t realize he was standing, until he looked around the room, and back out the window. The waiter wore a look of shock, bordering on offense, and stepped back to give him some room. Inuyasha reasoned that if he moved quickly enough, he could catch them before they drove off. If he was willing to spare his suit and risk a bit of sweat on such a fine shirt, he could catch the limo before it reached the end of the street.

Sinking back into his chair, Inuyasha nodded at the waiter in apology, knowing his voice would be too shaky to speak. He brought his glass of water to his lips, took a sip, and replaced it. 

“Pardon me,” he said, quieter than he meant to. Inuyasha adjusted the uncomfortable tie around his neck and cleared his throat. “I will have the filet mignon, medium, please.”

Their waiter scribbled down his order and retreated. Inuyasha felt his blood cool, but only slightly, and ignored the sound of the engine fading, carrying Kagome down the street and away from him.

* * *

Kagome looked down at her phone, trying to keep the device close to her thigh. She noticed that Kouga rarely looked at his phone when they were together, and didn't want to be rude. Even as she tried to hide her phone, it illuminated the interior of the car, and she could feel Kouga moving to sit closer to her.

"Something more interesting going on over there?" he asked, his body sliding close to Kagome over the warm bench seat. Kouga never looked over her shoulder before asking, and she appreciated the care for her privacy. The thought of his breath on her neck made Kagome think that maybe her privacy wasn't so necessary. 

Turning the sound off on her phone, Kagome squared her shoulders and turned to face Kouga.Like the lighting in the restaurant, the interior of the limo was dim, and save for warm lights running the length of the carpeted floor, they were shrouded in darkness. "I did something."

Kagome knew that he wasn't expecting the statement, his eyebrows raised. "...okay…"

"When you dropped me off at that store today, I called Sango," Kagome began. "She's my best friend, and I trust her more than anything. And if you knew how much she's advocated for you; I mean, she wants us to be together as much as we...you know…" she said, trailing off. Her tendency to over-explain was one she hated more than anything, and she fought to keep her fingernail out of her mouth.

"I understand. I'm glad to have her in our corner."

"So, while we were shopping, she was going on and on about finally having a night off from the zoo, and then she tried on this dress, and it was...it was  _ stunning _ , Kouga." 

Kouga was already smiling, and Kagome wished he didn’t have to look smug and handsome at the same time. "So let me guess, you bought your friend a dress?"

"Well, yes, and then I called her and Miroku's favorite restaurant, and made a reservation for them, and said whatever they ordered could be charged to the card you gave me." 

Kagome exhaled, and willed herself not to waver. She knew she had nothing to worry about from Kouga's end, but the price tags on their clothing and Sango's gift were fresh in her mind, and she was fighting a grimace. Months ago, she would have explained further why the gift was a good idea, but Kagome found herself unable to justify herself at length. Kouga didn't seem to get too upset over money, and she had no reason to do so on his behalf. 

After a moment, he blinked at her, his eyebrows rising slowly. "I'm just waiting for you to go into full freak out mode."

Kagome pretended to look offended, but knew the jest was made in good humor. She would have otherwise been in "full freak out mode" but was trying to take Kouga's previous advice to heart.

"I'm not going to  _ freak out _ ," she said, wiggling to settle herself into the leather seat. "Sango deserved her gift, and my friends are no doubt enjoying a great dinner."

"My Kagome…" he said, palming her thigh over the iridescent fabric. "So you're telling me, that since I gave you my card,  _ months ago _ , you've bought a suit for me, a dress and dinner for your best friend, and a single set of lingerie for yourself?"

"And  _ this _ dress." Kagome’s chin met her shoulder, looking up at Kouga through her eyelashes. The expression sent them both laughing, and when she finally righted herself, Kouga was tracing the lines of the dress where it fell over her body in soft waves. 

The slit of the skirt fell open, and Kagome withered at the warm breath over her neck. "Yes, this dress is quite something. And before you ask," he began, his voice husky in her ear, and making her move closer to the hand creeping up her thigh. "It's not too much."

She breathed out another laugh, softer this time, as Kouga guessed exactly what was on her mind. Kagome wondered if she would ever get used to the grandeur of Kouga's life, and now hers in turn. If the nervous energy would ever leave for good when she thought of spending money on herself or something frivolous.

Kouga's thumb pressed high on Kagome's thigh, and her silent musings turned to mush on her tongue. "Kouga-", she choked, her eyes wide and darting to the glass window in front of them. 

Kouga dragged his lips down Kagome’s neck to where it met her shoulder, pausing only to assuage her concerns. "The partition is up and soundproof, and Murphy is no doubt too preoccupied with the jazz album I bought him last year." Kouga's palm spanned Kagome's thigh, and spread so that one knee was hooked over his. She tried to look to him for confirmation and heard the sound of a saxophone pressing into their enclosed area. Kagome sighed at his warm breath in her ear. "You're safe to be as loud as you want."

When Kagome refused to comply, Kouga maneuvered himself quickly, taking advantage of the opening in her dress and inhibitions, to press her back against the leather seat, and move over her slowly. Both of their new garments would need a proper steam and some pressing, but from the look in his eyes during dinner, Kouga had been anticipating this for most of the night. Kagome's leg hooked around his waist as their lips met. She opened for him quickly, and the rough pad of Kouga's tongue on hers made Kagome moan into his open mouth. She tried to peel away his jacket, but Kouga's hands were firm on her waist and his elbow propped himself up over her, using the long bench of the limousine to his advantage.

His lips moved over her jaw, making Kagome pant into the air. "So what should your reward be for being such a good girl?" he asked, his voice sliding over her skin. It was enough to make Kagome's hands drop to the apex of her thighs, but Kouga had already found purchase there, plucking at the fabric of her underwear. She arched against his hand as he traced the seam, before trying to pry it away from her body. Kagome could feel his frustration as he struggled against it, and laughed dryly at his lack of success. "I wasn't aware they still made chastity belts…"

Kouga reached higher into Kagome's dress, finding the top hem of her underwear, and with only a little difficulty, moving it down her hips. 

Kagome felt relief immediately; the underwear was not unlike the ones she wore for the gala, sitting close to her body and making breathing an obstacle. She lamented the loss of the smooth curves the underwear gave her, but was relieved to be free of them. Kouga continued his slow movements down her body, but Kagome noticed her underwear still in his hands, and flushed with embarrassment. They were no doubt nearing the apartment, and she imagined the walk inside, sans undergarments, would be a long one. 

Kouga kissed the juncture of her thigh and hip, and looking down, she could see the deep imprint of the underwear on her leg. "It's just shaping underwear," she explained, placing her hand over his, resting on her stomach, to assure him that she was okay. "I'm fine."

Kouga said nothing, moving his fingers over the angry red lines on her leg. Kagome moved to prop herself up, hoping that her choice in undergarments wouldn’t ruin the evening. 

"Trust me, you wouldn't have liked this dress as much without them." At Kouga's confusion, Kagome exhaled and elaborated. "Our first dinner together, you made me a huge steak. And later we went out for tacos and ice cream. And of course, being on the pill always changes things."

Blinking at her, Kouga paused, the hand at her thigh, warm, but still. The Kagome who was currently pinned under Kouga wanted to kick Overthinking Kagome in the head, having brought up an otherwise sensitive subject in the back of his limo of all places. By the look in his eyes, she managed to catch him somewhat off guard, and pressed her lips together.

"...we haven't exactly discussed that, have we?" he asked. Kagome didn't think he would bolt at the first awkward conversation, and his steady hand on her skin was a comfort.

"Not really." Kagome bit her lip and then chastised herself. "I'm on birth control. Probably should have mentioned that before...but I am."

"I respect that."

"Thank you. I thought it was best, considering...everything."

"Absolutely. I mean...we're young, and in school, and…"

"Yes. Exactly." Kagome nodded, and Kouga followed suit. The movement also made her feel a little less anxious, as her face, neck and chest, were surely as red as the traffic light the limo was stopped for. "Um...anyway, I saw that lobster mac and cheese on the menu...I don't know, I get around you and suddenly I have this insatiable appetite. I'm not complaining, but I don't think my old clothes have quite gotten the memo."

Kouga's brow bent for a moment as he took in what she said. She never wanted to seem ungrateful, but for the majority of her young life, some modicum of hunger was always present. She usually had enough to get by, but not much more. Kouga encouraged her to indulge, and while he clearly had self control when it came to satisfying his own wants, Kagome was still learning some balance. The sting of having used Kouga's card for what felt like too much came back full force.

Moving away the fabric of her dress, Kagome blushed deeper when Kouga exposed everything below her navel to his eye. The light in the back of the limo was dimmed, but she could see him watching the rise and fall of her stomach, as his hands moved gently over her skin. He kissed her hips, one and then the other, and palmed her thighs, still spread and resting on both sides of his shoulders. 

"You are nothing short of beautiful, Kagome. Every inch, every hair, everything you do.” Kagome worried at her bottom lip, trying to focus on his comforting words, in conjunction with the feelings he was eliciting from her body. "I'm in love with you, not how you look. That is only a part of your beauty."

The kiss he left on her thigh sent a jolt up her spine, and she fought a whine. 

"And as for your changing body, I have to say," Kouga began, filling the enclosed area with his voice. It rolled over her skin like oil and honey, cloyingly sweet and smooth all at once. " _ I _ rather like it..." 

She cursed her insecurities, burrowing their way into otherwise special moments with Kouga, and she fought the rising shame in her chest at having not locked them out long ago. Of course Kouga wouldn't care whether she had a flat belly or if her thighs were a little bigger now than a few months prior. 

His mouth on her inner thigh was a comfort itself, and made Kagome look down, only to see her doting husband looking back at her wickedly. "Wanna see how much?"

Kouga dipped his head between her quivering thighs and ran his tongue over the clit he found there. Kagome was already wet and ready, the removal of the constricting underwear only aiding her body's response to him. She shook and shivered under him, trying to keep her voice low and failing with each passing second. When the tip of his tongue circled her bud, and he repeated the motion, Kagome's hands flew to his hair, running her fingers over his scalp. 

One of Kouga's hands kept her thighs parted, pressing a leg to the seat of the limo, and the other teased at her entrance before parting her folds and plunging his deep inside her quickly dampening sex. Kagome's writhing escalated when his mouth moved away from her body. His fingers slid in and out of her, and while Kagome basked in the attention, she tried to coax him back down between her thighs. 

"That feel good?" he asked, and Kagome nodded lazily. "Tell me."

Kagome's voice was gravely in her throat as she tried to form words. "It feels...amazing…"

Kouga’s voice and movements were unrelenting. "Tell me I make you feel good."

"Only you, Kouga."

"Tell me what's mine is yours."

Kagome stuttered out an uneven breath, his words making something warm stir in her chest and down her body. "Kouga-"

"Tell me what's mine is yours," he repeated, his thumb making another pass over her bundle of nerves. Out of breath faster than she anticipated, Kagome whined, and dropped her head back to the seat. Kagome's back began to arch, but before she could revel in his hands on her again, Kouga slowed his movements. 

"What's yours...is mine…" Kagome whispered, tucking her chin into her chest.

Kouga pressed the pad of his thumb over her clit again, reigniting the fire in her belly. "Again," he told her.

"What's yours is mine," she whined, wincing at the sound of her own voice. Kagome's voice was louder, but still shaky. 

" _ Again _ ."

Reaching down between them, Kagome held his hand in place, her orgasm building too slowly for her liking. "What's yours is mine!" she said impatiently. 

"Good girl." Kouga slid down her body again in one swift motion, replacing his hand with his lips. Wrapping his hands around her waist, Kouga let Kagome's knees fall over his shoulders, and buried his nose in her curls.

Kagome cried out when Kouga dragged his tongue over the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, the wide muscle making her toes curl so much they ached. Her hand again found purchase behind his neck, keeping his head buried in her thighs as she bucked against him. When Kouga's teeth closed gently over her, Kagome keened, her orgasm ripping a cry from her throat as she slammed a fist on the door over her head. 

She came down from her high slowly, with Kouga's hands still teasing her and his lips ghosting over the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. Sweat clung to Kagome's chest making her new dress feel heavy, and she released a shaky breath into the air of the limo. With the realization that the car was no longer moving, Kagome's humiliation bloomed anew in her chest. If Murphy was unsure of what they were doing before, he would have no doubts now. 

Kouga finally moved away from her, removing a chilled towel from a hidden compartment (a small fridge, Kagome suspected, from the chilly air that entered the room when he opened it), and held it in his hands for a few seconds to warm it. The towel was still cold as he cleaned her, but she appreciated the gesture too much to mind. She watched as Kouga folded the used towel and pulled another one out for himself, wiping at his brow. 

"Sorry we didn't get  _ you _ any dessert, Love." His grin was sinister and sexy all at once, and made Kagome want to push her embarrassment aside, roll down the partition and tell Murphy to either leave for the night or drive around for a few hours.

Meeting his eye, she sat up, brushing her dress down her thighs and ignoring the obvious roll that pressed against the fabric of her dress. "I'm sure you're planning to fix that."

"Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! I took a long, much needed step away from this story. While it was hard, and I had to fight off my fair share of guilt, it was a good move for me. Hope you and yours have been faring well. Some Notes:
> 
> -Murphy is the name of my best friend's puppy. She got him right before the pandemic, so he's only met me once in person. But I love my new nephew and I can't wait to see him again and spoil him like she spoils my kid.
> 
> \- Maple Bacon Brussel Sprouts are a thing AND THEY'RE AMAZING! I'm making some ASAP. I will keep you posted how they turn out, as I am mostly hopeless in any kitchen setting.
> 
> \- Thanks for reading!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so stinking excited about this! I came across the idea a few months ago, and I started this the day I finished Inked. I've never jumped into another story this quickly, and I hope I can keep up the momentum for it. 
> 
> As always, I have to thank my friends over on Discord. Seriously, they're all amazing authors and artists and I'm so happy to have inspiration at my fingertips with them. Love you guys!!!


End file.
